The Only Hope REWRITE IN PROGRESS
by ben flameshadow
Summary: The Millennium Falcon is captured before it can escape from Cloud City. What will happen to her passengers? Will good triumph, or will the dark side continue to hold sway over the galaxy?
1. Introduction STORY REWRITE INPROGRESS

**Disclaimer: **Lucas owns Star Wars, not me. I just like writing fics hehe... The following is a co-op that a Aurora Starfire and myself are working on... enjoy. This is our first fic, please R&R!

**STAR WARS**

**THE ONLY HOPE**

**Dark days. Luke Skywalker has walked into a trap in the Cloud City of Bespin. Gravely wounded, and haunted by the realization of his father's identity, he chose death over the dark side, only to be rescued at the last moment by Princess Leia Organa. **

**Their ship, the ****has been sabotaged by Imperial forces, in a betrayal whose aftershocks will reverberate across the galaxy. Pursued by none other than DARTH VADER himself, the battered crew rallies together in one final, hopeless race against the clock, as the Imperial Star Destroyer ****looms ever closer.**

**In a desperate bid for freedom, they race towards the edge of the system, struggling to repair th****e hyperdrive in time to escape…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Luke shivered, face creased with pain.

_Luke._

He lifted his head, immediately. "Father."

_Son, come with me._

He sank back again, in disappointment and exhaustion. "Ben….. why didn't you tell me?" The ship shook, and a spasm of pain crossed his face. He staggered to his feet, and headed for the cockpit.

"Chewie!" Lando shouted, as he and Leia attempted to get the hyperdrive back on line. Chewbacca roared a reply, from where he was operating on the hyperdrive. There was a crash as he banged his hydrospanner against the components. The _Millennium Falcon_ skimmed the edge of the Star Destroyer, as Luke hobbled into the room. Lando dropped what he was doing, to help him over, but Luke nodded him back to the controls. Luke gazed up at the Star Destroyer, as if in a trance. "It's Vader," he said, hoarsely. He sank into a chair, breathing heavily.

_Luke, it is your destiny._

Luke dropped his gaze, a tortured expression on his face. "Ben…." he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Artoo wheeled over to the computer jack, with Threepio in pursuit. "Artoo, come back at once. You haven't finished with me, yet!" he complained. "You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it!" The _Falcon_ swerved, sharply, and with a scream, Artoo fell into the open access hole Chewbacca was working in.

"Tractor beam's got us," Lando said, grimly. "Brace yourselves."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

On board the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ was caught in the tractor beam.

_It is pointless to resist, Luke. It is your destiny._

Luke's expression turned from tortured to defeated, waiting those long moments before he was in his father's custody. Leia turned and noticed Luke's changed mood and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"You'll see soon enough." Luke whispered back.

Leia, baffled by what Luke was saying, was about to reassure him when she noticed that they were about to be pulled into the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. "Come on, Luke; let's get ready to defend ourselves."

Luke refused to get up. "Leia, I'm staying right here. It- it's useless for me to continue to resist."

Leia was completely shocked by Luke's behavior and stood there as the ship docked, looking at him.

"Leia, go, if you want to put up a fight, you need to go now."

Leia slowly turned around and grabbed a blaster. "Luke, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not leaving you to sit there." She said as she stood there guarding the entry to the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Lando was getting ready to defend the main entrance to the ship with Chewbacca. "That's it Chewie, we've docked. Get ready to repel boarders."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ slowly lowered. Lando leaned up against the wall behind the corner, blaster ready. The clank of booted feet could be heard as they came up the ramp—only one. Chewbacca moaned softly from the other side of the doorway, and nodded towards the ramp. Lando nodded, tightly, and spun around to face the ramp, blaster aimed. The bulkhead shook as he was suddenly smashed against the wall. Chewbacca roared, and fired at the intruder, but the energy dissipated around him. The weapon was twisted upward, sharply, and Chewie was thrown backwards. A squad of stormtroopers swarmed past Vader, blaster rifles trained on Lando and Chewie. "Secure the rest of the ship, but leave the cockpit to me. Take anyone you find to the detention block, and prep them for interrogation. Fit any droids you find with restraining bolts, and hold them as well."

The stormtrooper captain saluted, smartly. "It will be done, milord."

Vader turned and swept down the corridor to the cockpit, sensing that both his son and the rebel princess were there. "Open the door, Princess. This time, there is no escape."

Leia turned pale, but stood firm. "You cannot win, Vader. Even if Luke and I are taken, the Alliance will survive."

With a hiss, the door slid open, and Vader crushed Leia's blaster with a touch of the Force. "Fool girl. With my son at my side, your pitiful rebellion will crumble."

Luke bowed his head, despairingly. Leia stared at him, horror mixed with disbelief in her eyes. "Luke, he can't be serious."

Luke didn't look up, knowing what her reaction would be. "I-it's true."

"That's impossible," she snapped, but inside, she knew Vader wasn't lying, and Luke certainly wouldn't joke about something like that.

"I don't have time for your arguments, Princess." At a sign, two troopers ran up. "Take her to the detention block, and watch her closely. If she escapes, I will be….. most displeased."

"Yes, sir." As she was led away, she gave Luke one last look, one of sympathy, then the door slid shut.

Vader looked down at his son. "Rise, Luke. It is time to complete your training."

Slowly, and with a wince of pain, Luke got to his feet. "Y- yes, father. Where- where are you taking me?"

"The medical center, your injuries need to be seen to."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Chewie, Lando, and Leia were being led out of the hangar when Darth Vader began to walk down the boarding ramp with Luke behind him. Lando heard the sound of Vader's respirator and turned his head to see Luke walking with him. One of the troopers that were moving Lando nudged him with his blaster. "Keep moving!"

"Leia, what's Luke doing with Vader?" Lando whispered.

"Luke- Luke is Darth Vader's son, Lando." Leia whispered back.

"Keep quiet, Rebel scum!" The stormtrooper yelled, the guards pushing their prisoners forward.

Meanwhile, Luke followed his father out of the _Falcon_ and was not paying attention to his companions. Vader led him through a maze of corridors which seemed to go on forever. Eventually, they came to the medical center. "Luke, this medical center will give you a new hand to replace the one that was lost during your recklessness. When the procedure is complete, I will show you to your quarters."

Luke looked at his father and nodded. "Thank you, father." Inside, Luke was still dealing with the news of his father being Darth Vader and… it would take time to accept. But the thought of his father actually being alive was too hard to resist. What his aunt, uncle, and what Obi-Wan had told him about his father being dead however, filled him with anger. Anger at being lied to, anger at being told that his father was dead. He walked into the medical center which had been alerted to his injuries, and lay down on the operating table, where he was sedated.


	6. Chapter 5

**Note From The Authors:** Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! The chapters are short to start out but they get a lot longer... trust us hehe. Just so you all know, we have written through chapter 30, so the story is already a lot written, but were posting it when we get a chance from writing hehe.

**Chapter 5:**

As Vader left the medbay, an aide hurried up to him. "Milord, we're receiving a transmission from Imperial Center." Vader ignored the man and went to his private meditation chamber, where he knelt before the projection as the image swam into focus. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I sense that you have managed to capture young Skywalker." It was not a question, but a statement.

Vader paused. "Yes, master. My son and his friends are now in our possession."

The Emperor's smile widened. "Good. You will bring him before me."

"He is…. injured, my master. He is not yet strong enough to serve you."

There was a cold gleam in Palpatine's eyes, though the smile remained on his face. "I had foreseen it. That is why I have sent my Hand to you. She will ensure that he is ready. And, Lord Vader, do _not_ keep me waiting once Jade deems young Skywalker fit to enter my service."

Vader said nothing for a moment, sensing the clear threat in his master's voice. Then he said, "As you command, my master." The transmission flickered out, and Vader left for the bridge.

Upon his arrival, the comm officer announced, "Receiving a request to board from a small private shuttle. The- the pilot identifies herself… as the Emperor's Hand."

Luke awakened in post-op, and watched as a medical droid tested the prosthetic hand he'd been fitted with. It appeared normal, but had a small panel in the wrist that opened for maintenance and repair. There was a tap on the door, and he glanced up. A young girl, she couldn't be more than eighteen or twenty, stepped into the room. She eyed him, critically. "You're up. Good. How's the hand?"

Luke stared at her. She cut a striking figure, with red-gold hair and emerald eyes. "It- uh, I mean, it's fine," he said, flexing it a little. "They say I might need a round in the bacta tank, but that'll be later." He hesitated. "Who are you?"

She returned his stare, coolly. "The name's Jade. I'm here to keep an eye on your progress."

Luke frowned. "Oh. Well, my name's Luke Skywalker. It's…. it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I know your name. A pleasure. I'll see you again later." She left the room, just as abruptly as she came, leaving Luke staring after her, thoughtfully.

Darth Vader brushed past Mara Jade as he headed towards the medbay to check on his son. "Lord Vader, a word, if I may."

Vader turned. "What is it, Emperor's Hand?"

Mara looked up at him, standing firm. "Was it really necessary to take his hand? I mean, surely he would be in a better position to serve the Empire unharmed."

Vader jabbed a gloved finger towards the girl. "It is not your place to question my decisions, Emperor's Hand. Now, if there's---"

Mara's eyes flashed. "It _is_ my place to make sure the Emperor's instructions are carried out, _and_ to ensure that his best interests are protected. Good day, Lord Vader." She stormed off, silently cursing herself for allowing herself to lose her temper.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After his encounter with Mara Jade, Darth Vader stormed off towards the medical center where Luke was waiting for him. A couple minutes later he had arrived and saw Luke sitting on one of the beds waiting for him. "Luke, I trust your new hand is operational."

Noticing that his father had entered the room, Luke turned and looked at his father. "Yes, it's working fine, takes a little getting used to, however."

Vader motioned for Luke to follow him. "That is to be expected. Follow me, I will show you to your quarters."

Luke got up and followed Vader through yet another maze of corridors, leading him to a wing of the ship where nobody dared enter, Vader's private residence. Several officers noted the young man following Vader and began to make bets as to what he had done to deserve such a fate. Finally, Vader stopped next to one of the doors and turned around to look at Luke. "These are your quarters. I trust that they will be to your satisfaction. I had some more appropriate clothing acquired for you. Get cleaned up and changed, I expect you to be ready within half an hour."

"Thank you, father, I'll go and get ready."

Meanwhile, back in the detention block, Lando, Leia, and Chewie were all attempting to escape from their cells with no success. His frustration growing, Chewie began to pound as hard as he could on one of the walls, attempting to force his way out of the cell. To his surprise, the only thing he got in return was a very intense shock of electricity from an emitter in the ceiling, knocking him unconscious.

Leia heard what happened to Chewie in the cell next to theirs and fell back onto Lando, feeling completely defeated. "Lando, what are we going to do?"

"To be honest Leia, I just don't know. You should get some rest. I'll keep watch for a little while."

With that, Leia curled up on the floor of the cell and closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that had happened in the past few days.

After getting cleaned up, Luke walked over to where his new clothes laid on his bed. At first, he had some difficultly seeing exactly where his new clothes were on his pitch-black bed. When he did see them at last, he noted that they looked exactly like Jedi robes his father used to wear just before the rise of the Empire, except for the hooded cloak was pitch black. He suddenly felt his father's touch on his mind.

_That's because they are one of the robes that I used to have…_

Luke finally finished getting dressed except for the cloak. He looked at the chrono and noticed that he only had two minutes left before he had to meet his father. He picked up the black cloak and put it on, raising its hood. Quickly, he looked into the mirror and noticed how much he had changed in the past several hours. He looked like a Sith and he knew that very, very soon, he would begin his training as a Sith. He then proceeded to walk out of his quarters and saw his father standing outside his door, waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Darth Vader turned and began walking down the corridor, with Luke falling into step beside him. "You will need to construct a new lightsaber, my son. But for now, I need you to tell me everything you know about your friends."

Luke frowned, uneasily. "M-my friends? What about them?"

Vader ignored Luke's uneasiness, and continued. "Anything you've discovered about their past, their significance to the Rebellion, and anything you can think of that will help us turn them to our cause."

Luke was silent for a long time, lost in thought. Finally, after much hesitation, he said, "Well, Leia's a leader and figurehead of the Alliance, I-I can't think of anything that would make her betray them. Han's already ex-Imperial, I think he deserted or something. He…. could probably be persuaded if the incentive was high enough." He frowned again. "Where is he, anyway? I don't remember seeing him on the _Falcon_, or afterwards."

Vader tilted his head, slightly. "Any deserter who joined the Rebellion should be made an example of. Currently Solo is in the possession of a bounty hunter called Boba Fett. Encased in carbonite. But perhaps we can arrange a more….. appropriate, punishment for him. But come, I will begin to show you how to construct a lightsaber. Once you have successfully done so, I will begin training you in lightsaber combat."

"Yes, father." Luke was eager to learn more about how to use a lightsaber. The training that Obi-wan had given him was very incomplete, as evidenced by his failure to best his father at Cloud City.

Vader led him through the maze of corridors that made up the _Executor_, and finally to one of the maintenance wings where tools and parts of all kinds were available. Vader cast an ominous glance around the room, watching as the technicians cringed, and snapped, "Leave us." They scattered, and Vader turned to his son. "Everything you need is here, except….." he drew out a translucent red crystal, and held it up. "I will show you how to begin, but then you will have to open yourself to the Force and let it guide you. When you have constructed a working lightsaber, come to me, and we will begin learning _correct_ lightsaber technique." With that, Vader stalked out of the room, and issued orders that no one was to approach it.

Luke smiled a little to himself. He had always liked working with machines, and was skilled at it. He relished the challenge, and selected a hydrospanner and began working.

Luke had been working for hours, but strangely was not tired. He settled into a meditative state while he worked, letting the Force guide his fingers. Finally, he managed to tweak the set of the crystal enough so that his danger sense did not go off every time he brushed the ignition switch with his finger, and ignited it. His new lightsaber imitated his father's design, most useful for the Djem So technique which he had inherited from his father. The blade was a deep crimson red, and hummed dangerously as he twirled it back and forth. Satisfied, he shut it off again, and went to seek out his father.

Vader was awaiting his son in a lightsaber training room in his private quarters. "You have done well, my son. Now, we shall begin. Do not hold back, for I will not."

Luke's blade flicked into existence, and he dropped into a defensive stance. Vader lunged, saber igniting on the way towards Luke's chest. "Do not defend, that is weakness. Attack!"

Luke dropped backwards to avoid the tip of the blade, and rolled to the side, his own blade sweeping towards his father's legs. Vader flipped over it to land standing over Luke, and again launched a strike at him. Luke brought his own blade up, barely in time to block the assault, when the door flew open.

Mara stormed into the room, eyes flashing angrily. "What in _blazes_ do you think you're doing? He's only been out of the recovery ward for a few hours, and already you've got him in life-or-death combat situations! Just look at him, he's pale as a sheet!" She eyed Luke, briefly, and said, "Go to your quarters and rest. That's enough for today."

Luke looked at his father, questioningly. Vader didn't turn, but said, "Go, Luke. We will speak more, later."

Luke got to his feet, lightsaber switched off. He watched Mara out of the corner of his eye as he left the room, curious about this girl who dared defy a Sith Lord.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Just as Luke left the room, the doors slammed shut. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Luke remained near the training room trying to get a sense of what was going on.

Mara Jade's eyes narrowed as she sensed Luke attempting to eavesdrop on them instead of going back to his quarters. "We are far from finished here… Lord Vader." She said shortly and then stormed out of the room. As she got close to where Luke was, she used her stealth skills to sneak up on him and grab him forcibly by his cloak and dragged him back to his quarters. "Either your quarters have become a bit more… public, or you really need to do as you are told."

Luke attempted to squirm out of her grasp but only found that her grip tightened, digging her nails into his back causing Luke to gasp. "Now, now… you need your rest, Luke, whether you like it or not." Mara said with a dangerous edge to her tone.

Once they reached Luke's quarters, Mara used the force to lift Luke and dropped him onto his bed. "Rest." She said shortly, moving to take a seat in one of the chairs in the common area of his quarters.

"Um… why are you still here, Jade?" Luke asked, lying on his bed, getting comfy.

"I'm going to make sure you do as you're told. Now, rest."

"Very well, I guess it has been a long day." Luke said, closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Once Luke was in a deep sleep, Mara used the Force to prevent Luke from waking up, and walked over to the holotransmitter on Luke's desk. She keyed in the Emperor's frequency, making sure the transmission was secure, and waited for him to respond. Suddenly, a hologram of Emperor Palpatine formed on the desk. "How is your mission going, Hand?"

"It is going very well, my lord. I am bringing young Skywalker in forcibly; Lord Vader seems more intent on training him without seeking your permission."

The Emperor's eyes narrowed when he heard this. "What?" he asked coldly, anger present in his voice.

"I walked in on Lord Vader teaching Skywalker how to fight with a lightsaber. It seems that he has also constructed his own lightsaber. No doubt, Vader taught him how to."

"Hmm… This might work to our advantage, young Hand. Take your ship, bring Skywalker before me."

"It will be done, my lord."

With that, the transmission ended. Mara walked into Luke's bedroom and used the Force to pick up the sleeping form and made it appear as though she were carrying him. She took him through the ship, until they finally arrived in the hanger and boarded her ship. She put him down on the cold floor and took off, setting a course for Imperial Center.

Darth Vader sensed the unexpected departure of his son and just as he was starting to storm off to the hanger to bring him back, a Imperial officer walked up to him, fearing for his life. "Mi- milord, forgive me, but the Emperor demands that you make contact with him at once."

Ignoring the officer, Vader stormed off to his quarters. Once there, he knelt down on the holoreceiving pad on the floor. An enormous hologram of the Emperor came into view as Vader lowered his head submissively. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"You have got some nerve to begin training young Skywalker without seeking my permission, my apprentice. Since you disobeyed me and did not bring him to me immediately, like you were ordered to, my hand is bringing him for you." He said with his voice as cold as ever, with a dangerous edge to it.

"For- forgive me, my master. I have however, found out that one of his friends is an Imperial deserter and joined the Rebellion. Currently, he is frozen in carbonite. Perhaps, we could retrieve him and have my son break him to our will, using his other friends in the process."

There was a long, awkward silence as the Emperor thought over this new information. Finally he spoke, "Indeed, it would make him stronger in the dark side of the Force. Go and retrieve him immediately, Lord Vader. Do not fail me, or keep me waiting, my apprentice."

With that, the transmission ended and Darth Vader set out to complete his new task.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Luke woke up in an unfamiliar environment, and looked around in confusion. Mara sat in the pilot's seat, manipulating the controls. "About time you woke up."

Luke frowned, and sat up. "What happened? Where are we?"

Mara sighed and turned around. "We're in my shuttle, on our way to Imperial Center. I'm taking you to the Emperor."

"The _Emperor_? Why?"

Mara looked at him, hard. "Because he told Vader to bring you to him, and Vader had no intention of doing that. So it's my responsibility to make sure the Emperor's commands are carried out."

Luke looked down, uneasily. "Why do you think he disobeyed the Emperor?"

"I have my ideas." Mara watched Luke, closely. "But others may know better than I would. Why is Vader so interested in you, anyway?"

Luke started to answer, but a beep sounded from the navicomputer, and Mara turned away to focus on bringing the shuttle out of hyperspace.

::My lord, I have brought Skywalker here, as you commanded.:: Mara touched the mental link she shared with her master, as soon as they landed.

_:Good__, my child. Bring him before me at __once.::_

::It will be done, my lord.:: She broke off the connection and her eyes refocused, turning to look at Luke. "Let's go. The Emperor's waiting."

Mara walked briskly up the steps to the throne room, with Luke trailing behind her. The red-clad Imperial Guards stepped aside and opened the large doors before her, and she entered at once. She took a few quick steps towards the throne, and knelt before it. After a moment's hesitation, Luke followed her example.

The Emperor watched them both, eyes glittering. Finally, he said, "Rise, my child. You have done well."

Mara stood, the warmth of his approval filling her. "Thank you, my lord."

The Emperor then turned to observe Luke. "Well, young Skywalker. I trust you were treated well on your way here?"

Luke bowed his head. "Y-yes, milord."

The Emperor chuckled. "You are wondering why I had her bring you here. You are wondering why Lord Vader did not."

Luke raised his eyes to look at him. "I-I am, milord," he said, cautiously.

The Emperor met his gaze from under his dark hood. "I brought you here to begin your training. But I understand that I have been superseded." His gaze turned cold, and Luke shivered. "It is no fault of yours, however, my young…. apprentice."

Mara and Luke both started involuntarily. "M-milord?" Luke asked, uncertainly.

The Emperor chuckled again. "All in good time, young Skywalker. All in good time. In the meanwhile," he looked at Mara, "I am assigning my Hand to you, to teach you what she knows. She is one of my most skilled operatives, and has never failed me yet."

Mara bowed her head. "As you command, milord." Luke turned to stare at Mara. _Hand?_ The_ Emperor's Hand?_

The Emperor smiled at her. "I am going to send you back to Lord Vader, for now. But first, young Skywalker, a lesson in mastering the dark side of the Force. Anger." He paused, eyes closed, then continued. "Your friends hate you, you know, for betraying them in favor of Lord Vader, of your father." It was Mara's turn to stare. _Vader?__His father?_

Luke looked up quickly, an angry glint in his eye. "Oh yes," the Emperor continued. "They want you to care more about their pitiful Rebel Alliance than about your own family. Your father is their enemy, and they despise you for being his son." Luke remembered the look of horror in Leia's eyes when he told her that Vader was his father, and felt like a cold fist clamped over his heart. "Use your anger, it gives you _focus_," the Emperor hissed, softly. Mara shivered a little, slightly unsettled. Luke's eyes blazed with constrained anger, and his fist clenched, tightly. "Good, good," the Emperor chuckled. "Mind what you have learned, you will be stronger for it. Now go, both of you, back to Lord Vader, and learn what you can. I shall follow your progress most attentively."

"Yes, my lord," Mara bowed, then turned and left, and once again, Luke followed her lead. He sensed that she had questions for him, and he had a few for her, as well.

Darth Vader, meanwhile, had tracked Boba Fett and his cargo to Gall, where he had stopped at the Imperial outpost there for repairs, and ordered that the hangar be locked down until he arrived. It hadn't been easy to persuade the bounty hunter to forego his quarry, Vader contemplated, but a doubled bounty, as well as the assurance that Solo's fate would be far more unpleasant, had convinced Fett to see reason. Vader arrived at the detention block, curious to see how his prisoner would fare after being unfrozen. He entered just in time to see Solo collapse to the ground, shaking from the aftereffects of the hibernation sickness.

"Wh-who's there?" Solo called out. "I-I can't see."

Vader looked down at him, dispassionately. "The hibernation sickness will fade in time, _Captain_ Solo."

Solo raised his arm over his face, as if to shield himself. "I- I know that breath. Vader."

"I leave you to your thoughts. When my son arrives, you will have much to talk about." Vader left, returning to the bridge, while Han groggily tried to sort out what was going on.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

On board Mara Jade's shuttle, Mara looked up where the _Executor'_s position was and plotted a course through hyperspace. After bringing the shuttle into hyperspace she turned to Luke who was now permitted to sit in the copilot's seat. "So, Darth Vader is your father? No wonder why he was so interested in you… and why he wanted to hide you from the Emperor."

Luke turned towards Mara, fists continued to be clenched and his anger towards his friends clear on his face. "I swear… I am going to make my _friends_ pay for despising me just because of my father… and for expecting me to just ignore my family." Luke paused for a few moments, thinking about what he would do to Lando, Leia, and Chewie.

"Why did you join the Alliance in the first place?"

"I _thought_ it was the right thing to do… at the time. However, those fools expect me to care more about their pathetic cause instead of my own family, and I see how misguided they truly are." He paused for a moment, forming his question for her. "So you are the Emperor's Hand? That explains a lot… and why you were so worried about my wellbeing."

"Indeed." Mara had intended to say more, however suddenly a beeping from the navicomputer indicated that they had arrived at the _Executor._ "It seems we have returned… Lord Vader will no doubt want to meet you when we land."

Darth Vader had just gotten back to his quarters when he felt his son in the Force, getting ready to land. He got up and stormed off towards the hanger. When he arrived, the boarding ramp had just lowered and Luke was walking down the ramp. Something about him had changed. It took Vader a few moments to figure out what it was…. until Luke was right in front of him: he had taken his first steps down the path to the dark side of the Force.

"Hello, father." Luke said as he crossed his arms.

"I sense you have started to learn about the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, I have. The Emperor said that I was to learn all that you and his Hand have to teach me." Luke said with excitement.

"I acquired something for you while you were gone, come with me." Vader said as he turned around and led Luke through an unending maze of corridors until they reached the detention block. Luke was led up to one of the cells, "I trust that it is to your satisfaction. Break him, bend him to your will, use the dark side of the Force to accomplish your task, my son. Use the other prisoners to break him as well, embrace your anger and hate towards them."

"With pleasure." Luke said with a dark smile and began to plan what he would do to the others. While Luke opened the door to Han's cell, Vader turned and went to the monitoring station at the entrance to the cell block and watched.

When the door opened, Han saw a hooded figure completely clad in black walk in, observing him. "You- you're Vader's son aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wha- what do you want with me?" Han asked, weakly, thinking that the voice he heard sounded familiar.

"Your loyalty… or Leia's life." Luke chuckled, lowering his hood.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Han looked up, his face screwed into a look that was part sarcasm and part incredulity. "L-Luke? Is this some kind of joke?"

Luke looked down at him, darkly. "Oh, it's no joke, Han. I suppose you're going to _despise_ me like the others do."

Han hesitated. He'd never seen Luke like this before, even when old Kenobi had died. He seemed…. bitter, and resentful, but most of all, he could see hate burning in the depths of his eyes. "Luke, what's going on? Why're you acting like this?"

Luke scowled. "Leia and the others hate me, don't you, too? Just because I won't fight against my own father, because I won't try to kill him, you've all turned against me. The Rebels are hypocrites, all they care about is power, they want their members to serve only their vaunted cause, they don't care that their quest for power has turned families against each other, and I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" He smashed his fist against the wall, denting the durasteel plating.

Han could only stare at him, at a loss for words. "Luke, I—"

Luke cut him off, turning back to face him. "So what will it be, Han? Will you choose to side with this hypocritical rebellion, or will you accept the truth, and return to Imperial service?"

Han spread his hands apart. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not on anybody's side. I've got a death sentence the size of a gundark hanging over me, and unless I can pay back Jabba somehow, I'm too dangerous for anyone to want, Imperial or Rebel."

Luke shook his head. "You don't fool me, Han. But that's okay. I've got your number already. But _you_ tell me, what would it take for you to join us? If we got your death mark lifted? If we gave you what your heart desires?"

It was Han's turn to scowl. "What would _you_ know about what my heart desires?"

Luke grinned, twistedly. "When we first met, I would have said it was cash. But it's not, not anymore, is it? Come with me." Luke reached down and lifted Han to his feet, roughly. He then dragged him out to the cell across from Han's, and threw the door open. Leia looked up at them both, shocked. "Han! Luke! What's going on?" She almost didn't recognize Luke, he seemed…..changed, somehow. And he was so angry….

Han stared at Leia, a mixture of relief and despair on his face—relief that Leia was safe, but despair that she was a prisoner. Luke chuckled, dryly. "So, Han, your options: join me, and my father, in crushing the Rebellion, or watch as Leia suffers before your eyes, when _you_ have the power to stop it." He released his pent-up anger and resentment, and his fingertips crackled as he slowly raised his hands to point at Leia. He glared at her, and unleashed a blast of Force lightning. Leia bravely tried not to let her pain show, but couldn't prevent herself from crying out. "Han…._ah!_ Han…."

Han's face twisted with conflicting emotions. Finally, he found his voice, and gasped out, "St-_stop!_ I- I surrender." When Luke didn't discontinue the lightning right away, Han lunged at Luke, shoving him aside. "DO YOU HEAR?!? I said _STOP_!"

Luke knocked Han back, glaring at him, darkly. "You surrender? Then kneel, and swear loyalty to me, and to the Empire."

A sarcastic look crossed Han's face, as if he thought, _I __ain't__ swearing loyalty to some hotshot kid_, but he looked at Leia, her face creased with pain, and he reluctantly got to his knees. "I swear to serve you, and the Empire. There, happy?"

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't really mean it. We'll see how lightly my _father_ takes the loyalty of subordinates." He dragged Han back to the entrance to the cell block, where his father waited. "Father, Han Solo has pledged his loyalty to the Empire, but he is insincere."

Darth Vader turned to see both his son and Han Solo standing in front of him. Luke moved to stand at his father's side while Vader observed Solo. "Unless you would like to go through what I put you through on Cloud City again, as well as the princess going through an interrogation, I would suggest that you kneel in front of us and pledge your loyalty to us and the Empire and mean it."

Han eyed Vader, sarcastically. "Would you like me to lick your boots, milord?" Vader's response was to clench his fist, letting the Force tighten around Han's throat. Finally, Han gasped out, "A-alright, alright, I'll do it!"

Vader dropped him, letting him collapse on the floor, and Luke nudged Han with the toe of his boot. "Kneel, and swear fealty to us."

Han got to his knees, and muttered, "I swear that I will serve you, and the Empire, faithfully and without reserve."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Vader and Luke stood there for several long moments, looking down at Han's kneeling form. Finally, to after what Han thought to be an eternity, Vader spoke. "_Captain_ Solo, you may rise."

As Han got up, Vader spoke again, "You answer only to Luke, the Emperor, or me. You will follow every order you are given _without question_. Is that understood, _Captain_?"

Han looked to both Vader and then Luke in their eyes and said "Perfectly, milord."

"Good." Vader said and then nodded to his son.

Luke nodded back to his father and turned to Captain Solo. "Captain, come with me."

"Yes sir."

Luke led Han to his new quarters aboard the _Executor_. He had them located where all of the other officer's quarters were. He finally stopped in front of one of the doorways and walked inside, Han followed. "These will be your quarters, captain. You have ten minutes to get cleaned up and changed into your uniform." Luke then turned and waited outside in the hallway, pacing, thinking about what he was going to do next.

Han went into the fresher and washed his face, making himself look presentable. Then he went out into the dresser where he found a complete Imperial Captain's uniform and put it on. He was finishing putting on his black leather gloves when he walked out of his quarters and found Luke pacing in the hallway.

Luke heard the door open and turned to face Captain Solo, and then a twisted smile formed on his face under his black hood. "Captain, come with me… I have something… special for you."

Luke led Solo back down to the cell block and had Lando, Leia, and Chewie all brought into the same cell while Captain Solo was getting changed. Luke entered and the captain followed.

Leia saw Luke enter the cell and could not help but to shiver. This made Luke laugh, especially when she saw Han's new uniform. Lando had a similar reaction to Leia. He could not believe his eyes, Luke had turned into something… dark and Han had turned rejoined the Imperials.

Luke turned to Han. "Captain Solo, prove your newfound loyalty to me and my father." Luke said darkly. "Choose one of these prisoners to interrogate and then torture them, even if they are cooperative."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Han turned pale, and stared at his friends, helplessly. Chewbacca moaned, softly, his eyes never leaving Han's. Han couldn't bring himself to look at Leia; he could feel the hurt and confusion and…. yes, and fear, that was on her face. Finally, he pointed at Lando. "I- I choose him."

Luke chuckled, eyes glittering maliciously. "Very well."

At that moment, Darth Vader and Mara Jade entered, though not together. Vader turned towards Mara, and said, "Emperor's Hand, prepare an interrogation room."

Mara eyed Vader, briefly, then said, "Yes, Lord Vader." As she left the room, she muttered, "What does he think I am, a messenger girl?"

Vader then said, "You have chosen well, Captain Solo. We have need of the other prisoners."

Han looked at Leia and Chewie, anxiously, concerned for their safety. Luke cleared his throat, impatiently, so finally, Han dragged Lando to his feet, roughly. "Sorry, old _friend_, I have no choice." Han whispered in Lando's ear.

Lando's face registered shock and horror, as he tried to speak. "Han, I—"

Han cut him off, and pulled him in the direction of the door. "How does a scan grid sound to you?"

Mara met up with Luke and Vader as they led Leia to another interrogation chamber. She fell into step beside Luke, and asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Luke turned to address her. "Father is going to teach me something."

Before Mara could ask what, they had arrived at the interrogation chamber. Luke locked Leia in a force cage, and turned to look at his father, expectantly.

Vader tilted his head, slightly. "I am going to teach you how to invade the mind of another, how to read their thoughts, and memories. Try, now, to enter the Princess's mind."

Luke closed his eyes, frowning in concentration. To his surprise, he ran into a barrier as strong as durasteel in Leia's mind, and his eyes flew open to find her glaring at him, determinedly. He looked at Vader, waiting for instruction.

"No, you won't get in that easily. The Princess has a strong will, and most conventional forms of interrogation will fail against her, even threats to her loved ones. You need to search for weaknesses in her defense." Vader informed him.

Luke closed his eyes again, this time probing Leia's barriers, looking for anything that might let him in. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a…. link, between the two of them. He wasn't sure what that was, or why it was there, but it provided him with an opening in her defense, and he forced his way through.

"Impressive, most impressive," Vader rumbled. "Now look for something that may be of use to us."

Leia's face creased with pain as Luke began, somewhat clumsily, to dig through her memories. _Luke… Stop this, you're better than that. You don't…. you don't have to be like your father, you can be more! You're a Jedi, not a __Sith__—_

Luke's thoughts darkened. _Enough of your lies, Leia! I already know you despise me, because my father destroyed your home world. And I won't hear you speak ill of him, or me, ever again!_ He then began to rip through her mind, just to hurt her, cause her pain. With a sharp cry, she collapsed, falling unconscious, and Luke was thrust from her mind.

"I think that's enough for now," Mara said, firmly. "Besides, it's my turn to show farmboy here a trick or two."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15:**

Han walked as quickly as he dared to Leia's interrogation chamber. He arrived there and saw her crumpled on the floor of the Force cage, not moving. He rushed to the cage and shut it off, kneeling beside her and cradling her head in his lap, gently. He kissed her forehead, tenderly, and scooped her up into his arms. He hesitated, for a moment, looking down at her, then hardened his resolve.

"Captain Solo."

Han almost dropped Leia in surprise, and whirled around to see Darth Vader standing in the doorway. "Y-yes, milord?"

"What are you doing with the Princess?" Vader's tone seemed…. accusatory.

A nervous sweat broke out on Han's brow. "Luke ordered me to take Leia back to her cell."

Vader paused for a moment, silently contacting his son. Then he said, "Very well, Captain." Vader wanted to keep an eye on Solo, but he didn't want to leave Luke and Mara alone for very long. He watched as Solo carried Leia in the direction of the cell block, then swept off in the direction that Luke and Mara were going.

"Alright, Skywalker, two things I'm going to teach you. One is to avoid being seen, and the other is to avoid being felt. These are just basic lessons, and they might not work as well with certain alien species with a higher sensory input." Luke's eyes wandered up and down the corridor, as he listened to her voice. He looked ahead again to ask her something, and frowned. _Where'd she go?_ He flinched, startled, as something touched his shoulder from behind.

Mara chuckled, dryly. "Don't take it personally. I have to be very good at what I do simply to survive each day."

Luke briefly wondered what her life must be like, always vigilant. "How do you do it?"

"There are a couple of ways. One is to use a stealth generator, say, if you needed to devote your concentration to something else. But what I'm going to teach you is using the Force to do the same thing." She held out her hand, and with a slight ripple, it began to vanish from sight. She looked up at Luke, to see if he understood, and sighed. "Here." She reached out with the Force, touching his mind with hers, letting him _feel_ how it felt to camouflage herself. She sensed his understanding, and smiled. "You try it, now."

Luke frowned, concentrating, and suddenly was gone.

"Luke."

At the sound of his father's voice, Luke's concentration broke, and he flickered back into view. "Father. D'you need me for something?"

Vader looked at the two of them, and Luke could feel his displeasure, about what, however, he didn't know. "I'm here to observe your lesson, my son. You may continue, Emperor's Hand."

Mara frowned, but quelled her irritation, and began again.

Han slid his passcard, and the cell door opened. Chewbacca towered above him, about to attack. Han held up a hand, quickly, and said, "Hey, hey, shhh, Chewie, it's me." The Wookiee paused, then growled a question. Han sighed. "I know, I know, but I had to do it to save Leia. C'mon, I've gotta get you both out of here."

Chewbacca took Leia's unconscious form from Han, who then straightened up his uniform, trying to look as official as possible. "Let's hope Luke was serious when he said I only had to answer to him, Vader, or the Emperor."

As they headed in the direction of the docking bays, they heard screaming, faintly. Chewie cocked his head, questioningly, at Han. A hard look, almost grim, flickered into Han's eyes for a moment. "That's Lando."

Chewbacca rumbled, his voice sounding questioning and yet accusatory. Han's hand tightened into a fist, and he said bitterly, "I _know_ he was my friend. But that was a long time ago. If it wasn't for him, none of us would be in this mess. He deserves what he's getting now."

Chewie moaned a comment, to which Han had no answer, and they kept going, in silence.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Han walked as quickly as he dared to Leia's interrogation chamber. He arrived there and saw her crumpled on the floor of the Force cage, not moving. He rushed to the cage and shut it off, kneeling beside her and cradling her head in his lap, gently. He kissed her forehead, tenderly, and scooped her up into his arms. He hesitated, for a moment, looking down at her, then hardened his resolve.

"Captain Solo."

Han almost dropped Leia in surprise, and whirled around to see Darth Vader standing in the doorway. "Y-yes, milord?"

"What are you doing with the Princess?" Vader's tone seemed…. accusatory.

A nervous sweat broke out on Han's brow. "Luke ordered me to take Leia back to her cell."

Vader paused for a moment, silently contacting his son. Then he said, "Very well, Captain." Vader wanted to keep an eye on Solo, but he didn't want to leave Luke and Mara alone for very long. He watched as Solo carried Leia in the direction of the cell block, then swept off in the direction that Luke and Mara were going.

"Alright, Skywalker, two things I'm going to teach you. One is to avoid being seen, and the other is to avoid being felt. These are just basic lessons, and they might not work as well with certain alien species with a higher sensory input." Luke's eyes wandered up and down the corridor, as he listened to her voice. He looked ahead again to ask her something, and frowned. _Where'd she go?_ He flinched, startled, as something touched his shoulder from behind.

Mara chuckled, dryly. "Don't take it personally. I have to be very good at what I do simply to survive each day."

Luke briefly wondered what her life must be like, always vigilant. "How do you do it?"

"There are a couple of ways. One is to use a stealth generator, say, if you needed to devote your concentration to something else. But what I'm going to teach you is using the Force to do the same thing." She held out her hand, and with a slight ripple, it began to vanish from sight. She looked up at Luke, to see if he understood, and sighed. "Here." She reached out with the Force, touching his mind with hers, letting him _feel_ how it felt to camouflage herself. She sensed his understanding, and smiled. "You try it, now."

Luke frowned, concentrating, and suddenly was gone.

"Luke."

At the sound of his father's voice, Luke's concentration broke, and he flickered back into view. "Father. D'you need me for something?"

Vader looked at the two of them, and Luke could feel his displeasure, about what, however, he didn't know. "I'm here to observe your lesson, my son. You may continue, Emperor's Hand."

Mara frowned, but quelled her irritation, and began again.

Han slid his passcard, and the cell door opened. Chewbacca towered above him, about to attack. Han held up a hand, quickly, and said, "Hey, hey, shhh, Chewie, it's me." The Wookiee paused, then growled a question. Han sighed. "I know, I know, but I had to do it to save Leia. C'mon, I've gotta get you both out of here."

Chewbacca took Leia's unconscious form from Han, who then straightened up his uniform, trying to look as official as possible. "Let's hope Luke was serious when he said I only had to answer to him, Vader, or the Emperor."

As they headed in the direction of the docking bays, they heard screaming, faintly. Chewie cocked his head, questioningly, at Han. A hard look, almost grim, flickered into Han's eyes for a moment. "That's Lando."

Chewbacca rumbled, his voice sounding questioning and yet accusatory. Han's hand tightened into a fist, and he said bitterly, "I _know_ he was my friend. But that was a long time ago. If it wasn't for him, none of us would be in this mess. He deserves what he's getting now."

Chewie moaned a comment, to which Han had no answer, and they kept going, in silence.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Before Mara could begin teaching Luke again, he turned towards his father. "Solo."

Vader instantly began feeling through the force only to find Solo attempting to help the princess and the wookiee escape. "Luke, there is no time to teach you what you need to know to stop Solo. Meet us near the cell block." He turned to Mara, "Jade, stop Solo by any means, but I want him alive. I will be there, coming from the behind."

Without responding, Mara Jade disappeared from sight and used the force to speed herself up. Several moments later she was standing behind a corner stalking Captain Solo, the princess, and the wookiee trying to escape out of the cell block. She stepped out in front of the captain.

Captain Solo was about to turn the corner leading to the hanger bay when suddenly a woman about Luke's age with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes glaring at him stepped out in front of him and unhooked her lightsaber and ignited its violet blade. "You are betraying the Empire, Solo, stop what you are doing!"

Han's eyes widened when he saw Mara appear out of nowhere. "Who- who are you?"

Suddenly from behind him, he heard Vader's cold voice. "She as well as my son will educate you how to be totally loyal to the Empire."

Finally Luke ran up behind Mara. His expression told cold, and angry. As Luke stormed up to Han, he said, "So, you are going to betray me as well for those _fools_! We will see about that, when I'm through with you, you are going to be _begging_ for me to stop, not to mention being totally loyal to me."

He grabbed Solo and dragged him to an interrogation room while Vader and Mara returned everyone to their cells. Once in the interrogation room, Luke proceeded to violently invade Solo's mind, causing as much pain as he could. Han collapsed onto the floor, clasping his head and screaming in pain. "LUKE! PLEASE!"

Luke only increased his attack, his own eyes turning bright yellow. _I told you that you would __**beg**__, Solo. If you wish to live, you __**will **__become a __**completely**__ loyal Imperial officer._ _**I will NOT tolerate those who are against me.**_ Luke began to then, as well cause as much pain as he could to Solo, but also began to go through his memories, forcing him to relive the darkest moments of his past.

_….Vader torturing him on Cloud City, first for information, then simply to cause him pain…._

_….Luke torturing Leia, forcing him to betray her, and the Alliance…._

A small part of his mind, free of Luke's attack, wondered, with dread, _What__ is Vader doing to them now?_

Just at that moment, Mara walked in the door. She froze, watching Luke torment Solo, who was screaming in agony. Finally, she found her voice, and gasped, "LUKE! What in _blazes_ do you think you're doing?!?"

Luke, startled, released his hold on Han's mind, letting him fall unconscious. He shook his head, slightly, trying to clear it, and looked at Mara, some of the darkness clearing from his face. "M-Mara, I—"

She stared at him, a little furious, and a little shocked. "How could you do that to someone? He betrayed you, and he should be punished, yes, but that was taking things too far."

Luke looked away, a little ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, Mara. I lost control." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to sort out what had happened. "Can you…. take care of- of Captain Solo for me? I need some time to think."

Mara looked at him, hard. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. We can talk more later, if you would like."

"I would like that." Luke gave Han's unconscious form one last glance, then left to walk the corridors, lost in thought.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Luke wandered the passageways of the _Executor_, turning over the day's events in his head. He couldn't remember, exactly, what had happened back there with Han, all he knew was, he had been very, very angry, far angrier than he had ever been. The next thing he recalled was Mara. He let his thoughts rest on her, for a while. She was so…. idealistic, for a servant of the Emperor, much like he had been when he joined the Rebellion. He knew she truly believed that her cause was a just and noble one, and it showed in her actions. He knew she would use any means to achieve her goals, but she was not needlessly cruel. Had he been needlessly cruel? He didn't know.

He turned away from that, choosing instead to think about the lessons Mara and his father had taught him. His father's lesson on mind invasion intrigued him, but even more so, his strange experiences with Leia intrigued him. There was some sort of connection between them, he'd felt it when he had infiltrated her defenses, and also when he'd hung from the antennas underneath Cloud City. He'd called out to her, and she had answered, finding him when no one else could. It was something he had never experienced with anyone but a Force-sensitive, such as his father, or Obi-wan. That particular thought intrigued him, and he turned his steps towards the detention block, intent on getting a blood sample to test his theory.

Leia awoke alone in a detention cell, completely oblivious to what had happened. Her head ached, from when Luke had broken into her mind, and her body ached, too, from lying on the durasteel floor. She surveyed the cell, wearily, knowing from experience that there was no way out. The door slid open, suddenly, and she jumped. Luke stood there, his face a mask, expressionless, a far cry from the innocent farmboy he'd been during a similar circumstance not so very long ago. "What're you here for? Here to hurt me again?" she asked him, a bitter note to her voice.

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm not." He stepped aside to allow a medical droid into the room. "I'm here to take a blood sample for some research I'm doing."

Leia eyed him. "Look, if you want to know what blood type I am, it's—"

"That's not what I need. I'm looking for something else." The droid produced a long needle and advanced. Leia gave it an uneasy look, but held out her arm, obediently. It was easier than arguing the point when she would fail anyway. After the operation was finished, Luke gave her a thoughtful look, then left, without saying another word.

_Now what was that about?_ she wondered, puzzled.

Luke sought out his father, unsure what to do with the blood sample now that he had it. He found Vader on the bridge, and quickly walked over to him. "Father. I felt…. something, a connection, between Leia and myself."

Vader regarded him, and Luke could feel his interest in what Luke had to say. "What kind of connection?"

Luke frowned. "I- I'm not sure. She…. was able to hear me when I called out to her on Bespin, and the only times I've experienced that have been with you, or with- with Obi-wan." He could feel his father's mood darken at the name. "And both of you can use the Force."

Vader seemed to consider this. "You believe the princess may be Force-sensitive?"

Luke hesitated, then nodded. "I think it's possible. I have this blood sample," he pulled out the vial, "and I thought we could run some tests…."

Vader held out a hand for the vial. "I'll take care of it, son. And let you know the results."

Luke gave it to him. "Thank you, father." He turned and headed back to his quarters.

Leia's cell door opened with a clang. She looked up, and Lando was thrown to the floor of the cell. As the door slid shut, Leia rushed over to Lando, turning him over gently. "Lando, what did they do to you?"

He groaned, and opened his eyes to look up at her, a haunted expression on his face. "Han. He…. tortured me. Scan grid."

Leia could now believe what she was hearing. The very man who tried to rescue her and who she also secretly had feelings for nearly killed his own friend. "La- Lando, I- I don't know what to say. Rest, you need it."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Han slowly woke up in the interrogation chamber to find the same red-haired woman staring at him. He moaned and then asked, "Wh- what do you want, to make me suffer even more?"

"No. It seems that you have a problem. Now, know this, you will die a painful death unless you are truly loyal to Lord Vader and his son."

"It- it seems that I have no choice then." Han tried to sit up but was stopped by Mara, who knelt beside him.

"Don't try to move too quickly, you still need to recover from your injuries." Mara said as she helped him up into a standing position. "Come with me, I'll give you a chance to fix things with Luke… or you can stay here and wait for Vader to deal with you. Which would you rather?"

Han shivered when he heard Luke's name again, but when he heard Vader's he was afraid for his life. He knew that Vader never liked him in the first place and would kill him the first chance he got. "I- I'll come with you."

"Very well, follow me." Mara led Han Solo through several corridors and after a few minutes, they were outside Luke's door. Mara reached out with the Force to touch Luke's mind again. _Luke, Solo has come and I believe you will be pleased with what he has to say to you_.

_Very well, you may enter_. Luke replied to Mara and used the Force to open his doors. Luke stood there glaring at Han. While Mara and Han walked into Luke's quarters, Han could not repress a shiver as he saw Luke's dark form staring at him. Mara stopped just inside the door and watched as Han strode right up to Luke, and could not help but to admire his courage after what Luke did to him. Han knelt down at Luke's boots and lowered his head submissively, so close that the only thing he could see was Luke's boots. "Luke, please forgive me for what I did. I give myself completely to your and the Empire's service."

Luke placed a hand on Han's shoulder. "You are forgiven, Captain Solo. However, if you betray me or the Empire again… you will not survive."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, rise, Captain Solo and assist my father in his research. He should be in one of the medical labs." After Luke finished speaking, Han did as he was told. After a few minutes, he arrived at one of the medical labs to find Vader running some kind of blood analysis.

Mara leaned up against the wall of Luke's quarters, thinking. Finally, she said, "There are times when I don't understand you. One moment, you're brutally torturing someone, and the next, you're conducting scientific research."

Luke watched her from beneath his hood. Her eyes were so…. intense, when she was thinking. It was like they had emerald sparkles dancing in them.

Mara looked up as she finished speaking, and saw the look in Luke's eyes. She blushed, furiously, and snapped, "Blast it, Skywalker, why do you keep _doing_ that?"

Luke smiled. "I can't help it, Jade." He took a few steps closer to her, so that he was now right in front of her. He used what she taught him and disappeared from sight.

"Blast it, farmboy, what in the Force is wrong with you!"

Luke reappeared and this time, placed his arms around her, pulling her towards him. Her eyes narrowed as Luke leaned in closer to her and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. Mara gave in to her emotions as they completely overtook her. She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and deepened their kiss. Luke began to unknowingly let feelings and intense emotions seep into the Force, and his father picked up on it right away.

Han had just obtained the results of the tests on the blood sample Luke had taken from Leia, when Vader's anger seemed to cause the temperature of the room to plummet. Han shivered. "Er, sir? The results are in on this blood sample, and—"

Vader ignored him, and stalked off down the passage towards Luke's quarters, Han trailing in his wake. Han continued to follow Vader through the very same corridors that he had taken to get to the lab back to Luke's quarters. Vader did not wait for Luke, did not knock on the door, he stormed into the room and Force-pushed Luke and Mara apart. "What in blazes are you doing?!" He roared.

Once the shock of being suddenly pushed apart passed, Luke and Mara looked up to see Lord Vader staring at them with Captain Solo behind him. Han had to suppress a laugh when he got a quick glimpse at what was going on. He watched as Luke and Lord Vader drew their lightsabers and ignited them, glaring at each other. Before things got… messy, Captain Solo found his voice. "Um… before you two go at it, I just wanted to say that the blood analysis that you wanted, Luke, is completed." The next part made Han gulp, fearing their reaction, "Leia Organa… is not an Organa, well, not biologically. She's…. a Skywalker. Your sister, Luke…. and your daughter, Lord Vader." Instantly, Han felt the datapad ripped out of his hand by Vader who began to study the results of the analysis.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Leia sat on the floor of her cell, huddled in the corner. Lando lay on the floor on the other side of the room sleeping, mercifully. Leia couldn't sleep, though she wished she could; too many things were troubling her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, hopelessly.

"Leia."

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around, uncertainly. "Who- who's there?"

"Leia." The figure of a man faded into existence beside her.

Her eyes narrowed. "General Kenobi?"

Obi-wan smiled at her, gently, then said, "Leia, there isn't much time. You need to leave _now_, or you will never escape. Now, there are soldiers everywhere, but the weak-minded are easy to influence."

Leia looked up at him, uncertainly. "Influence? Influence how?"

Obi-wan shook his head, then indicated that she should rise. "I will help you unlock your sleeping talents. It won't be easy for you, but you _must_, for the sakes of all your friends. Come, a guard is about to bring you dinner." Moments later, the door slid open, and a stormtrooper stood there, oblivious to Obi-wan's presence, while a droid set a tray on the ground. Leia looked up at Obi-wan, who told her, "Concentrate. Empty your mind, and allow it to fill with the idea you wish to suggest."

Leia frowned, trying to concentrate, then said slowly, "You're going to leave this door open and return to your quarters."

For what seemed like an eternity, the trooper stood there, his expression unreadable behind his helmet. Finally he said, "I'm going to return to my quarters." He then turned and walked away, leaving the door open behind him.

Leia looked at Obi-wan, who smiled approvingly, then said, "Go. There isn't much time."

Leia cautiously peeked around the edge of the doorway, up and down the corridor, then moved quickly across to the cell directly in front of her. With a hiss, the door slid open, revealing Chewbacca. "Come on!" Leia snapped. "We don't have much time. Get Lando." The wookiee picked up Lando easily, and followed Leia as she headed for the command center of the detention blocks.

No one was there but an officer, who stood with his back to the block they had emerged from. Leia stealthily creeped over, and slid a blaster rifle from the weapon rack on the wall next to the doorway. She froze as the officer shifted, then relaxed when he simply adjusted his uniform. Silently, she snuck up behind him, and smashed the rifle butt against the back of his head, and he fell to the floor without a cry. She then tossed a blaster to Chewie, and pulled the officer's security clearance cards out of the pocket of his uniform. _Now for a diversion_, she smiled, tightly. She dialed in a set of commands, and then called, "Chewie, let's go." She quickly headed off down a corridor, in the direction of the docking bays.

Luke and Vader both stared at the datapad. Neither of them had expected something like this. Luke ran a hand through his hair, a little dazed. "Sister? But that…. that's not possible."

"We must go to the cell block, and get the truth out of her once and for all!" Vader growled. His lightsaber snapped closed, and he turned and stalked out of the room. Han followed, a little shocked himself. Luke and Mara exchanged one last glance, uncertainly, then Luke followed the other two, leaving Mara to her thoughts.

They arrived at the cell block to find it in chaos and disarray. Leia's delayed-activation commands had unlocked all the cells in the detention block, releasing their prisoners. Luke searched for Leia amid the confusion, while Han attempted to get the security systems online. "She's not here," Luke reported.

"How can you tell?" Han shouted over the confusion.

Luke eyed him, but didn't have time to argue. "We've got to find her before she gets away!"

Leia and her friends arrived at one of the entrances to the docking bays. They had encountered relatively little trouble, with the attention of the ship's troops and crew being centered on the security breach in the detention block. Leia glanced up at Chewbacca. "You sure they'll have fixed the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive?"

Chewbacca growled an affirmative. Leia understood his reasoning at once. Once Han was given his freedom, the first thing he'd do was make sure the _Falcon_ was up to par…. just in case. "Ok, you know what to do, let's go." They walked steadily towards the _Falcon_, trying not to hurry. If they ran, they might attract unwanted attention from people wondering why they wanted to get to the ship so fast.

They made it on board with no trouble, and Chewie was powering up the ship's systems while she manned the turret, when she saw a sight that made her heart sink. Stormtroopers began to fill the docking bay, and just in the back, she caught a glimpse of a black-robed figure before he vanished. "Chewie, we have to go, _now_!" He roared a reply, and they took off, exiting the docking bay and out into the relative freedom of space. "How soon can we make hyperspace?" she asked, tersely, powering up the lasers on her turret. "We've gotta get clear of that tractor beam before we're hooked." Another growl came back through the comm: another minute, and they would escape. Finally, some TIEs began to drop out of the _Executor's_ bays, and she vaped one right off before turning to the others. There were too many for her to get…. she was sure that one of them would get lucky before they could make it out. Then suddenly a blast which didn't come from her cleared their path.

"Don't worry, Leia, I've got our backs."

Leia smiled, tightly. "Good to have you up and about again, Lando."

Lando's reply was cut off by a growl from Chewbacca, and with a shudder, the stars bled into lines as they made hyperspace.

Luke glared dangerously at the _Falcon_ as it escaped from the _Executor_. Through the Force he reached out to Leia's mind, sending a single dark thought. _I will find you… my sister. There is nowhere you can hide from me, or our father… Leia Skywalker._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Once the _Falcon_ was in hyperspace, Leia sat in the lounge thinking about Luke, how he had changed, what he had told her through the Force, and feared what he was becoming. Suddenly, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before her. "Obi-Wan, is it true? Is Luke my brother and Vader my father?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "It's true, Leia. I- I fear that I have failed your brother because I lied to him about his father. I told him he was dead because I feared that if he knew the truth, then he would go and look for his father." Obi-Wan paused, feeling terrible about what had become of Luke. "Leia, you are the Rebellion's last hope, Luke is becoming a Sith and I fear that its only a matter of time before he becomes a Sith Lord, like his father, like the Emperor. If the Rebellion is to have any hope of surviving, you must learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi. Go to the Dagobah system, there you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

Leia listened to Obi-Wan attentively while he spoke. However, Luke becoming a Sith Lord was too much. "Is there any hope for Luke?"

"If Luke is to be redeemed, then you will be his only hope. But _only_ when your training is complete, we can only hope that he does not complete his training before then. If he does become the master of the Sith, then there is little hope for him."

Leia lowered her head into her hands, trying to hold back tears about what was happening. "Thank you, Obi-Wan… for everything. I promise, I will find a way to save Luke."

Obi-Wan nodded in response and disappeared, leaving Leia heading towards the cockpit to tell Lando their destination.

After everyone left Luke's quarters, Mara Jade walked over to the holotransmitter in Luke's quarters and signaled the Emperor, who responded immediately. "My child, what news do you have for me?"

"We just discovered that Leia Organa is not truly from Organa's family, my lord. She is Luke Skywalker's twin sister."

The Emperor's voice turned cold, "She could destroy the Empire, my child."

"She cannot be given the chance to, my lord."

"Indeed. You and Luke, and his advisor are to return to Imperial Center. Inform Lord Vader to make contact with me at once."

"It will be done, master." Mara replied just before the Emperor's holographic form faded. Mara then turned and left to find Vader. It was not hard to find him, he was in the detention block punishing the fool who had let the rebels escape. "Lord Vader, the Emperor demands you make contact at once."

Vader did not acknowledge Mara but did however drop the now dead officer onto the deck and stormed off to his own quarters.

Once Vader left, Mara went off to find Luke and Captain Solo in the hanger bay. She approached the two and could sense Luke's anger at his sister's escape, not to mention her betrayal of him. "Luke, Captain Solo, the Emperor demands that we return to Imperial Center."

Luke turned around to look at Mara and their eyes met. She looked away, uncomfortably, and Han could feel the tension in the air, like an electric current between them. Finally Luke said, "Very well. Let's go." He followed her to her ship, Han trailing behind them, reluctantly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Vader knelt before the huge hologram image, patiently. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor looked down at Vader, a cold smile on his face. "So, there are not one, but _two_ Skywalker children. What have you done with the girl?"

Vader paused. "She has escaped our control, my master. She jumped to hyperspace before we could reach her."

The smile faded from the Emperor's face, and his expression grew frigid. "She must not become a Jedi. She is a threat to us, to your son. She must be immediately recaptured, or destroyed. Go, Lord Vader, and do not rest until her fate is secured."

Vader bowed his head. "As you command, my master."

Palpatine seemed about to cut the transmission, then paused. "Oh, one more thing. My Hand is bringing young Skywalker and Captain Solo back to Imperial Center while you search for the girl."

"But—" Vader began, but the Emperor silenced him. "I know full well what happened between them, Lord Vader. It is mere passion, and is of no consequence."

If it were possible for Vader to sigh, he would have. "Yes, my master." He got to his feet, slowly, as the transmission died, and headed for the bridge.

"So." Lando leaned back in the pilot's seat, a skeptical expression on his face. "We're going to a swamp on the outskirts of the galaxy, to look for this Jedi _Master_ who can supposedly help us stop these madmen from killing everyone in their quest for absolute control, is that right?"

Leia's smile died on her lips. Lando reminded her of Han; sometimes it seemed like they were cut from the same cloth, and she wouldn't let herself admit how much she missed Han, and was worried about him. "That's right."

"Well what are Chewie and I going to do with ourselves while you're so busy learning magic tricks?" Lando demanded. Chewie roared, softly, and Lando eyed him. "What do you mean, we'll have things to do?!?"

Leia sighed, and headed back to her quarters, the sound of Lando and Chewie's arguing carrying down the passageway.

Luke and Han sat a little ways off from the pilot's seat, where Mara pointedly remained, busy checking over the controls. Han could feel, with the instinct that comes with experience, how tense everything was, and discreetly headed back into the other compartments of the shuttle, Mara shooting him a glare as he went.

There was silence in the cockpit for a while, then finally Luke began. "Mara, I—"

She cut him off, roughly. "Save it, Skywalker. We have nothing to talk about."

"But—"

She whirled around in her seat to face him, a hard edge in her voice, and a dangerous glint in her eye. "Look at me, Skywalker. No, not _that _way," she snapped, eyeing Luke, whose expression became one of embarrassment mixed with amusement. "Can you, in all honesty, say that you love me?"

He frowned. "Well…. no, but—"

"Neither can I. You lost control, as usual, and your passions dragged me along with them. That's _it_." She sighed. "I just can't figure you out, Skywalker. There's so much conflict within you, it's impossible to see through it into what you really mean."

Luke's expression hardened. "You don't know what it's like, to have everything you ever knew and believed in revealed to be a lie. How can you even begin to trust again, after that?" He rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, leaving Mara alone, with much to reflect on.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Luke leaned up against the wall, alone, his mind a flood of emotions….. anger, frustration, resentment against everyone. No one ever really understood him, not Leia, not Mara, though at least she had the courage to admit it. Even his father…. Luke remembered the way his father had pushed him and Mara apart, how angry, and….. disgusted, his father had seemed. He slammed his fist against the bulkhead at the memory, then forced himself to analyze his feelings about it.

He felt…. annoyed, that his father had imposed his will on the matter in that way. He had no right to; it was _his_ choice, not Vader's. He idly began wondering whether he could find some way to annoy his father in return. Mara…. he paused, thoughtfully. He had spoken the truth, mostly, when he said he did not love her. She was very beautiful, and he liked her, a great deal. She stirred things inside him that he could not explain. He could feel that Mara was embarrassed by what had happened, and he felt a twinge of regret that he had caused her to be placed in that situation. If he could, he would make it up to her somehow. Regardless, it wouldn't happen again. The next thing that crossed his mind was the revelation of his sister. As a child, he had missed the companionship of a sibling, but he realized, to a certain extent, that the bond they evidently shared had left him feeling cut off from a part of himself. The memory of his sister was not an entirely pleasant one. He felt betrayed, he felt that she had turned against him, and their father, that she had rejected them. He assumed that, growing up as she did in a foster family, surrounded by the luxury of a Senator's household, brainwashed by their Rebel sympathies, she hadn't felt the loss of their connection as much as he had.

There was an uncertain tap on the door, and he whirled around as it slid open. Han stood there, an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry to bother you, Luke, but we're about to land."

Luke's burning yellow eyes narrowed, toying with the idea of taking his anger out on him, then finally said, "Very well." He had an idea which amused him, and he prepared himself to carry it out. Han quelled the feelings of dread he got whenever Luke looked at him that way, and left the room as quickly as he dared.

Luke hid both his physical appearance and Force signature until he was at the entrance to the throne room. The royal guards knew he was to be admitted and not questioned and opened the doors for him. Luke however, on the other side, slammed them shut with the Force, using every ounce of his rage. He stormed up the stairs leading to the throne and knelt down in front of it. "Master."

The Emperor smiled as he felt young Skywalker use the dark side of the Force to slam the doors shut. He turned his throne until he was looking directly at Luke's kneeling form. The only thing that the Emperor could see was Luke's chin; everything else was hidden by a hooded black cloak. "Well, young Skywalker, you seem to have learned your last lesson well."

"Yes, master."

"I also see that you have taken an interest in my Hand." The Emperor got up and grabbed Luke's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Mere lust and passion will fuel your connection to the dark side of the Force, my young apprentice. But do not let it under _any_ circumstances become _love_, or it will be your undoing, my young apprentice."

Luke met the Emperor's cold, burning yellow eyes with his own. "I understand, master. I have no further interest in her."

The Emperor laughed at Luke for his last statement. "Don't try to deceive me, my young apprentice. I _know_ you are still interested in her as she is in you. I have foreseen it. It will be a source of strength for you. A source to increase your _power_…. do not pass up that source of power, my young apprentice."

Luke smiled darkly at his master and finally after several moments of thought, said, "I won't miss _any_ source of power that I can use to increase my own, master." His burning eyes glinted as he thought of the implications of Palpatine's statement.

"Good. Now it is time for you to learn how to properly fight with a lightsaber." The Emperor said as he suddenly drew a lightsaber hilt from his sleeve and ignited its blood-red blade. Luke's lightsaber was in his hand before the Emperor could even finish his sentence, and ignited its crimson blade as well, rising to his feet as he did so. The two blades met with a shudder of energy on energy, with such force that they were both thrown back.

The Emperor chuckled. "Good! You have strength, strength enough to block my attack." He twisted his blade around to slice towards Luke's feet. "But is your footwork up to the task?"

Now Luke's training under Yoda came into play. The hours and days he had spent running, jumping, dodging and climbing through the swamps of Dagobah had made him fairly light-footed. He leapt over the deadly arc and over the Emperor's head, but as he did so, he discovered that the slice had been a feint; the glowing blade hissed upwards towards his chest, almost faster than he could block. He managed to get his blade down in time to catch most of the attack on it, but it narrowly missed his shoulder, slicing cleanly through the sleeve of his cloak. Luke then tumbled to the ground, not quite landing on his feet, but allowed himself to roll a little ways off, and stand, tossing his cloak aside in order to acquire greater mobility.

The Emperor chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all. You need to learn to sense your opponent's next move, to predict it. It will be your downfall, otherwise."

Luke didn't have time to answer, as just then the Emperor launched another assault, this time a flurry of quick blows from several directions. Luke was steadily beaten back, blocking some of the blows, only trying to dodge or deflect the others with the edge of his blade.

The Emperor shook his head, an expression of admonishment on his face. "You have anger, you have hate, but you don't _use_ it."

Luke glared at him, and suddenly switched to offensive, utilizing the Djem So technique he had inherited from his father.

Palpatine glanced at him, mildly surprised. "You have had training in Djem So?"

Luke spared him a puzzled glance. "Djem So? Never heard of it." He slashed at the Emperor's side, causing him to have to parry.

"What technique are you using, then?" the Emperor asked, a trifle impatiently. He launched a thrust at Luke's chest.

Luke didn't answer right away, he was too busy getting out of the way of the saber thrust. "I haven't…. really had that much lightsaber combat training. Mostly….. just blaster deflection and such."

Now the Emperor was genuinely taken aback. "You mean to say, you've had no formal lightsaber training whatsoever?"

"That's right," Luke ground out, knocking Palpatine's saber out of the way and taking a swipe at his side.

The Emperor twitched his blade to the side, letting Luke's blade skid harmlessly off his own. As it slid towards the tip, he twisted the blade around, catching Luke's blade and ripping it out of his hands. He then brought the tip of his blade to rest at Luke's throat. "Your skills with a lightsaber are impressive. With training, you will be as great a duelist as the Sith Lords of old, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Exar Kun…." He shut off his lightsaber, allowing Luke to go and retrieve his own. "My Hand will show you where you and your….. advisor, will stay while you're here." Luke turned and saw Mara standing near the door, motionless. "I will summon you later for further lessons. For now, you are free to do what you will."

"Yes, master. Thank you." Luke bowed, and followed Mara out of the throne room, without another word.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace near Dagobah, and Lando guided the ship down towards it. "We're supposed to look for a Jedi Master _here_?!? There's nothing here! The place is a swamp!"

Leia sighed. "I _know_, Lando. But Obi-wan said it was here, so here we are." She looked out at the planet, thoughtfully.

Chewie roared, suddenly, and the sensors and controls on the _Falcon_ began to go haywire. "What th—?! What's going on?" Lando yelled, and struggled to regain control as they began to plunge through the atmosphere. The ship crashed through the trees, and "landed" partially in, partially out of a patch of soggy land. Lando leaned back in his seat, heavily. "Great. As if it couldn't get any _better_."

"Maybe you'd like it back in your _cell_?" Leia snapped, exasperated with Lando's complaining. She got up and stormed out of the cockpit, preparing herself to go out and take a look around.

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_, cutting a particularly imposing figure. He was furious, firstly because his daughter had escaped, secondly because the Emperor permitted Luke and Mara to have contact with each other, and even travel together. Reluctantly, Vader absorbed his irritation and turned it to focus on securing his daughter.

An officer nervously came up to Vader, and said, "No luck tracing their hyperspace vector so far, milord."

Vader didn't turn around, but slowly clenched his fist, the officer's throat contracting accordingly. Vader continued to crush the man's neck, even after he died. As he did so, he addressed the captain of the _Executor_, his voice ominous. "I….do….NOT….want to hear reports of failure, _Captain_. Until you have something definite to go on, I don't want to hear any more _reports_, unless I ask for them. Is that understood?"

The captain nodded, wordlessly. Vader tossed the body aside, and stormed off to his quarters, leaving the rest of the crew to nervously go back to work.

Luke followed Mara down several hallways, before finally arriving at their destination. "You'll be living here while at Imperial Center," Mara informed him, shortly, and turned to go.

Luke hesitated for a moment, then caught her arm. "Mara, a moment." She turned and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Their eyes met, and Luke said, softly, "I know your true feelings, Mara. You try to hide them, but you can't."

Mara blushed, furiously, and glared at him. "I- I don't know what you're talking about, Skywalker," she snapped, and stormed away, leaving Luke standing there, smiling slightly to himself.

Mara stormed into her quarters, furious, and more than a little embarrassed by what had happened. Luke never failed to make her angry, and yet, somehow, she couldn't dislike him, much as she tried. It annoyed her that she let him get under her skin, but there was little she could do about it. She wondered if the Emperor had said anything to him about…. about it, and if so, what he had said.

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne room looking out over Imperial Center, thinking about young Skywalker. He had more potential than any other apprentice he had before, even than his father in his… current condition. The _Jedi_ attempted to train him and failed, they were just as pathetic as ever. Now that Lord Vader had told his son the truth about his parentage, the _lies_ that the Jedi had told him, they had created the very source of Luke's anger and resentment. And to add to it all, Luke's own sister had betrayed him, adding to the building darkness inside him. It was Luke's destiny to become a Sith Lord... it was his destiny to one day rule the Sith Empire, of this he was sure. He _knew_ that Luke would become the Dark Lord of the Sith, he _knew_ that Luke would become more powerful than any Sith has _ever_ been, in fact, he _knew_ he would be the most powerful Force user of _all time_.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Luke fiddled with the rip in his sleeve, thinking about what had occurred between him and the Emperor, and between him and Mara. Suddenly, he felt a ripping sensation in his mind, and heard the Emperor's voice echo through his thoughts. _:Come_

Luke got up, instantly, shaking his head, slightly, to try to clear it, and headed back towards the throne room.

As he entered, he frowned, not sensing the Emperor's presence. Suddenly his danger sense was screaming at him and immediately drew his lightsaber and activated it just in time to meet the Emperor's crimson blade. "Good! You are beginning to trust your instincts!"

Luke said nothing in return, the Emperor's only response was a dark smile as Luke began to feed his aggressive feelings.

Luke twisted his blade around to strike at the Emperor's shoulder, who then ducked underneath the blade and chuckled. The Emperor's blade swept around towards Luke, who whipped his own blade up to block. As he did so, however, the Emperor shut off his lightsaber, and Luke's blade rushed towards him, with Luke unable to pull it back. A sudden blast of Force energy knocked Luke's blade away, leaving him weaponless. "You have power, but you cannot control it! If it controls you instead of you controlling it, you are worse than powerless. You lack precision and accuracy. Later, when we are through, go to my Hand, and she will teach you this. For now, defend yourself!"

Luke stretched out his hand, summoning his lightsaber, but it clattered further away from him. "No, we have done enough with the lightsaber for now. A lightsaber is a useful tool, but it pales in comparison to the power of the Force. Anything, _anything_ you can do with a lightsaber can be done with properly applied Force techniques." Palpatine snapped his fingers, sharply, and a series of sensor balls appeared from the shadows. "You say you have been trained in blaster bolt deflection. Lord Vader is quite skilled in energy absorption and diffusion; let us see what you can do."

Luke nodded his readiness, an eager gleam in his burning eyes. He drew the dark side into himself, not sure quite how he was supposed to accomplish this task, but ready to find out. The Emperor closed his eyes, and the training remotes closed in on Luke, the targeting lights blinking rapidly. A split second before it happened, Luke sensed danger from the left, and released a pocket of dark energy in that direction. Too late, though: the laser blast hit him in the shoulder, leaving him with a searing pain there; the remotes were keyed to a very high setting, higher than Obi-wan had used. They weren't strong enough to kill him, but they were extremely painful.

Another ripping sensation seared through his head, and Palpatine's voice told him, _::Pain__ is easily converted to anger, which you can use to achieve your task.::_

Luke realized the truth in his words, and began twisting his pain to new purpose, letting the anger flow through him. Revitalized by it, he turned back towards the remotes with new determination, and began again.

Leia walked down the ramp, slowly, and took a careful look around. There was a ton of vegetation and miscellaneous wildlife, but no sign of civilization at all. She looked down at the handheld scanner, and sighed. No civilization anywhere within the sensor's range. Chewie moaned, softly, beside her, and she nodded. "You're right. There's nothing here, but…. it feels like….. I don't know….."

"Feel like what?"

She spun around, startled. A small, green, bipedal creature was sitting on a log, looking at them quizzically. "Like we're being…. _watched_? Who are you?"

The little green person chuckled in a curious way. Leia studied him, curiously. She had been many places in the galaxy, but had never seen a species like him before. She wondered, briefly, if he was native to Dagobah.

"A friend! Yes!" he chuckled again. He looked up at Leia with his large eyes. "I am wondering, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a Jedi Master," Leia said, softly. "I was told I could find him here."

The diminutive creature's eyes seemed to light up. "Yoda. You seek Yoda!"

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. "That's right. Do you know where he is?"

"Take you to him, I will. But first, come. Come!" He got to his feet, leaning heavily on a small wooden cane, and began to limp off into the swamp.

Leia and Chewbacca exchanged glances. Chewie indicated a comlink in his pouch, and she nodded, once. Lando would be able to contact them if anything happened. Satisfied, Leia began to pick her way through the boggy ground after the small creature.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Han was bored. Desperately bored, and miserable, too. He'd been stuck in this stiff Imperial uniform for days, without reprieve, having to take orders from people he didn't really like. He was tired of it, and maybe, just maybe, while Luke was busy training he could get away from all that for awhile. So he scrounged something more comfortable out of his quarters, and was about to sneak out when there was a loud chime from the holotransmitter. With a sigh, he went over and activated it. There was no image, just a raspy voice.

_"Captain Solo. Report on the current situation."_

Han flinched as he heard Vader's voice, and he ran a hand uneasily through his hair. "Er, Luke went out, I guess he's with the Emperor, training."

_"Keep me informed on my son's activities. I want complete information."_ The transmitter shut off, abruptly, and Han sighed with relief. He knew what he needed, a few hard drinks at a local cantina.

Luke stood with his eyes closed as the remotes circled him. He found it easier to focus that way. He noticed his ability to sense an attack was getting better; he now had a second or two to prepare before the laser blast hit him. He sensed the energy focusing in a remote behind him, and he created a pocket of Force energy there, absorbing the laser blast's energy into himself when it hit him. He continued like this for some time, assuming the Emperor wished to test his endurance. Finally, the remotes powered off, and Luke turned to the Emperor, inquiringly.

"You have done well, my young apprentice. You are growing stronger in the dark side of the Force."

Luke smiled, darkly. "Thank you, master."

The Emperor gestured Luke to follow him back up to his throne, where he had sat down again. "I have something for you, my young apprentice." He said as he picked up a long lightsaber hilt, and handed it to Luke. "This is the lightsaber of one of my former apprentices, Darth Maul. I recovered it from Naboo after his death. This is a double-bladed lightsaber. Learn how to fight with it as well as your normal lightsaber. I expect to see some progress by the time I summon you again."

Luke turned the saber staff's hilt over in his hands, examining it. He could feel that it was imbued with dark Force energy, and it seemed to have been well constructed. He clipped it to his belt, and bowed before the Emperor. "Thank you, master. I will study it thoroughly." He turned and walked back towards the doors, calling his lightsaber to his hand as he passed. He headed down the halls back to his quarters, intent upon replacing his torn cloak.

Leia sat in the small hut nestled in the swamp, slowly sipping the bowl of soup the little creature had given her. It had a slightly nutty flavor, and, to her mild surprise, was rather tasty. She waited, hoping that her new "friend" would eventually lead her to the Jedi Master she sought. Once, she thought she saw him look at her, sharply, but upon giving him a closer look, he was merely pottering about his hut, mumbling cheerfully, half to himself. She couldn't catch most of what he said, but after she had helped him put away the wooden bowls and other supplies, he seemed to doze off, at any rate, his eyes were closed, and he muttered, "Her mother's empathy, this one has."

Leia turned to stare at him, trying to decide if she had heard correctly. Finally, she asked, softly, "You knew my mother?" She wondered if he meant her real mother, or her adopted mother.

The little green person looked up at her, intently. "A brave woman, your mother was. Very brave."

Leia met his eyes with hers, and suddenly, she understood. "It's you, isn't it? You're the Jedi Master. Master Yoda."

Luke wandered through the halls of the palace, looking for Mara. He couldn't sense her, so he guessed she was avoiding him. "Mara?"

A quiet voice behind him said, "What do you want, Skywalker?"

He turned around to find Mara standing there, arms crossed, eyeing him. He wanted to ask her what the problem was, but sensed that it wasn't a particularly good time. "The Emperor said you'd teach me lightsaber precision and accuracy."

Mara scowled, but said, "Fine. Come on, then." She led him to what appeared to be a training center for Force-sensitives. It was marked as empty, so she opened the doors and went in, Luke following her. She then turned around to face him, her own lightsaber in hand. She glanced at the two hilts at Luke's belt, and said, "The single blade. You can try to figure out how to use that other one on your own time; I don't really feel like losing any limbs today." She glanced pointedly at Luke's right hand.

Luke made a face at her, and drew his lightsaber. "So how do you know so much about the finer points of lightsaber combat?"

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Because I was personally trained by the Emperor himself, to know what I need to in order to best carry out his will throughout the galaxy." She ignited her maroon blade, and with a wave of the Force, lowered several targets. They were of a variety of different substances, from wood to stone to durasteel, and had patterns engraved on them. "This exercise is to give you precision with your lightsaber. You will work on one substance until you have mastered it, and only then will you move on to the next." She walked up to the wooden target and sliced her way through it, cutting through the engraved lines perfectly. She then knocked the target aside, and it was replaced by another one. "You will start with durasteel, once you have mastered it, you can move on to the next level."

"Why durasteel?" Luke asked, puzzled. "Isn't wood the easiest to cut through?"

Mara chuckled, dryly. "Yes, it is. Which makes it the easiest to make a mistake with. It cuts through so fast that if you don't have your precision down, you'll find yourself with only half a target almost before you've started."

"Oh." Luke eyed the durasteel target, and ignited his crimson blade. He thrust it into the target, and began carving through it, slowly. Finally, he managed to cut through the engraved lines, though with rather shaky results.

Mara eyed it, critically, and said, "Keep trying till you've got it down smoothly."

Luke sighed. Mara, he realized, might prove to be a strict taskmistress. He began again on a durasteel target, trying to cut through the lines as slowly and steadily as possible.

Han made it to a side entrance of the palace, and looked around, cautiously. He didn't see anyone, so he slid the door open further, and made to step outside. Before he could do so, an incredibly painful ripping sensation tore through his mind, and a voice he recognized as being the Emperor's snapped, _Come__ to my throne room immediately._

Han groaned, and hurried back to his quarters, hoping fervently that it wouldn't take too long to get his uniform back on and make it to the throne room.

Still trying to straighten up his uniform as he went, Han rushed through the hallways to the throne room. He paused before the doors to catch his breath, and gave his uniform one last tug in an attempt to make it presentable.

He waited until the massive doors in front of him opened and took a deep, nervous breath and walked into the throne room. As soon as he walked into the room, the doors behind him closed on their own. He strode up the stairs to the Emperor's throne and knelt down in front of it. "You summoned me, your highness?"

The Emperor slowly turned his throne to look down at Captain Solo's kneeling form. "You have been selected as my new apprentice's advisor, have you not, _Captain_?"

"Y-yes your highness, he has asked me to become his advisor."

The Emperor chuckled at this, "And you were an Imperial _deserter_?!" he demanded.

Han lowered his head, fearing for his life. "Y-yes I-I was. However, L-Luke showed me that t-the Alliance's ideals are misguided and pathetic."

As soon as Han finished his sentence, the Emperor stormed into his mind to see if he was telling the truth or not. He did not care how much pain he was causing, for if he was lying, his death would be far more painful than he could imagine… and he would have it be by his new apprentice's hand.

Finally, the Emperor released Han, who fell to his hands and knees, overwhelmed by the pain. "Fortunately for you, _Captain,_ I sense no deception within you… However, we need to do something about this… relationship you have with Leia Organa, to ensure that you do not… forget your loyalties… _again_." He said as he got up from his throne, gripping the Captain's chin, digging his nails into his face. He forced Solo to look him in the eyes as a small amount of blood began to fall from where the Emperor was gripping him.

Han glared at the Emperor through the pain, and muttered, "I don—"

Han was cut off by the Emperor storming into his mind. He could hear his voice inside his mind; _I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, CAPTAIN. FROM NOW ON, YOU SERVE THE EMPIRE_. The Emperor then proceeded to strengthen his grip on the Captain, digging his nails further into the Captain. His began to smile a dark, twisted, savage smile while he installed heavy barriers around every memory and thought about Leia Organa, making sure Han knew that he now served the Empire. Then he destroyed any thought and memory about his former friends, except for what Luke had been through, and the Alliance.

The pain of the Emperor's "improvements" finally grew to be too much for Han and lost consciousness; the only thing keeping is kneeling form from completely falling to the ground was the Emperor's grip. Finally the Emperor released Han, who collapsed to the floor in front of the throne. "Consider this your punishment for deserting the Empire, Captain Solo. Now you will finally understand the true power of the Empire, and the Force," the Emperor said as he returned to sit down on his throne again and turned away from him. He reached out with the Force and watched Luke training with his Hand.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Han awoke with a groan, completely disoriented. He raised himself to a sitting position, and realized, somewhat groggily, that he was at the foot of the Emperor's throne. He immediately snapped himself to attention, trying to clear his head in the meanwhile, and figure out what had happened.

The Emperor slowly turned his throne back towards Captain Solo and watched him. Finally he spoke, "Well, _Admiral_ Solo, it seems you have finally recovered."

Solo frowned. He must have hit his head or something, because his memories were confused, but he didn't think he was an admiral. "I-I'm sorry, your highness?"

"I believe I just promoted you to Admiral from a Captain… Admiral Solo. You had quite a fall there, you must be disoriented."

"Yeah," Han muttered. He slowly got to his feet. "Th-thank you, your highness. I'm…. honored."

The Emperor smiled, coldly. "Now go, Admiral. I sense young Skywalker will have need of you shortly."

"Yes, your highness." Admiral Solo bowed, and walked slowly out the doors. Once he was out in the corridor, he rubbed his head, still trying to clear his head. "Dunno what's come over me," he muttered to himself, as he returned to his quarters.

Finally, Luke stepped back from the target, satisfied. He had progressed from durasteel to some kind of incredibly hard rock he didn't recognize. He looked at Mara, to see if his cuts were acceptable, and she nodded, grudgingly respecting him for his quick study.

"You're picking it up pretty quickly," she admitted, slightly annoyed. It had taken her several days of practice for each target to get a high enough level of precision to satisfy the Emperor, and yet Luke had already mastered the first level, after only a few hours' practice, and was close to mastering the second level, as well. "Now try—"

Mara was interrupted by someone entering the training room, Admiral Solo. She immediately turned around and glared at him. "What are you doing here _Captain_?!"

At this point, Luke turned around and saw Admiral Solo. From the moment Han had entered the room, Luke could sense something was different about him… he seemed to remember nothing of Leia… or anything of Lando, Chewie, or any of the others. "I sense that you are out of uniform… Admiral." He chuckled.

"Yeah, the Emperor promoted me just now. He said that my rank was insufficient to be your advisor." He looked at Luke, noticing the second lightsaber hilt at his belt.

"It also seems that he… decorated your chin, _Admiral_." Mara said, amused.

"I have no orders for you right now, Admiral. You may have some free time off… after you finish your… other orders."

"Yes sir." Han said as he turned around and headed back to his quarters, knowing exactly what orders Luke was referring to, his orders from Lord Vader.

Leia sat on the ground with her eyes closed, concentrating hard. A small, smooth stone began to rise up into the air, unsteadily. She let the rock float there, for a moment, then, her frown deepening, another rock began to rise up, even more wobbly than the first. She let them both hang there, trembling, for a minute, then let them fall. She let out a long sigh, and turned to look at Yoda, expectantly.

The diminutive Jedi master nodded, once. "Growing, your skills are, Leia. Truly remarkable, your progress is."

She moved to sit beside him, wearily. After a while, she asked him, "Why did Vader fall to the dark side?"

Yoda shook his head. "Seduced by the Emperor, your father was. Tricked into trusting him, until it was too late, and the Emperor had twisted him to his cause."

Leia knew what Yoda meant. Her adopted father, Bail Organa, had told her how the Emperor had seized power, and it saddened her that Anakin Skywalker had been destroyed with the same stroke that ended the Republic. "Is there any hope for-" she couldn't bring herself to say 'my father', "for Vader, and Luke? Obi-wan doesn't believe there is any good left in Vader. Is there?"

Yoda shook his head, gravely. "Impossible to tell. Twisted and evil, Vader has become."

Leia frowned. "But if he _could_ be redeemed…."

"Until your training is complete, strength enough to face him, you have not," Yoda reminded her, gently. "Luke rushed to face him, when incomplete was his training; overcome by the dark side was he."

Leia nodded, content to let the matter rest for now, but even more determined to master everything Yoda had to teach her as quickly as she could.

Han managed to make his way back to his quarters, and found that the Emperor had sent a new admiral's uniform there while he was gone. He washed the blood off his chin where the Emperor had cut it, and changed into the uniform, straightening himself up before making his call to Lord Vader. He then went over to the holotransmitter and activated it, sending a message to Vader's flagship.

"Yes, Admiral Solo?" Vader said, eyeing the holographic form of Solo in an Admiral's uniform.

"The Emperor has your son training with Mara Jade in lightsaber precision. From the tension in the room, I would say that your son is making fast progress with his lessons." He paused, and then continued. "It also seems that he has obtained a new lightsaber. It's a much longer hilt, and looks like it was given to him by the Emperor."

Vader tilted his head upward, slightly. "A saber staff? Curious." He remained thoughtful for some time, sensing traces of the Emperor's work throughout Solo's mind, as well as noticing that Solo no longer seemed resentful of him, as he had before. "Continue to report on my son's status, especially lessons between him and Jade."

Han nodded. "Yessir. I'll keep you posted." He ran a hand through his hair, relieved that that was over. Lord Vader made him feel like he was being cross-examined. "Now, for that time off Luke promised," he smiled, a little. Maybe some hard Corellian ale would help clear his head.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Luke stood alone in the training room, fingering the double-edged hilt at his belt. Mara had left, claiming that she was too young to die, but he suspected it was more to get away from him than otherwise. Putting that from his mind for the moment, he drew the old weapon and ignited it, first one crimson blade then the other. He immediately realized why the weapon was so dangerous; if you weren't careful, while you were parrying with one blade, you could cut off your own leg with the other. Visualizing the moves in his mind, he slowly began going through the motions of combat: thrust, block, parry, repeat in variation. He sighed, and wished his father was here. A sparring partner would really come in handy right now, and he had a feeling that Mara wouldn't oblige him. The Emperor certainly wouldn't; he'd told Luke to have made progress by the time he was called back.

Suddenly, as Luke was practicing, he got the impression that someone was watching him. He turned around and found someone watching him… but whoever it was, was not living, but was a Force ghost. The ghost before him was of a species that he had never seen before. "Who- who are you?"

The ghost didn't reply, but drew out a double bladed lightsaber identical to Luke's, and lunged forward, forcing Luke to parry. But his opponent simply whipped his blade around so that the second blade shot towards Luke's side, which Luke wasn't expecting. He threw himself to the ground to avoid it, and rolled to the side as a blade tip plunged towards him. Luke swung his blade around to sweep through the specter's legs, but his attacker flipped over him and advanced again. By that time, Luke managed to scramble to his feet, and thrust towards his opponent as he rushed towards him.

The blade pierced the ghost's chest, and the ghost turned his head to stare into Luke's eyes, unblinking. For the first time, he spoke, his voice a low, hoarse monotone. "Nice try. Kenobi tried that once, it will not succeed again."

Luke ducked as the enemy blade swept towards his head, and grimaced. This was going to be even more difficult than he had thought.

Leia ducked under a low-hanging branch as she ran through the swamp. She had thought herself in pretty good shape, but Yoda's rigorous training regimen quickly revealed her physical shortcomings. She leapt over a boggy patch of ground, and dodged a rock jutting out into her path. Finally, she collapsed on the ground beside Yoda, panting. Suddenly, she felt that everything was disturbingly calm; nothing moved; no animal made a sound. She shivered, and looked at Yoda, who seemed calm, if grave. "I feel…. cold."

Yoda bowed his head. "Strong with the dark side, that place is. Go there, you must."

Leia nodded, her hand slipping down to rest on the blaster at her side. Yoda remained serene, but warned, "Your weapons…. you will not need them."

Leia didn't answer. She turned, and began to walk towards the source of the darkness, emanating from a cave overgrown with roots and twisted vegetation. Once inside, she could not help but feel that she was being… watched by something. Suddenly, she felt an instinct to draw her blaster and raised it up at a dark, hooded figure, who ignited a crimson saber staff. She shot several blaster bolts off at the figure but he easily deflected them back towards her.

Once she was able to get back up and face her attacker, Leia noticed that another dark figure had stepped into view, wielding a crimson lightsaber… herself.

"No…." she whispered, taking an involuntary step backwards.

The dark shade of herself laughed. "You should have known you wouldn't be able to stand against the power of the dark side."

The other figure smiled, twistedly. It was Luke. "No matter where you run, or how you hide, the darkness will overtake you. Only together, with the dark side as our tool, can we accomplish your goal: to defeat the Emperor. That's what you want, isn't it?"

The other Leia met her eyes. "What would you sacrifice to restore peace and justice to the galaxy?"

The real Leia stood there in shock at what she was seeing. "I- I don't believe what I'm seeing."

The dark Leia smiled twistedly. "Believe it… after all I am you."

Luke stepped in, "You will soon learn about your betrayal, and be punished for it. You will only have two options, to join me… or be destroyed." He said calmly and coldly, as though it were a simple conversation. Then, both of the ghosts disappeared from sight and left Leia feeling… troubled.

Luke and the Sith ghost battled onwards, matching each other blow for blow. The harder Luke battled, the more frustrated he became; his opponent was obviously toying with him, despite the fact that Luke was working as hard as he could to beat him. Luke threw a desperate slice towards the ghost's neck, and with inhuman speed, his attacker leaned backwards, the blade missing him by inches, and then snapped a kick at Luke's chest. Luke wasn't prepared for it, and sprawled backwards, lightsaber spinning out of reach. Luke swallowed, uneasily, as a lightsaber tip came to rest within a hair's breadth of his throat.

The alien Sith stared down at him, dispassionately. Then he said, "You will pass…. Darth Atrox." The lightsaber tip receded, and the Sith ghost vanished, leaving Luke to get to his feet, aching from the battle. He suspected that the Emperor would want to hear about what happened, so he left the training room, retrieving his lightsaber with the force as he went, and began to make his way to the throne room.

When Luke finally got to the throne room, he stormed in, ignoring all of the guards. He continued up to the top of the stairs where he knelt down and waited for the Emperor to address him. "Master."

The Emperor slowly turned his chair, sensing something different about young Skywalker. He took a few moments to study Luke's kneeling form and finally addressed him. "You have… changed. What happened when you were training?"

Luke looked up at the Emperor and decided to explain everything. "A- a Force ghost of some Sith Lord appeared and began to fight me. I picked up some of his combat techniques, but I have not mastered his speed yet. At the very end of our… duel, he called me 'Darth Atrox'."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised. "Did he, now…." He frowned, seemingly lost in thought, then said, "I sense the touch of my old apprentice, Maul, on you, _'Darth Atrox'_. It is his lightsaber you bear now.

Darth Atrox continued to look his master in the eye. "He mentioned that Kenobi killed him? He also said that… 'I will pass…'"

The Emperor nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, it happened shortly before your father's admittance into that misguided Order of fools. A mere stroke of luck on Kenobi's part, there is little doubt. Now…. about this title you have been given… you know about the Rule of Two? It states, _there may only be two __Sith__ at a time in the Galaxy—a Master and an apprentice._ This leads to a complication…. there cannot be three Sith Lords." Palpatine's expression grew indecipherable. "You have unlimited potential, Darth Atrox. Potential which Lord Vader does not have."

"I understand, Master." Darth Atrox said, giving the Emperor a twisted smile.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Later that day, Darth Atrox had returned to his quarters and summoned Admiral Solo. Solo stood outside his quarters waiting to be admitted to Darth Atrox's quarters. When the doors finally opened Han stepped in to find Luke in a black hooded robe concealing his identity. "You summoned me, Luke?"

Luke's hooded figure quickly turned around and growled "You will no longer know me by that name, Admiral. From now on you will know me as Darth Atrox or Lord Atrox. See that everyone else knows it as well."

"As you wish, Darth Atrox." Admiral Solo said as he knelt down in front of him, as he would Lord Vader. Knowing all the well what 'Darth' meant… Luke had become a Sith Lord, but he did not seem to care about that, all he cared about was serving him.

Darth Atrox looked down at Admiral Solo's kneeling form, pleased by his submissiveness. "I want you to contact Lord Vader and relay a message from me. Tell him that the time has come. I want this done immediately, Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Atrox. I shall send it at once." Solo rose, and bowed to Atrox before going to his own quarters, where he powered up the holotransmitter.

A few minutes later, the hiss of Vader's breath issued from the transmitter. "What is it, Admiral?"

"Lord Vader, Darth Atrox commanded me to relay a message to you. He-"

Vader cut him off, sharply. "What are you babbling about, Admiral? To whom are you referring?"

Solo frowned. "You- your son, Lord Vader. He called me to him and informed me that I was to address him either as Darth Atrox, or Lord Atrox, in the future, and nothing else."

There was silence for a long moment. Finally, Vader snapped, "What is his message, then?"

"He said…." Solo hesitated. "He said to tell you that the time has come. That- that's all, sir."

"Very well." The link was severed, abruptly, and Han switched off the transmitter, wondering what all of this was about.

Darth Vader stormed from his quarters and stalked onto the bridge of the _Executor_, finding Admiral Piett walking up to him. "Your orders, Milord?"

"Set course for Imperial Center, maximum velocity. Restrict any communications from the ship unless approved by myself. Understood?" Vader said as he began to heavily shield his intentions behind his mental barriers.

"Perfectly, milord." Piett said as he went out to carry out his orders.

Mara rapped on the door to Darth Atrox's quarters, and waited. She had sensed something in the palace change, and traced the source of the disturbance to Luke. Something was different, out of place, about his Force signature. The door slid open, and she entered, determined to find out what was going on. "Skywalker, I—"

Darth Atrox immediately Force pushed her into the bulkhead across from his quarters. "That name no longer belongs to me! I am Darth Atrox; you would do well to remember it." He growled while continuing to hold her against the bulkhead with the Force.

Mara immediately realized that she couldn't move; the power Luke—or was he Luke, anymore?—wielded was far greater than her own. She contented herself with glaring back at him, and snapped, "Changed your tune, haven't you, farmboy? I came in here half expecting more _'I know your true feelings, Mara'_ rubbish. Boy was I wrong on that call."

Darth Atrox stormed up to her, continuing to hold her with the Force while he released her arms only… for now. He continued to storm up to her until he was right in front of her and then began to passionately kiss her while whispering into her mind. _Don't be so sure of that… Hand… now give in._ It was not a request, but a statement.

Mara fought the surge of emotions, briefly, before they threatened to overwhelm her. _Blast it, Skywalker, stay out of my mind!_ Unable to maintain her increasingly halfhearted attempts to resist the sheer power of his passion and strength in the Force, she gave in, slowly reaching up to pull him deeper into their kiss.

As their kiss continued to deepen, Darth Atrox sent a warning into Mara's mind. _I will do what I wish, for I am a Sith Lord. Your mind is complex, but organized; you are a hunter doing your master's bidding when you could be so much more._

Mara's eyes snapped open, and she glared at him. _The Emperor chose me, he made me who and what I am, __**Skywalker**__. My loyalty is with __**him**__, as yours should be, and you would do well to remember that._ With a hiss, her maroon blade was in her hand, eyes glinting dangerously.

Before her blade was fully extended, Darth Atrox had already stepped back from her and his crimson saber staff was already half ignited, its tip just millimeters from her throat. He stormed into her mind, pinning her arms back to the wall, no longer caring about harming her. _**I am Darth Atrox, if you call me by my former name again, I'll destroy you.**_

Mara's eyes flashed, defiantly. "So kill me, _Skywalker_. It's obvious that to you….. I'm just a toy for your amusement, to break if the mood arises."

Suddenly the Emperor entered both of their minds. _Wait a moment, Lord Atrox, she is my Hand and mine alone to punish._

Darth Atrox backed down and released Mara. _Very well, master._

_Come to the throne room, my child._ The Emperor commanded Mara Jade.

Mara brushed past Atrox, furiously, and stormed off to the throne room. She knelt before the Emperor's throne and waited for him to turn around and acknowledge her. "My lord."

The Emperor did not turn around to acknowledge her. "You are a fool for treating a Sith Lord the way you did. Did you honestly think you could stand up to Darth Atrox after he trained with a former apprentice of mine who was more skilled than Lord Vader was?" He said, not hiding his displeasure with her.

Mara frowned. "My lord, he implied that it was wrong of me to serve you." She hesitated, for a moment. "I don't trust his intentions. And I do not tolerate disloyalty to the Empire."

"Well then, my child. I guess we need to try a different method with you." He paused, slowly turning towards her. "You are hereby reassigned to Darth Atrox and Lord Vader. You have no idea how great you could be under their teachings, especially after Lord Atrox's training is complete. You will make an excellent Sith Apprentice."

"A- as you wish, my lord."

"Good. Now you will be punished for your foolishness in thinking of defying a Sith Lord." He said as he got up from his throne blasting Mara with Force lightning.

Mara collapsed on the floor, in agony, as the lightning coursed through her body. "It- it will not happen again, my lord," she ground out, through the pain.

The Emperor paused the lightning and walked up to Mara. "Let me explain something to you, Hand," he said coldly. "Whenever a Sith Apprentice has an opportunity to kill their master and take their place….. they _take it_!" He resumed Mara's punishment with another blast of Force lightning.

Mara contorted under the Emperor's punishment, a flood of different emotions running through her. A small part of her mind, unaffected by the pain, began to categorize her feelings, despite the fact that every nerve ending in her body was screaming out in agony.

She felt…. angry, angry that she was being punished for trying to protect the Emperor. But that paled in comparison to the hurt. Hurt that her master discounted her intuition regarding Darth Atrox and his intentions, and then reassigned her to Atrox and Vader.

The Emperor finally stopped the lightning. He bent over her and began to speak. "Now you know how Lord Atrox felt when he found out the truth about his father. Perhaps when you report to him, you could ask him about it." He paused, sensing her feelings. "Oh yes. You will become a great Sith Lord one day, I have foreseen it." He paused again, considering, then continued. "You believed that Atrox only thought of you as a toy which he could break when he chose. You are mistaken. Luke Skywalker has feelings for you… strong ones. His training requires him to bury them deep into the core of his being. One day you _will_ become his Sith Apprentice; his sister is too weak and pathetic." He reached down and touched Mara's face. "You do not know how great you are, my child."

Leia emerged from the cave, looking shaken. She sat down near Yoda, who hadn't moved since she left. Neither spoke for some time, until Leia, unable to stand the silence anymore, blurted out, "Master Yoda, is there any hope for Luke?"

The wizened Jedi Master bowed his head. "Impossible to tell. A Sith Lord, your brother has become. Only a fully-trained Jedi Knight, with the Force as his ally, will have strength enough to save him. Ready, are you?"

Leia got to her feet again, and nodded, determinedly. "Yes, master. Let's continue."

Lando stood up, suddenly, and cracked his head against the top of the access port. "_Ow_" He heard Chewbacca's rumbling chuckle from the engine room, and glowered. "Explain to me again why we have to have everything in peak condition, when we aren't going to be going anywhere for months?" He scooped up his hydrospanner, and wandered down the passage towards a different access port. "I mean, this place isn't even on most navigational charts! Nobody's going to find us here." Chewbacca's reply was quiet, but firm, and Lando sobered quickly. "Oh. Luke. You're right. It _is_ strange that they haven't looked here yet. Maybe they…. think no one else knows it's here." Chewbacca barked a negative, and Lando at realized the truth of his words. "It hasn't occurred to Luke to mention there's a Jedi here, has it? Once he does…. we'll have to get out of here, and fast." That seemed to shut him up, giving Chewbacca some much-desired peace and quiet…. for the moment.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

The _Executor_ dropped out of hyperspace at Imperial Center and began to orbit the planet. At the same moment, at Imperial Palace, Mara Jade was on her way to seek out Darth Atrox. She felt a curious combination of trepidation and uncertainty about seeing him again, trepidation because of the circumstances of their last meeting, and uncertainty because of what the Emperor had told her. She didn't know what to feel about the newly-christened Sith Lord, who could infuriate her one moment, and draw her closer the next. She stopped automatically, and looked up to realize that she had already arrived at Darth Atrox's quarters. Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the door and waited to see if she would be admitted.

A few moments after Darth Atrox sensed Mara Jade outside of his doorway, he used the Force to slam them open. He crossed his arms and turned to look at her from under his dark hood. He waited, expectantly, for her to enter his quarters and do what was expected of her in the presence of a Sith Lord.

Mara stepped into the room, tentatively, and met his eyes, realizing what he wanted from her. Gritting her teeth, she knelt at his feet, reluctantly, and muttered, "I- I apologize for my conduct earlier, Lord Atrox. It was not my place to take up arms against you."

Darth Atrox stood there watching Mara's kneeling form, sensing her intentions. Finally after several minutes he spoke in a cold voice. "Swear your loyalty to me and my father."

Mara bit back a retort, sensing that it would be _very_ unwise at this moment, and muttered, "I swear to serve you, and Lord Vader, to the utmost of my ability."

Atrox started digging through Mara's mind, more carefully this time, sensing truth behind her words. "Good. You may rise, Mara. I can sense your feelings, the very same feelings that enabled me to begin my destiny. Your destiny now lies with me and my father. You will learn over time that passion will fuel your strength, as it did for me a while ago. I look forward to the future a great deal, as I am sure you do as well if you want to become great." He paused, sensing his father in orbit, "As for now, come with me."

Atrox lead Mara out of the room and quickly strode to a shuttle and commed Han. "Admiral Solo, you will meet us at the _Executor _in half an hour."

_"__Er__…. yes, Lord Atrox.__ I'll be there."_

Atrox then took the shuttle up to the _Executor_. Mara remained silent throughout the short ride, contemplating what both Atrox and the Emperor had told her.

When Darth Artox's shuttle landed in the hanger bay of the _Executor_, he saw that both Admrial Solo and Lord Vader were already waiting for him. Once the boarding ramp was lowered, he stormed down and knelt in front of his father while Mara followed.

"You have done well, Lord Atrox. You have finally been given your Sith name. You may rise, both of you." He paused, waiting for them to be standing, and then continued. "Now, it is time to have a change in leadership in the Empire."

"Not quite, father."

"What do you mean?!" Vader snapped.

"Can we talk in your quarters… alone?"

"Very well." Vader said as he turned around and stormed off to his quarters with Atrox trailing behind.

One they had arrived at Vader's quarters, Atrox continued. "You know how powerful I have become? If you are to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, you need to be out of that… suit." Atrox did not wait for his father to respond before bending the Force to his will. He drew so much of the Force to himself, his eyes began to glow a sickly yellow and his skin turned ghostly pale. Once he had attained the peak of his connection to the Force, he blasted it through his father.

In an instant, Darth Vader was slammed against the wall, and was knocked unconscious as the sheer power of Darth Atrox's dark Force energy coursed through his body. His last thought, before he lost consciousness, was that his son would pay for this….

Atrox continued to channel the Force through his father's body, ridding it of impurities and healing its deformities and injuries. It dissolved Vader's internal implants on the molecular level, as the organs were repaired, and the external implants were ejected from his body entirely.

Bending down, Atrox gently removed Vader's mask and breathing apparatus, and then stepped back, and waited.

When Darth Vader finally regained consciousness he opened his eyes, then frowned. _Opened his eyes?_ He saw Darth Atrox standing across from him, breathing heavily, and just as he was about to reach out to strangle the younger Sith Lord, he noticed that the arms of his suit had been completely ripped off. In their place…. were new limbs, real, flesh-and-blood arms. He looked at them, blankly, for a moment, then looked up at his son, who looked particularly pleased with himself, despite his exhaustion.

Atrox walked up to Vader and knelt in front of him. "Father."

"Son, what have you done to me?" Vader asked in his normal voice.

"You have been completely repaired, father. You are fit to be the Dark Lord of the Sith now, and I suggest we make our move."

"Indeed. You may rise, Lord Atrox."

Atrox did as he was commanded and waited for his father to be ready. Vader went into a closet and changed into a pair of Sith robes that were similar to Atrox's. While he was changing, Atrox explained what had happened with Mara Jade.

"The Emperor gave his Hand to us as a… servant, father," Atrox told him, rather curious to see his reaction.

"That is… most curious." Vader said as he reached into the Force and felt Mara's Force-presence. "Ah, I see. Such a pity, she has a very strong connection to the Force. Nowhere near as strong as ours, but she could make a… promising Sith one day," he said as he was putting his cloak on and raising its hood.

"I agree. I must say, she…. intrigues me," Atrox admitted, opening the door for his father. "Shall we go find her?"

"No. The Dark Lord of the Sith does not _find_ anyone, learn this… my apprentice." Vader said as he began to reach out to Mara Jade's mind. _Come to my quarters_, Jade.

Atrox turned and stepped back behind Vader and replied, "Yes… master."

Mara had been waiting in the passageway near where they had arrived, quietly fuming. Vader's comment about the leadership of the Empire had left her very disturbed, but not really surprised. Keeping her feelings tightly under control, she stormed off to Vader's quarters, to see what it was he wanted of her now. After winding through several quarters, she finally arrived outside Vader's quarters. She waited several moments to be admitted, once she had entered the room the doors slammed behind her. She saw two dark, hooded figures in the room and walked towards them. Her eyes roved about the room, coming to rest on the black suit lying shredded on the ground, amidst the other debris, and she turned to look at the two dark-clad figures, eyes narrowing.

Lord Vader eyed Mara and crossed his arms. "Kneel and swear your loyalty to us… Jade."

Mara crossed her arms, as well, and retorted, "What is this, the Imperial farmboys' convention?"

Vader eyed her with a deadly glint in his yellow eyes. After a moment, both Atrox and himself blasted her with Force Lightning, gritting their teeth in their rage. As they shot the lightning, Vader's voice boomed throughout the entire room. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT A SITH LORD! UNLESS YOU SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY TO US RIGHT NOW… YOU WILL DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!"

Mara was thrown against the wall by the blast, and collapsed, her nerve endings screaming pain from every inch of her body. She managed to grind out between clenched teeth, "I- I don't even know who you are! Haven't I sworn enough loyalty for one day? I already swore to serve both Lord Atrox and Lord Vader. W- why isn't that good enough?!?"

Both of the Sith Lords stopped their attacks and lowered their hoods. Lord Vader stepped forward and loomed over her. "_I_ am Darth Vader and you will swear your loyalty to me personally." He said in a cold, deadly voice. Both Sith Lords preparing to blast her again with lightning if she did not comply.

Mara raised her head, slowly, to look up at Vader. Her eyes narrowed. _He looks just like Luke_. Slowly and painfully, she raised herself to her knees and muttered, "I swear that I will serve you, Lord Vader, to the utmost of my ability."

Atrox and Vader lowered their hands. Vader stared at Mara, sifting through her thoughts. After several moments, he was convinced that she was telling the truth. "Good. You may rise. I can sense your curiosity as to my… current condition."

"Yes, my lord."

"Lord Atrox was able to completely repair my damaged self. Now nothing stands in the way of destroying my master so I, and my son, can rule the galaxy!"

Mara didn't say anything to that. Her grave misgivings gave way to certainty, and she was unsure what to do, or what Vader wanted her to do. "Y-yes, Lord Vader."

Vader continued to look at Mara, finally satisfied. "You will serve me with the same loyalty and dedication that you gave Palpatine." He paused, sensing Atrox's thoughts about her. "When he feels like it, my son will begin to train you in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. However, he has his own training to complete as my own apprentice."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Mara wasn't sure what she thought about that, but she knew what the Emperor had commanded her at their last meeting, and she would obey.

Lord Vader sensed her thoughts about her former master. "Your will prove your loyalty in time, Jade, but for now, you will come with us."

Darth Atrox stepped forward a little behind Vader. He glanced at his father beneath his hood, then they both swept out of the room, Mara trailing after them. She noticed with apprehension that they were heading back to the docking bay. They were stopped at the entrance, however, by an Imperial Officer, who was looking particularly self-important. Just promoted, Mara guessed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on board an Imperial vessel?" he demanded, standing square in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Admiral Solo was guarding the shuttle when he saw the foolish officer attempt to cut off two dark figures. He instantly knew who they were out of some sort of instinct and watched.

Darth Vader smiled twistedly as Atrox began to choke the officer. "I find your incompetence is disturbing." He paused as he began to lift the officer up with the force as he was being strangled. "How foolish are you to attempt to stop Darth Vader?"

The officer's eyes began to bulge, and he choked out, "F-forgive me, my lord."

Atrox's eyes smoldered, and the man's chest began to contract, slowly crushing his lungs. He could see the fear and desperation in the man's eyes, and this further fueled his rage, which he took out on the officer. He watched dispassionately as the man's bones began to snap, and continued crushing him, even after he was clearly dead. Finally, he tossed the body aside like a limp doll, and glared out at the rest of the docking bay. The remaining occupants of the bay, mostly techs and pilots, murmured quietly among themselves. Clearly, Lord Vader's son was much like his father, not one to cross.

After a moment, Vader's son spoke up. "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE HERE WHO WOULD DARE DEFY THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH?!"

No one said anything. Finally, Han walked up in front of the two Sith Lords and knelt in front of them, lowering his head in respect. "Your authority is unquestioned, Lord Atrox. As is yours, Lord Vader, if you are to be the next Emperor, I will gladly pledge my complete loyalty to you." The sight he had just witnessed left him feeling dazed, and rather sick. It _wasn't_ the most pleasant experience.

Darth Vader looked at Solo and skimmed through his thoughts to know that he meant every word. "Rise, Admiral Solo. I wish to speak to you while we are en route to the palace."

"Yes sir." The Admiral said as he got up and headed towards the shuttle.

Mara, knowing that the two Sith wanted to talk to Solo, seated herself at the controls of the shuttle and began to maneuver it out of the docking bay. Vader and Atrox led Admiral Solo to the back of the shuttle, and turned to face him, coldly. Vader slowly lowered his hood, which Solo realized was an honor, a sign of respect on Vader's part. He guessed he'd made a favorable impression on Vader back in the hangar. Atrox noting his father's gesture of respect, followed suit, slowly lowering his own hood.

Vader finally spoke to the Admiral. "I can sense the depth of your loyalty, Admiral. I am giving you a new assignment. You are hereby given the task of being my son's advisor when needed, and personal guard. You will receive the same training as a royal guard would."

Han's eyebrows shot up, slightly incredulous. "Lord Vader…. no offense intended, and I don't mean to question your orders, but from what I've seen, Lord Atrox can take care of himself. I-I'll be happy to serve in any way I can, of course, but…."

Lord Atrox agreed with the Admiral. "Father-" he was immediately cut off by Vader who turned around immediately and the expression on his face was so cold that it made Atrox back down.

When he spoke, his voice was like ice. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Lord Atrox."

"F-forgive me, father…" Atrox said as he knelt down, submissively in front of Lord Vader.

Mara's voice cut in, breaking the tension. "We're arriving at the Imperial Palace now," she informed them. As soon as they landed, Vader swept out of the spaceport, leaving Atrox, Mara, and Han to exchange glances and hurry after him.

Mara was rather surprised not to meet any interference as they sped towards the throne room. Strangely, even the Royal Guards remained impassive to their presence. Surely the Emperor was aware of Vader's intent? Any further speculation was cut off as they reached the entrance to the throne room.

Darth Vader and Darth Atrox stood outside the entrance to the throne room and Force pushed the entrance open so with such force that the door shattered against the walls. They stormed in, Atrox igniting his saber staff, and Vader igniting his lightsaber, both stopping in front of the throne.

The throne slowly turned to face them, the Emperor's brooding eyes taking in their every move. _So…. the time has come,_ he reflected, grimly amused. _It has been long in coming, but it has finally arrived. _"Well, Lord Vader, I see you have managed to… heal yourself, not to mention regain your connection to the Force." With a hiss, his lightsaber was in his hand, and Atrox immediately struck towards him with his saber staff. The Emperor merely chuckled, and batted Atrox's blade aside, while stabbing towards his legs. Vader then made his move, coming at his former master from behind, with terrible ferocity.

"Good! Both of you have mastered your anger, your rage, letting it flow through you." His blade moved at almost undetectable speeds, as he moved from between Vader and Atrox in order to have a better advantage. Atrox's mind raced, concentrating only on keeping his blade one step ahead of Palpatine's, and not striking either his father or himself. Vader made a stab towards their enemy, and was knocked across the room with a Force push for his trouble. Atrox whipped his blade towards the Emperor's shoulders, but found his slash blocked, the blades crackling as they touched.

Mara finally snapped herself into action, and began moving stealthily in the direction of the throne. Atrox caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, momentarily distracted. The Emperor, noticing Atrox's distraction, took advantage of his weakness. "You must learn to keep your mind where it belongs, Lord Atrox. You desire her, don't you…. I can sense your feelings for her deep down in the core of your being… they distract you, don't they?"

Atrox's eyes blazed, rage filling them, and he forced his saber through the lock, pushing Palpatine's blade back, and spinning the double blade towards him in a deadly arc. Vader, recovered from his fall, leapt towards the battle, his blade rushing towards the Emperor's unprotected back.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Vader's blade was inches away from the Emperor when he was knocked out of the air by a brutal side-kick. Mara Jade stood over him, lightsaber ignited, a dangerous glint in her eye. "You will not touch him, _Lord Vader_," she hissed, and whipped her blade down towards him. They met in midair, with a rush of crackling electricity.

"Fool girl." Vader said as he used his free hand to shoot a large amount of Force Lightning into her.

Mara broke the saber lock in an attempt to shield herself from the lightning, and found her lightsaber ripped from her hands. Vader crushed the hilt, effortlessly, and turned to stare down at her, icily.

"I will be sure to punish you for this… fool, and I will enjoy it."

Atrox spun his blade down towards Palpatine's feet, reaching upwards with the other tip as his enemy leapt back. The Emperor parried, ending with a stab towards Atrox's leg. Atrox stepped quickly out of reach, only to catch the Emperor's blade on his own once more.

Atrox could feel Palpatine becoming weaker, and used it to his advantage. "You're becoming weaker, old man, for one as powerful as you claim to be."

The Emperor's eyes glittered. "I can feel your hunger for power, Lord Atrox. You—"

Atrox fairly blazed with dark energy, and quickly drew the Force into himself, too quickly….

The Emperor let out a snarl of rage and agony as the Force began to be drained from his body, from his very being. "Lo- Lord A- Atrox... s-stop what y-you are do-doing! I- I will not g-give up com- command o- of MY E-Empire to you o-or V-Vader!"The Emperor screamed out through the agony he was in. "I- I can s-show y-you more p- power th-than you co-could ev-ever bel-believe!"

Mara and Vader both snapped around to stare at the Emperor….. and at Atrox. "M- my lord," Mara whispered, turning pale.

Vader instantly reached out to the Force to see what was happening between the Emperor and his son. He chuckled, "Impressive… most impressive. Lord Atrox is feeding off of his Force energy, completely draining him of any Force potential." He could feel his son's Force-signature growing with each passing moment, while the Emperor's diminished equally.

Mara glared at Atrox, and furiously tried to push past Vader to get at him. Vader shoved her to the ground, roughly, and pinned her there as Atrox stripped the last of the Force from Palpatine. Once Atrox finished, he got up and used the Force to pin Mara where she was as he walked over to the Emperor and loomed over him, mocking him. "Excellent work, Lord Atrox. Your attempts to turn my own son against me have _failed_. Now look at what you are, _master_, some pathetic old man with no Force abilities whatsoever. Your Hand, as well as your Empire, is _mine_ now."

The Emperor didn't reply. His eyes, formerly yellow with hate, were mere hollow pits, despite the intensity with which he glared at his former apprentice.

A ghostly shadow flickered into being at Vader's side. Both looked at each other, recognizing each for who he was, then the ghost of Darth Maul stared down at Palpatine, and said in a hoarse voice, "You are no longer Dark Lord of the Sith, _Sidious_."

Mara's eyes burned with barely contained rage as she struggled to free herself, but Vader was too powerful in the Force for her to break his hold on her. "You _traitor!_" she hissed, longing to lash out at Vader in any way she could, wanting him to _suffer_ for his betrayal.

"I am no traitor, Jade. It is the way of the Sith. If the apprentice cannot beat their master, they are killed and a new apprentice is found. In this case, the apprentice has won. I do recall you swearing loyalty to me, Jade, you are the traitor here, not me. For your… punishment, you will be forced to kill your former master." He dragged her to her feet, mercilessly.

Mara's eyes hardened. "I swore loyalty to you, but my first, and foremost loyalty is to my master. As _yours_ should be," she spat, furiously. "I would die before I raised a hand against him."

Vader's fist slammed into her stomach, and she doubled up, grimacing in pain. "You will do what I choose you will do," Vader informed her, his voice like ice. He then forced her to straighten up and pushed her towards Palpatine, shoving his lightsaber into her hands, sensing her moves carefully.

Palpatine met her eyes, and she shivered. It was like looking into the shell of a man. "I- I- I _can't_," she whispered, and winced as the shock of Vader's wrath washed over her.

"You _will!_" he snapped, and forced the saber to ignite.

Mara's hands trembled, and she closed her eyes and tried not to think about her master at all as she slowly lowered the tip of the blade to rest at his throat.

Tried….

….and failed. "_No!_ I—"

_DO IT!_ The voice thundered in her head. The blade shot forward, and for a moment, just a moment, she thought she could hear the Emperor's voice in her head, in that connection they'd always had. Then it was gone, silenced forever, and Mara collapsed.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Leia was meditating, trying to keep her mind free of thoughts, of distractions. She allowed herself to lift beyond her body, into the Force, to _feel_ rather than see or think. She had attained the delicate balance between conscious thought and emptiness, when suddenly a shockwave tore through the Force, like a curtain being ripped. Everything came crashing down around her, and her eyes shot open, suddenly back in the here and now. She looked at Yoda, then again, more closely. Underneath his peaceful exterior, she could tell that he was perturbed. "You felt it too, didn't you, master. What happened?"

Yoda's eyes closed, as he stretched out into the Force. "The Emperor…. betrayed by Vader, and Vader's apprentice."

Leia shivered at the implication. "You mean…. Palpatine's dead? And- and Luke and Vader killed him?"

Yoda bowed his head. "Dead, the dark lord may be. Stopped, the dark side is not. Taken the mantle of dark lord himself, Vader has. More difficult, our task will become."

Leia wanted to ask more, but she could tell that Yoda was unwilling to talk about it at the moment. With a sigh, she tried to settle back into her meditation, still rattled by what had occurred.

Darth Vader sat down on his throne and watched as Atrox walked up and knelt before him. "Master."

Vader watched Atrox's kneeling form and smiled. "Rise, my apprentice. You did well today, you have become far more powerful than anyone could expect."

Atrox did as he was ordered and got up from the floor. "Thank you, my master."

Vader continued to watch Atrox more carefully as he asked his next question. "I know you were partially trained by that fool Kenobi. I also know that you were trained by someone else. I want to know who."

Darth Atrox looked up into Vader's eyes as he answered, knowing full well that he was betraying his former Jedi Master. "I was trained by Master Yoda on Dagobah."

"_Yoda?!?_" Vader spat, his face twisting with rage. "I thought that old bat had died years ago, that my- that _Palpatine_ killed him at the end of the Clone Wars!" He stood, and stormed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Get Jade. We're leaving immediately. Admiral Solo, dispose of that…. thing."

"Yes master." Lord Atrox called as he walked over to Mara, picking her up and carrying her off to Lord Vader's personal shuttle and secured her into a compartment in the aft section of the shuttle.

Meanwhile… Admiral Solo looked down at the body in disgust, and went to look for someone he could pull rank on. Being an admiral, he supposed, had its benefits, after all.

He spied a nervous-looking young man in Imperial uniform in the hall and sauntered up to him. "Hey, kid, I have a job for you. Really easy, won't take you a minute."

The kid's expression changed from merely nervous to terrified. "A- a job, sir?"

"Sure," Han drawled, clapping the young man on the shoulder. "You're what, a lieutenant?"

"Ensign," he corrected, "Ensign Joss Dallin, sir."

"Ensign, of course, right," Han amended, hastily. "Look, Joss, I have a job for you, real easy one. In the Emperor's throne room, there's…. this…. thing…. on the floor, it needs to be disposed of."

Joss looked uncertain. "Sir?"

Han grinned, broadly, and slapped him on the back. "Knew I could count on you, Joss. I'll be sure and mention to Lord Vader what a reliable fellow you are." Without another word, he turned and headed in the direction of the spaceport, relieved to have gotten out of 'tidying up' the throne room.

As the shuttle lifted into the air, Han at the controls, Vader paced back and forth, fuming. "He will pay," he muttered, a dark shadow crossing his face. "I will make him suffer, suffer for the lies he spread. He will see the failure of his teachings, and realize that he failed his students, all of them. And in failing, he will die."

Atrox stood next to Mara, feeling into the Force, sensing his sister. "Leia has become the green toad's student, father."

Vader turned, sharply, to look at Atorx, eyes narrowing. "Must my children also be tainted by his archaic teachings?!?" he growled, face twisting with rage. He went back to pacing, plans for revenge formulating in his mind. "Yes…. I will turn Leia before his eyes, and _she_ will cut him down…. _after_ we are through with him."

"What of her friends? Shall I have Jade capture them and hold them here in case she manages to escape us?"

Vader looked down at Mara, still unconscious. A hint of a sneer curled his lip. "If you can awaken her…. and if she will do as you command, which…. I have my doubts."

"I think I may have an idea on how to get her to, milord." Atrox said as he walked back over to Mara. He stood there for a few moments, observing her unconscious form, and then knelt down next to her and kissed her.

Vader scowled, and began to criticize his son's method of awakening Mara, when he sensed her return to consciousness, and her eyes snapped open. Before Atrox even knew what had happened, he was knocked backwards by a blow from her fist. He looked up to see Mara standing over him, shaking with rage. "_How dare you…._"

"I _know_ you liked it, Jade." Atrox said as he jumped up, knocking her back down on to the deck, then pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it. The blade hummed dangerously at her throat. "You swore loyalty to us and you are going to serve us."

Mara glared up at him, furiously. "You…. you…. do you have _any_ idea what you've done to me? You and that- that _father_ of yours. Y- you made me k—" her voice broke, and she continued on, raggedly. "You could never understand, nor do you want to." Bitterness flooded her eyes, and she muttered under her breath, "I'd like to see how you felt if someone made you kill your father."

Darth Atrox glared at Mara. "I did not kill your _former_ master, Jade. Like it or not, you swore loyalty to us." He bent down, so that his eyes were level with hers. "You know, I could me more of a figure to you than he ever was."

Mara glared back at him, angrier than ever. "I KNOW WHO KILLED HIM, YOU- YOU _JEDI!_" His hand shot forward to strike her, but she caught it, her grip vice-like. He tore his hand away from her, and she continued, slightly more controlled, but still very angry. "I said I would serve you, _to the best of my ability_. It was _beyond_ my ability to- to do what your _beloved_ _father_ commanded, and a _true_ leader would never have asked it of his servant." Mara shot Vader a glare which was returned by a dark smile on his part.

Atrox continued, "Good, Mara, use your anger, let it fuel your power to the Force, give in to the power of the dark side!"

Atrox reached out through the Force and touched Mara's mind. _Palpatine said that you would one day become my __apprentice,__ didn't he. He knew that Lord Vader would do what he did, which would set the events in motion which would lead you to become my apprentice_.

Mara sobered instantly. "Stay out of my head, Skywalker," she snapped, but it was more of a reflex than actual anger. _How do you know that?_

_We are going to need to work on that reflex of yours._ Atrox said as he knelt in front of her so that his eyes were looking directly into hers. _I could sense your conversation with him. Also, I can… feel it, foresee it._

Mara stared into his eyes, feeling, little sense as it made, that he spoke the truth, and also…. that he _wanted_ to teach her what he knew, _wanted_ her for his apprentice. She thought about her last conversation with her former master, and wondered if his other comment had been correct, after all.

Vader glared down at both of them, mildly surprised that Jade had ceased struggling. He could tell they were speaking to each other, but Atrox was shielding their conversation, and he didn't want to bother forcing his way into his son's thoughts. _He has a rather empathetic spirit,_ Vader reflected, _just like… his…. mother._

"We have an assignment for you, Jade. We are going to be arriving on Dagobah soon, where my master and myself will destroy the last of the Jedi Masters. His new student is my… sister, and her companions are there as well. Capture them and secure them back here while we deal with the Jedi."

Mara quickly reviewed the scenario in her mind. "That shouldn't be difficult."

Vader crossed his arms over his chest. "Failure is not acceptable, Jade," he warned, his tone indicating that there was little doubt in his mind that she would bungle the job somehow.

Mara's eyes flashed, and she got to her feet. "I'll do it for _you_, Lord Atrox. Him," she jerked a thumb in Vader's direction, "I won't take orders from _him_ ever again."

Vader's voice turned as cold as ice. "I would watch what you say to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Use your hatred of me to fuel your power in the Force, but if you do not learn your place, you shall regret it."

Mara matched his tone, the coldness of it belying the fire in her eyes. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you did what you did to me," she said, quietly, then turned and left, choosing to spend the rest of the trip in the sleeping quarters of the shuttle.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Leia was back on the _Millennium Falcon_, rare for when she wasn't sleeping. She knew where Han kept all his odds and ends on the ship, and so was rummaging through them, not entirely sure what she was looking for. Every once in awhile she would turn a piece over in her hands, thoughtfully, before either placing it into a small pile to the side, or tossing it back into the bin. She didn't really know why it had to be now, she just had a…. feeling, and she'd learned in the past weeks not to disregard feelings. Finally, she sat back, satisfied, then frowned. There was one more piece she needed, something she was sure Han wouldn't have lying around his ship. With a sigh, she gently drew a long cord out from under her tunic, revealing a small pendant set with a blue stone. She looked at it for a long moment, wistfully. It was a Bondar crystal from the Alderaan system, and the only piece of home she had left, anymore, on the run from the Empire. She carefully pried open the catch holding the stone in place, and added it to her pile. _Well, looks like I'm ready to start. I hope the Force knows what it's talking about._

Vader was _still_ pacing. It seemed that now that he had regained his full strength, he was in possession of boundless, restless energy. Finally, just as it was starting to drive Atrox crazy, he stopped, and said, "You should be mindful of your feelings, my son. Jade is not worthy of your…. attentions. She is untrustworthy, as well as dangerous."

Atrox spun around, his face twisted with anger. "Just because you have been unable to enjoy a woman for the past 23 years, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO HOLD BACK JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND NOT BEING ABLE TO!" He spun around and started to storm off towards the sleeping quarters of the shuttle.

Vader was momentarily at a loss for words at his son's outburst. A strange expression crossed his face, one of mingled grief and rage, and he tried to go after Atrox, only to find that Atrox was maintaining incredibly strong barriers around the room, preventing even Vader from penetrating. Han, meanwhile, sank as low in the pilot's seat as possible, hoping Vader wouldn't notice him. Looked like Vader missed having an insignificant Imperial officer to obliterate, and Han didn't want to take the chance of Vader…. taking what he could get.

Mara shot up when she saw Atrox storm in, slamming the door behind him. She could sense that he was blocking whatever was on the other side of the door from coming in, presumably it was Vader. "What are you doing here, farmboy?

"Staying away from Vader, and also looking for you." Atrox said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"That makes two of us. What did he do to you?" Mara asked, turning towards him.

"He started to lecture me about… us, and, well, I didn't want to hear it."

"Man, farmboy, you are going to _get_ it when you come out of here."

"Who says I have to come out?" Atrox countered as he moved closer to her. "Besides, think of how much it will tick him off with us… alone in here."

"You've got a point there, _milord_."

"A lesson in the dark side, Mara. Let your passion fuel your power with the Force, fuel your connection to the dark side." Atrox said as he leaned into her and began to passionately kiss her.

Mara let his emotions sweep her away, adding her own into the mix. She slowly reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him ever closer to her. Atrox's control began to slide as their passion began to overwhelm them, when suddenly they were forcibly thrown apart, each slammed into an opposing wall.

Vader stood in the doorway, a sneer curling his lip. "Lord Atrox, you disappoint me. Gravely. For all your power you are unable to _maintain_ _**your**_ _**CONTROL**_" Atrox had attempted to stand at that moment, but was shoved back to the ground by his father's fury.

Atrox glared back at his father and sneered, "You're one to talk about control. At least I have someone with whom I can exchange my passion, unlike _you_. What happened to my mother, anyway? Did you even care _anything_ about her, or was she just a one-night stand?" He allowed his anger to fuel his already growing power further, filled at the same time with a curious desire to _know_, a desire he had harbored since he was a child. Who had his mother been? What had happened to her?

Vader held both of his hands out and blasted Atrox with a powerful blast of Force lightning. He screamed over the lightning, however, his voice was as cold as ice. "I LOVED YOUR MOTHER MORE THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY, EVER, UNDERSTAND!" The power of the lightning increased with each word, as Vader poured out all his anguish of the past twenty-three years; it was as if a knife had slit open a raw and festering wound, opening it up again to further torment.

Atrox screamed out in agony, as he experienced pain he had never imagined possible. Mara turned white, his emotions still washing over her in waves, yet she dared not move, lest Vader hurt him even more.

Atrox writhing in pain became even angrier at his father for what he was doing to him. He found that as his anger increased, it fueled his own power with the dark side and also lessened his pain to almost nothing.

Vader maintained the lightning for a minute longer, then lifted it, and said, his voice a mere whisper in the silence, "If you even knew what your mother was like, you would understand why I don't want her child consorting with this…. harlot." He turned to leave, then stopped in the doorway, his back to the room. "We shall be arriving at the Dagobah system in an hour. I suggest you _both_ find better ways of preparing yourselves." Then he was gone.

Mara hesitantly crossed the room to Atrox's side, and turned him over, gently. "Are- are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Mara. G-get ready for the mission, I need to see him." Atrox said, as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Er, sure. And L- uh, _milord_?" she smirked a little. "Watch yourself."

Atrox watched her for a few moments and nodded, _You too_. He then turned on his heel and found his father in the cockpit of the shuttle. He knelt down in behind him and waited for Vader to address him. "Forgive me, master."

Vader did not turn to acknowledge his son. "Was there something you needed, apprentice?"

"I- I wanted to apologize for my actions, father. I was out of line, forgive me." Atrox said as he lowered his head in submission.

Vader finally turned to look at Atrox, surprised that he had apologized. "You… are forgiven." He paused, then said, "I suppose I am partly to blame. I never told you anything about your mother. After this… mission, perhaps we can discuss it more in-depth."

"I would like that." Atrox paused, then said, "Is there enough time for some training, master?"

Vader contemplated that question, thoughtful. "I suppose I could show you a thing or two. Open your mind."

Atrox opened his mind to Vader, just as he was instructed, eager to learn more about the Force and what it was capable of.

Vader hesitated, momentarily, then slowly joined his mind with Atrox's, letting them both feel what the other was feeling, and doing. _This technique allows for greater coordination in battle, but it requires a very high level of control, one which I do not believe you have mastered._ Before Atrox could object, Vader continued. _Control will come with time, and practice, and experience. It is no fault of yours that you have not yet acquired it._

Atrox felt Vader join with his mind, finding the sensation… intriguing, but paid attention. _I understand, master._

Vader nodded, then carefully severed the connection. "It is too dangerous for you to use in true battle scenarios… yet, except in emergencies, but I sense that you will pick up the skill itself quite quickly. You learn fast, as I did when I was an apprentice."

"What about when we are battling that green slime, Yoda?" Atrox sneered. "It could come in handy, if one of us gets into trouble."

Vader raised an eyebrow. "It could, but if y- if _either_ of us let our emotions get the better of us, that would mean two of us in trouble. And that could quickly prove fatal to both of us."

"You will find that I am full of surprises." Atrox replied with a dark smile.

Vader didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he said, "We'll see." He turned away to look out the viewport, continually amazed by how much like himself his son was.

Leia emerged from the swamps near Yoda's hut. She could sense the old Jedi Master pottering around inside, and she gently knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Master, I was thinking today we'd—"

Yoda turned to regard her, gravely. "No training will we do today."

Leia frowned. "But, master, I thought—"

Yoda shook his head. "Into the Force, extend your mind. Feel the eddies, the flow. Sense them, can you not?"

Leia still didn't understand, but obediently reached out into the Force. She sensed the ray of light that was Master Yoda, muted by the darkness of the cave nearby. Stretching further, she suddenly froze with shock. She sensed no less than three Force-sensitives fast approaching the planet, two of them dripping with the dark side. "They found us," she whispered, feeling a tremor of fear. She looked down at her diminutive master, waiting for instructions.

Yoda closed his eyes, apparently calm. "No. Betrayed me, your brother has." He paused, and continued, "Go, you must. Already landed, their ship has."

Leia nodded. "Come on, let's get to the _Falcon_."

Yoda shook his head. "Go, _you_ must. Stay, I will, to cover your escape."

Leia rebelled at this, immediately. "No, you're coming with us! I can't just leave you here, Luke and Vader will—"

Another voice broke in, gently. "Leia, _you_ are the last hope of the Jedi. _You_ are the last hope of ever saving your brother and father." Obi-wan stood near the door, arms crossed.

Yoda's voice had a renewed sense of urgency. "_You_ it is, they are after. If find you they do, forever lost, the galaxy will be. Delay them I can, if leave you now."

Leia smiled, bitterly. "Last hope of the Jedi, huh? How am I supposed to restore the Order and stop the Sith if I haven't completed my training?"

"Already know, that which you need," Yoda assured her, gravely.

"Then why can't I—"

"No! There is no why. Know, you will, when ready to face them, you are."

Leia sighed, frustrated. "I'm not going to be able to convince you to come with me, am I? Fine, I'll go get the ship, but I'm coming back here to get you."

She turned to storm out of the hut, when Yoda's voice stopped her. "Leia."

She paused, and turned to look at him, questioningly.

"There is… another… Skywalker."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Lando's first sensation was a wracking headache. He opened his eyes, and winced at the brightness. "Wh- hey, what's going on here? Where am I?"

Mara leaned up against the doorway, a sardonic grin on her face. "Rise and shine, Calrissian."

He squinted up at her, and she could sense his sudden panic as he remembered what had happened. "This isn't the _Falcon_," he said, with perfect certainty. "Where am I?"

"Someplace safe where you won't cause more trouble for Lord Atrox," Mara said matter-of-factly. "And don't worry about your precious _Millennium __Falcon_, it won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Leia guided the _Falcon_ up through the swamp canopy, her face still streaked by tears. She had been searching, desperately, for Lando and Chewie, thinking maybe they were knocked out, or something, when she felt the tremor in the Force. Yoda was gone. It was afterwards she realized that someone must have been on the _Falcon_, and captured Lando and Chewie, and so was left with little choice. She cleared the trees, and broke atmosphere. She calculated a hyperspace jump to the most recent Rebel base she knew of, and within moments had made the hyperspace jump.

With a muffled explosion, the _Falcon_ dropped back into realspace, and she could hear the hyperdrive whirring down. Biting back a curse, she stormed off to check the hyperdrive, fearing the worst.

It was as bad as she'd feared. The hyperdrive had blown, and it wasn't an accident, either. Sabotage. A delayed release, she guessed. Whoever had planted it hadn't expected her to come back so soon. There was nothing she could with it, so she returned to the cockpit to try to figure out where she was.

Nowhere, that's where. There wasn't a star system anywhere that she could reach in the next ten years or so, minimum. She sighed. So much for being the "last hope of the galaxy". She might as well have died trying to help Yoda. But he was gone.

"Yoda will always be with you."

Leia turned, startled. "Obi-wan?"

He took a seat in the cockpit next to her. Neither of them spoke for awhile, then Leia burst out, "Obi-wan, they… they killed him. It was Luke, I know it was. I- I've failed them."

Obi-wan looked grave. "Luke has allied himself with the dark side. He must be stopped before he has a chance to bring more evil upon the galaxy, one way… or another."

Leia's expression was bleak. "I can't kill my own brother."

Obi-wan sighed. "Then the Empire has already won. You were our last hope."

Leia shook her head. "It's too late for me to do anything, even if I wanted to. Obi-wan…" she hesitated. "Yoda spoke of another. Who…?"

Obi-wan looked grave. "The other he spoke of is your mother."

Leia frowned. "But my mother… she died when I was very young."

"To protect you, and your brother, from the Empire, it was necessary to hide you from your father when you were born. If he knew that your mother was still alive, he would inexorably hunt her, and you, down." Obi-wan's expression was filled with regret. "Anakin Skywalker loved your mother very much. If I'd known… I wanted to help him, help them both. When Anakin ceased to exist… I did what I could to make sure the family he loved so dearly was safe."

Leia's face was gentle. She was almost afraid to touch him, but whispered, "I'm sorry." No one spoke for a long while, and Leia stared down at her lap, lost in thought. Finally, she said, "Where is my mother? Obi-wan?" She turned to look at him, but he was gone.

Darth Vader and Darth Atrox walked up the boarding ramp of the shuttle to find Mara Jade and her two prisoners. Vader looked towards Mara, Lando, and Chewie. "Good work, Jade. You shall be rewarded. It's a pity that I will have to change my apprentice's punishment because of that."

Mara eyed him, suspiciously, obviously still angry at him. She looked at Atrox pointedly. "Any further orders, milord?"

"No. Leave us, Jade. Go to the cockpit and tell Admiral Solo to take us back to Imperial Center." Vader said as he turned back to his apprentice and the prisoners.

Mara glared at Vader, then said, "My lord _Atrox_, do you require anything further of me at the moment?"

Vader glared towards Mara and began to choke her with the Force. "Would you like me to change my apprentice's punishment?"

Mara forced herself not to bring a hand up to her throat. The hate in her eyes was evident as she gasped out, "You… will do as you choose… Vader… regardless of what I would like… or dislike. Don't bother pretending otherwise."

Vader did not release his hold on her throat. "You're learning. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith now, and I will do as I please. You will submit to my will, or I will have my apprentice destroy you."

Mara's eyes flickered to Atrox, briefly. She wondered what he would do if so commanded, if his loyalty to his father was stronger than anything he might feel for her. Somehow, she doubted that she was valuable enough to him to rebel against his father on her account. And yet… the Emperor's words echoed in her head, as well as Atrox's affirmation of them. Much as she hated the thought of giving in to Vader, of obeying his orders, she knew quite well that she had little choice. The hate was still evident in her voice and expression, but she muttered, "I… will do as you command… Lord Vader."

Vader finally released her, and once more returned his attention to the prisoners. Lando turned pale. He already knew what it was to cross Vader, and his temper clearly hadn't improved much since their last meeting.

Mara gave Vader a stiff bow, with only a hint of mockery in it, and went to the cockpit as she had been commanded.

Vader turned from Lando to his son. "You have done well today, Lord Atrox. You have proved yourself worthy of being my apprentice."

Atrox knelt as his master addressed him. "Thank you, my master."

Vader nodded in response. "However, there are a couple things we need to finish up. Firstly, it is time to completely give yourself to the dark side of the Force."

Atrox nodded. "As you command, master." He turned his thoughts inward, and began to systematically purge any weaknesses from inside himself. The part of him that regretted killing Master Yoda… the part that was sorry for Han and Leia… He probed deeper, sensing… something else lurking in the depths of his heart.

Mara. He promptly locked down that part of his feelings, lest Vader sense how close it came to overwhelming him now that he had uncovered it. He prepared to obliterate it from his heart, but stopped himself. He couldn't do it. With just a twinge of regret, he buried those feelings as deep as he could reach, erecting all sorts of barriers around them, and after a moment's hesitation, did so for his love for his father, as well.

When at last he opened his eyes, they were burning with a sickly yellow glow. He smiled, twistedly. "I have done as you commanded, my master."

Vader returned his apprentice's twisted smile, sensing the changes that Atrox made to his mind. "Very good, my apprentice. Now there is the issue of your punishment from earlier." He paused, then continued. "Interrogate the prisoners, and then I will punish you when we get back to Imperial Center." _They may know where your sister is_, Vader added through their Force bond.

Atrox's eyes glittered. "Yes, master." His voice seemed colder than before. Vader nodded, confident that his son would complete his task to perfection, and stepped back, allowing him full rein.

Atrox began pacing back and forth, never taking his eyes away from his two prisoners. Lando looked away, uneasily, feeling the Sith's predatory gaze. Suddenly, before he realized what had happened, Atrox's voice was in his head, accompanied by an agonizing ripping sensation searing through his mind.

_You will tell me where Leia is, or you will experience pain beyond your comprehension, and tell me anyway._

Lando felt as if his head were being split apart. _I- I swear, I don't know!_

The next thing he knew, he was lifted into the air, gasping for breath as Atrox's grip tightened on his throat. _Tell. Me._

"I- I don't _know_!" His eyes were desperate, pleading.

Atrox smiled twistedly. "I'd hoped you were more stubborn than you looked. I'm going to enjoy this."

Lando's eyes widened, and he choked out, "I- I'm telling the _tru_-"

Lando was cut off by Atrox throwing him across the room. Lando came to a sliding halt at Vader's feet. Vader in return kicked him hard in the abdomen, making him slide another few feet. "Admiral! Get in here!" he snapped in the general direction of the cockpit.

"I don't _care_ anymore, Calrissian," Atrox said, beginning to walk slowly towards him. He once again invaded Lando's mind, causing as much pain as he could inflict on him without killing him.

Lando screamed out with pain, coupling with his mental anguish to rip through the shuttle. At that moment, Han entered, and stared down at his former friend dispassionately. Their eyes met, and Lando gasped out, "_Han!_ Help… not my… fault…"

Han looked down at him, distastefully. "Look, I don't have any idea who you are, and it's _obviously_ your fault for choosing to consort with traitors to the Empire." He turned to Vader. "You summoned me, sir?"

"Yes. Observe the rebels. Tell me, what do you think of my son's… interrogation?" Vader said with a twisted, amused smile as he watched Atrox raise both of his arms, pointed at Lando and blast him with Force lightning so powerful that if it had been any stronger it would have killed Lando instantly.

Han raised his eyes to look at Atrox, and, slightly uneasily, noticed the sick, sadistic smile on his face. "He is… very dedicated, sir."

Lando's expression grew even more desperate. "Han—don't you…. don't you know who I am? We're friends, remember?" Lando managed to cry out through his deafening screams caused by the lightning.

Han looked at Lando, his expression of disgust turning to rage. He looked up at Atrox and yelled over the lightning, "Milord, make him _suffer_! The scum has crossed the line."

At that moment, Chewbacca was finally awakened by the screams. He let out a low moan, and then noticed Han, and gave a yelp of joy. Han frowned. He'd never seen this Wookiee before, but he seemed… vaguely familiar, somehow.

Leia was meditating, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. She'd sent out a distress signal via nonofficial wave lengths, hoping it wouldn't be picked up by Imperials, and now, she simply waited. Suddenly she could hear screams, screams that sounded like… Lando. With a start, her meditation broke, and she realized that she must have been hearing what Luke was hearing. Yoda had told her a little about Force bonds, but she had to admit, the one she shared with her brother asserted itself at the strangest moments. Points of high emotion, she assumed. She wondered if Luke ever felt what she was seeing, or hearing. She sighed. So they did have Lando… and Chewie, probably. And Luke was torturing them because of her. They had no idea where she was, and she couldn't even do anything to help them. Once more, she attempted to clear her head and restart her meditation, hoping it wouldn't happen again…

Suddenly, Atrox stopped the lightning and watched as Lando fell to the ground, helpless. He could feel Leia's thoughts through a… bond that he had with her. _You can sense his pain, can't you, sister. You can feel it as your own, just like I felt yours and Han's as my own. Hmm… someone is coming to answer your distress call… I will be sure to pay them a visit when I am finished with these pathetic friends of yours._

Leia suddenly felt her brother reach out, purposefully this time, to touch her mind. She frowned, confused, and stretched out her senses. He was right, someone _was_ coming. _Luke… I don't know what's happened, but this isn't you. The Luke I knew was a kind, gentle man who would give his life to protect his friends, not take pleasure in destroying them._

Atrox's thoughts darkened as he felt his sister attempt to change him. _LUKE SKYWALKER IS DEAD! I am Darth Atrox. You would do well to remember it, Jedi. _Atrox sent through their bond while he attempted to rampage though her thoughts, but was blocked by her mental barriers due to their distance apart from each other.

Leia shook her head, on the verge of tears. _Then my brother is truly dead._

Atrox broke off the connection with Leia and smiled at Lando and drew his saber staff. "You are far from finished, rebel."

Lando, too weak to move, could only stare in growing horror as Atrox ignited one end of the saber. "N- no, you don't have to do this! Please… I'll do anything… we can work out some sort of deal…"

Atrox did not respond to Lando and continued to slowly walk up to Lando, relishing his fear as he slowly brought the tip of the crimson blade onto Lando's cheek.

Leia shuddered as she felt Lando's agony underneath the perverted pleasure she could tell Atrox drew from it. She wished she could do something to ease Lando's pain, but she was too far away, and had no direct connection to him like she did with her brother.

After about a minute or two, Atrox lifted his saber up from Lando's cheek and began to apply extreme pressure on the wound with the sole of his boot. "Here is the _deal_, Rebel. Tell me where the Rebel base is, where my sister is now and what she has learned here." He demanded while his burning yellow eyes buried into Lando.

Lando's voice was barely a hoarse whisper. Most of his nerve endings were raw from the agony he had endured, to the point where he barely felt anything, just a dull ache everywhere. "_I swear__ I don't know anything about your sister, or the Rebels."_

Han was unable to tear his eyes away from the awful sight. "Lord Atrox sure is thorough, isn't he?" Han muttered to Vader, quietly.

Vader was also unable to tear his eyes away from his apprentice, the sight pleasing him. "Indeed he is. He is mastering his lessons quickly." He muttered back proudly.

Atrox, unsatisfied with Lando's answer, smiled savagely. "Very well, I will get the information I want myself." He said both coldly and darkly and then forced his way into Lando's mind. He began to rip through Lando's thoughts, not caring how much damage was done, pulling what information he could from his head. When he had uncovered everything Lando knew, Atrox released him, and he immediately plunged into unconsciousness, both mind and body raw and broken.

Vader walked up to his apprentice and smiled darkly. "Excellent work, my apprentice. You have done well. When we return to Imperial Center, we will continue our previous… conversation."

With a small click, the comm system came on. "We're dropping out of hyperspace now," Mara's voice broke in, crisply. "Welcome back to Imperial Center."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Leia could feel whoever it was getting closer. She felt that they'd be dropping out of hyperspace soon, and she awaited their coming with cautious enthusiasm. She felt reasonably certain it wasn't an Imperial, or Luke—Atrox, as he now called himself—would have been much more satisfied with himself. Sure enough, a ship dropped out of hyperspace a short distance away. It looked to be a light freighter or yacht, with smooth, graceful lines. _Baudo_-class, maybe. The comm chimed, and Leia answered it, curious about her rescuer.

_"Unidentified ship, this is the _Forsaken Hope_. Are you in need of assistance?"_ The voice was that of a woman, soft and earnest, yet with an edge of experience to it.

"_Forsaken Hope_, this is the _Millennium Falcon_. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated. Our hyperdrive's blown out."

_"I copy, _Millennium Falcon_. Attaching a tow cable to you now, we'll take you in to the nearest system." _

Leia heard the clank of the cable attaching itself to the side of the ship, and replied, "Thanks for the assist, _Hope_. We'll see you planetside."

The two ships dropped out of hyperspace near the planet Naboo, and the comm chimed again. "_Dock at Moenia."_

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Moenia? There's—"

_"__We'll talk about it when we get there, it would be… unwise, to do so now."_

"Very well, _Hope._ We'll see you there." Leia fired up the sublight drive, and followed the _Forsaken Hope_ down to the planet's surface.

Moenia was surrounded by mists, leaving the city almost perpetually in twilight. Leia was puzzled. She couldn't tell whether this was genuine, or a trap. Moenia was a city devoted to the arts, and as such, the Empire considered it beneath its notice. The Alliance had taken advantage of this, and there were many Rebel supporters in the city. But was her mysterious rescuer genuine, or a trick to get her to reveal her contacts?

Darth Vader sat on his throne thinking about what his apprentice's punishment would be for his… insults back on Dagobah. Darth Atrox entered the throne room and knelt before the throne. "Master."

The throne slowly turned as Vader acknowledged his apprentice. "Apprentice, I have thought of a suitable punishment for your actions. "You are to clean the crew barracks and officer's quarters with nothing more than paper towels and water. And this is your… motivation." He coldly said as he raised both hands and gave Atrox a quick blast of lightning.

Atrox flinched as the lightning shot through him, but more powerful was the anger and resentment that his assignment generated. He gave Vader a look, as if he was going to refuse, then bowed his head, abruptly, the resentment simmering within him. "As you command… master."

"I sense you would like to… refuse that punishment, my… son. Be greatful because this is the _only_ time I will do this. You can either carry that punishment out or go for a more… direct one from me. Choose now." Vader said coolly as he picked up on Atrox's thoughts.

Atrox's eyes glittered, a hint of malice and defiance in them. "I choose the direct approach… _father_."

"I thought you might. Very well." Vader said as he got up from his throne and loomed over his apprentice's kneeling form. A moment passed, then Vader began to shoot powerful lightning into his apprentice, at the same time forcing his way into Atrox's mind. _HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT TOAD OF A JEDI!_ The lightning's power increased. _YOU WILL SHOW ME THE RESPECT THAT THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH DESERVES!_ Vader said as he increased the power once more.

Atrox took the punishment, accepting it, embracing the pain and twisting it into rage. He let Vader vent his anger on him for awhile, then told him, _You are correct, master. It was foolish of me to compare you to an insignificant Jedi. Even the least of the Sith is far greater than the most powerful Jedi, and you are far from the least._

Vader continued the lightning for another few moments and then stopped. _Nor are you, my apprentice. You may rise._

Atrox rose to his feet at once. "Thank you, master."

Vader was silent for a moment, contemplating, then he said, "I believe you asked about your mother, did you not?"

Atrox frowned. An odd ache settled in his chest, and it took him a moment to figure out what it was. Finally, he said, "Yes, father, I did."

Leia walked down the boarding ramp of the _Falcon_, and turned an anxious glance towards the ship that had rescued her. A woman, roughly middle-aged, though she didn't look it, emerged, with a tired expression on her face. Leia headed towards her, and stopped, startled.

The older woman looked up, and smiled, the tiredness vanishing from her face. She came quickly up to Leia, and then paused, hesitantly.

"You look just like me," Leia noted, quietly.

The older woman nodded. "I haven't seen you, since… since the day you were born." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away, quickly.

Leia's eyes widened, and she touched the woman's arm. "M-mother?"

Padmé Amidala Skywalker embraced her daughter, tightly. "I've tried to keep an eye on you, as much as possible. I'm so very proud of you."

Leia returned the embrace, then broke away, confusion in her eyes. "Why? Why did you never try to contact me? And how did you find me now?"

Padmé sighed. "It was too dangerous for anyone to know I was alive. Even you. If An- if your father knew I was alive, he would never rest until I was found, and if he found me, he would discover the truth about his children. I couldn't let the Emperor find out about you."

Leia wiped a tear away from her eye. She could feel the regret and grief that her mother had carried with her all these years, and it had taken a heavy toll. "But how did you locate me now? I thought for sure that I was doomed." She gave a wry smile, remembering her fussy protocol droid.

Padmé's expression was one of wonder. "Obi-wan came. He told me you were in trouble, that no one else could help you, and he told me where you were. So I followed his coordinates, and there you were, right where he said." She looked sad again. "He's dead, isn't he. After all these years."

Leia nodded, and her expression was gentle. "Yes, he is. He died in a duel with- with Vader."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. Her gaze unfocused, slightly, her thoughts in the past. "He- he wasn't a bad man, your father. No, he was a very good man, so dedicated and true. But… he worried too much about those he loved. About me." Her voice broke, and she turned away, suddenly businesslike. "We can talk about it more later, if you like. Only… tell me, how is your brother?"

Now Leia's eyes began to fill with tears. "Luke has… he's fallen to the dark side, like- like Vader."

Padmé looked horrified. "No… no, not Luke, too! He wouldn't… he's so much like his father…"

Leia shook her head. "I'm afraid that might have been part of the problem. He's wanted a father desperately all these years, I think, and he'd do anything to try to fill that void in his life."

Padmé straightened herself up, determinedly. "Let's- let's not think about that right now. We have things to do, and I want to catch up on what I've missed."

Vader led Atrox into a side room from the throne room which had a table and a couple couches in it, each took a seat on a couch.

Neither spoke for a long time. Vader was lost in memories, both tender and painful, that he had tried to bury the past twenty years. Finally he spoke, and his voice was hoarse with emotion. "When I first met her, she was like something out of a wonderful dream, and I knew, even then, that I would marry her. Padmé…" the name rolled off his tongue, and Atrox could feel the intensity of his emotions spike. When he finally continued, his voice was steadier, and his feelings more controlled. "She was… so brave, and selfless. Dedicated, and stubborn." A tiny smile formed on his face at the memory, then was gone almost before Atrox saw that it was there.

"How did she die?" Atrox asked, softly, never taking his eyes off his father.

Vader's eyes blazed up then, filled with fury, and pain, and… was it guilt? "_Do not ask me that!_" he snapped, and stormed out of the room before Atrox could say another word.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Mara Jade left the shuttle with Admiral Solo and went their separate ways; Solo to his quarters and Mara to hers, since Darth Atrox was with Darth Vader. She'd given orders to have the prisoners moved to detention cells, and then went straight to her quarters. She hadn't been back here since… since Vader claimed the throne. A lot had happened since then, even though very little time had gone by. She could _feel_ that things had changed, but for better or worse, she could not determine. One thing she did know, she was tired, in body and spirit. With a weary sigh, she sat down in the small room of her quarters reserved for meditation, and began clearing her mind of distractions. Her last thought before she surrendered to the oblivion of the meditative state was to wonder when Atrox would send for her.

Padmé brought Leia to a small house that belonged to the resistance movement in Moenia, and told her to wait there while she did some investigating. "We need someone who can repair the hyperdrive, with little or no questions asked, and that's not easy to find here. If we could find someone sympathetic to the Rebellion who can help…" she trailed off.

Leia nodded, understandingly. She'd had many experiences like this in the past, sneaking around looking for help. "Be careful," she squeezed her mother's arm, gently.

Padmé smiled. "Don't worry, I know my way around. I've… helped the Rebellion get a foothold here. The queen… is a staunch supporter of the Empire."

Leia could sense her frustration. "We'll find a way to stop them, I promise."

Padmé nodded. "We will." She kissed Leia's cheek, and said, "I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble."

Darth Atrox continued to sit in Darth Vader's chamber for several minutes before he finally got up and reentered the throne room. Vader was sitting on his throne facing the windows overlooking Imperial Center. Atrox walked over to his father and stood next to his throne and also looked out over Imperial Center. "I can sense your guilt, father." Atrox muttered.

Vader whirled on his son, the rage inside him skyrocketing to astronomical levels. "You _will_ learn your place, boy. Get out of my sight, _now_." He glared at Atrox, his voice a low growl.

Atrox turned towards Vader, unaffected his rage. In fact, Atrox's rage was mirroring his father's. "_No_. You failed my mother, didn't you… or worse." Atrox growled back in a voice even darker than Vader's, his face contorted with rage.

Vader's tone became deathly cold. "Watch your tongue or I'll remove it, boy," he growled, lightsaber igniting with a snap-hiss. "It seems you need to be educated about _where_, _your__, p__lace_, _i__s_."

Atrox's tone followed his father's. "We both know that I am more powerful than you are, _father_. Tell me what happened to my mother, or I'll forcibly get what I want to know." Atrox said as he ignited his saber staff.

Vader snapped. Almost blind with rage, he whipped his blade around towards his son. Atrox's blade was there, blocking as he flipped the hilt around to sweep the other blade towards his father's waist. Vader leaned back enough for it to miss him… barely, and twisted his saber up to slash at Atrox's neck. Atrox parried at the last second, the blades mere inches away from his neck. Slowly, agonizingly, he inched his blade forward, finally breaking the saber lock, and both blades broke away from each other. Furiously, Vader faked a stab, with such venom that Atrox brought his blade up to bat it aside, when at the last moment Vader twisted the blade around his son's, sending it spinning into the far end of the room. Vader shot a brutal kick to Atrox's stomach, sending him sprawling to the floor. In an instant, Vader's blade was at his throat, Vader himself shaking with barely restrained fury and rage.

Atrox could feel the heat from Vader's lightsaber on his throat. "Fa- father- master, forgive me. I- I have a right to know about my mother… l- like I had a right to know about you. What about her honor, you really don't want me to know." He paused, and sneered, "Besides, we both _know_ you will not kill your _only_ _loyal_ offspring."

Vader said nothing at all for a long moment. Finally, he said, "No, I would not kill my 'loyal' son…" Atrox relaxed, slightly, as Vader continued. "But I said nothing about punishing him for his arrogant foolishness."

"I-I accept any punishment that you deem fit, father." Atrox said, sending feelings of submission through the Force.

Vader watched Atrox, closely, probing the deepest depths of his being. He then laughed, harshly. "You sound so certain, my son." He reached through the Force to touch Mara's mind, making sure that Atrox knew what he was doing. _Come to the throne room at once, Jade._ He received Mara's acknowledgement, and then dragged his son to his feet with the Force. "Come," he smiled, darkly. "Your punishment awaits." He sealed Atrox in a force cage, just as Mara entered the room.

"Lord Vader, you sent for me?" Mara asked, eyes narrowing as she took in the scene.

Vader nodded, once. "Lord Atrox is in need of… discipline. I was hoping you could help me." A slight smile crossed his face.

"A- as you wish, my lord," Mara muttered, a little distrustful.

Vader turned towards Atrox and smiled at him. "Now, my son, you wanted to know about your mother… very well." He paused, raising both arms up, pointing at Mara Jade and began to blast her with lightning. "Obi-wan…" the lightning grew more powerful as his rage increased, "turned her against me." Mara convulsed as an even more painful blast hit her. "Twisted her into betraying me, into bringing him to _kill_ me."

Atrox could only stare at him, helplessly, as Vader's words and actions cut into his heart with a precision and cruelty that was unmatched. "_No…_" he whispered, clenching his fists helplessly. "No, you're wrong, she wouldn't…."

"SHE DID!" Vader said as he continued to increase the lightning's power as his rage continued to increase, his hurt evident in his voice.

Mara was in agony, the lightning more powerful than anything she had experienced before. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a punishment, then looked up at Atrox and suddenly understood. Vader was punishing _him_.

Atrox's expression was tortured as the ideal of his mother that he held in his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. And then there was Mara, bringing her emerald eyes, dulled with pain, up to meet his, and he knew she felt used.

Smiling at Atrox coldly, Vader stopped the lightning and walked up to Mara and knelt down beside her. "Now you know why the Sith do not have attachments, it weakens them. Consider this my son's first lesson for you. I will now allow you to begin your training as a reward, report back to me when you are fully healed in the medbay." Vader whispered to her.

Mara lifted her head, weakly, to look him in the eye. "Sith have it pretty bad, then," she whispered, and slumped forward, unconscious.

Vader glared at her for a moment. "Soon, you will learn, Jade." He got up and released Atrox from the force cage. He then looked his son in the eye. "Now you know the truth, my _son_. Take Jade to the medical bay and begin to educate her in the ways of the Sith."

Atrox stared at his father, bleakly. "You have my complete loyalty, master. All the rest of my family has betrayed me."

Vader touched his son's arm, the first hint of affection he had ever bestowed on him, and said, "It is fortunate that I found you before you were completely indoctrinated in the Jedi lies. Go now, and take your new apprentice to the medical bay."

Atrox nodded, once, and used the force to summon his saber staff over to him and placed it on his belt. Then he walked over to where Mara lay. He gently scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out of the throne room, drained of almost everything but a dull anger settled in the center of his being.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Leia grappled with the hyperdrive casing, trying to get the panel open so she could replace the damaged parts. With a sigh, she tossed the hydrospanner aside and frowned at the hyperdrive; it could be just as difficult as Han himself, sometimes. Padmé came and stood in the doorway, watching her. "I'm sure we could find a mechanic who could—"

"No." Leia's tone didn't brook any argument. Somehow, the thought of someone else touching Han's precious _Falcon_ bothered her. She glared at the panel, and attacked it again, determined to have it open.

Padmé sighed, wistfully. "Your father was a mechanic. He was always building things, tinkering with parts. He build a protocol droid when he was ten." She paused. "Do you still have Threepio, Leia?"

Leia turned around, surprised. "He- he built Threepio?"

Padmé smiled a little at the memory. "Yes, he did. He was a little boy on Tatooine, with big dreams. But…"

Leia finally pried the panel open, and started removing the damaged components. "Now we're getting somewhere," she muttered, a stubborn glint in her eye.

Vader sat in his newly claimed throne, staring out at the cityscape, absently. He was indeed lucky to have found his son before it was too late. His mind wandered back to the day when he had captured the _Millennium Falcon_ and its passengers, the man, the boy and his sister, the beast, and… two droids. He paused. Something about an astromech and a protocol droid together… he frowned, and contacted Atrox. _Where did those two droids who were with you come from?_

Atrox's reply was slightly surprised. _Artoo and Threepio? They—_

Vader cut him off, sharply. _R2-D2 and C-3PO?_

_Well, yes, but how did you—_

Vader brushed the question aside. _That was all I required._ He broke the link, and turned his thoughts towards Solo. _Admiral, have the two droids we captured from the rebels brought here at once._ He felt Solo's acknowledgement, and allowed himself a small smile. He hadn't known what happened to his two droids, but a part of him was glad, somehow, that they were still intact. Well, he would see, anyway.

Atrox was sitting in the medbay for several hours while medics treated his new… apprentice, watching them closely. A few minutes after his father broke contact with him, he felt Mara begin to regain consciousness.

Her eyes opened, slowly, and she tried to sit up, slightly surprised to see him there. "How long was I out? You've been sitting there the whole time?"

Atrox stared at Mara for several moments before answering her. "Several hours. I cannot let someone so… important to the Empire remain unguarded."

Mara smirked. "That's what you tell yourself, anyway." She looked more closely at him. "I- I know why Vader did that to me. Are you alright?"

Atrox stood up and walked over to her bedside, a cold expression on his face. "I only care about two people, and I _know _you know who they are."

His coldness startled her. All trace of the farmboy she first met seemed to have been erased. She looked up at him, and began cautiously, "You… you've changed."

He continued to stare at her emerald eyes. "Can you blame me? Just about everyone I know has betrayed me."

She was unable to tear her eyes away from his, captivated by his burning gaze. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, surprised that he would make such a concession to her. She was once again reminded, sharply, of the Emperor's words to her. _He_ _has feelings for you… strong ones._ She felt her face warm, and she looked away, uncertainly. "I would never betray you, my lord."

Atrox continued to stare into her eyes, sensing truth behind her words. "I do not sense any deception from you." He paused for a moment and then continued, "My master wishes to have a word with you before you begin your training, follow me."

Mara attempted to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her, and she leaned up against the bed for support. "F-forgive me, my lord."

_Take a moment to recover, my apprentice._ Atrox sent to Mara through the Force.

_Thank you, my lord._ Mara took a deep breath, willing strength back into her legs, still weak from her ordeal. Finally, she got to her feet again, and was able to stand steadily. She looked at Atrox, gratefully, and said, "I- I'm ready now, my lord."

"Very well." Atrox said as he turned to leave to take Mara to the throne room.

She followed him out of the medical wing to the throne room. Once they arrived, she slowed down, slightly, determined to walk as steadily as possible, not wanting to show Vader any sign of weakness.

Once Vader felt the arrival of his son and Mara Jade, he spun his throne around to face them. Atrox slowly walked up the stairs to the throne and knelt before it, then walked next to the throne to stand by his father's side.

Mara hesitated for a moment, debating, then walked carefully up to the foot of the throne and knelt before it. "You… wished to speak to me, Lord Vader?"

"Yes. I can sense your… _feelings_ for my apprentice. The fact that he wishes to take you as his… apprentice is… questionable given his… past."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

Vader got up off of his throne and stood before Mara. "Oh I think you do. You were here when he found out about his past."

Mara bit back a retort, and glared at the floor as Vader stood over her. "Lord Atrox no doubt has his reasons for wanting to… take me as his apprentice."

Vader chuckled. "Perhaps so. I sensed your… pledge of loyalty to my apprentice. However, make it more… formal, kneel before him and pledge your _complete_ loyalty to him."

Mara rolled her eyes, exasperated. "How many more times are you going to make me swear loyalty? One might think you _doubted_ my _sincerity_." Nevertheless, she stood up and took a few quick steps over to where Atrox stood. She knelt, and said, loud enough for Vader to hear, "I hereby pledge my _complete_ loyalty to you, Lord Atrox."

Atrox placed his hand on Mara's shoulder, pleased. Vader continued, "Darth Atrox, you may take her as your apprentice. However, your training is still incomplete, your own lessons are more important. Is that clear?"

Atrox looked at Vader and responded, "Yes, master." He gestured for her to rise, and she got to her feet, feeling… cautious, but at the same time curious about what this… apprenticeship would be like.

Vader waved a hand, dismissively. "You may go, Jade. I'm sure you want time to prepare yourself."

Mara gave him a look, and after giving her new master a bow, she turned and left the throne room.

Vader was silent for awhile, thinking. Finally he said, "I have been wondering… how did you acquire those two droids?"

Atrox followed Vader back into the side room where they each took a seat on one of the couches. "The droids? Well back when I was living with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, before that… _Jedi_got me, my uncle and I went out to pick up a couple droids from the Jawas. My uncle picked Threepio out pretty quickly, and we were going to get a red astromech, but it blew its motivator, so we went with Threepio's recommendation of Artoo instead." He frowned a little at the memory. "Artoo started playing this holo of Leia, and then he ran out on me, and I had to go find him. I ran into… into _Kenobi_," he spat the name, "and while I was gone, stormtroopers killed Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen." He felt a small pang of guilt, a feeling that had haunted him ever since that day.

Vader picked up on his son's thoughts instantly. "You would like to make those troopers suffer, wouldn't you?"

Atrox's hand clenched into a fist, tightly. "Yes… I would."

"I believe some of that squad is stationed on the _Executor_, I will have them brought down for their… punishment at once." Vader replied coolly.

Atrox allowed himself a thin smile as he contemplated what would happen to the troopers when he got a hold of them. "Thank you, master."

Vader smiled as he picked up his son's thoughts of vengeance and decided to continue their previous subject. "You asked me how I knew about the droids? I built C-3PO, Artoo… belonged to your mother." He replied simply to his son's earlier question.

Atrox looked up, surprised. "_You_ built Threepio?" he said, allowing a touch of admiration and incredulity in his voice.

Vader looked into his son's eyes and smiled. "Yes, I was only nine or ten when I built him."

Atrox's expression darkened a moment later. "Artoo belonged to- to my mother?"

Vader lowered his head at the memory, "Yes."

Atrox scowled, but let the matter rest and instead asked, "How did they end up in Leia's possession, then, if they were yours?"

Vader's voice turned as cold as ice. "I only know that _Kenobi_ took them when he left me burning in lava. Beyond that… I have no idea."

Atrox nodded, thoughtfully. "Something to ask Leia about when we find her. Or Artoo, I've always known there was more to him than meets the eye."

"Indeed." Vader said as he got up off of the couch and gestured for his son to do the same. "You should prepare to begin training your… apprentice. For the moment, only improve her basic force training. I want to wait before she is introduced into the dark side of the Force." He paused, "Perhaps pay your sister a… visit through your bond with her, my apprentice."

Atrox got to his feet, and nodded. "As you command, master." He gave his father a bow, and left, heading towards his quarters. He was going to have to do some meditation to prepare for his attempt to communicate with his sister. Their link, so far as he determined, had been severely damaged by their separation, and only seemed to work during times of high stress on the part of one or the other of them, and even then usually when one was thinking about the other.

Han took a shuttle up to the _Executor_, wondering why on earth Lord Vader wanted those two droids that had been captured aboard that Rebel ship. He shrugged. Maybe he thought they had some information about the Rebels that would be useful. His comlink beeped, and he scooped it up with one hand while he steered the shuttle. "Solo."

Vader's voice echoed on the comlink. Han still hadn't quite gotten used to the new sound. "Admiral, bring the _Desert Sands_ unit to the palace. My son wishes to give them a fitting reward for their efforts on behalf of the Empire."

Han frowned. He had a bad feeling about this… _reward_. "Y-yes sir." The comlink went dead in his hand. He docked the shuttle in the Star Destroyer, and was immediately met by the commanding officer. "I need the droids…" he scanned his datapad. "C-3PO and R2D2." Somehow, the names echoed in his head, somehow, though he was sure he hadn't heard of them before. "Oh, and I need the _Desert Sands_ sandtrooper unit."

The officer frowned. "We only have part of the unit on board at the moment, sir."

Han shrugged. "Then bring whoever you've got. Emperor Vader wants to reward them." He allowed himself a dark smile at the thought of Vader and Atrox _rewarding_ anybody. "You've got one standard hour to have the droids and the troopers here. You wouldn't want to be responsible for keeping Lord Vader waiting, would you?" He gave the officer a smirk.

"N-no, sir. I'll have them sent here immediately." The officer stood even straighter, if possible, and saluted smartly before departing, issuing orders rapidly into his comlink.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

At last, Leia rose, satisfied. "That should do it," she said, grimly. She thumbed on her comlink. "Er… mother? I fixed the hyperdrive. We're ready to leave at any time."

"That's wonderful, Leia! I just need to restock the supplies. I don't know who installed this multiprocessor, but all it seems to make is this greasy Corellian food."

Leia hid a smile, then sighed. Han, still trapped by Luke and Vader. She desperately hoped he wasn't hurt. "Well, I'm going to stay here and meditate. Comm me if you need anything."

"I will. See you soon."

Leia shoved the comlink back into the pocket of her jumpsuit, and sat down up against the wall, wearily. Her mind wandered to her brother, and father. Could they still be redeemed?

Darth Atrox sat in his quarters meditating. He could feel the dark side coursing through his very body, focusing him on his current task, feeding him more power. Finally, he felt his sister begin to think about him and his father and took advantage of it, forcing his way into her mind with a newfound determination. _Thief… betrayer_. Atrox sent into her mind as well as sharing some of his darker thoughts.

Leia froze, an expression of horror growing on her face as her brother forced his way into her mind. She fought to keep him out, sealing off those parts of her mind he hadn't invaded yet, particularly keeping him from finding any knowledge of their mother. _What are you talking about? I never betrayed you. I wanted to help you._

A dark smile formed on Atrox's face as he felt his sister's horror and began to feed off of it, making himself stronger with the dark side. He continued to force his way further into her mind, finding whatever holes in her defences he could and took them over, beginning to send images of pain and suffering into her mind of those troopers which he would have the pleasure of… punishing later. _Most of your defences are weak._ He sent, his voice as cold as ice. _You betrayed both me and my father, you place that pathetic rebellion of yours before your __**family**_ He finally found an area of her mind which contained her… feelings for Admiral Solo and laughed. _**Admiral**__ Solo is far beyond a pathetic being like you. He serves the Empire completely and has completely forgotten you. I could… interrogate you and he would not care one bit about you know. He was present at Lando's interrogation and he __**enjoyed it**_

At that moment, Padmé walked into the room. "Leia, I—" she stopped when she saw the look on Leia's face, her expression was vacant, still with the look of horror written across it. She rushed to her side and shook her, violently. "Leia! Leia, what is it? Talk to me!"

Leia didn't move, still locked in communication with her brother. She had sealed off all outside senses, determined not to let Atrox in or out. _No… no, he wouldn't join you! What have you done to him?_

Atrox's dark smile grew as he preyed on Leia's horror of Han's true loyalty now. _I have not done anything to him. He has always been an Imperial, didn't you look into his past like you do with everyone else in your command?_ Atrox sent coldly. He chuckled as he prepared to… question his sister. _Tell me, where did you… acquire the droid called R2-D2… thief._

Leia rejected his words, vehemently. _Even if __**you**__ didn't do something to him, __**someone**__ did. Vader, or the Emperor, or __**someone**__. He wouldn't serve the Imperials, he defied them. Outright, I might add. And I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't __**steal**__ Artoo. He's been in… in my family as long as I can remember._

Atrox laughed at his sister's statements. _How does it feel to know that you were his downfall. When I threatened to force him to watch you suffer by your brother's hand… he turned quite loyal to our cause. And how right you are… Artoo has indeed been in__** our**__ family for as long as you can remember. He belonged to our mother, who by the way betrayed our father._

_No… she would never have done that. Surely you can't believe that. Vader__** lied**__ to you, he always has, trying to turn you against me, to make you hate us, and he's succeeded._ She couldn't believe this was the same person who had stumbled into her detention cell on the Death Star, exclaiming 'I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you.'

_US?! Who is there with you?!_ Atrox demanded with a voice that was considerably colder. "_**You're **__lying to __**yourself**__. Our mother brought Kenobi with her to see her husband one last time. He was there to __**kill **__our father, he failed miserably, and you know what, he was responsible for leaving our father for dead, burning in lava! _

_I was talking about ALL of us. Han, Chewie, Lando, me, Obi-wan, Yoda._ A flash of annoyance escaped her. _Our mother __**loved**__ our father. Even if she brought Obi-wan there, she was __**trying**__ to help him! He fell to the dark side! Why can't you see that? You heard Obi-wan talk about our father. He was a good man, before he fell. Why don't you ask __**him**__ if he believes she brought Obi-wan there to kill him?_

_Obi-wan __**LIED **__to me about my father, he told me he was __**DEAD!**_Atrox spat back even colder than before, while sending dark energy into her mind, causing her complete agony. _You are betraying me, and our father, you will seek us out one day, and I cannot wait to punish you for your betrayals._

_He was trying to protect you, _she whispered, and moments later, she collapsed unconscious.

Padmé caught her as she slumped forward, and quickly ensured that she wasn't in any danger. She could see the agony that her daughter had endured, and hoped she would be able to talk about it when she awakened, contenting herself for the moment with just holding Leia's head in her lap, wistfully, thinking about how she had missed being able to hold her children when they were small.

Han waited impatiently as the troops filed in. There wasn't as many as he'd thought, and he supposed he'd better be grateful for that. The two droids were standing next to him, the protocol droid fairly brimming with nervousness. "Oh, Captain Solo. We've been _so_ worried! What _ever_ would we have done if you hadn't come to save us?"

Han turned to the droid, annoyed. "Look, goldenrod, first of all, it's _Admiral_, and second, I'm just here to take you to V- Lord Vader," he corrected himself, hastily. "I'm not part of any '_rescue'_ mission, either. More of a delivery boy," he muttered under his breath.

The droid looked crushed. "I'm terribly sorry, Admiral Solo. But I'm sure Mist—" Threepio broke off as the full implication of Han's words came down on him. "Darth Vader?! Oh my…" he looked down at the R2 unit beside him. "We're doomed."

The troopers finally on board the shuttle, Han headed for the cockpit, the two droids in tow. "Admiral Solo, may I ask _where_ we're going?"

Han sighed. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

Mara sat in her quarters, trying to meditate. She still didn't really trust Vader; she doubted she could ever forgive him for everything he had done. Atrox, though… he still confused her, sometimes, but she… trusted him, which was rare, for her. With a sigh, she got to her feet, restless. Meditation wasn't coming easy to her at the moment; her mind was too busy to calm itself. She left her quarters and walked to Atrox's, curious about what his plans were for her training.

Mara arrived outside Atrox's quarters and waited for her new master to admit her when suddenly the doors opened. She stepped in and found him just finishing his meditation. The doors to his quarters closed as he began to speak. "Welcome, my apprentice. Are you ready to begin your training?"

Mara nodded, feeling a little awkward. She wasn't used to being an 'apprentice', she was used to being self-reliant, learning the things she needed for each mission as they came up. "Er… yes, master."

"Come with me, then," Atrox said as he led his new apprentice from his quarters into a dueling room.

Mara followed Atrox to the dueling room, curious about what his training would be like.

Darth Atrox walked to the center of the room and pulled out his saber staff and ignited both ends of it. "To begin, my apprentice, we are going to… improve your saber skills."

Mara glared at Atrox, and put her hands on her hips. "So this _apprenticeship_ is only an excuse to get rid of me?"

Atrox's face became cold when his apprentice began to doubt his intentions. "Are you doubting me, apprentice?" He said as he took out his other lightsaber and threw it to her. "If you are so sure of yourself, then _prove me wrong_."

She smirked. "You mistake me, _master_. It was not your skill I was doubting, I've seen you fight with the best duelists in the galaxy." She caught the saber and ignited it, surveying its crimson blade. "I was simply questioning my own ability to defend myself against a swordsman of your caliber armed with a blade that most would call… suicidal. But…" she assumed a defensive stance, with a dangerous gleam in her eye. "If it's a fight you're looking for, I hope you won't be disappointed."

Atrox acted instantly, lunging forward with deadly ferocity. Mara parried it, barely, and countered with a slash at his side. Atrox blocked, and sneered, "Good, my apprentice, good… continue."

Mara didn't wait for him to counterattack; instead she slid her blade around Atrox's and stabbed the tip towards his chest. Atrox released his saber staff, entangled in Mara's blade, and threw himself backwards to avoid the blade and flipped seamlessly into a back-handspring. He looked at Mara with a touch more respect. "_Very_ good." He called his saber staff back to hand, and swept one blade towards her legs. She leapt over it, only to find the other blade slicing towards her waist in the opposite direction. Still in the air, she tried to block it, only to be thrown to the ground by the force of his attack. In an instant, Atrox was towering over her, the tip of one end of his saber staff at her throat. "You are beaten, my apprentice."

Mara glared up at him. "No kidding." She looked at the blade, then back up at Atrox. "You going to let me up, or am I supposed to stay down here?"

Atrox deactivated his saber staff and attached it to his belt. "You may rise." He said as he used the Force to retrieve his other lightsaber and attached it back to his belt.

Mara got to her feet, slowly, and rubbed her side where she'd landed. "You've got quite a nasty spin on that saber staff… master."

"As you have noticed, my apprentice, my saber staff is an unfamiliar weapon to you, so I had the advantage. In a way, if used properly, it can give you an element of surprise in a battle."

"I can see that," Mara said, dryly. She looked at Atrox, curiously. "What else are you going to teach me… master?" she added as an afterthought.

"Nothing else, today. However, I want you to both construct both a lightsaber and a saber staff. You will need to see Lord Vader for the required crystals. Do not come back until you have completed this task, my apprentice."

Mara frowned. Her lightsaber, the one Emperor Palpatine had given her, had had a magenta blade, totally unique and obtained by the Emperor personally for her. But Vader had destroyed it. "Yes, master." She hated the idea of going to Vader for the crystals, but she supposed she had no other choice. She turned and walked out of the training room and headed for the throne room.

After a few minutes' walk to the throne room, Mara Jade waited outside the giant doors that made up the entrance to the throne room. After waiting for half an hour, the doors finally opened. She slowly walked up before the throne and knelt before Emperor Vader. "Lord Vader. My master ordered me to ask you for some lightsaber crystals. I have to build a saber staff, and a lightsaber to replace the one y- the one that was destroyed," she amended at the last moment. She didn't bother to hide her annoyance at having to ask him for anything, because she was sure he probably would feel it anyway.

Vader spun the throne around to look at Mara's kneeling form and smiled, feeling her annoyance. Reaching out into the Force, Vader probed her mind lightly, satisfied that she was telling him the truth. "Very well, take these." Vader said as he reached into a pocket in his robe and pulled out two crystals, one red and one magenta.

Mara took the crystals, and froze, staring at them. She looked up at Vader, a trifle suspiciously. "Is that…?"

"Yes. That is the crystal is the same one from your former lightsaber." Vader said, smiling at her suspicions.

Her hand closed over it, tightly, feeling the warmth of the Force inside it. "Th-thank you, milord," she murmured, her hostility lightening somewhat.

Vader nodded in response to her. "You should get started on constructing your sabers."

Mara rose, and gave Vader a bow. "Yes, milord. Thank you again." She then left, pondering Vader's slightly altruistic action.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Han finally landed the shuttle, and headed for the throne room, with the droids and the sandtroopers in tow. He was sure that protocol droid was going to drive him crazy. It hadn't stopped talking the whole trip, and only the knowledge that Vader wanted the droid had stopped him from turning it into a heap of slag. _If the Rebels have more droids like these, we won't have to fight them. They'll be too nuts to be dangerous._

He stopped at the throne room, and ordered the troopers to wait outside. "We're doomed!" Threepio wailed, for the umpteenth time over the past hour, and the R2 unit made a noise not unlike a raspberry. Han sighed, and pushed the doors open, the droids trailing in his wake. He stopped at the foot of the throne, and after a moment's hesitation, knelt and waited to be acknowledged.

Vader slowly turned his throne around to gaze at Han and the two droids. "Excellent work, Admiral. Report on the status of the troopers from Tatooine."

Han jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I brought the ones that were on board; they're waiting in the antechamber. Most of the troopers are still on Tatooine, though."

"_Excellent _work, Admiral. You will be rewarded, for now, leave us. Guard the troopers outside those doors, make sure none get away."

Han raised an eyebrow, but thought better about saying anything. "Y-yes, uh… sire." He got to his feet, awkwardly, and went back to 'babysit the troops', as he phrased it to himself. _Honestly, if they wanted to leave, one guy like me couldn't stop all of them._

After Admiral Solo left the throne room, Darth Vader reached out through the Force and called his apprentice. _The droids have returned to their rightful owner, my son. Come to the throne room at once._

_I'm on my way, father._ Atrox rose from his meditation, and went to the throne room. He allowed a smirk to settle on his features as he saw Han leaning up against the wall, in a glare-off with the sandtroopers. Han seemed to be losing. The troopers' helmets prohibited any change in their visible expressions, and Han could only maintain his scowl for so long before he had to give it up.

He entered the throne room, and walked up to the throne, where Threepio and Artoo were still standing. Threepio fairly wilted with relief. "Oh, Master Luke! I _knew_ it had to be a mistake!" He turned to Artoo and assumed a scolding posture. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Artoo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Atrox smirked and lowered his hood. Vader stood up and walked next to his son, _Behind the main control panel on his back, there is a backup memory module, restore it._

"Master L—" Atrox reached up and switched Threepio off mid-sentence. He stepped behind the droid, and opened the control panel his father had indicated. He activated the backup memory module, and closed the panel once again. Vader slowly lowered his hood, and with a flick of the switch, Threepio whirred to life. If he'd been able to blink, he would have. "Master Ani! Where did you come from?"

Atrox smirked. "Ani?"

Vader glared at his son. _Not now._ "Threepio, a lot has changed since your memory was 'wiped' by the Rebels. _I_ go by Lord Vader now, as you are no doubt aware. Luke Skywalker is my son… who now goes by the name Darth Atrox. You will address him as Lord Atrox."

Artoo gave a long, sad hoot. Atrox merely smirked again. There was no way he was letting Vader off that easily.

Vader glared at Artoo, "I can see that you have not changed, Artoo. Need I remind you that I am still your master, even though you were kidnapped by _Kenobi_ after he left me for dead, burning alive in lava! He even _lied_ to my own _son_, saying that his father was dead!" Vader said coldly, barely restraining his rage.

Artoo beeped, softly, and then was silent. Threepio looked distressed. "Oh my." He rounded on Artoo, and began scolding him. "Just look at all the trouble you caused. I _told_ you none of this was a good idea."

Atrox turned towards Threepio and glared at him. "Can it, Threepio." Atrox said coldly, his burning eyes meeting the droid's.

Threepio subsided, crushed, and Artoo twittered an admonishment at Atrox, before also falling silent.

When Leia awoke, she found herself in bed, with Padmé sitting by, anxiously. "Leia! Are you alright?"

She rubbed her head, and sat up, slowly. "Apart from a headache, I think I'll be fine." She hesitated, a moment, then looked up at her mother, cautiously. "Could… could I ask you something?"

Padmé nodded, gravely, sensing somehow what she wanted to ask. Leia paused, trying to word her question, then said, simply, "What happened the day… the day my father was injured?"

Padmé bowed her head. "That was the first day of the end of the Clone Wars, and the day of the institution of Palpatine's master-stroke: Order 66. Your father believed that I would die in childbirth, and he was determined not to let that happen, no matter what the cost to himself or anyone else. Palpatine… tricked him into believing that the dark side had the power to save people from death, and twisted him into service. Across the galaxy, Jedi were cut down, betrayed by the troops they were leading to defend the Republic, even as Palpatine announced the birth of the Empire. Your- your father…" her voice broke, and she buried her face in her hands.

Leia's voice was grave, but steady. "What did he do?"

Padmé didn't look up. "He killed the younglings in the Jedi Temple. They- they _trusted_ him, and he slaughtered them like- like they were vermin. When Obi-wan told me, I… I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. Not my Ani… By then, he was already gone to Mustafar, and Obi-wan… Obi-wan wanted to know where he was. He… he was going to kill him! I didn't tell him where Anakin went, maybe I should have, but I _couldn't_. But I had to know for myself. So… I went to Mustafar to talk to him. Obi-wan knew I would, and so he stowed away aboard my ship when I wasn't looking. When I arrived… it was all that Obi-wan said it was, and worse." She dabbed her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, and stood up. "I- I can't talk about it any more right now. Perhaps later." She walked swiftly from the room, and Leia could sense the grief that still haunted her mother. Her heart had broken that day, and she'd never recovered.

Mara had spent hours laboring over the construction of her first lightsaber. It had been a few years since she had built one, but the Emperor's rigorous memory-training had served her well. She nudged the crystal a hair's breadth to the side, trying to align it perfectly with the activation matrix. Finally, she felt it settle, and she carefully applied the finishing touches before gingerly igniting it. A magenta blade shot out, and she smiled, satisfied.

She shut it off, and surveyed the parts remaining. A double-bladed lightsaber… that was going to be more of a challenge.

Darth Vader looked at his droids and raised his hood again. "Leave us. Report to maintenance, I want to make sure that there are no rebel intelligence devices installed in you." He said as he walked back to his throne and sat back down, watching as Atrox raised his own hood and waiting for the droid's compliance.

Threepio's anxiety level seemed to go up another notch. "Yes, Ma- I mean, Lord Vader." He turned and clanked off towards the doors, with Artoo following. "We're doomed. They'll scrap us for sure."

Artoo beeped derisively. Threepio rounded on him, and snapped, "I _know_ Master Anakin is my maker. I've been with him far longer than _you_ have, you self-important bucket of bolts!"

Artoo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, and Threepio immediately began complaining to no one in particular about how immature Artoo was as the two of them turned off down the hall.

Once the droids left the throne room, Vader touched Admiral Solo's mind through the Force. _Bring them in, Admiral._

Han brought the troopers in, glaring at them with his fiercest scowl. "Here they are, sire." He then looked around, furtively, for someplace he could escape to.

Vader sensed the Admiral's desire to leave the throne room and chuckled while using the Force to lock all of the doors in the throne room. "You will remain here, Admiral, and you _will_ watch _everything_ that happens, or you will be… punished," Vader said in an icy tone.

Han tried to keep the disappointment out of his face, if only so the troopers wouldn't see it. He bowed his head, and muttered, "Yessir."

The troops shifted uneasily. They continued to stand in formation, their helmets hiding their facial expressions, but their nervousness could be sensed from a yard off, with or without the Force.

Vader's face began to form a dark, sinister smile. "Disarm them, Admiral."

Han's expression tightened, just noticeably, but he stepped forward and took the Blas-tech rifles from the troopers, and tossed them into a pile by the throne. The last one looked as if he wanted to refuse, but reluctantly handed it over.

Atrox watched as each trooper was disarmed and his face contorted into a dark, malevolent, twisted smile as he relished each trooper's fear, enjoying the power it gave him over them.

Han shivered at the look on Atrox's face. It was… unsettling to see such perverted pleasure in another person's fear and suffering.

Vader smirked. His son was truly a great Sith Lord… though he sensed that his full potential was still to be realized.

In a dark, chilling voice, Atrox addressed Admiral Solo. "I can sense you have… issues about Sith Lords?"

"No, of course not, Lord Atrox. I'm… uncomfortable about being here," Han admitted, knowing that it was pointless to try to lie to the Sith Lord.

Atrox's smile grew even more, his burning gaze puncturing into Han's very soul. "Deal with it, Admiral."

Han nodded, even tenser than before, unable to tear his eyes away from Atrox's unnerving stare. "Yessir."

Vader finally spoke up after observing his son and addressed the troopers. "My apprentice, Darth Atrox, wanted to… reward you for your efforts on Tatooine. Your dedication to the Empire is duly noted."

The sandtroopers seemed to stand there, for a moment, as if trying to determine whether it was a trick statement. Finally, their captain said, noncommittally, "Yes, milord."

Darth Atrox began pacing back and forth in front of the troopers like a predator stalking its prey. "You all have been instrumental in helping me embrace the dark side of the Force. You slaughtered my aunt and uncle, and for that… you all will _die_." Atrox said, not trying to hide his pure rage at the troopers as he used the Force to lift the sandtrooper up several meters by his throat, strangling him.

The captain reached one hand up to his throat, groping for the invisible fingers clenched there, then let it drop, helplessly.

The other troopers glanced at each other, and galvanized into action, some going for the blaster rifles, and the others simply going directly for Atrox.

Atrox laughed, and his eyes narrowed as he gathered the dark side of the Force into himself. His skin seemed to acquire a grayish tinge, and the dark side seemed to emanate from him, almost becoming one with him as he opened himself to it.

All the non-Force-sensitives took an involuntary step backwards, as if they could themselves feel it. Vader crossed his arms, surprised by the overpowering strength of his son's connection to the dark side, and curious to see just what he intended.

At that same moment, Mara looked up from her meditation over the lightsaber parts, and from across the galaxy Leia felt her brother's dark aura.

Atrox's fist tightened and the captain gave one final jerk before going limp, the Sith Lord's grip still tightening on his neck. One trooper finally shook himself free of the daze they all seemed to be in to make a grab for the blaster rifles, only to have his chest completely crushed with the Force. Another rushed Atrox, but was thrown backwards, screaming, clutching his head as Atrox tore his mind to shreds. A third used the distraction posed by his comrades to seize a weapon, but convulsed as Atrox blasted him with lightning. Using the fallen body of their captain as a shield, one trooper simply ran for the door, but the Sith Lord spotted him, and with a twist of his hand, tore him to pieces… from the inside out.

The remaining two sandtroopers stood there, looking at Atrox, and the Sith Lord looked back, a smirk on his face. None of them moved for a long moment, as the tension mounted, then, finally, one of them bolted, and almost before he took two steps, he was down, taken by Atrox's saber staff.

Vader continued to watch his son, impressed, and very proud. His son was greater than Palpatine ever was, and as his training continued, would grow still more skilled and powerful.

Atrox gave the remaining trooper a long glance, then began to mercilessly drain the life from his body. The man screamed as the sensation continued, growing more painful as it was drawn out further. Finally, at the peak of his agony, Atrox finished him, extracting what remained of his life with one final stroke.

Han had somehow managed to watch the whole spectacle. His mind was dazed by the callousness of the young Sith Lord; he'd never, in all his many experiences, seen anything this grotesque.

After several long moments, Darth Atrox deactivated his saber staff and returned it to his belt while turning around to look at his master, refusing to release his hold on the dark side of the Force.

Vader studied his son, for a few moments, then said, "Impressive. Most impressive. You have not yet reached your full potential, and yet you can already perform extraordinary feats with the Force."

"They got what they deserved, and… I feel stronger, more _powerful_. I have never felt the Force this way before. You were right, the dark side is far more powerful than the light, the Rebels won't stand a chance now."

Vader chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "The Force is filled with new experiences, my apprentice. Not even the Dark Lords of the Sith have probed all its mysteries. The Jedi certainly have not. They blind themselves by avoiding the dark side."

"Indeed. Why they would deprive themselves of such a weapon is beyond me." Atrox said coldly.

Vader chuckled again at his son. "Very true." He turned to Admiral Solo. "Get a crew to clean this mess up and I want you to supervise them."

"Er… yes, sire." Han muttered, and wandered off to, once again, pull rank on somebody to dispose of bodies in the throne room.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Leia found her mother sitting on the back step of the house with a cup of something strong steaming in her hand. She sat down next to Padmé, who turned and asked, "What happened to you?"

Leia knew what she was referring to. "It… it was Luke," she admitted, unhappily. "He spoke to my mind, and told me things. Things about… you, and Obi-wan, and our- our father," she looked up to meet Padmé's eyes. "He- he hates you, says you brought Obi-wan there to kill Vader, to kill our father. I'm… I'm sorry."

A tear formed in Padmé's eye, and she quickly brushed it away. She took a long sip of her drink, to steady herself, and said, "So the lies of Palpatine continue."

Leia hugged her mother reassuringly, "If you said that Palpatine lied to him 23 years ago, then… then dad does not know otherwise. Since- since Luke has always wanted a father all his life, Vader would have told him what he believed to be true."

Padmé nodded, quietly. "You're right." She sighed. "I have to help them, somehow. I don't know what good I'll be able to do, but they need to know, about- about me, and about the truth. It probably won't help any, but… I have to try."

Darth Atrox returned to his quarters and began to meditate, feeling the dark side coursing through his body like his own blood. He could sense his sister thinking about him again and easily forced his way into her mind, tearing through her mental shields effortlessly. _I sense your fear of me, of my __**power**__. You should be…_

Atrox did not let Leia have a chance to respond before he began to force her to live his memory of what he had done to the troopers in the throne room, forcing her to feel everything he felt, his power growing, his connection to the dark side accompanied with the fear of the troopers, their pain… their _suffering_.

Leia's face creased in pain as he tore his way through her defenses. Her expression turned vacant as she tried to restrict his access to her thoughts, and then had a distinct look of horror as she was forced to witness Atrox's experiences. Padmé put her arm around her daughter. All she could do was hold her, and hope that whatever was happening would stop soon. "Oh, Ani… why?" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Once Atrox finished forcing Leia to live his memory, he sent his father's pride of him. _I have not even discovered my __**true**__ potential yet. The Alliance will surrender… now, or I will be sure to… unleash my __**full**__ potential on them._

Leia refused to allow him to feel what was running through her head. _You would do that anyway, if only as an example to the rest of the galaxy. Even if I had the power to make the Alliance surrender, I wouldn't._

Suddenly, their mental bond became… colder than any either had experienced. Atrox had let his pure dark side aura come in to contact with Leia's mind. _Very well… sister. I look forward to… interrogating you._ Atrox coldly, but calmly said through their mental bond and then broke off their contact.

Leia gave a long shudder, then awakened with a start. She looked at her mother, clearly upset. "It- it's worse than I feared, much worse," she whispered. "I… I don't know if he _can_ be saved."

Padme's tears continued to roll down her cheek, as she looked into Leia's eyes and demanded to know everything. "Leia, tell me what happened. It's Luke, isn't it? "

She nodded, but couldn't meet her mother's eyes. "He… he's fallen so far… I felt him, he was… he was darker than the cave on Dagobah, I've… never felt anything like it." She shivered. "He tortured the stormtroopers that killed his aunt and uncle; he… made me watch as he killed them. I… I don't know what to do."

Padmé sighed. A resolve had been forming in her during the past few hours that hardened into certainty. "I have to talk to him. Both of them. They should be told the truth. I- I hid to protect you both, but now I can't do that anymore, there's no reason to hide from- from my husband, or my son. Maybe I… could help bring them back."

Leia looked up into her mom's eyes. "I'm coming with you. I- I need to settle things with my brother." She said with a newfound determination.

Padmé shook her head. "You mustn't. The Rebellion needs you, especially since… since Luke is gone. You have to warn them, you have to keep fighting. If… if I fail, the Rebellion must continue, and you are their last hope."

Mara slipped the last piece into place, and turned the finished saber staff over in her hands. It had started out as a daunting task, but she had managed to find a workaround that solved certain problems, though it created others. If she built two separate hilts, all she needed was a sturdy way of sealing them together and she was set. She thought her solution was an effective one: the hilts were connected with a locking mechanism, so that they almost screwed together on the ends. With a half twist, the two halves came apart to create two separate lightsabers. It… wasn't exactly what Atrox had asked for, but she hoped he would accept it.

Darth Atrox had just severed his connection with his sister when he sensed that his apprentice had finished her task. _Excellent work, my apprentice. Come to my quarters at once and I'll inspect your work._

Mara tossed the hydrospanner back onto the workbench, and left for Atrox's quarters. Once she arrived, she rapped on the door, sharply, and once she was admitted knelt before her master, and waited to be acknowledged. "I finished the job you gave me… _master_." She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to calling him that, 'farmboy' or 'Skywalker' came much more readily to her lips than 'master' or 'Lord Atrox'.

Atrox turned around and observed his apprentice's kneeling form. "You may rise, my apprentice. Show me your saber staff," he said as he got his own saber staff out and ignited both ends. "Do not hold back, then… I will reward you for your efforts, my apprentice."

Mara shot him a glare that would have burned through durasteel. She stood up and ignited her new saber staff, both of the crimson blades activating simultaneously. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she mustered. She hadn't stopped to sleep while she was working, and already she was expected to fight with a weapon she wasn't familiar with?

Atrox attacked first, allowing her to simply defend during the first few moves. Thrust, step, slash, parry, and so forth. Gradually they began to step up their speed and skill, Mara quickly becoming more competent. She spun the blade towards Atrox, who blocked it, and then faked an attack towards Atrox's legs, instead bringing it up his side towards his shoulder. Atrox leapt over her head to land behind her, though she was turning even as he jumped. Almost before he landed, she was spinning her blade behind her. He parried, and counter-attacked with the other side of his blade. She brought hers up to block, and then lifted the blade up slightly and stabbed the end towards his chest. He sidestepped the blow, and remarked, "Good, very good. Now, give into your anger, your hate. Let it _flow_ through you." Mara frowned, and attempted to comply, but the simple fact was that wasn't angry with Atrox, nor did she hate him. Her blocks faltered as her concentration became divided, and she barely stopped one of his slashes from taking off her arm.

Atrox took a step back from Mara and sneered, "If you cannot hate me, then hate the one who killed your _former_ master!"

Mara's face turned white, and she felt a flash of anger at him for bringing it up. Deep down, though, she knew that her master was right; she could never forgive herself for failing the Emperor, for- for _killing_ him. She lunged at Atrox, an angry glint in her eye.

"Good, my apprentice, very good." Atrox said as he felt the anger in his apprentice. He blocked her attack easily, and slid his blade down hers to bring the other side around to strike her. She knocked his blade away and struck at his feet, forcing him to jump over her head to avoid it. He landed behind her, and struck at her shoulder, only to find her blade there, with her glaring into his face, stopping his blade mid-strike. "You are learning quickly… my apprentice. But you are not the _Master_ yet." Atrox said as he forced her blade back away from him. She tried to bring it around to stab him, but he wasn't there. She whirled around to find his blade at her throat. "You are beaten, my apprentice." Atrox said as his burning eyes stared into her own.

Mara glared back at him, and slowly closed off her saber staff. "You win, master… this time."

"You have learned well, my apprentice. However, you will not best someone who is far more powerful than you are." Atrox said as he deactivated his saber staff and returned it to his belt. His tone became gentle as he continued, "Besides, I can sense your… feelings for me. You… love me, don't you, my apprentice?" He said as he took a step closer to her so that they were mere centimeters from each other.

Mara felt her face grow warm, and she looked away. "I…"

"Can't deny it, can you?" He said as he placed his hands on her sides.

She looked into his eyes, searchingly, a trace of uncertainty in her eyes, as if she were… afraid, afraid of his reaction. "No…. I can't."

Atrox leaned towards Mara and kissed her, then pulled back so she could see his face and burning eyes.

She looked up at him, and her eyes narrowed, suddenly. "Are you alright? Your face…"

"Never better, Mara. The dark side gives us more power, but at a slight price. A little cosmetic discoloration is insignificant when held up to what the dark side offers. Surely it doesn't bother you." He gave her a small smile.

Mara frowned. "Have the effects of use of the dark side been studied? It could be… unsafe, unhealthy. I'm no medical expert, but it's generally a bad sign when your skin starts turning a grayish hue."

Atorx chuckled. "I can sense your fear, my apprentice. If you are in control, then nothing will be able to stop you. One of the differences between the Jedi and the Sith is that the Jedi believe that the Force has their destiny set for them, the _Sith_ make our own destiny. We bend the Force to _our_ will." He paused, allowing her to think on this, and then continued. "Now are you telling me that you would rather I take away your… reward?"

"No," Mara said, quickly. "I… I just wasn't expecting something like that." She bowed her head. "Forgive me… master."

"As you wish, my apprentice." Atrox whispered as he leaned back into her and began to passionately kiss her, his hands going for her back… exploring her body.

Mara trembled under his touch, slowly reaching up to lower his hood, revealing his gray-tinged face, ringed with whitish-blonde hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

As Atrox felt Mara wrap her hands around his neck, he shut out the bond that he had with his father and began to reach out to Mara, sending intimate thoughts of them both and how they would one day rule the galaxy together, and his dark intentions for the troopers who had yet to pay for killing his aunt and uncle, not to mention those who would dare stand against them, filling both of their minds.

She clung to Atrox, all her senses filled with him, overwhelming her with the intensity of his emotions, and his sheer power.

Vader sensed Atrox shutting out their bond, and stormed off to his son's quarters, immediately suspicious. He reached out with the Force to slam the door open, only to find it sealed from the inside, his son using the Force as a barrier to his father. "Oh, so _now_ he learns control," Vader growled, and used Force Sight to see into the room. What he saw enraged him; Atrox and Mara stood there, locked in a passionate embrace, apparently oblivious to everything else. Shaking with fury, he stormed back to the throne room to wait for his son.

Padmé finished checking the _Forsaken Hope_'s systems, and then emerged for one last goodbye from her daughter. Leia embraced her, tightly, and whispered, "Be careful."

Padmé gave her a small smile, and said, "No, _you_ be careful. If… if your father is anything like the man he once was, he will not allow me to be harmed. But I worry about you, out there with the Alliance. It's so dangerous…"

"I have my duty, as you have yours, mother. And I'd say yours is the more dangerous one."

Padmé squeezed her hand, gently, and said, "Well, we shall see. We should part now, and don't try to contact me, I would hate to compromise you in any way."

Leia nodded, saddened by the fact that she may well never see her mother again. "Good- goodbye, mother. I'm glad we met. May… may the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Padmé gave her one last look, then turned and boarded the _Hope_, inputting coordinates for Imperial Center.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Mara lay under the black sheets in Atrox's bed, her hair a red-gold cloud against the dark pillows. Atrox had risen a few minutes ago, feeling the need to report to his master about something urgent. She watched him through half-closed eyes as he dressed, feeling… content? euphoric? peaceful? For now, she was content just to lie there, looking at him, reflecting. The passion between them had been so powerful that it became tangible, like lightning rushing between their bodies, the sensation only serving to increase the pleasure both were experiencing. He turned for one last look at her before leaving for the throne room, and she smirked. "You look like you're on your way to your execution, _Skywalker_."

Darth Atrox continued to look at his apprentice and smirked, "I'll just have to think of a suitable… punishment for you later, my apprentice."

She laughed, softly. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Atrox chuckled in response and reopened his bond with his father as he walked out of the room.

Vader sensed his son reopen their bond, and waited for him to arrive. He had had ample time for his anger to simmer, and the knowledge that Atrox was on his way to see him only served to anger him further. As Atrox entered, Vader turned his throne around to face him, a deep scowl settled across his face, waiting for his son to speak first.

Atrox walked up to the throne and knelt before it, smirking at his father… waiting for him to address him first.

Vader, with great difficulty, refrained from exploding at his son. His eyes narrowed, dangerously, however, and he asked, "How is your _apprentice's_ training progressing, Lord Atrox?"

Atrox continued to smirk at Vader through the hood of his cloak and said, "She is beginning to embrace the dark side of the Force, master. Not to mention… exploring my bed at the moment."

Vader's expression contorted with fury as he finally released his wrath upon his son. Within moments he was on his feet, blasting Atrox with lightning fueled by his rage. "_I TOLD YOU SHE WAS UNWORTHY OF YOUR ATTACHMENT!"_ he raged at his son, stepping up the power of the lightning with each word. "I _tolerated_ your feelings, allowed you to train her, and _this_," he spat the word as if it was something foul, "is how you repay my generosity? _No more!_"

Atrox remained kneeling, turning the pain caused by the lightning into rage, fueling his connection to the dark side. "If she is unworthy of me… then mom was unworthy of _your_ attachment." Atrox muttered, touching Mara through their newly developed Force bond.

Vader's fury reached the breaking point, and he snapped, "_Leave your mother out of this!"_ He shoved his son to the floor with the Force, and said, his voice dangerously cool, "Your mother was not one of Palpatine's _shuttas_."

Atrox chuckled at his father's outburst. "Interesting… why would you care so much for someone who betrayed you and was the cause of you being in that… suit? Furthermore, I know that you will not permanently damage me, I am all that you have left of that _shutta_."

Vader paused. "If I'm not mistaken, _son_, my _wife_ bore _two_ children. Do not assume you are indispensable to me, Lord Atrox. My _daughter_," he reflected, "bears a striking resemblance to her mother."

Mara felt Atrox's touch on her mind, and could feel through their bond that Vader was punishing him. She tentatively gave him a mental caress, angry that Vader would harm him because of her.

Atrox felt Mara's mental caress and smirked at his father with new determination. "Not for long. She has had her chance to join us and puts that _vaunted_ rebellion in front of family… If _that_ is like your _wife_, then you were a fool to marry her in the first place, not to mention to still have feelings for her. If I find my so-called _sister_… I am going to make her _suffer_."

Vader glared at his son, coldly. "At least I respected my wife enough to _marry_ her in the _first_ place."

Atrox glared back, and spoke coldly, "I am beyond caring… _father_. You would never approve of us. Search my thoughts if you think you're powerful enough."

Vader laughed, coldly. "No need for that, my _son_. However…" he used the Force to knock Atrox unconscious. "I think I shall go pay a visit to my future daughter-in-law."

Mara had just finished dressing when the door opened. Knowing instinctively that it was not Atrox, she turned around, suspiciously, to find her fears confirmed. "_You_," she breathed, glaring at him with her bright emerald eyes.

Vader's cold, burning yellow eyes glared at Mara. "You will kneel and show me proper respect... _now_. My… _son_ is not here to save you if I decide to end your pathetic existence."

Mara's eyes flashed, dangerously. "What have you done with him?"

Vader lifted his hand and pulled out his lightsaber hilt. "The way I punish _my_ son is none of your concern. This is your final chance, show me the proper respect or I will kill you where you stand." Vader replied, his voice colder than ice.

Mara's lightsaber was in her hand almost at the same moment as his. "Tell me where he is and what you've done to him, or by the Force, I'll find him myself."

Mara's blade met Vader's in midair, the energy blades crackling where they touched. Vader disengaged his blade from hers, and struck again, their blades touching in a quick flurry of blows, Vader's heavy and designed to overpower, while Mara strove simply to deflect the brunt of the attacks away from her. She was cautious, very cautious, keenly aware that one false move and she would be dead. If she could let him consume his energy in attacking her, she _might_ have a chance once he grew tired. If she survived that long.

Vader aimed a slash at her midriff, and smirked as she parried the blow. "You can never hope to defeat me, fool girl. You're wasting your time."

Mara glared at him, and ground out, "If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you kill me, you've got another thing coming."

Again Vader struck, this time at her shoulder. "You could never be good enough for my son. His potential far exceeds your own, and always will."

She took the full force of that blow, barely keeping the blade from touching her. She lost it, then, and began counterattacking, snapping with each blow, "Why… can't you let… your son… decide that… for _himself?"_ Her emotion peaked, anger and desperation rushing through her, penetrating through Atrox's unconsciousness through their bond.

Atrox was jolted awake, and immediately sensed that Mara was in grave danger. He doused his Force signature, completely engulfing himself in the dark side of the Force, manipulating it to conceal himself from everyone. His body seemed to absorb the shadows, reflecting the shadow off of him, hiding him from view as he rushed to his quarters.

Vader allowed Mara to rain blows down on him, blocking each of them with little difficultly. Once there was a lull in her attacks, he aimed a blow of his own at her neck, only to meet her blade midway, a desperate glint in her eye.

At that moment, Atrox reached his quarters, and entered just as Vader remarked, "Why he would choose you, when he could have had any woman in the galaxy, is beyond me. Obviously, he didn't have the opportunity to cultivate much taste in that backwater world he grew up in."

Atrox drew his saber staff and moved quickly towards his bedroom, keeping himself concealed from view. He at once took in the situation, and ignited his saber staff, lunging towards his father even as he emerged from hiding.

Vader barely sidestepped the blade, his danger sense giving him a split-second warning. He stepped to the side, positioning both Mara and Atrox in front of him, so as to have no enemies at his back, and glared at his son. "So. You are going to betray your father, as well? You're no better than your _sister._ You disappoint me."

"No, I am not going to betray my father. But I will not let you destroy my apprentice either. It hurts you to see your _son_ taking a woman, it hurts you because mom _died_ by your hand, but that does _not_ make it _my_ problem. If I wanted to kill you and take your place… believe me, I would have done it when I first realized that I was more powerful than you are!"

Vader stared at his son for a moment, stunned by his nerve. Finally, he said, coldly, "You are fortunate you're my son, or you would be dead for saying such things. And as for your _apprentice_… she appears to be learning her lessons well, I can sense the dark side in her." He paused, and smirked at Mara. "Continue. I would like to fully test your saber skills."

Mara glared at him, and shot Atrox a glance. He nodded, and said, "Enough with that lightsaber, my apprentice. Try the saber staff."

Mara let a few thoughts escape through their bond of just what she thought of _that_ instruction, but nonetheless complied. She deactivated her lightsaber and hooked it onto her belt, then unhooking and ignited her saber staff, and gave Vader a determined look.

Vader ignited his own saber, as Atrox took a few steps into the background and resumed his dark camouflage. Vader raised an eyebrow, briefly, at the place where his son had last been, noting how impressive Atrox's skills were becoming, then didn't have time to reflect on it anymore as Mara struck. She was keenly aware of the lower edge of her blade, knowing that it was all too easy to take off her own leg with it. Vader caught her blade in a saber lock, giving her a smirk, and she glared at him, hissing, "I hate you." She broke the saber lock, and spun around, bringing the opposite end of her saber staff up to strike him again, only to once more find her saber locked against his. Her eyes blazed, traces of yellow bleeding into them, and she snapped, "If it were not against my master's will, I would kill you where you stand."

Both Sith Lords chuckled, pleased by her hate. "_Good_, my apprentice, _very_ good. Let the _hate_ flow _through_ you. Give in to it, let it course through your very _being_!" Atrox announced from the shadows, standing somewhere near his apprentice.

Mara felt the warmth of his approval rush through her, then frowned as she focused on his instructions. Her eyes narrowed as she opened herself to her hatred, knocking back Vader's blade and striking with stronger and surer blows as the power of the dark side began to course through her.

Padmé dropped out of hyperspace near Coruscant, now known as Imperial Center, and waited to be hailed. She hadn't been back since the rise of the Empire, it was too dangerous. Now, though…

She was startled out of her reverie by the comm beeping. She hit the switch, and a voice blared, "Unidentified ship, this is Imperial Center Control. What is your purpose here?"

With a sigh, she thumbed it open, and replied, "Control, this is the _Forsaken Hope_. I… I need an audience with Lord Vader."

There was silence on the comm for some time, then a sharper, more cynical voice came on. "_Hope_, this is Admiral Solo. What is your business with Lord Vader?"

Padmé paused. Finally, she said, "Give him my name, and tell him I'm here."

"And what is your name?"

"Padmé Amidala… Skywalker."

The comm was silent for much longer this time. Then it crackled back to life, and the Admiral's voice came back on, slightly more respectful. "Dock at the palace. Lord Vader will see you immediately."

Mara deflected Vader's thrust, and spun her blade quickly around to strike at his neck. "You set great store in… being loyal to someone, in _serving_, don't you?" Vader noted, as he brought his blade up to block her attack.

Mara glared at him, and forced his blade down with her own. "I believe in having a cause to dedicate myself to, but only those _I_ choose to be loyal to. Anyone else can crash and burn for all I care."

Vader was about to reply, when Han entered, hesitantly. "Er, Lord Vader, I—"

Vader turned on him, shooting him a dark look. "I hope this is important, for your sake, _Admiral_."

"Er, yessir. You see, there's someone coming who wants to see you. She told me to give you her name." Han shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

Vader continued to glare at him, expectantly. "Well? What is it?" He froze as the first syllable rolled off the Admiral's tongue.

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker, Lord Vader."

A small glass ornament shattered as Atrox lost control and emerged from his concealment. His expression was one of mistrust and suspicion, and he spat, "It's got to be some kind of a trick, an assassination attempt on my _sister's_ part, maybe. Have her killed."

_"No!"_ Vader snapped, countermanding Atrox's orders. "I will see her. Send her to the throne room." Han, realizing he was dismissed, left as hastily as he dared. A moment later he was back, nervously, and said, "Oh, um, Lord Atrox, the transport carrying the rest of the Desert Sands unit just reported in, as well, sir."


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Vader and Mara both deactivated their lightsabers, and Atrox told his apprentice, briefly, "Meditate. I will return later." Without another look, he followed Vader out of the room, determined that Vader hear him out. "You admitted yourself that you killed my mother, your wife, she deserved it for betraying you. This… imposter is a ploy by my sister to _destroy_ us!" Atrox said coldly.

Vader continued to stalk down the hallway, struggling to keep his anger in check. "Your arrogant accusations of your mother are unending, it would seem. If she _is_ an imposter, I will deal with her _personally_. If… if not…"

"Then she should still _suffer_ for betraying us." Atrox said coldly, his voice filled with hate.

Vader's patience finally snapped. "_I_ will decide that, if or when such a decision becomes necessary," he snarled. "And _you_ will keep a civil tongue in your head around her, until such a time as I determine her to be an imposter. Is that understood?"

"You are _weak_. Your obsession with someone who died when I was born will be your undoing, _father_." Atrox sneered.

Vader glared at his son, but refrained from enacting an appropriate punishment for him at that moment, instead merely slamming open the throne room doors. Atrox smirked as he began to camouflage himself in darkness, following his father into the throne room.

Vader seated himself on his throne, taking a few minutes to compose himself while he waited for his guest's arrival. He kept his face shadowed, hidden from sight, wanting to see her before she saw him.

Padmé stopped in front of the large doors, taking a moment to compose herself. _He may not even care about you anymore_, she reminded herself, sternly. _It's been twenty years_. Attempting to ignore the trembling of her heart, she pushed open the door and entered, not entirely knowing what to expect.

She paused in the doorway, hesitantly, then began to walk towards the throne. Atrox was waiting for her, a malevolent presence by her side, probing her mind for deception. She brushed off the vague misgivings that haunted her, and approached the foot of the throne. It slowly turned to face her, and she looked up at its occupant, uncertainly.

Atrox stood next to her, continuing to camouflage himself. "Why the Emperor does not make you _suffer_ is beyond me, especially after everything you have done to him."

Padmé looked around, confused. "Who…" she frowned. The voice seemed almost familiar, but different. "The Emperor? I don't know what you're talking about."

Atrox appeared standing next to Padmé with his saber staff's hilt in hand, his face concealed under a dark hood. He hesitated a few moments before walking next to the throne, taking his place by his father's side.

She took a step backwards, startled, as the stranger appeared beside her, and looked up at them both. She tried to look up under Vader's hood, to see his face. "A- Ani?"

It was all Vader could do to keep still, and not let any of his emotions escape him. He _wouldn't_ give his son more ammunition to ridicule him. "That is _not_ my name, not any longer," he informed her, keeping his voice as cold as possible. "Why have you come here?"

The coldness of his voice hurt her, though she tried not to let it show, or even to let herself feel that it hurt her. "I came because I thought you deserved know the truth," she said, steadily.

Atrox scowled… "The truth about the fact you led Obi-Wan to murder my _master_!" Atrox shouted, barely containing his pure rage at the woman standing before her.

Padmé nearly burst into tears. "No! How could you think that?" She turned her face up to Vader, pleadingly. "I _loved_ you. I would never have betrayed you."

Vader fought to maintain an impassive expression. "If that is _not_ what happened, then what _did_ happen? How do you explain Kenobi's presence?"

Padmé looked down, trying to hide the tears that refused to be held back. "When Obi-wan came to talk to me, when he- when he told me what you'd been doing, he asked me where you were. I knew, then, that he was going to try to kill you, and I didn't tell him. But he suspected that I knew, and- and he snuck aboard my ship when I went to find you." She lifted her tear-stained face to look at him, trying to make him understand. "I would _never_ have gone had I known he was there. But by the time anyone knew, it- it was too late."

Atrox glared at Padmé, "So you do not love him now… if so, then leave."

She gave him a grave look. "If I did not love him, then why would I _be_ here, risking my life?" Her eyes strayed toward Vader, trying to see past his dark hood.

Atrox's face twisted with rage. "To help that _pathetic_ rebellion of my sister's… to _assassinate_ us!_"_

She laughed, shortly. "As if _I_ could assassinate someone with the power of my husband… or my son." She gave Atrox a sharp look.

Atrox smirked. "Then join us… take your rightful place at his side… if you _truly_ love him."

She sighed. "I _came_ here because my place _is_ by the side of my husband," she looked again at Vader, wistfully. "Though I have never been able to take that place, until now."

Vader hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her throughout her impassioned appeal, even to scold his son for questioning her. Now he rose, and slowly lowered his hood. "Come, Padmé… take your rightful place as Empress of the Galaxy… together… with our son at our side, we will restore order across our Empire!"

Padmé looked into his face, searchingly, then slowly walked up to him.

Atrox scowled. He hadn't believed she would actually betray his sister's precious rebellion, and he still didn't trust her. He lowered his hood as Padmé walked up to Darth Vader and scowled, "How do you know that she is not a spy for the rebellion?" he said coldly, his burning yellow eyes never breaking contact with Padmé.

Vader's already low tolerance for his son's snide remarks about his wife finally gave out, and he snapped, "I have had _enough_ of your contempt and condescension. If she were here with false intent, do you not think you would have _sensed_ it during your mind probing earlier?"

"_I_ did sense that she is hiding that my _sister_ still refuses to join us… perhaps she is going to send data to her about us." Atrox said still glaring at Padmé and his father.

Padmé looked stern. "I can't _make_ Leia join you, if she feels that it's wrong. I'm _not_ going to try to contact her, either. And don't say I might be lying, I thought you Force-trained individuals were supposed to be able to sense deception."

"If you are not lying to me… then open yourself to me… _completely_ open yourself." Atrox said, his burning yellow eyes staring into the depths of hers.

Padmé looked into her son's eyes, sadly, remembering how blue and innocent they had been when he was born. "Very well, Luke." She shot Vader a quick glance, then looked at Atrox, resignedly.

Atrox scowled at his mother for using his old name. He felt his father's eyes on him, watchful, and knew that if he made any move against her, his father would punish him in a way he'd never forget. So he carefully began to explore her thoughts, searching them for any sign of deception. To his surprise, he found her thoughts pure of deception; she truly did love his father, and had no intention of betraying them. Then he froze in his tracks, as he came upon another feeling… she loved him, as well, despite what he had said about her, despite what he had done, what he had _become,_ she loved him. This revelation shocked him, and yet he was… touched. His eyes returned to their original bright blue as he said softly, "I- I cannot sense any deception from her. Mom truly… loves us, despite what we have become and what we have done."

Padmé's face broke into a smile, and acting on impulse, she reached out and embraced her son, tightly. Atrox hesitated for a moment, then returned the gesture, awkwardly. His aunt and uncle had not been cold, exactly, but they hadn't been warmly affectionate, either, growing up. It never occurred to him to realize what he'd missed.

Vader watched his wife and son, a slight smile on his lips. Perhaps his son would learn to honor his mother after all. She always _did_ have a way with people. "I am _very_ proud of my apprentice," he told Padmé, softly. "He is becoming incredibly powerful; he… healed me, using his power in the Force."

Padmé looked at her son, in wonder. "That's wonderful, Luke," she exclaimed, turning again to survey her husband. She'd been… unsure what to expect when she arrived, since she'd seen the holos of Vader in his suit.

Atrox scowled again as Padmé used his former name, and raised his hood again.

Vader's eyes locked with Padmé's eyes as he continued to tell her about his apprentice. "Lord Atrox is a _great_ Sith. He… fed off of Sidious' Force energy to make himself more powerful… nothing will get in our way now, my Empress. He has even begun to train an apprentice of his own… among… some other… activities which he has yet to be punished for."

Atrox's blue eyes immediately became the burning yellow they were before when Vader mentioned his apprentice and could barely contain his pure rage at him.

Padmé looked up at her son, and frowned. "Are you alright? Your skin… you're not sick, are you?" She looked worried, in a maternal sort of way.

When Atrox spoke, his voice was as cold as ice, "It is the mark of power of the Force… those of us who unlike the _Jedi_, embrace our emotions, unlock our _full_ potential experience some… cosmetic deformities which are _insignificant_ compared to the _power_ that we wield."

Padmé didn't look very convinced, but chose not to argue the matter. She felt a little… distanced, from her husband and son, who could become angry at barely a word. She was almost afraid to say anything, for fear of incurring still more of their wrath.

Vader broke the silence by saying, "Lord Atrox and his apprentice… seem to have an attraction to each other. A… strong one, if I'm not mistaken. She seems very… attached to him."

Padmé's eyebrows shot up, and she exclaimed, "Luke, that- that's wonderful!" She hesitated a moment, then asked, "Do I get to meet her?"

Vader narrowed his eyes. "_I_ do not approve of this… relationship. She was Sidious' hand… she is not worthy of _our_ son."

Atrox glared at Vader with his burning eyes, his dark presence beginning to emanate within the throne room.

Padmé looked shocked. "Ani, how can you say that? If they care about each other, they shouldn't be forced to be apart, like we were."

Vader's burning yellow eyes locked with his wife's eyes. "She is in no way good enough for the _Prince_ of the Empire."

"She was good enough for you to assign as his apprentice, apparently," Padmé countered, meeting his burning gaze squarely.

"The only reason I did that was because of the power her hatred of me would give her. _I_ forced her to _kill_ her former master. _I _made her swear her loyalty and service to me… then my _apprentice_ to train her in the ways of the dark side of the Force." He paused, "One day… they will rule the galaxy, with my own _son_ as the Dark Lord of the Sith. This… _thing_ is nowhere near worthy of being Empress… and _I_ will _not_ allow it!"

Padmé gazed at him, slightly puzzled. "Why do you hate her so much? Is it because of Palpatine? You served him once, yourself, willingly."

Vader's last statement made Atrox lose control of his emotions. He used the Force to slam Vader against the wall and held them there, using all of his power to pin him there… to the point where he could not even help himself. His burning yellow eyes began to glow as he walked up to him and stared directly into his own eyes, his face contorted with rage. His voice was colder than it had ever been before, "_I_ will _not_ allow my apprentice… my… my _love_ to be talked about that way!"

Padmé's expression was one of horror as she watched her son smash Vader against the wall. She had never seen _anyone_ able to overpower him that way, and yet her son was able to throw his father around like a rag doll. "Luke… Luke, don't, please! He's your father! Please, let him go!"

Atrox did not turn around to acknowledge Padmé. Instead he continued to stare his father in the eyes, waiting for him to answer and _attempt_ to break his hold on him.

Padmé looked from one to the other, her gaze finally coming to rest on Vader. "A slave boy from Tatooine was good enough for me. I… _was_… the Queen of Naboo."

Vader's gaze snapped down to his wife, sharply. He met her eyes, briefly, then said, "Do not expect this to happen again... but, you- you are right, Padmé." He turned down to look at his son, "You are going to get it later… I _assure_ you."

Atrox turned around and began to walk out of the throne room, releasing his hold on Vader, who in turn, began to plummet down to the ground from 40 feet high. Atrox had left the room before Vader had hit the floor, heading towards his quarters. Reaching out to touch his apprentice's mind, he summoned her. _Come to my quarters, my apprentice._

_Yes, master. I'll be there at once._ She immediately left for Atrox's quarters, sensing that something was wrong, and Atrox was deeply angry.

Vader drew the Force to himself to cushion his fall, landing lightly on his feet. Padmé at once rushed to his side, exclaiming, "Ani! Are you hurt?"

Vader ignored her use of his former name, too shaken and angry with his son to bother with it. "I am not seriously hurt. I _am_ going to need to have a word with my son, however."

Mara arrived at Atrox's quarters, and gently tapped on the door, waiting to be admitted. Once it opened, she went to her master and knelt before him. "Milord, what do you need of me?"

"You may rise, my apprentice… My... mother convinced my master to… allow our… relationship."

Mara's eyebrows shot up, surprised. Almost as an afterthought she rose to her feet. "Really? She must be an incredibly… persuasive woman. That's… that's great news."

"She… wants to meet you, my apprentice." Atrox said as he embraced her. "Were you able to meditate?"

Mara gave him a wry smile. "A little. It's… hard to hear the birds in an ore-crushing facility, if you know what I mean." She returned his embrace, warmly, and murmured, "I… would like to meet your mother, as well. To thank her, for interceding with Lord Vader for us."

Atrox chuckled… "My master really did not have much choice, pinned 40 feet above the floor… his power insufficient against my own. My mother… helped him realize that he, once a slave boy, should not have been worthy of the Queen of Naboo, at that time… he gave in."

Mara smiled, and whispered, "You must have been incredible," before slowly turning his head down to kiss him. Atrox leaned into Mara, returning her kiss with a powerful passion which had been influenced by his father's hate while touching her mind with the Force… sharing his passion with her directly. Mara drank in his passion, reveling in it, the feel of him sending thrills racing through her body. She reached out to touch his mind, in turn, opening her very heart to him with all her passion and devotion. He crept into her heart, melding his passion with hers as they became one in mind and spirit, their kiss deepening.

Vader leaned back a little ways, gazing into his wife's eyes, still unable to fully comprehend the fact that she was here with him. He stroked her cheek, gently, wanting to touch her, _feel_ that she was real. Padmé smiled, and entwined her hand with the one he had on her cheek, her eyes soft and peaceful. Suddenly Vader was jolted out of his reverie by a burst of emotion, and he felt his son's passion overwhelming his mental barriers and leaking through their bond. Vader scowled, the quiet moment he was stealing with his wife ruined, and his black mood deepened as he felt his son and that… that _girl_… melding… becoming a single mind and spirit. He immediately stood up, and prepared to go pay his son a visit.

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked, softly, catching his hand and holding him back.

"To talk to my apprentice." Vader said, grimly.

Padmé rose, as well, and looked up at him, concerned by his tone and expression. "What are you going to do?"

"What I must. I do not approve of his… current behavior." He pulled away from her, and moved toward the door.

"Let me talk to him. Please? Let me try to help." She placed herself between him and the door, and put her hands around his waist, looking up at him beseechingly.

Vader hesitated, a moment, then gave in. "Oh, very well. You do seem to have a… calming effect on him. Perhaps you can _reason_ some sense into him."

Padmé kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She left Vader alone in his quarters, and made her way to her son's. She tapped on the door, lightly, and waited for him to answer.

Atrox was distracted by a knock on his door and gently pulled himself from Mara's heart and a look of annoyance appeared on his face. This had better be important… or someone would be suffering by both his and his apprentice's hands.

Mara started, and broke their embrace. Her hands fell easily to her hips, and she looked up at Atrox, her eyes narrowed in irritation. _Who in blazes is it?_

_We're about to find out…_ Atrox replied coldly as he walked over to the door and slammed the control to open it.

Padmé took a step backwards, involuntarily, as the door suddenly hissed open, and found herself face to face with her son, looking very annoyed, and a young woman just behind him, looking equally angry. "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… interrupt you, if you were… busy." She looked distressed.

Atrox's face changed from annoyance to surprise. "Mother… I… thought you were… someone else. Come on in, take a seat if you want."

Padmé's face cleared slightly, relieved that Atrox wasn't angry with her. She entered, and sat down, hesitantly, across from Atrox and Mara. "You thought I was your father, didn't you," she asked, quietly. "It… almost was."

Atrox's expression darkened, twisting into something almost alien in its coldness… as though he were becoming one with the dark side once more. "_He_ will _not_ stand between _me_ and _my apprentice_." He said coldly… darkly.

Padmé shivered, a little, at the vehemence of Atrox's response. "I know that, Luke," she said, gently. "I asked him to let me come speak with you, instead. He… has been alone so long, I think it's hard for him to accept other people being happy together." She gave him a small smile. "Maybe I can help him adjust to that."

Atrox's voice was still cold as he answered, "I hope so… for his sake." He paused, "How did you convince him not to come down here… again. The will of a Sith Lord is not easily manipulated."

Padmé shook her head. "He wanted to come, but I asked him to let me talk to you, and he agreed, albeit reluctantly. Besides," she quirked a smile, "I wanted to get to know you, and meet your… apprentice."

Atrox nodded and… had to admit he was also curious. "I am… curious about you as well, mother. Mara Jade, this is my… mother, _Empress_ Padmé Amidala… Skywalker."

Padmé gave Mara a bright smile, which Mara returned, a bit reluctantly. Mara's expression was serious as she said, "I wanted to thank you for your help convincing V- for convincing Lord Vader to… accept me. I… hadn't expected anyone to stand up to him, well, besides my lord," she amended, giving Atrox a sidelong glance.

Padmé nodded, understandingly. "He can be so stubborn sometimes, I know. Or… I did know, once." A brief flash of pain crossed her face, then vanished. Her expression cleared, and she continued in a businesslike way, "Anyway, that's past, now, and hopefully everything can become as it should be."

"My sister seems intent on preventing that… she will _not_ stand in our way!" Atrox said coldly. "The Jedi are weak compared to the Sith. She will fail… _completely_… and I assure you… I will be there when it happens so she knows what it is like to be betrayed." He paused, "She ran away from her father even after I told her through the Force, which is a mistake she will live to regret… the Alliance will _die_… as will anyone who stands against us."

Once again Padmé was shocked by the vehemence in his voice, especially towards his sister. She began cautiously. "Leia… is having a hard time accepting who her father is. You know that- that he destroyed the world she grew up on, that she called home, as well as all her adopted family, most of the people she knew and loved."

Atrox did not even blink as he responded to his mother's claim. "She betrayed her _brother_… all because she places that vaunted Rebellion in front of her family."

Padmé shook her head, sadly. "No, she doesn't. But… I didn't come here to argue with you, or to make you angry. I wanted to get to know you better, to meet the son I never knew, and… and you, as well, Mara. If I'm going to be living here for awhile, which seems to be the case, I want to be friends, not enemies."

"Very well… at least you did not betray us." Atrox said, smirking.

Mara smirked. Padmé stared at them both for a moment, then laughed. More seriously, she continued, "I don't betray my family, Luke. I hope you know that."

Mara leaned forward, earnestly, her emerald eyes glittering dangerously. "I hope not… because if you ever do anything to hurt my master, I will _personally_ see to it that you live to regret it."

Padmé met her gaze, levelly. "I would never wish my son anything but happiness, Mara. Of that I can assure you."

Atrox could only stare at his mother in response to her statement… he felt… deeply touched. He looked up and met her gaze, sensing her… love for him. "She… is telling the truth… my apprentice. Your protectiveness is to be duly noted, Mara, but she can be trusted… she is… family… unlike my sister."

Mara bowed her head. "Yes, master."

Padmé smiled at her son, reaching out to touch his arm, lovingly. Finally she said, "Tell me a little about yourself, Luke. I… haven't been able to be a part of your life in the past, but I hope to change that for the future."

Atrox looked at his mother, patiently. "First of all, my name is Darth Atrox now. As for my past, that is easily told. I was raised on Tatooine by my aunt and uncle until I was twenty, with no true knowledge of my parents. I was told that my father was a pilot on a merchant vessel, and that was all. Then we bought these two _droids_ off some jawas, and I ran into… old _Ben_ Kenobi."

"Obi-wan?" Padmé broke in, questioningly.

"Yes." Atrox's expression was dark. "He gave me my father's lightsaber, and told me that my father was a Jedi Knight, and that he had been betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader." A spasm of anger flashed across his face at the memory. "Anyway, I was there when my father killed Kenobi, though I didn't know his identity at the time. But Kenobi got what he deserved, after all." His fists clenched tightly as he remembered the events of that day.

Padmé shivered as she realized the implications of her son's words. "He always wanted to do what was best for you, Luke," she whispered, sadly.

"TO KEEP ME FROM MY FAMILY! HE HAD NO RIGHT!" Atrox shouted back as his rage peaked and various objects began to hover around the room.

Padmé's eyes widened as she saw her son lose control. "I- I'm sorry, Luke! I didn't mean to upset you. I... I love you, and we're together now, regardless of what happened in the past."

The objects floating around the room slowly came back down to the ground as Atrox regained control of his emotions. However, the coldness of his voice remained, "And if anyone tries to change that… I will _personally_ see to it that they _suffer_."

Padmé nodded, numbly, still shaken by the close call. She knew, though, that it was her son's way of saying that he loved his family, and cared about them. "So… what happened after Obi-wan was killed?"

Atrox frowned. "Well, we made it to the Alliance, and I was working for them, right up until I went to Yoda for training," his expression darkened again. "I was on Dagobah when I saw a vision of the future, and went to Bespin. Father found me there." He looked down at his right hand, flexing it slightly. "He took my hand there, and soon after, captured our ship. I've been with him ever since, aside from a few small escapades." He smiled slightly at Mara, who squeezed his hand.

Padmé was thoughtful. "I've… heard of a few of your adventures," she admitted. "But nothing recently." She sighed, and reluctantly got to her feet. "Your father is waiting for me, I expect." She paused. "It might be beneficial to all persons involved if you were a _little_ more discreet about your… activities. I think your father was picking up on you through the Force."

Atrox smirked at his mother's remark. "It won't really matter at this point. I am going to come with you… I need to see my master."

Padmé nodded, and then glanced at Mara. "I'm glad to have met you, Mara."

Mara rose, as well, and bowed low to her master's mother. "I am honored to have met you, as well, milady."

Padmé returned the bow, and looked up at her son. "Are you ready?"

Atrox nodded and allowed his mother to lead the way out of his quarters.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

Padmé led the way back towards Vader's quarters, when Atrox stopped in his tracks. She turned to look at him, questioningly, and he said, "He's not there. I sense that he's… in the throne room."

"Very well. Lead the way, then." Padmé quirked a smile at him. "I haven't entirely sorted out where everything is in here, yet."

Atrox smirked, and began to lead her towards the throne room, when his master contacted him. _I would see you __**alone**__, my apprentice._

_As you command, master._ He paused, and turned to his mother. "He wants to see me… alone."

Padmé nodded, understandingly, but also concerned. "Be careful. I'll be in your father's and my quarters, if I'm needed for anything."

Atrox gave her a nod, and they parted ways. Atrox quickly arrived at the throne room, and brushed past a med tech just leaving. He frowned at that, but entered the room and knelt before Vader's throne.

Vader spun his throne around slowly to face his apprentice's kneeling form. "I have a gift for you, my apprentice. A… fitting reward for your loyalty." He rose, and brushed the hood back from Atrox's head, placing a circlet on his brow. It was of ornate design, and fairly dripping with the dark side. Atrox frowned, puzzled as to what its purpose was, and attempted to glean an understanding of it from his father's mind, but strangely could not feel him at all.

Vader used the Force to summon both Atrox's saber staff and his lightsaber to his hand and put them inside his cloak. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive, my _apprentice_. However… it is time for your punishment and I assure you it will be most… _painful_." Vader said coldly as he suddenly ignited his lightsaber, and with the same movement sliced off his son's right hand just above the prosthetic. Atrox cried out in pain and his face contorted in agony, and he tried to draw on the Force to further his power and relieve the pain. It would not come to him. When he tried to touch it, it was gone; the Force had abandoned him.

Mara suddenly froze in the middle of her meditation. Atrox was gone—she couldn't feel any trace of him. Panic settled in her heart, and she rushed out of the room, making a beeline for the throne room. She stopped outside it just as Atrox's agonized scream penetrated the doors, and she tried to push them open, only to find them sealed.

At that moment, Vader began blasting Atrox with powerful Force lightning, and sneered, "_Touching._ Your… apprentice is outside my throne room, trying to get to you. She will _fail_… you are on your own, my _apprentice._ Perhaps that will finally get it through your head that not only are you my _son_ and the Prince of the Empire… but you _are my apprentice_… and you _serve me… and only me_!"

Atrox convulsed as the lightning lanced through him, and screamed again. He couldn't draw on the Force to ease his pain, not this time. It took him a few moments for Vader's words to register, and he tore his gaze up to glare at him. "Yes… master."

After a few more moments, Vader stopped the lightning, and walked over to his son's side, standing over him. "We should do something about your… wound, my son. It wouldn't do for it to become… infected." He helped his son to his feet, and brought him towards the throne… where he plunged his son's wrist into a bucket of sterilizing fluid.

Atrox screamed as the most intense pain he had ever experienced shot up his arm, his whole existence becoming sheer agony as his father held him in place, forcibly. Atrox forced his head to lower into a submissive posture and pleaded for the pain to stop. "Master… I… su-submit…… myself…… completely to… your… will!"

Mara brought all of her power up against the door, determined to open it. It wouldn't budge. She eyed it, briefly, knowing that it, like the rest of the throne room, was lined with a double thickness of cortosis ore. It would take far too long to cut through it. She fought down her rising panic and desperation as she heard his screams redoubled, eyes racing up and down the walls, searching for something, _anything_ that would allow her to access the room. Palpatine had made it nearly impregnable; there were no ways of entering the room besides the great double doors. Perhaps… perhaps she could peel back the outer layer of durasteel, and then blast the cortosis ore off with a grenade, or even a blaster. Grimly, she drew her lightsaber. It would be a delicate, time-consuming process, but she couldn't just sit here helplessly. If she could keep herself busy, perhaps she could keep the terror inside from taking control. Perhaps.

Vader smirked, pleased with his son. After a few more seconds, he released Atrox, letting him collapse onto the floor, holding his maimed arm close to his body, instinctively. "I am glad you have finally determined where your loyalties and obedience lie, my apprentice."

After several more moments of bearing the pain coursing through his body, Atrox pulled himself up into a kneeling position in front of his master, lowering his head in submission. "I am loyal completely to you, my master."

Vader gazed down at his son for a moment, then lifted him to his feet and helped him walk out of the throne room.

The doors flew open, and Mara was there, lightsaber ignited and a fiery look in her eye. "_What have you done?!?_" she hissed at Vader, eyes bright with anger, as she advanced.

Vader glared at Mara, one hand resting on his lightsaber hilt, the other dragging Atrox along. "It would be wise for you to stand down if you are to have a… relationship with my son here, otherwise one or both of you could be… damaged."

Atrox looked Mara in the eyes and said softly, "Stand down, my apprentice. This is not a fight you can win. However, harness your anger, let it flow through you, become closer with the dark side of the Force!"

Mara looked at Atrox, pain in her eyes, torn between her desire to do as he asked, and her need to avenge him. Finally, she deactivated her lightsaber and returned it to her belt, her anger simmering beneath the surface. She trailed after Vader, wanting to keep a close watch on Atrox, and muttered, "One of us already _has_ been damaged."

Vader continued to drag Atrox up to his quarters and entered them, waiting for Mara to enter before turning back to her. "Not for long, _girl_… here you will witness your master's potential in the Force." He turned back and waited for Padmé to enter the room, keeping a firm grip on Atrox's forearm.

Padmé came in when she heard Vader's voice, then gasped when she saw her son's condition. "Luke! What happened?" She rushed up to them, trying to pull Atrox to a seat.

Vader held him back, firmly. "He will recover… my love." Vader told his wife softly, before returning to everyone else, while removing the band on his son's forehead. "Now you all will witness the _power_ of Darth Atrox… in case there is any doubt of that now." He turned to his apprentice, and reached out to him with the Force. _You know what I expect of you… my apprentice. Afterwards… you may… proceed your relations with that… woman._

Atrox's eyes narrowed. The Force was with him again, he could _feel_ the dark side flowing through him once more, but he wasn't sure if he could replicate the feat he had accomplished before. Another person was one thing, himself, quite another. He looked at Mara, though, and resolve filled him. He began to draw the Force into himself, enormous amounts of it, very quickly, letting its raw energy channel through his whole body. The lacerations from his punishment began to heal almost instantly, his eyes burning brightly with concentration as he pushed his limits to the edge.

Padmé's hands flew to her mouth, as she watched her son demonstrate his incredible power, beyond anything that his father had done, despite Vader being immensely strong in the Force.

Finally, Atrox released the Force, stumbling forward in exhaustion. He caught himself just in time, determined not to show weakness in front of his father, and turned to look at Mara, who was by his side in a moment, looking up into his face with concern. He met her eyes, briefly, and reached a hand up to touch her face. His right hand. She took it, gently turning it over in her hands, awed, as he stared up at his father, questioningly.

Vader nodded towards Atrox. "_Very_ good, my apprentice. To reward you, I am allowing this… relationship between you and your apprentice to continue. You have done well." He then turned to Padmé and gently asked her, "What do you think of your son's power of the Force… his ability to bend the Force to _his_ will?"

Padmé went up to her son, and looked into his face, searchingly, before hesitantly taking his newly healed hand, still stunned by what he had done. He squeezed her hand, and smirked at her, confirming, "Yes, it's real." He wrapped his other arm around Mara's waist, wanting to keep her close to him.

Vader turned back to look at his apprentice. "The rest of the Desert Sands unit has arrived, my son. At your discretion, seek out Admiral Solo. Train your apprentice; demonstrate your _full_ potential to her," he said, smiling darkly at both his son and Mara.

Atrox's eyes glittered as he considered his father's orders, and he smirked. "What do you call what I just _did_?"

Vader smiled back at his son and responded, "It does not matter. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, some of which are considered to be… unnatural. With the amount of power you possess, my son, you are capable of doing _anything_. Bend the Force to your will, make it _serve_ you."

Atrox nodded, completely understanding and agreeing with Vader's words. "Yes, master." He turned to look at Mara, and their eyes met, briefly, before he turned back to his parents and said, "If there is nothing else you require, my apprentice and I have things to attend to." Mara gave him a look that said, _Not until you've had some rest, farmboy,_ and he smirked at her.

Vader nodded towards the entrance to his quarters, "You are free to go… my son… just remember to close off your bond when you are attending to your… activities."

Atrox raised an eyebrow, but merely said, "Yes, father." He turned and left the room, drawing Mara out with him.

Padmé sank into a chair, overwhelmed by the day's events, and sighed. "I can't believe he… I mean, what he's done is incredible. I've… never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." Vader said, sitting next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "Our son is the greatest Sith Lord of all time! Even greater than the Sith of old. Wait until he finally discovers what he is _truly_ capable of!" He paused, turning to look at her face, "Just think of what his offspring's power would be like."

Padmé lifted her head from where it had been resting on Vader's shoulder, and looked at him. "Is that why you changed your mind about… about Mara?"

Vader looked directly into Padmé's eyes. "It is why I am willing to… tolerate that… woman."

Padmé tried to keep the sadness out of her voice. "I had hoped that you tolerated her because it makes Luke happy. He's had so little real happiness in his life."

"I don't trust her Padmé. We were always… plotting to get rid of one another. The fact that Lord Atrox is… happy right now… could be short lived."

Padmé suddenly realized that her husband truly was trying to protect his son, in his own way. She squeezed his hand, tightly, and said, "We can't keep our children safe forever, Ani… no matter how much we want to protect them from heartbreak or disappointment."

Vader's eyes never broke away from Padmé's. "Embracing those emotions would make him more powerful with the dark side of the Force. I allow this because my apprentice has earned it and because… because I cannot really stop him unless he wears that band all the time."

Padmé laughed, and said, "He reminds me so much of you." She allowed her fingers to trace along his cheek, feather light. "You weren't going to let anyone stand in your way, either."

"No, I wasn't." He paused, searching her eyes, "The last time I asked you to rule with me…" he trailed off, not wanting to remember what happened the last time.

She shivered as memories of that day came unbidden to her mind. "I was so… _afraid_. I came there for reassurance, I wanted you to hold me and tell me you would never do those things Obi-wan told me about. But… you did… and then…" her voice broke, and she buried her face in his shoulder. After awhile, she continued. "After that, I was afraid your love for me had died, that Vader had so consumed the man I loved that he no longer cared for me. I… was afraid to face you again," she admitted, "afraid of what Palpatine would do to the twins. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I was so lost and confused…" She looked up at him, anxiously, afraid that he might be angry with her, afraid she might have hurt him by her admissions.

Vader's expression darkened with anger, anger at Padmé for saying the things she did. His fist clenched, and he almost spoke, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Fear… Padmé was afraid of him. His Padmé. Tenderness and love and… compassion overwhelmed his anger, and he reached out to draw her close to him, gently. "I never stopped, Padmé. I thought about you every day; you don't know how much I have missed you. I love you Padmé, more than you know. But… can you really love the Dark Lord of the Sith?" he asked, locking his eyes with hers.

Tears began to fill her eyes, as she looked into his. "I will always love you, no matter what you call yourself. Just… don't be angry with me if I'm not… if I have trouble getting used to the… the changes."

Vader cupped his hands around her face. "It will take you time to get used to these adjustments, my love, but I know you can do it."

She didn't answer. Her eyes closed slowly as she pressed her cheek into his palm, his touch soothing her fears away.

As soon as the doors to Atrox's quarters were sealed, both Atrox and Mara's lips became locked in a deep, fiery kiss. Atrox's hands began to run up and down her back, beginning to untuck her shirt. She broke their kiss for a moment, long enough to whisper in his ear, "Watch that Force bond, Skywalker."

He smirked, and sealed off his bond with his father, sensing before doing so that his father was too… distracted, at the moment, to notice. He then returned his attention to Mara, kissing her neck, briefly, before breaking their embrace to discard her shirt. Mara's very being was electric under the caress of his hands, and her own began to pull on his dark cloak, letting it fall to the ground. His tunic soon followed, but by that time, they had reached his room, and the door slid shut with a hiss.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Leia dropped out of hyperspace at the coordinates she had been given for the current Rebel headquarters. Upon landing, she was met by Wedge Antilles, who informed her in a low voice, "Leia. Mon Mothma wishes to speak with you immediately. She didn't say what, but I'll bet it's urgent."

Leia nodded, unsurprised. "There'll be time to talk more later, Wedge. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, Leia. We… feared the worst when you didn't turn up."

"It could have been worse, I suppose, but not much," she said, grimly. "See you after my debrief."

Mara stirred, slightly, and opened her eyes. Atrox's arms still clasped her, tightly, as he slept, almost as if he were afraid to let her go. She rested her head against his bare chest, letting warmth and contentment roll over her. After awhile, she felt him wake, sleepily, and she could feel his mental touch. Their bond had deepened again last night as they achieved perfect union in body, mind and spirit, so much so that she felt his thoughts unconsciously slipping through, and assumed hers likely were, as well. "I love you, too, farmboy," she murmured, and he kissed the top of her head, tenderly.

After awhile Atrox rose, and she knew that he thought it was time to get ready for the day's events. She watched him, for a moment, then reluctantly got out of bed as well, casting about for her shirt. A hint of a smile crossed Atrox's features. "I actually had a Sith Robe made for you. It's in the closet." he suggested, nodding his head towards the next room. She glared at him, and retrieved the garment, adding, "I'm heading for the 'fresher."

Atrox smirked, and gave her a mental caress as she left the room, his thoughts still resting tenderly on her. A few moments after Mara had stepped into the fresher Atrox finished putting his robe and cloak on, and then moved to the center of his quarters and began to meditate.

Leia entered the bunker where she was to meet Mon Mothma, and found her already waiting. "Mon Mothma," she said, bowing formally.

"Leia," the older woman greeted her. "Where have you been?"

Leia paused, considering. How could she begin to describe what had occurred? Han, Lando, Vader, Luke…

Atrox was in the middle of his meditations of recent events when suddenly he felt his sister in the presence of the Rebel leader, Mon Mothma… and her thoughts had drifted towards him… perfect. He reached out through the Force and began to forcefully take complete control of her mind, not caring how much mental pain he caused her.

Leia had a split-second warning of Atrox's presence before he began to assault her mind, and she immediately began closing off access to everything she could. She had had a long hyperspace jump in which to practice, but Atrox had also grown more powerful since they last had contact, so it was of little help. _Get… __**out**__… of my __**head**__**Luke**_ She clutched her head, instinctively, and Mon Mothma, concerned when she did not reply to her queries of what was wrong, summoned a medic.

Atrox smirked in his meditation; his sister's defenses were no match for him. _Fool girl, you are no match for me! Now you will witness one of the things I can do now with the Force!_ He said as he easily pushed further through her mental defenses, now having complete access to her memories, and her senses. However, he did not yet gain control of her motor functions.

She knew she couldn't stop him from looking at her memories, but the link he had created to her was strong enough to turn against him, and she began pushing through his own memories, determined to find something, _anything_ she could use to try to get through to him, to make him listen, or at least leave her in peace. Suddenly, she stumbled upon something… unexpected. _Who's the girl, __**Luke**__? Someone special?_

Atrox began to seal off his thoughts to his sister and forced his way further into her mind, now completely in control of her, sending Leia's consciousness into a dormant state. He forced her body to compose itself, and say, "Forgive me, Mon Mothma. I… don't know what came over me."

Mon Mothma watched Leia closely, concerned. "I have a medic on the way that can look over you to make sure you're all right. Meanwhile, tell me about where you have been all this time."

"That will not be necessary, Mon Mothma, I am perfectly all right." Atrox forced Leia's body say. "I have been away on… official business that does not concern you. I am Leia _Skywalker_... Princess of the _Empire_."

Mon Mothma stared at her, mind working furiously. It _seemed_ like Leia, at least on the surface, but what she was saying was absolutely insane. And also, she noticed movements that were slightly awkward, slightly… unnatural. Her eyes narrowed, and she reached down and pressed a small button underneath the table. "What are you talking about?" she asked, carefully. This wasn't, _couldn't_ be Leia.

Atrox now forced Leia to storm up to Mon Mothma and began to strangle her. "Very well. _I_ would be the person you used to call Luke Skywalker… however, my _father_ showed me the true power of the Force and I _still _have yet to reach my full potential. By the time your pathetic guards get here, you would have been killed by Darth Atrox, son and only apprentice of _Darth Vader_. This is the great part, my _sister_ is technically the one killing you… or will appear to be." He paused as Leia's eyes locked with Mon Mothma's, "If your guards kill my sister, it will be on your head… she deserves it for betraying her family."

Mon Mothma's eyes were calm, as she gazed into the eyes of her attacker. "Have you… forgotten… Luke Skywalker… what it was like for her… to lose her family… on Alderaan? Little wonder… she would be unwilling… to accept Vader… as her father… be it true… or not."

Leia mentally raged at Atrox, helpless to stop him. _How can you do this? I __**know**__ Luke Skywalker is still there, somewhere. I've __**been**__ inside your head. Can't you see what you're doing? You wanted so desperately to have a father, for him to be pleased with you, that you would be willing to sacrifice everything else you care for, even yourself. Except,_ she added, thoughtfully,_ this Mara Jade. Her you will not sacrifice. Interesting._

Atrox forced Leia's body to strengthen its grip on her. "You will use my correct name, _rebel_… or are you hoping that Luke Skywalker will rescue you." He paused… "LUKE SKYWALKER BECAME ME! I AM DARTH ATROX NOW! I know you do not believe what I am telling you so I will grant you your dying wish… I will allow Leia to… commune with you… but anything that involves the rebellion and you will be responsible for causing her more agony then you can possibly comprehend." He told her coldly and dispassionately.

Leia felt… odd. She had been given control of her voice once more, but the rest of her movements were still restricted. "Mon Mothma, I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back."

The older woman's eyes were gentle, even as the breath was slowly being crushed from her. "I… don't… blame you… Leia. It… is not of… your doing. Was… he telling the… truth?"

Leia could only say, simply, "Yes, for the most part. I- I _am_ the daughter of… of Darth Vader, and… and Luke did fall to the dark side." She couldn't hide the shame in her voice.

"You… may be… Vader's… daughter in… blood, but… you're… Bail Organa's… daughter… in spirit, Leia. Never… forget…"Atrox increased his grip on Mon Mothma as she insulted, as he thought, Leia's true parentage.

"Forgive me, I'm... so sorry," Leia murmured, feeling… comforted a little by the older woman's words.

At that moment, rebel soldiers burst in, followed by medics. The guards surrounded Leia, their rifles aimed at her, as the medics rushed to Mon Mothma's side. Atrox sensed all of the guards surrounding his sister's body and finally tightened the grip he held over Mon Mothma as hard as Leia's body would allow him to. The guards immediately fired, their blasters set to stun, and Leia crumpled, hoping, before she lost consciousness, that it would drive Atrox out.

Atrox could feel Leia being shot with a stun blast and was forced out from her mind and was back in his quarters, sitting in a meditative position. His eyes shot open and he found himself looking into Mara's… watchful eyes, dressed in her new Sith robe. "Are you generally that out of it while you're meditating, or is this an exception?"

"I was paying my traitorous sister another visit," he replied vaguely.

She raised an eyebrow. "A _visit_, huh?" She reached up and turned his head back to look her in the eyes again.

Atrox smirked. "I forced my way into her mind and took complete control of her body. Check Holonet in a few hours… you will see that the vaunted _Princess Organa_ murdered Mon Mothma."

Mara looked startled. "You used her to kill one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance? That's… quite a feat. Though… you are always performing the extraordinary."

A dark smile formed on Atrox's face. "You will soon learn that you have a power that you never knew you had. Come," he drew her near him to sit in a meditative position. "Let me show you what I am capable of."

She willingly opened her mind fully to their bond, and he began to show her what he had done to the squad of sandtroopers Solo had brought from the _Executor_. Her eyes widened with amazement as she watched her master utterly decimate the troopers; they never stood a chance against him. Once the memory was over, Atrox and Mara locked eyes with each other. "Teach me," she murmured quietly.

Leia awoke in a holding cell on board one of the Mon Cal star cruisers. She blinked, and rubbed her head, trying to sort out what had happened, and then sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she remembered.

The door slid open, and Wedge Antilles entered. She didn't look up, didn't say anything, as he stood there, his back to the door. He began awkwardly, "Leia, I—"

Finally, she spoke. "She's dead, isn't she."

He nodded. "Yes, she is."

"What is my sentence? Am I to be executed?"

Wedge held up his hands, placatingly. "Whoa, slow down, Leia. You aren't being charged."

Now she looked up at him, sharply. "What?"

He gave her a slight smile, and said, "Mon Mothma was a very wise person. She was a senator when Palpatine declared himself Emperor, and served in the Imperial Senate after that. Palpatine played a recording at that session, which he used to win the Senate's support. So… Mon Mothma, realizing that Palpatine was no fool, set up top-secret recording devices everywhere. If an alarm was issued, the recorder started. We got your whole conversation on tape, and we know that… that you weren't the one who committed those acts."

Leia's expression was one of disbelief. Their leader had been even more shrewd and wise than she had known. "So… what now?"

Now Wedge's smile faltered. "The High Command has talked it over, and decided that it wasn't safe for any of us for you to be part of Rebel operations any longer. There's no telling when, or if, Luke, or the were-Luke, or whatever he is now, will try to use you again. Unless, and until, you can defend against his attacks, you… can no longer be an active part of the Alliance."

Leia nodded, grimly. She'd expected something like this, though she was relieved that it was not worse. "So what will you do with me?"

"Well, we're going to let you go. The _Falcon_'s on board, and we'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon for you to take off. I… I'm sorry about all of this, Leia. I know how much the Alliance means to you."

She shook her head. "It's what's best for the Alliance. Until… until I can settle this, one way or another, I'm a danger to the Alliance."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

REPORTING LIVE FROM IMPERIAL CENTER

Imperial Intelligence has determined that former Senator Mon Mothma has been killed, possibly by one of her own. Intelligence sources confirmed that the Rebel leader was assassinated by unknown person or persons, upon which the Rebels left the system immediately. The assassin's identity is currently unknown. Mon Mothma served in the Imperial Senate for several years before her Rebel sympathies were discovered by the Imperial Security Bureau. ISB has been attempting to gain custody of her for several years.

Padmé shut off the Holonet, deeply disturbed. Mon Mothma had been a close friend of hers when they had served in the Republic Senate together back before the days of the Empire. They hadn't been in contact since, but Padmé admired her courage in outright defying the Empire.

Vader turned his head to look at her, puzzled. "What's the matter, Padmé?"

"Mon Mothma is dead," Padmé said in a low voice. "She was one of my closest friends in the Senate."

Vader sighed, patiently. "Padmé, she was a traitor. She _betrayed_ the Empire she swore to serve. You should be glad that she's dead, one less Rebel to worry about."

Padmé looked even more upset. "How can you say that? How can you _expect_ me to be happy about it? She was my _friend_!" She stood up and stormed out of the room, fighting back tears.

"Padmé—" Vader frowned. He had forgotten how unreasonable his wife could be sometimes. With a sigh, he rose and went to look for her.

Atrox went in search of his father, with Mara at his side. He could hardly refrain from letting a smug smirk play across his features, as he made his way to his parents' quarters. He was certain his father would be pleased with him, how could he not be?

They reached the door to his parents' quarters and were nearly run over by Vader as he was leaving. "Have you seen your mother?" Vader asked, pausing for a moment. "I can't find her."

"No, I haven't, father." He paused, "I do have something I want to tell you… more of an accomplishment."

Vader raised an eyebrow. "Is that so… tell me."

Atrox smirk grew as he prepared to tell his father what he had done earlier that day. "It will be better if I show you, father." Atrox did not give his father anytime to respond to his statement before he gently reached into his father's mind, and began sharing his memory of earlier that day.

When the memory ended, Vader looked up at his son, amazed at his ingenuity and the extent of his hatred towards his sister. "Your skills are truly becoming impressive, my son."

Atrox smiled in return, filled with the warmth that his father's approval brought. "Thank you father. As for mother, where would you think she would _least _expect you to find her. Try where you think that will be, and you may be surprised."

Vader frowned. _Where I would least expect…_ he stalked off down the hall, absently, still thinking. Atrox and Mara exchanged looks, and followed him, thinking maybe they could help look.

Padmé had run blindly down the halls of the palace, too upset, too disturbed to even care where she went. Now she was lost, and had no idea what part of the palace she was in. She began trying doors, looking inside the ones that were open, and moving on past the ones that were locked. She found herself in a very different wing of the palace than she'd been in previously. She started down a corridor, when she heard a voice behind her. "Milady?"

She whirled around to find a youngish man in a crisp white uniform standing at the end of the passage. He gave her an ingenuous smile, and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

She gave him a small smile, and admitted, "I seem to have lost my way. Can you direct me to the Emperor's wing?"

His smile broadened. "Of course. I just need to return these papers to my office, and I'll take you there myself."

Padmé shook her head. "Oh, I don't want you to go to any trouble… I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Grand Moff Tigellinus. But I'd appreciate it if you called me Rufaan." He flashed her a tantalizing smile. "And it's no trouble at all, in fact, it's on my way. Allow me," he offered her his arm, and after a moment's hesitation, she took it. "So what brings you to the Imperial Palace? I don't believe I've seen you around here before…"

"I'm here with my husband…"

Vader swept down yet another hall, his senses stretched to the maximum for his wife's presence. He had combed most of the areas of the palace that Padmé had visited, and she wasn't there. There was still the stormtrooper barracks, the janitorial level, and the wing reserved for the staterooms and quarters of the various moffs and other politicians that the former Emperor had deemed necessary for the stability of the Empire. He started to discount the barracks, then paused. His son had said to look in places he would not expect… with a sigh, he turned off down towards the barracks, hoping that this search wouldn't prove fruitless, as well.

Atrox was walking behind his father by a few paces until he saw him storm off towards the barracks. _I will look in the staterooms and moff's quarters, father._ Atrox said through the Force as he stormed off towards his destination. His dark cloak rippled behind him, and anyone who was near as he approached fled in his wake.

Mara trailed after him, readjusting her new cloak, the edge of which kept trying to trip her up. The hood slipped off her head… _again_, and she ignored it, annoyed.

Atrox glanced back at her. "Put up your hood, my apprentice. You are a Sith Apprentice… not one of Palpatine's mediocre servants any longer."

She scowled further, and yanked her hood upwards. It slipped down over one eye, strands of red-gold hair showing from underneath it, and she gave him a slightly rebellious glare.

Atrox smirked at her rebelliousness, "Don't make be retract your reward later, my apprentice… I could always turn it into a punishment."

Grand Moff Tigellinus unlocked the door to his stateroom with a quiet click. "Come in," he invited. "It'll only be a minute."

Padmé allowed him to lead her into the elegantly furnished chambers, and took a seat in one of the chairs he indicated to her as he headed into an adjoining room with his sheaf of documents. She jumped as the lock on the door clicked shut without warning. "Rufaan?" she called, uneasily.

Atrox quickened his pace as he thought he sensed his mother in one of the staterooms, his rage building at whoever is deceiving her. He completely opened himself to the dark side of the Force, feeling its power coursing through his very being as he began to think of what he would do to the fool who would dare touch his mother. "This way, apprentice. Let the dark side flow through you, feel its power coursing through your very being… eradicate the light within you!" Atrox said coldly, his voice almost unnaturally deep, imbued with the power of the dark side.

"Y-yes master," Mara said, doing her best to follow his commands. She was stunned by the malevolence she felt emanating from her master, it seemed to permeate everything in his wake with fear and darkness.

Suddenly, Darth Atrox sensed his mother on the other side of a locked door in front of him, and moments later, he heard her scream. Immediately, he bent the full power of his will against the door, ripping it down the middle and blowing the sides apart with dark energy.

Padmé screamed again, only to find a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. "Not another sound, milady, or you'll suffer for it," Tigellinus warned, in a low voice. She bit his hand, fiercely, and he drew it back with a curse. He slapped her across the cheek, angrily. "Have it your way," he snarled. "This could have been a pleasant experience for us both, but if you want to play this the hard way, I can certainly accommodate you." He began to rip her shirt aside, as she struggled to get free of his powerful grip, pure terror filling her mind.

At that moment, the shockwave of Atrox's entrance washed over them, and Tigellinus whirled, only to be hurled clear across the room and smashed through the wall into the adjoining chamber. There was silence for a moment, broken only by Padmé's quiet sobs, then Tigellinus groaned and attempted to sit up. Atrox stood framed in the rubble of the destroyed wall, looking the epitome of vengeance and darkness. He slowly moved into the room and glared at Tigellinus. "You are the one who is going to _suffer_, Moff, for what you even _thought_ about doing to her!" He said, as various objects in the room began to fly around the room, slamming in to walls and other objects.

Mara ducked as an ornate sculpture narrowly missed her head. This Moff had done it now, and big time. She'd never seen Atrox so angry; it seemed to fill his entire being. She knelt down at Padmé's side and gently placed her cloak around her, covering her torn clothes and shielding her from the flying debris. Part of Mara hoped that Vader would get there soon, she knew he could help Padmé, but the other part feared he would be too bent on revenge to notice his wife needed him.

Atrox at once entered the hapless Moff's mind, and began blasting his pain centers with dark power as he started taking complete control of his mind, forcing him to relive his worst memories while at the same time keeping him conscious. He then lifted the man into the air by his throat, and smashed him up against the wall and held him there. Tigellinus gurgled something that might have been a plea, and Atrox smirked. "We are only just getting _started_, Moff. I am going to _enjoy_ causing your _suffering_!" Atrox said dispassionately, enjoying the man's fear.

Padmé slowly raised her eyes to look at her son, his back turned towards her as he exacted retribution for Tigellinus' crimes against her. "_Luke,"_ she whispered, still shaken.

Atrox continued to look Tigellinus in the eye with his burning, rage-filled eyes as he continued to lift him higher. "How _dare_ you attempt something on the _Empress_ of the Galactic Empire!" he said, cold and dispassionate as he tightened his grip on the Moff.

Tigellinus was turning grey in the face from lack of air, but he managed to choke out, "I… didn't… know…"

Mara winced. That was no excuse for the man's behavior, but she felt rather sorry for him, just the same. Her master was decidedly _not_ a forgiving man, not anymore. She glanced down at Padmé, who was making a visible effort to pull herself together, but was not being very successful. Mara left her alone, knowing she probably wasn't going to want any physical contact so soon.

Vader stopped in his tracks as he felt his son's towering rage. At once he knew that Padmé must be in trouble, and he broke into a run, heading towards the beacon of his son's wrath.

Atrox's voice became unnaturally dark again as he hurled the Moff across the room, sending him crashing into a far wall. "Does it _look_ like I _care_ if you knew or not?!" He began to hurl various objects at Tigellinus with the Force, heavy bookends, ornate ceramic vases, datapads, all the while drinking in his terror in the moments before each item struck him.

Mara watched in fascination as her master exacted his revenge from the Grand Moff. He had such raw _power_…

Tigellinus weakly tried to shield himself from the debris being thrown at him, and gasped, "Please! I- I can… I can be of great service. I have… contacts…"

Atrox stalked towards him, slowly, menacingly. "I have seen enough of your… great service." He said, as he reached the Moff's side, and towered over him, imposingly. He cowered at the Sith Lord's feet, recoiling from his presence. Atrox called his saber staff to his hand and ignited it, slowly bringing the tip down towards Tigellinus. The man's eyes widened, as he pressed himself as close to the wall as he could, away from the blade. "Please, no… I'll… I'll do anything…"

A dark, twisted smile formed on Atrox's face as he felt the Grand Moff's terror, taking great pleasure in it. "Very well… you will _suffer_!" Atrox said as he continued to bring the end of his saber staff slowly closer to the Moff's cheek. The man screamed in agony as the tip burned into his cheek, scarring his once refined features. Padmé flinched as she heard his cries, trying not to think about what her son was doing to Tigellinus. She knew he deserved it, but… part of her pitied him.

Vader paused as screams echoed down the hall. He allowed himself a grim smirk. There was no need for the Force in order to determine his son's location. He hurried in the direction of the screams, wanting to make sure Padmé was safe.

After several moments, Atrox lifted his blade off of Tigellinus' cheek and began to crush the wound with the sole of his boot, pinning his head against the wall. Atrox moved his blade over towards the Moff's chest and began to agonizingly slowly lower his blade onto his chest, relishing the man's fear and agony while his own eyes glowed a sickly yellow.

Vader entered the room just as Atrox let the tip sink into the Moff's chest, barely touching it… but touching it all the same. The man let out a gasping, tortured scream as the young Sith Lord began moving the tip of the blade across his chest, slicing long gashes in his uniform and lacing his chest with burns.

Vader took in the scene in a moment, then knelt at Padmé's side, brushing Mara out of the way. "Padmé," his voice was filled with concern as he reached out to take her into his arms. "Are you all right?"

She clutched him, desperately, and burst into tears. "Oh, Ani, I was so frightened…" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

He held her, tightly, comforting her, as he shot Mara a look. "What happened?"

Mara looked grim. "When we got here, we found…" she groped for words to describe it. "We found _that,_" she indicated the general direction of Atrox and Tigellinus, "trying to take advantage of her. He'd locked the door. Don't worry," she said quickly, noting the look on Vader's face, "he didn't have a chance to do anything serious. Your son got to him before he managed to get that far."

Vader's mouth set into grim lines as he held his wife the tighter, feeling her sobs against him, and he looked over to see what his son was up to.

Atrox took a few steps back, deactivating his saber staff as he did so. He continued to stare at the Moff and chuckled. "If you think that is _pain_, we need to redefine _pain_ for you. You have yet to feel true pain… but you will." He said, his smile growing larger as he turned to his apprentice. "Assist me, apprentice. Keep him from being killed." He said darkly, then turning back to look the Moff in the eyes. "I am going to _enjoy_ this."

Mara got to her feet and stood by her master's side. She could see that the man was close to passing out, very close. She wasn't sure how she was going to keep him alive, she knew that Atrox was far from being finished with him. Uncertainly, she began to heal his injuries, starting with the ones on his chest. She eyed her work, dubiously, feeling that it hadn't really worked as well as she wanted it to, but she'd learned only rudimentary healing techniques, not designed for something of this magnitude.

Atrox, meanwhile, unleashed a wave of Force lightning at the Moff, increasing its power dramatically with each scream, quickly becoming more powerful than it had ever been.

Vader felt the power his apprentice was containing within himself building to critical levels, even as he converted it into lightning. _He'd better be careful_…

Mara's expression became more intense as she fought to keep the prisoner alive and conscious. He was slipping away fast, too fast, and she knew that Atrox would be less than pleased if she failed in her task. So, with a grimace, she forced herself into the Moff's mind, searching for the stimulus to keep him conscious. It was hard to find through the terror and agony screaming through his sensations, but she thought she had it… maybe.

Vader, with some small amount of difficulty, touched his son's mind through the Force. _Be careful, Lord Atrox. The dark side of the Force is far more powerful than mere physical bodies can safely contain on their own._

Atrox shot his master an annoyed look, then looked back at the Moff. _He will still suffer anyway, I will just be sure it is for longer…_ he replied through the Force as he decreased the amount of power he was channeling back to a safer level, but still insured that the Moff was in utter agony. If it were not for Atrox's own apprentice keeping him alive, the Moff would have died within seconds.

Vader gave his son a small nod as he stroked Padmé's hair. Obedience was an important lesson for his apprentice to learn, albeit one of the more difficult ones. Finally, he spoke again, making sure his son heard him. "You will stop now, my apprentice."

Atrox continued to shoot the lightning as he shot his father an angry glare for a moment. Then he slowly turned to look at the Moff before him and stopped the lightning. "As you wish, master," he said coldly, then looked at his apprentice. _We want him to him suffer, my apprentice, not to be healthy,_ he said through the Force as he blocked her from being able to heal the man crumpled before them.

_Y-yes, master._ Mara stepped back, sensing how angry her master was. It annoyed her that he was taking his anger out on her, when she was trying to do as he asked.

Vader gently released Padmé, and strode over to the broken man lying in a heap on the ground. Tigellinus looked up at him, his eyes glazed by pain. "Emperor? No… you're too young. Who…"

Vader allowed himself a smirk. "Yes, I _am_ the Emperor. You might know me _better_ as Darth Vader." He paused, taking in the man's vague realization and, at the same time, confusion, and also fear. "You are either very arrogant or very foolish to think you had any right to press yourself upon my wife," he said, his voice darkening considerably.

The Moff's voice was very dry as he spoke. "L-lord Vader? But… how?" His eyes widened as the second part of Vader's statement struck home. "Your… _wife_?"

Vader's expression grew very grim. "So you did not know who she was? You didn't even ask her name?"

"I- no," Tigellinus muttered. He looked up, suddenly, and his eyes darted to Atrox. Most of his face was concealed by his hood, but what he _could_ see… looked strikingly similar to the man who stood before him. "Is that your… son?"

Vader raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Atrox, wondering if he wished to speak for himself.

Atrox smirked at Tigellinus, his burning eyes digging down into his very being. "You actually thought you could _bribe_ the Prince of the Galactic Empire? You truly are _pathetic_." He replied coldly.

The Moff cringed still more at Vader's feet. "F-f-forgive me, my lord." He didn't know what else he could say. He knew that he could not expect mercy from the Dark Lord of the Sith, he only hoped now for a swift death.

Vader nodded towards his son, "Proceed, my apprentice."

Atrox stepped forward quickly, giving his father a meaningful look. Vader nodded, once, and turned away, gathering Padmé up in his arms and taking her out of the room. Atrox then turned back to Tigellinus, whose expression grew despairing at the knowledge that Vader's son would be performing his execution. Atrox gave him a twisted smile, and began to leach the life from him, as slowly as he could, wanting to cause him as much pain in his final moments as he could.

Grand Moff Tigellinus let out a noiseless scream of agony as his very life-force was drained from him bit by bit. But gradually, he noticed, the pain began to grow dull, and fade. Atrox frowned at him, contemplating.

Mara could feel his dark resolve hardening, and _knew_ he would take it too far. She stepped forward, quickly. "Master, let me finish it."

He turned to look her in the eye, sensing her determination. "Very well, my apprentice. You could use the training. Let the dark side _flow _through you, let it _course through your being_," he said coolly as he took a step back and began to observe his apprentice.

Mara frowned in concentration. The dark side opened itself more easily to her than before, though it did not flow very well. A shiver raced down her body as she felt the energy of the dark side around her, awaiting her command. _M-master?_

Darth Atrox smiled as he sensed his apprentice open herself up to the dark side and… noted her skin had turned paler, and her eyes were beginning to change. _Good, my apprentice, you can feel the power of the dark side. Now, let your aggressive emotions guide your hand._

_Yes, master._ Mara tapped into the dark side, willing herself to be as indifferent as when she carried out assassinations for Palpatine. She still felt a little uncomfortable with it, as she always had, but she knew it was something she needed to do. She unleashed a burst of energy, shoving the Moff up against the wall in another corner of the room, before lifting him with the Force and smashing him down to the floor again. She began to pace slowly towards him, almost like a predator stalking its prey, glaring down at his battered body. She allowed her expression to lighten, just slightly, and she smirked at him. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. At least," she paused, considering, "easier than either of my former _or_ current masters would."

The Moff's face couldn't grow any paler, or it probably would have. "I… suppose… I should be grateful for that," he whispered, faintly.

She eyed him. This guy didn't have too much more left in him. _Finish it!_ a part of her ordered. It came from the darkness in her own heart, but it sounded almost like Atrox, like part of him was inside her. _Come to think of it, he probably is_, she thought to herself, dryly.

_Do it! Kill the wretch!_ The voice was back, and more insistent, demanding. She hesitated, looking down at the helpless man before her. She knew that he was going to die, one way or another, so wouldn't it… be almost… merciful, for her to do it now? _Stop debating, just do it! You __**know**__ he deserves it. _

Her hand slowly went to her lightsaber, and ignited it, almost before she knew what she was doing. Her hand trembled as she brought it down to the Moff's throat, and held it there for a long moment. _KILL HIM!_ The blade swept down, fueled by her sudden burst of aggression, and she felt the rush of energy as his life force was silenced. She turned to look at Atrox, shaken, slightly, by her own impulses.

Atrox walked towards his apprentice, a smile on his face. "Very good, my apprentice. You have done well. I will be sure to _reward_ you later."

She gave him a small smile in return, still feeling unsettled. "Thank you, master."

Meanwhile, Leia tried to meditate. It was difficult, because she kept feeling her brother's rage slipping through their bond, a sign that she still had not succeeded in shutting him out. She wasn't sure what had happened to make it so strong; before it had always been the faintest of connections. Perhaps their growing connection to the Force, coupled by Atrox's determination to contact her, had strengthened it. She could feel, outside her meditation, that the ship had dropped out of hyperspace, and within minutes, a unit of armed men arrived, led by Wedge, who had volunteered for the task. She looked up as he entered. "Time to go, isn't it?"

Wedge grimaced. "Yeah. The _Falcon's_ been prepped for launch and everything."

She rose, slowly, and emerged from the cell. Wedge and his men led her down to the docking bay. "What will you do?" Wedge asked, quietly.

Leia's expression hardened, slightly. "I think it's time I sorted out some… family difficulties."

They reached the _Falcon_, and Leia turned for one last goodbye. "Take care of yourself, Wedge." She tried to smile.

"You too. Here…" he fumbled in his flight jacket for a moment, and drew out a silvery cylinder. "I have a feeling you'll be needing this where you're going."

She took it from him, feeling its cool handle like an old friend returning. Now she did smile, gratefully. "Thanks, Wedge. Thank you… for everything." She hugged him, briefly, and turned and walked up the _Falcon_'s ramp. She felt another pang of sadness as she sat down in the pilot's seat… Han's seat. _Oh Han, I hope you're okay._ Forcing herself to push such thoughts from her mind, she brought the _Falcon_ out of the docking bay, and entered the coordinates for Imperial Center. As the stars streaked into lines, she thought to herself that she would use the trip to meditate; she would need a much greater connection to the Force if she was going to stand a chance against her brother.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

Back at their quarters, Vader continued to hold Padmé, tightly, trying to ease her trembling. The experience had shaken her, badly, and he knew it would take time for her to get over it. Right now all he could do was hold her, so she would know he was there. There was a quiet tap on the door, and Vader looked up as Atrox entered. He looked down at his parents, concern evident in his eyes. "Hello, mother. How're you doing?"

Padmé slowly extricated herself from Vader's embrace, and walked up to her son. She hugged him, gently, and whispered, "Th-thank you, for saving me. If- if you hadn't come when you did…"

In a rare show of affection, Atrox wrapped his arms around his mother and held her. "Don't worry, me and my apprentice made sure that he will _never_ harm you… or anyone ever again."

She nodded, feeling comforted somewhat that her son truly did care for her. "Thank you."

Leia was suddenly jolted out of hyperspace. "Oh no, not again!" she groaned. An Interdictor Star Destroyer. She paused as another thought struck her. Perhaps she could make this work anyway…

She felt the tractor beam lock onto the _Falcon_, and waited for them to bring her onboard. She was waiting for the stormtrooper unit when they came on board, but stood there calmly and allowed them to surround her. She looked their commanding officer in the eye, and said, "You took your time bringing me on board. It is _imperative_ that I get to Imperial Center at once."

The officer looked slightly taken aback. "Aren't you… Leia Organa, one of the leaders of the Rebellion?"

Leia raised an eyebrow at him. "I am Lord Vader's daughter, and I can assure you, he will be _most_ displeased if he finds you have in any way delayed my arrival. On the contrary, I'm _certain_ he'll reward you for bringing me back as soon as possible."

Leia was sure the man couldn't look any more confused than he did at that moment. "Er, Lord Vader's _daughter_? I'm sorry, but I'll have to clear this with him."

Leia waved a hand impatiently. "Do it, then. And hurry up about it. I seriously doubt he would want to be kept waiting."

The officer and his men insisted upon making the call from the detention block, to make sure she wouldn't escape them, she supposed. She watched as the man nervously entered the code for the Imperial Palace, and mumbled a request to speak with Lord Vader.

The comm officer at the Imperial Palace picked up the transmission, and attempted to relay it to Vader, but couldn't reach him.

Atrox slipped out of his parents' quarters, quietly, when his comlink beeped once. He frowned at it, and saw there was a transmission being relayed to the terminal in his quarters. He turned his steps in that direction, annoyed that someone should be bothering him when he had more _important_ things to be doing. As soon as he entered, he went to the terminal, and activated it, settling into his preferred stance: dark, hooded glare, his arms folded across his chest. "What is it?" He said coldly.

The officer looked even more nervous. "Ah… milord, we picked up a… small… freighter that was pulled out of hyperspace by our interdictor field. It was crewed by one woman, who claims to be… Lord Vader's daughter."

A dark smile formed on Atrox's lips. "Show me. If this is a waste of my time… you will not live to regret it," he said even more coldly.

The officer waved to someone offscreen, and two troopers stepped into view of the transmission, flanking Leia. She held herself with dignity and poise, and met Atrox's gaze levelly. "This is her, milord," the man said, uneasily.

Atrox's smile grew, "Nice try, Leia. Guards, disarm her, see to it that she is placed in a maximum security cell and you may interrogate her if you wish."

She raised an eyebrow at her brother, and tossed her blaster pistol and lightsaber to one of the guards, who caught them, startled. "I didn't come here to try to escape, Luke," she said, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Atrox smirked, "You would do well to remember my name now, rebel. You will accept your true destiny whether or not I have to force you to or you accept it willingly… you _will_ serve the Empire… or I will be the one to end you." He turned back to the officer. "Bring her to Imperial Center at once." With that, Atrox terminated the communication and went back to his father's quarters to report on what had just happened.

Leia and the officer stared at each other, sizing each other up. Finally, the man said, "Take her to the maximum security block. And tell the bridge to set course for Imperial Center."

The troopers saluted, and Leia allowed them to lead her to her cell. As the door closed, she sat down on the floor and surveyed her conditions, thoughtfully. She wondered if they would send someone to try to interrogate her, as her brother had suggested. She allowed herself a tight smile. If so, they were in for a surprise… She began meditating, knowing she still had a ways to go if she was going to survive this encounter with her brother.

Padmé sat with her head pillowed on Vader's shoulder. She was calm, now, and quiet, but inside, she was still trembling from the horror of what had nearly happened to her. Vader's strong arm was around her, holding her close, silently comforting her. She was grateful for his silence, not feeling prepared to talk about it yet, but appreciating his closeness, which she had not felt in so long.

There was a quiet tap on the door, and Atrox entered once more, his expression… difficult to read. "Leia has been captured, father, she is en route back to Imperial Center," Atrox said coolly.

Padmé let out a little gasp. Vader raised an eyebrow, and looked at his son, surprised. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently she was on her way to Imperial Center herself when a Star Destroyer detected her ship and pulled her in," he replied.

Vader's eyes narrowed as he considered the possible motives she might have in coming. "Either she has finally seen reason, or there is something else at work. Could it have something to do with your earlier… interaction?" he asked his son.

Atrox's eyes filled with hate as he answered his father's question. "She is a Jedi… I believe what she intends to do is fairly self evident. The Jedi destroy the Sith, she will attempt to end us, father… she has also been exiled from the Alliance, she has nowhere else to go."

Vader frowned. "If she has nowhere else to go, then she may come here for the same reason you did… because she needs someone, some_thing_ to belong to. If so… this family may yet be reunited. In any case, we shall know better when she arrives. Would you like to… prepare a place for her to stay?"

Atrox smirked. "You mean you would like me to have a cell prepared for her? Gladly."

Now it was Padmé's turn to frown. "Leia is no more deserving of a cell than you, Luke. Perhaps if you were less harsh towards her, she would be more inclined to listen to what you have to say."

Atrox turned around, facing away from Padmé. "She turned her back on me once. Then when I did tell her the truth… she went further away," he said calmly, the anger burning inside of him. He suddenly spun around. "_She betrayed me… betrayed __**us**__. You _are the only one she trusts… cares for, not myself or father."

Padmé was taken aback by the vehemence with which he spoke. Was it… hurt, that she detected in his stance? She looked at him, sadly. "If she did not care what became of you, she would not have tried to come. She feels betrayed, too, you know. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps neither of you are right? That perhaps there _are_ things wrong with the Empire, but also things which could be good about it?" She took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself, despite the fact that she was close to tears. "One thing I learned through many years of politics is that if you are not willing to compromise, you will _never_ be able to unite a body of people. Families are the same way. Don't you _want_ our family to be together?"

"Me and my master are Sith Lords. She is a Jedi, the only reason she is coming is to try and destroy us. It is all the Jedi care about. She will either join us… or be destroyed," he said as he turned away again, his sister's betrayal causing him to lose control of his emotions.

Padmé rose, slowly, and went to her son, realizing that she had touched upon something that hurt him, far more deeply than she had known. She was afraid to touch him, his anger and pain seemed to roll off him in waves that were tangible even to a non-Force-sensitive. She hesitated, then reached out and touched his shoulder, gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else she could say.

Vader watched his wife and son, very carefully. Atrox was dangerously close to the breaking point, and there was no telling what he would do if he went over the edge.

Atrox turned his head to look his mother in the eyes and placed his hand on top of hers. Softly, barely beyond the edge of hearing, Atrox muttered, "You will think of me just as Leia does now when my master tells you about my recent accomplishment." He gently rubbed her hand and then slowly walked out of the room and went to search for his apprentice.

Padmé turned to look at her husband, questioningly. Vader paused, considering how it would be best to break the news to her, then finally said, simply, "Lord Atrox was the one behind Mon Mothma's death."

Her eyes widened, incredulously, and she sank into a chair, horrified, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as her pent-up emotion burst out, and she cried, silently. Vader sat down close beside her, taking her back into his arms, and letting her cry against him, knowing that she could not understand, and that perhaps she never would.

Atrox returned to his quarters and assumed a meditative posture in the middle of his room. He could sense his father telling his mother about what he had done earlier, a feat he was still proud of regardless of what anyone else thought. He sensed his mother's reaction and his thoughts darkened at this. She was supposed to be proud of him for helping destroy the rebels, not… upset.

He felt Mara's presence enter the room. She knelt down beside him, looking up into his face with concern. "Is… something wrong, master? I've felt your…" she fumbled for the appropriate word, "pain."

Atrox looked up into Mara's eyes and somehow… knew that she would come to him... whether to learn or to… be with him. "A Sith must become one with their pain, my apprentice. It makes us stronger, leaves no room for weakness. My… pain will give me strength, a strength that I will teach you," Atrox whispered.

Mara considered his words for a moment. "Y- yes, master." She still didn't see how that made sense, but she trusted that Atrox knew what he was talking about. She caressed his cheek, softly, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel that something still… hurt him, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Atrox looked into Mara's eyes and could feel her devotion to him. "In a matter of hours, one of the former rebel leaders will be arriving. See that she gets… appropriate accommodations, preferably in a small cell."

"Yes, master." She rose, bowing simply, and left Atrox to brood on his pain. She knew the Imperial Palace well; it had been her home for almost her entire life, as long as she could remember. The cell block in the palace was on one of the underground levels, a sort of bunker Palpatine had buried beneath the palace, for his… personal use. She supposed that it would be requisitioned into her lord's service, so she saw no harm in selecting a cell from among those. Atrox had not mentioned the name of his prisoner, but she knew of nothing else that would put him into a mood like the one he was in. Leia.

She chose a small detention cell, stark in its bareness, and personally reset all the security codes. That finished, she reached out to her master. _My lord, the cell you requested is ready for your… guest. _

_Good. Well done, my apprentice. Come back to my quarters._ Atrox replied through his bond with Mara.

_I'll be there at once, master._ She made her way back up to the normal levels of the palace, lost in her own thoughts. Halfway to Atrox's quarters she realized what she was doing and shook herself out of it. _Don't know what's gotten into me_, she thought to herself in irritation. She tapped lightly on the door, and entered, almost noiselessly.

"Meditate with me, my apprentice." Atrox commanded as he felt Mara enter the room.

Mara seated herself by her master's side, and closed her eyes. She could feel him so close to her, his mind so open, as he reached out to touch hers. At once she returned the touch, feeling his mental caress as their bond flooded open again, thoughts mingling and becoming one. Mara could no longer tell which feelings were hers, and which were his. His very soul lay open to her, just as she knew hers did for him. She could feel an overpowering ache, and knew it must be his, his pain that none of his family truly understood him, and that they cared more about his actions than they cared for him. She flooded him with her unwavering love and devotion, wanting him to know that she would support him, no matter what.

Atrox sent his own love to her through the joining of their minds as one. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but it did little to assuage the hurt he felt that his mother, his sister, would never understand him.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and both of them were jolted out of their meditation, looking up with near-identical frowns on their faces. Atrox hit the door release using the Force, and it slid open, revealing Padmé standing there, looking nervous, but steady. "May I talk to you?" she asked, softly.

Atrox continued to glare at his mother for several more moments. "Enter." he said coolly.

She came in, and, after a moment's hesitation, sat down on the floor across from her son. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened," she said. "Your… your father told me." She paused, searching for the right thing to say. "Why did you do it?"

Atrox looked at his mother in the eyes, every bit of his determination showing in his expression. "To make my master proud of me, to _secure_ our empire... to give that... Jedi nowhere else to go so she would have to seek us out... then pay for her betrayal of us."

Padmé looked troubled, as she attempted to understand his point of view, his motivations. "It's because you think Leia betrayed you, and you feel like you need revenge?"

"I did it to prove my worth to my master... to prove to the alliance that i have taken my rightful place at my father's side, and nobody will stand in my way from that," he said, his voice growing even colder.

She picked up his tone, immediately, and tried to keep the shock from her face. She looked at him, a pleading note in her voice. "I- I'm sorry. I'm trying to understand, I am, but… this is all so strange to me."

He glared at her, and replied coldly, "It is far too complex for me to explain it, or for you to understand..." He paused, then rose and stood before her, staring into her eyes with his own sickly yellow ones. She met his gaze, trembling a little from the intensity of it, then suddenly let out a gasp as images began flashing before her vision. _Luke on Bespin… the revelation that Vader was his father… his capture, and subsequent introduction to the dark side… Mara… Leia…_ It startled her to see Leia through her son's eyes, colored as they were by feelings of betrayal. _The Emperor… 'fixing' Vader… Master Yoda… _He kept feeding her memories, through the time that she arrived up to the confrontation with Mon Mothma. It cut into her heart to see her old friend again, dying with the grace and courage she had always had during her life. Finally, Atrox released her, stepping back and allowing her a few moments to reorient herself.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, and opened her eyes. She looked up once more into her son's expectant gaze, as he waited for her reaction. Padmé didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, she said, in a low voice, "I will always love you, Luke, no matter what you've done."

Atrox looked deep down into his mother's soul and saw that she was not deceiving him. He could only nod in return to her statement. After a short time he said, "I understand, mother."

Leia opened her eyes as the door slid open, and her familiar escort of stormtroopers, accompanied by the officer, who, apparently, had been assigned to her, stood in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me we're there already."

The officer ignored her question, and at a signal, two troopers came forward to raise her to her feet. Her eyes narrowed, and she erected a barrier around herself, keeping the troopers from touching her. She stood, and walked from the cell, giving the officer a measured look. He refused to meet her eyes, and simply turned in the direction of the docking bays, the troopers surrounding her and falling into step behind him. Finally, the man spoke, issuing orders into a comlink. "Inform Lord Atrox that his prisoner will be arriving shortly."

The holo transmitter chimed softly, from the other room, and Mara went to answer it, knowing her master did not want to be disturbed. She flicked it on, impatiently. "Jade."

The young comm officer looked extremely nervous about having been charged with contacting Lord Vader's son. "Inform Lord Atrox that Leia Organa is being transferred down to the planet as we speak."

"Will do. Jade out." She switched it off, and returned to the main room. "Master, Leia Organa will be arriving at the palace imminently."

Atrox slowly turned and looked his apprentice in the eyes. "Excellent, my apprentice. Go… secure her, do _whatever_ you wish to her, but I want her _alive_."

Mara gave him a slight nod. "As you command, my master." She departed for the docking bay, determined to make this woman understand just how much she had hurt her brother.

The shuttle landed at the Imperial Palace, and Leia steeled herself for whatever would come next. She half expected her brother to be waiting for her, ready to torture her into submission. But when she disembarked, she found Mara Jade awaiting her. Leia studied the woman, curiously. She knew, from her glimpses into her brother's mind, that this was the woman he so cared about. Leia could sense a great deal of animosity coming from her, as well as a certain determination.

Mara eyed her, briefly, then snapped, "I'll take her from here, Captain. You are dismissed."

The officer handed her Leia's lightsaber, which Mara studied, briefly, before clipping to her belt. He then saluted, and returned to the shuttle, along with the stormtrooper compliment. "Come with me." Mara ordered, flatly, and turned and began walking back towards the palace.

Leia followed, curiously. "You seem very certain I won't try to escape."

Mara shrugged. "If escape was your goal, you would have hijacked the shuttle."

Leia nodded, simply. Mara was nothing if not logical. She was led down into the lower levels of the palace; she had been to the palace before, during her time as a senator, but had never been in this area before. Mara led her down another hallway, and dialed a combination on a door. The door slid open with a click, and Leia found herself shoved forwards into the room.

Mara's eyes flashed dangerously, as she stood over Leia, her wrath blazing up against her prisoner. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done to him?"

Leia looked confused. "What have I done? To whom?"

She was slammed up against the wall by the force of Mara's fury. "To my lord! You cannot _know_ how he suffers because of your betrayal. The pain that is always present, tormenting him, carving like a blade through his heart. I've _felt_ it!"

Leia's eyes widened as she watch Mara become more and more angry, the fire in her eyes starting to bleed into the yellow of the Sith. "I didn't know…" she murmured, softly.

"YOU DIDN'T _CARE!_" Mara snapped, using the Force to slam her into another wall of the cell. "All you care about is your vaunted Rebel Alliance, and you're willing to turn against your own family to achieve those ends."

Leia was barely able to brace herself as she hit the wall, hard. "I _do_ care, or I would not have come back!" She could feel Mara's sincerity, it was evident in her anger, but couldn't help but wonder if Atrox really felt that way.

Her body contorted in pain as a blast of Force lightning hit her full in the chest, pinning her to the wall. Mara was trembling with rage and effort, her eyes blazing as she channeled energy through her fingertips. "If it was not for my master's command, I would have killed you where you stood."

Leia didn't try to fight it, simply taking it in and letting Mara vent her fury. "I never wanted to hurt him…" she whispered, and moments later, she passed out.

Mara stood there, shaking, for several moments, as she stared down at Leia's unconscious form. Then she turned and left the room, her steps leading her almost without thinking back to Atrox's apartment. She didn't know what had come over her, she _never_ allowed herself to lose control like that, and yet, control had been slipping from her grasp with greater and greater frequency lately. _What in __**blazes**__ is wrong with me?_

She nearly ran straight into Vader as he was on his way to the throne room. Vader looked down at her, half amused, half annoyed. "You seem to have learned your master's lessons well, Jade. Anger can be a powerful tool, when used appropriately."

Mara merely glared at him. "Forgive me, Lord Vader." She tried to push past him, only to find his hand on her shoulder.

"Your thoughts betray you, Mara Jade. Be mindful." He released her, and she stormed off to her master's quarters, once more skirting the edge of control.

Atrox looked up as Mara burst in. She knelt before him, stiffly, her head bowed, and said, "Master. I have done as you commanded."

"I could sense it, my apprentice. You are becoming a _very_ worthy apprentice, you will be rewarded greatly. Lord Vader is right, your anger _can_ be a very powerful tool if you use it correctly."

Mara scowled. "Yes, master."

Vader reflected on his encounter with Mara Jade, thoughtfully. She had been very angry, almost to the point of losing control, which was rare for her. And the cause of such anger…

He stretched out his senses, scanning the area, and paused. The faintest echo of a sense… He probed further. Yes… it was his daughter. He rose, and left the throne room. It was needful to pay a visit to his son. He needed to know what Atrox's… intentions were.

It did not take long for him to arrive at his son's quarters. He could sense that both Atrox and Jade were there, as he knocked on the door and waited to be admitted.

Atrox used the Force to shove the door open. Vader entered, and said, "I sense that your sister has arrived, Lord Atrox."

"My apprentice has just informed me, master. I was about to pay her a… visit." Atrox replied coldly, his mind racing with thoughts about what he would do to his sister when he saw her.

Vader nodded, as if that was to be expected. "Very well. I shall accompany you."

Atrox nodded his head submissively. "Very well, master… I will lead you to the prisoner," he said coolly. Turning towards his apprentice, he said through the Force, _Come with us, apprentice._

_As you wish, master._ Mara followed the two Sith Lords out of the apartment, silently.

Vader, mildly amused, allowed his son to lead the way to the detention bunker. He could sense great rage and hate building within the younger Sith, as he prepared to face his sister in person once again.

Leia felt approaching darkness from within her troubled dreams, and woke with a start. She sensed Atrox, Mara, and Vader approaching, and quickly began clearing her thoughts in preparation. She tensed as the door unlocked with a click, and slid open. Three dark-hooded figures entered the room, fairly dripping with the dark side. The tallest of the three came to stand before her, watching her closely. Atrox stood by his side, behind and a little to the right of him.

At last, Vader spoke. "Why did you choose betrayal, Leia Organa _Skywalker_? Why—"

Atrox brushed past him and towered above Leia, glaring his hatred. Atrox said nothing; he simply stood there, glaring at his sister with his sickly yellow eyes, gathering the dark side of the Force inside of him.

Leia looked up at him, meeting his gaze steadily, her own presence in the Force shining brightly as a counter to his darkness.

Vader struck out, sharply, using the Force to push Atrox back. _You __**will**__ learn your place, apprentice. I will __**not**__ have her harmed at this time._

Atrox sneered darkly at his father. "Yes, master." He paused. _But she __**will**__ pay for her betrayal, this I promise you,_ he added through the Force.

Vader shot his son one more glare before turning his focus back on Leia. "You will answer my question, _daughter_, or I shall let my _apprentice_ extract the answer from you."

Leia maintained her composure, with a small amount of effort. "I did not _betray_ you. How could I _betray_ you when I was being held prisoner against my will?"

Vader's eyes narrowed, and motioned for his apprentice to take several steps forward but did not order him to attack her yet. "You _betrayed_ us when your brother told you through the Force that you were his sister. You _betrayed_ us when you kept going… when you returned to the Alliance. Mothma got what she deserved… as will the rest of your Alliance." He took a step closer and his voice darkened, "You would be wise to not resist us anymore. I will _not_ let you stand in the way of our Empire. Decide now."

Leia paused, her mind racing as she weighed the costs of her different courses. She tapped into the Force, trying to determine what she should do, and immediately felt an emotional backwash, coming from… Vader, and Atrox. _Mara was correct about one thing, anyway… the pain both of them bear is immense._ She sighed. Never had she wanted to hurt Luke, but he had pushed her away from him, _tortured_ her, ever since he had sworn allegiance to his father. She took a deep breath, but she knew she had no choice. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm not here to stand in the way of your Empire, nor could I very well do so as a prisoner of yours, but I'll never fall to the dark side."

Vader locked eyes with her, holding her gaze. Almost before she had realized it, he had slipped past her defenses and entered her mind, providing a channel between them. He poured the dark side of the Force into it, making her… feel it, taste it. He felt her shrink away from its touch, but knew she had nonetheless felt its lure, beckoning her. A ripple of his amusement echoed through the Force. "It is sufficient, for the moment."

Atrox turned to face his father, an angry glare evident on his face. "She does _not_ deserve another chance! She betrayed us once, I will _not_ allow her to do so again."

Vader returned his son's glare, all amusement gone from his expression. "This is the second time in a matter of minutes that you have crossed me, Lord Atrox. You are dangerously close to betrayal _yourself_."

Atrox turned to face his father, an angry glare on his face. His eyes narrowed as he used the Force to lift up several of the guards in the cellblock and slammed them into a wall on the other side of the cellblock at such a speed that the only thing remaining on the wall was splattered remains.

Leia flinched in horror as she felt their brutal deaths through the Force. Vader's expression darkened further at his son's defiance. Without warning, Atrox found himself slammed against the wall by a blast of intense Force lightning, his master holding him there by the sheer force of his anger.

Atrox tried to break free of his father's hold on him while fighting the pain that the lightning was causing him. After several minutes of trying to break free of his master's wrath, he finally stopped resisting him. He looked up and met his master's eyes, glaring at him while his face creased in pain. "B- by your- will, master."

Vader slowly released Atrox, letting him sink to the floor, satisfied with his son's submission. Leia's eyes widened as she watched the interaction between her father and her brother. She sensed that this was not the first time they'd had an altercation of this sort, and that it strained the bond between them.

Vader looked down at her, his glance sharp. "This isn't over," he warned her, before turning back to his son.

Mara had knelt down by his side, her concern for Atrox and resentment of Vader tangible to all of them. Vader bent his gaze on them both, ensuring that they felt his impatience. Mara shot him a glare, and helped Atrox stand, wanting to get him out of the room before the two Sith began fighting each other again. Vader glanced around the room, gave his daughter one last look, and sealed the door behind him before he reset the codes.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

The door to Atrox's quarters slid open, and Mara half dragged him off to lie down so she could get him patched up, despite his protestations that he was fine. "I _know_ what electrical damage does to your body, I've seen it happen often enough. And if you think I'm just going to let you shrug it off and not take care of yourself, you've got another thing coming."

Atrox smirked at Mara, his eyes not leaving hers. "And I thought you were my apprentice, apprentice." He paused for a moment then nodded, "Proceed."

Mara sat down beside him, and immersed herself in the Force. She focused all her attention on him, searching for anything in the way he felt that seemed out of place, down to the minutest details. The damage wasn't bad, not yet, but the past punishments had been left largely untreated, and in time would build up and cause serious problems. She began healing the electrical burns as she came across them, watching through the Force as they sealed over with hardly a scar. There were some residual aftereffects of the attack, but the damage seemed to have been repaired. "There," she said, coming out of her self-induced trance, and looking up at him. "Feeling better now, Skywalker?" she smirked, teasingly.

He smiled at her, tolerantly. "Much," he told her, mentally turning over ways he could express his gratitude for her care. "I'm proud of you, my apprentice. You still have much to learn about the dark side, but your skills are growing."

Mara's very aura seemed to brighten under his praise. "Only because I've had the finest teacher," she reminded him, a twinkle in her eye.

Atrox smirked at her, daring her to make a choice. "Hmm… shall I reward you now, or teach you some more about the dark side so you can defend yourself from the Jedi downstairs?"

Mara raised an eyebrow, brushing his mind lightly with her own. Finally she asked, "Is your teaching not its' own reward, master?"

"Very good, my apprentice. Come and meditate with me, I will show you how to further master the dark side of the Force." Atrox said as he led her into his bedroom and took a meditative stance.

She sat down close to him, glad of the chance to spend time alone with him, without interruption. On impulse, she leaned in and kissed him, slowly and deeply.

Atrox slowly gave in to Mara's kiss, reaching out to her through the Force. _I think the meditation can wait awhile, Jade._

He felt her smile as she drew still closer to him. _I knew you'd see things my way_. Their bond opened, forging their thoughts into one being, two halves of the same whole.

Vader had returned to the throne room, not wanting to face Padmé with the news quite yet. He meditated, as he had for many years, in a state of mental darkness. When he had been captive in the life support suit, he had seldom slept, and never dreamed. He compensated for his inability to sleep by plunging his mind into oblivion, perhaps as close as he could come anymore to a dreamlike state.

He was occupied in that way now, letting his thoughts succumb to the bliss that was oblivion, when suddenly, there was a shift in his consciousness, and images began swimming to the surface. Images, and sounds…

_Mara's face creased with pain, an expression he had only seen once before. Her eyes narrowed, though the strength with which she clenched __Atrox's__ hand belied the determination in her stance. "Luke!" she gasped, her grip tightening as another contraction seized her._

_Atrox__ brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, gently. "It's almost over, love. __Just a little more."_

_Time seemed to stand still for a moment as a blaster shot rang past them. They were only aware of it when it was already in their midst, and before they could act, it had found its mark… straight through Mara's heart. Vader could feel his son turn to ice as the realization washed over him… she was gone. Vader whirled in the direction the shot was fired, where a woman's silhouette was framed in the doorway. He heard her voice, and strained to make out what she said…_

He woke with a start, his forehead damp with sweat. _No… __not again… not__ with my son…_ He frantically replayed the dream-vision in his head, trying to see who the assassin was. He could have sworn he'd heard her voice somewhere before, but it wasn't clear enough for him to remember. He rose, and began pacing the length of the throne room, unable to contain his anxiety. Finally, he reached a decision. He had to tell his wife. Padmé had always been able to provide him with insight or support when this had happened in the past. He shoved the doors open, and swept past the ever-vigilant guards, in a far blacker mood than when he had entered.

Padmé looked up as her husband opened the door to their quarters, and at once knew something was wrong. She was intimately familiar with his many moods and caprices, and had always known, with an almost intuitive sense, when something was bothering him. She went to him, and caught his hand in her own. "Ani, what's wrong? What happened?"

Vader's expression seemed to harden, masklike. At last he said, "I had another dream."

Padmé's face turned white. "W-what was it about?"

"It… was about our son. And Jade. Jade was… assassinated, during childbirth. And it destroyed our son. I… I felt him. His very being was shattered to the core."

Padmé shivered at the coldness, the hollowness, in her husband's voice. She squeezed his hand, supportively, and asked him, "Did you see who… who it was?"

"No. Just that it was a woman. Her face was hidden in shadow."

She was silent for a long time. Finally, she asked, "Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know." He looked at her, and a shadow of a twinkle came into his eye. "If… the first part of the dream comes to pass, then perhaps. Unless, and until, that happens, we should simply keep alert, and be very careful."

She slipped an arm around his waist, and he drew her closer, holding her tight, like a barrier against the fear that threatened to overcome him. "That may not be what happens," she told him, her cheek pressed against him. "Your last dream didn't end as you thought it would."

His expression darkened. "It did as far as I was concerned. I died a little each day, knowing you were gone, knowing that _I_ killed you. It is not something I want for my son."

Padmé's heart ached as she heard the pain in his voice, twenty years' worth of grief and loss that he still had not recovered from. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never, ever wanted to hurt you."

He held her tighter. "I know."

Leia felt a shift in the Force as she meditated. Her father was… afraid. She paused, startled. When had she come to think of him as her father? She pushed that aside for the moment, and focused. She felt a… connection between them, as if what he had done to her before had formed a link between their feelings. She cursed, silently. Another bond was _not_ what she needed right now. And yet… if she could help him… There it was again, his fear, and also… pain. She hesitated, then reached out to him. _Father?_

She could feel him suddenly become wary. _Why have you contacted me?_

She considered that question for a moment, then replied, simply, _I felt your fear, and your pain._

She felt him realize the implications of her words. _What of it?_

_I wanted to help you. Can you tell me what's wrong?_

Vader's suspicion was tangible. _Prove to me that you speak the truth._

Leia did not hesitate. She'd known that Vader wouldn't trust her, and was prepared. She opened her mind to him, completely, hiding nothing. She felt his probe, again strangely gentle, especially compared to her brother's.

A short time later, he withdrew. _I will speak to you in person. Await my arrival._

_As if I would be __**going**__ anywhere else._ Vader felt her half-serious grumble, and was unable to refrain from a slight smile.

It was not long before the door slid open, and Vader entered the cell. Leia rose in greeting. "Father."

He nodded in response, and paused as he considered the best way to explain what had happened. Finally, he shielded both of their thoughts and conversations from outside interference, and showed her the vision in its entirety.

When it finished, Leia stared at him, shock on her face. "That… that's terrible. It… you're sure it's a vision, and not just a dream?"

Vader's expression was impassive, though belied by his turbulent emotions. "I never dream. The only times I have, they were prophetic. First my mother died, then I lost your mother, and now…" he broke off.

She hesitated a moment, then reached out and touched his arm. "What can we do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Each time I tried to interfere, it happened anyway. And the dreams don't stop until what they foretell comes to pass." He looked into his daughter's eyes, gravely. "If it were just Jade herself, it would not matter so much, but you felt how… your brother took it. If he were to lose her, and… and his child, it would break him. As I was broken when I thought your mother died. I would spare him that, if nothing else."

Leia shivered as she realized the implications. "Mara means more to him than anyone in the galaxy, doesn't she? If he lost her…" she trailed off, knowing that Vader wouldn't understand. _He would lose his last bit of humanity, the last tie to the good person he was, to my brother Luke._ "We can't let that happen."

Mara awakened slowly, her eyes still closed as she reflected inwardly. She could never fully voice, even to herself, just how much she loved him, how much she _needed_ him. A hint of a frown crossed her face, and she scolded herself. _Now, don't you go getting all __sentimental.__ You're going soft, Jade._ She forced herself to go through an internal meditation, calming herself and quieting her thoughts. She frowned again, deeper this time. Something felt strange, but she couldn't place it. She began probing herself, checking for anything that felt like it didn't belong, that wasn't in tune with the normal flow of her body. Then she froze, as she brushed up against something… alive. It… it was part of her, but different. It felt like… like _him_, too She sat up, tense, starting to withdraw into herself, away from her master, afraid of how he would react.

Atrox placed his hand on her arm. "What is it?" he asked softly, not fully awake.

She tensed even more under his touch. "I… it… feel this." She opened herself enough to him to direct his senses, then waited, trembling a little, for his response.

He sleepily complied with her directive, his senses filled with her familiar touch. What he felt, though, jolted him wide awake. He looked at her, meeting her eyes. "You are with child? Th- that's wonderful, love."

She looked into his eyes, searchingly. "You're… you're not angry?"

Atrox's yellow eyes continued to stare into her own as he took her hands into his own and held them there. "How could I be? Imagine how great our child will be in the Force once he is properly trained." He paused for a moment, "How will my master and my mother take the news?"

She looked away, uneasily. "I- I don't know. I… I think Lady Padmé will be happy for us." She didn't know what Vader would think. She knew he still didn't like her, but… would he carry that dislike over to her child? One thing she knew for certain, she would guard her baby fiercely from anyone who tried to harm him. Or her. She almost smiled in spite of herself. Her emotions were dangerously close to the edge of control, to the point where she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the main room. Mara swore under her breath, and groped on the floor for her robe. When they both were relatively presentable again, they went into the main room, and Atrox hit the door release.

It opened, and Vader stood in the doorway. Mara glared at him, guardedly. _What in blazes does __**he**__ want here?_ She glanced at her master, waiting for him to address the intruder.

Atrox stood there, glaring at his father for a moment, then noticed Leia standing behind him, and activated his saber staff. "What do you want? If she takes another step closer I will be making a mess in here." Atrox said coldly, impassively.

Vader waved a hand, dismissively. "She is here under _my_ supervision. I'm here to check on you and your…" he paused, seeking an appropriate word. "Apprentice."

Atrox continued to glare at Vader and stood aside so that he could enter the room, but once again blocked Leia's path from entering his quarters. _I guess you should tell him, my apprentice._

She shot Atrox a rebellious look. _He's __**your**__ father, not mine. If anyone's telling him, and I have my doubts about telling him at all, then it's going to be you._

Atrox shot Mara an angry glare and touched her mind through the Force. _Then you keep her out, Jade… block the entrance to my quarters._

_As you wish, __**Skywalker**_ She stepped to his side, her hand resting lightly on her saber hilt, keeping a close watch on Leia, but also watching Vader and her master out of the corner of her eye.

Atrox looked his father in the eye, thinking about how to tell him that Mara was pregnant. After several moments, he crossed his arms and spoke in a soft whisper. "My apprentice is pregnant, father. We just sensed the child's Force signature several moments ago."

Vader maintained his stiff and impassive demeanor, but inside, he was shaken to the core. _It's happening again… why, why must my son pay this price?_ He blocked his thoughts and emotions from his son, determined not to let Atrox or Mara feel his foreboding. He glanced at Mara, then back at his son, and said, simply, "My most sincere congratulations, to both of you."

Leia couldn't make out what was being said or done, from her position in the hall. Mara's glowering emerald eyes never left her, which was unsettling, in itself. She could feel something different in Mara's stance, though, more… defensive, than other times she'd been around her.

Atrox nodded. _Thank you, father._ He then turned to look at Leia and Mara, his glare directed towards his sister.

Vader raised an eyebrow at his son, then remarked, "I appear to have brought a source of conflict into your presence. Forgive me for intruding on your… celebration." He bowed, slightly, to Mara, then swept past her, making a sign to Leia to follow him. _We're going to discuss this with your mother._

Leia hurried after him, glad to escape her brother's hostile stare, and eager to see her mother again. They soon arrived in what must be her parents' quarters, and soon thereafter, Padmé emerged from an inner room. Her face lit up with surprise and delight, as she rushed to greet her daughter. "Leia!"

Leia embraced the older woman, lovingly. "It's good to see you again, mother." She looked up into her mother's face, searchingly. There were lines of grief and stress that had not been there before, but otherwise she seemed unchanged.

Padmé smiled at her daughter. "So what brings you here? I would have thought you'd be… that is to say, I expected you…"

"…to be locked up?" Leia asked, with amusement. "I was. But, father and I have come to an… understanding, of sorts." She glanced at Vader, who was watching their interaction closely.

Padmé's smile faded. "He told you about… about his dream?"

Leia nodded. "I'm going to do what I can to help him protect my brother, and Mara. A way I can show them that I truly do not wish them any harm." She sighed. "They don't trust me. I doubt this will earn their trust, but perhaps it will help."

"The situation has escalated," Vader interjected. His gaze fell on Leia, briefly, as if considering, then continued. "Atrox… revealed to me that Mara is carrying his child."

Padmé's hand flew to her mouth, and she sank into a chair. "That's… oh, I hope they'll be all right." She looked up at her husband, worry in her eyes. "Do they know? About… about your dream?"

"No." Vader turned away, not wanting either of them to see his own fear for his son. "How could I tell them then, when they had only just learned the news? I'll tell them later, after the excitement has died down some."

Leia said nothing. The news concerned her, but given Vader's behavior when they had spoken with Atrox, she wasn't terribly surprised. "We each have different perspectives to bring to the matter, different strengths. Perhaps between us, we can make it through this, as a family."

Padmé stared at her daughter, amazed by the wisdom in her words. "Perhaps we can."

Mara curled up next to Atrox on the sofa, her expression thoughtful. "What do you think the baby will be like?"

Atrox turned and looked her in the eye, "A worthy heir for our Empire, my love, very powerful in the Force."

She looked back at him, captivated by his intense eyes, as she always had been. "Yes… I suppose so, with you for a father." She frowned. Growing up in the Imperial Court had not given her much experience with infants or pregnancy. Somehow, she doubted her master had had much, either, with his farmboy background. "Should we get a doctor or medidroid to… to monitor everything?"

Atrox continued to look at her, thinking over what she had said. "I will talk to my master about getting one in here full time," he said as he began to caress her cheek with his hand.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, his touch soothing her fears and concerns. A sigh of contentment escaped her as he continued, and she savored his closeness, his touch, the love she felt from him. "I… I love you, Skywalker," she whispered, slipping her hand up to interlace with his fingers, pressing his palm into her cheek.

_She watched them, almost jealously, through her meditation, using the Force as her eyes and ears in the Imperial Palace. Too absorbed in __themselves__ to sense her, even if there was enough of her presence there to sense. Her veiled eyes gleamed with the fire of the darkness that consumed her, and once more, she vowed revenge. "Soon, Luke Skywalker, very soon, you will truly know what it is to suffer."_


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

_Vader watched, helplessly, as the shot penetrated Mara's heart.__Atrox__ cried out her name, desperately, even as he saw the vibrancy fading from her eyes. Her hand went limp in his, and Vader felt his son's very soul shatter into a thousand pieces. __Atrox__ turned, then, and advanced toward the doorway, where once again the outline of a woman was visible, but her face was still in shadow. She muttered something to __Atrox__ that only he could hear, and Vader could swear that she seemed familiar, somehow. __Atrox__ ignited his __lightsaber__…_

_He and Padmé went to him, soon afterwards, and found him meditating alone, in darkness. Padmé took a few steps toward him, cautiously, and murmured, "Luke, I'm… I'm so sorry."_

_Atrox__ was on his feet in an __instant,__ and both of them could see how his face was ravaged by pain and the dark side. Vader could feel it, eating away at what was left of Darth __Atrox__; there was nothing remaining of Luke Skywalker. Before Vader could move, __Atrox__ blasted her with Force lightning, and hissed, "That is __**not**__ my name."_

_Vader stepped into the path of the attack, almost without thinking. His first thought was to protect Padmé from the __Sith__ Lord who stood in place of their son, and his second was to defend her further. Scarlet blade met scarlet blade, and as he looked into __Atrox's__ hollow eyes, he was forced to realize: there was nothing left of the man who was his son, all that remained was the shell of a __Sith__ Lord, consumed by the dark side._

Vader's eyes burst open, and he sat up, covered in cold sweat. Padmé turned beside him in her sleep, and he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, gently, feeling the need to touch her, make sure she was safe. He kissed her forehead, and then rose, pulling on his tunic as he left the room. He exited their apartment, and took to pacing, up and down the halls aimlessly, trying to work out a plan of action, some way, _any_ way, to keep the dream from becoming a reality.

Padmé found him there, still roaming the halls. She fell into step beside him, quietly, already having an idea what the problem was. "You had the dream again?"

"Yes."

She was used to his noncommittal replies, and pressed further. "Tell me?"

He stopped pacing, and turned away from her. Finally, he sighed, and said, "It… showed after Jade's death. It… it destroyed our son, there was nothing left of who he was. He was… nothing but a shell, an empty shell for the darkness to inhabit." He broke off, and turned back to look into her eyes. She could see how haunted he was by what he had seen, and, though she dared not say anything, she thought he was starting to realize the full consequences of giving in to the dark side, what it would mean for their family. She looked into his eyes, their intensity muted, somewhat, by something akin to grief, or despair, and he said, "He… he was killing you."

Padmé's eyes widened, as she realized what had changed him. "He killed me?" she asked, in a small voice.

Vader looked away again. "I… I don't know. I tried to stop him, but… it ended as we began to duel."

She reached a hand up to touch his shoulder. "Would you… would you have killed him?"

He didn't respond for a moment. "I don't know."

Leia was awakened from a dreamless sleep by her father's turbulent emotions. She dressed, quickly, and tried to push open the door, only to find it securely locked. She frowned, and sighed as she sensed two guards outside the door. _This whole I-don't-trust-you thing is becoming very frustrating. I feel some sort of rebellious teenager who's been grounded._

She sat down on the floor of her room and began to meditate, since she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Perhaps when her father came back she could ask him what had happened, though she already had a pretty good idea. She sensed a great deal of fear from him, both fear for his family, and fear of the future. _Father… is something wrong?_

After a few moments, he responded, _I'll tell you about it shortly. I'm on my way back._

She looked up as the door slid open, and Vader entered. She rose to meet him, and gave him a closer look. "What happened?"

He sighed, and waved at her to take a seat. She sat across from him, and waited for him to begin. "I saw the vision again tonight. It was the same as before, only… It extended past the end of the last one. Atrox tried to… I think he killed your mother. It ended as I began to duel him, trying to protect her."

Leia simply sat there, in stunned silence, as she took in what he told her. Finally, she asked, "Is there any way to prevent it from happening?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know if it's a vision of the definite future, or a possible future. Do our actions really make a difference to the future, or does it shape itself around them?"

"Always in motion, the future is," Leia said, with a wistful smile. She sighed. "There's no way to find out who the assassin is?"

Vader frowned. "She seemed familiar, somehow. But I couldn't get a good enough glimpse of her, or hear her words." He cursed himself, mentally. Why in blazes couldn't he remember?

"Keep working on it," Leia advised. "Perhaps it's a bounty hunter or something. Go through Imperial records, pull anything that rings a bell."

"Yes. Perhaps." It seemed too improbable to him, but they had little else to go on. "I think I'll assign extra protection to Jade, as well. Just as a further buffer between her and whoever is after her."

Leia hid a smile. The thought of Mara Jade, such as she'd seen of her, being followed around everywhere by bodyguards was rather comical, despite the gravity of the situation.

Padmé made her way to Atrox's apartment, wanting to talk to him, and perhaps Mara, about… recent events. It wasn't _too_ early in the morning, so she hoped they would be up. She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

They went to answer the door, Atrox gently pushing Mara behind him as he hit the release. She glared at him, annoyed. _Don't you start getting all protective on me, __Skywalker.__ I can take care of myself._

Atrox shot Mara a glare, _Last time I checked, Jade, you were my apprentice and you are carrying __**our**__ child… I will be protective if I wish to._

He stepped back to allow his mother in. She smiled at both of them, and said, warmly, "Congratulations, to both of you." To Atrox, she added, "Your father told me the news."

Mara cast Atrox a side glance. "Er… thanks." She wasn't sure how to respond to Padmé's words, or what she expected of her. "Won't you… sit down?" She pulled Atrox down into a seat next to her, and Padmé sat across from them.

"I remember when I first told your father that I was expecting…" Padmé sighed wistfully. "He was just back temporarily from the war, in the last days of the Republic. I was so scared, and yet… so happy."

"What was Lord Vader's reaction?" Mara asked, curiously.

She smiled. "He held me, and told me not to worry, that this was a happy moment." She laughed. "Of course, we didn't know, then, that you were twins. We were waiting to find out…" she trailed off. "No one knew, except Bail, and Obi-wan, and Master Yoda, and I." Her face smoothed over, and she continued. "But we're together again, all of us, and that's what's important."

Atrox smirked at his mother's words. "He has been acting… differently since we told him the news."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Has he? Perhaps it's the thought of having… grandchildren. He never saw you or Leia grow up, I'm sure he must regret that. Like I do," she added, softer.

Atrox sat for a moment in thought and eventually replied after several moments. "Perhaps, but what I sense is… fear. He is afraid of something, but I cannot tell what."

She sighed. "He's worried about you, I think. He… has not had the best experiences with family and childbearing in the past."

Atrox looked Padmé in the eyes and began to read her expressions. She seemed… unsettled by something, but preferred her be honest about it than take the information he wanted. "You are unsettled by something." It was a statement, not a question.

Padmé nodded, once. "I suppose I am. So much has happened in the past few days… and now you and Mara… well, I suppose I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't worry about my children, whether there is cause for worry or not. I spent the past twenty years worrying about you and Leia, never knowing what you were doing, if you were safe." She gave him a wry smile. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Perhaps, but I feel that it might be something else, that it might be connected with father's caused for being unsettled. You are worried about him," Atrox said, concerned about his mother. "If it is about Leia… she got what she deserved back in the cellblock," he added coldly.

Padmé sighed. "I can't say I'm happy about that, no. I don't ever like to see my children hurt. But I can't take sides against either of you." She looked at him, and there was a note of pleading in her voice. "Please try to understand that."

Atrox's cold glare remained locked on Padmé for several moments. "Very well. Just know the only reason I am accepting that is because you are family. If you were any other person…" he trailed off, not wanting to go into detail at the moment.

She bowed her head. "Thank you. I… I couldn't ask for more than that." She rose. "I appreciate your taking the time to talk to me. I'm always glad of the chance to get to know you better." She turned her gaze to Mara, briefly. "You know where I am, if you need anything. Both of you."

There was an almost courtesy tap on the door, and Vader entered the room, followed by a detachment of crimson-robed Royal Guards. He gave his wife a nod, and then turned to Atrox. "I felt that since your… apprentice is becoming a part of our family, and carrying your child, she should have special protection." He waved a hand at the Royal Guard detachment, expressively.

Mara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do _not_ need to be babysat by a bunch of vainglorious stormtroopers."

Atrox knelt before his master's feet and lowered his head. "Master." He sent Mara a message through the Force. _Kneel before the Emperor and you __**will**__ do as he says,__** apprentice**_

She flicked a glare in Atrox's direction. _As you wish, __**master**_She knelt at his side before the dark lord, still fuming.

Vader nodded at his son, appreciatively. "You may rise." He turned to contemplate the guardsmen, knowing full well that Mara was just as familiar with their capabilities as he was. "What is your opinion, Lord Atrox?"

Atrox got up to his feet when his master requested him to and folded his arms across his chest. "I will trust your judgment on the matter, master."

"Very well." Vader turned to the Royal Guards. "I charge you with the protection of Mara Jade. Effective immediately. Know that if you fail in this task, the consequences will be… severe. And permanent."

The detachment saluted as one. "We will not fail you, Lord Vader."

He nodded. "I trust you will not."

Atrox turned to face the Royal Guards, his eyes a sickly yellow. He Force pushed several of them into the wall and advanced on them. "If you fail my master, I will ensure that _all_ of you are kept in a constant state of agony… for the rest of your lives." He paused and added, "And know that I will keep you alive by any means necessary."

The guardsmen maintained their stiff composure, despite Atrox's advance, a testament to their thorough training as the Emperor's personal protectors. One of them spoke for the entire detachment: "Lord Atrox, if ever we fail, I guarantee you that we will no longer be alive to suffer punishment under your hands, though we would be no less deserving of it if we did."

Atrox nodded to the guardsmen and turned to look his master in the eye. "They will do, my master." He paused, a smirk forming on his face. "I am sure that my apprentice is grateful for the protection that you have offered her."

Mara glared at the back of his hood, sensing the look on his face. "I… thank you, Lord Vader."

Vader gave her a slight smile. "Consider it a… repayment for your devotion to Lord Atrox."

She forced back a biting retort, and said simply, "Yes, Lord Vader." She continued to fix her gaze on the back of Atrox's head, determined to make sure he knew just what she thought about the whole situation. _Bad enough __**you**__ getting all protective, now I've got a couple score of professional bodyguards haunting my footsteps. I'll never have a moment's peace again, and you know what __**that**__ means, Skywalker._

Darth Atrox turned around to look his apprentice in the eyes. _We will still have our private time, I assure you. But you will learn to put up with their presence, my apprentice, or I could always request more of them for you._

She eyed him, darkly. _You could. And then I wouldn't be the only one who wouldn't have a moment's peace._ She held his gaze, stubbornly, for a moment, then lowered it. _Very well.__ I will… put up with them, as long as they stay out of my way._

Vader chuckled as he watched Atrox and his apprentice, sensing their argument, even if he couldn't detect the words. Finally, he turned to his wife, who had been watching their interaction with a bemused expression on her face. "Come, my lady. Let us leave our son and his apprentice to… train." He offered Padmé his arm, and she took it, giving the younger couple one last look before leaving them alone with Mara's Royal Guard detachment.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

Leia looked up when her parents entered her room. "How are they?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

Padmé sighed. "They seem… the same on the surface, but there _are_ changes. Especially in your brother. He seems… defensive, protective, even, of Mara, more so than normal. Would you agree?" she turned to Vader.

He nodded. "Much as I was with you," he remarked.

She blushed, and smiled. "You always were, even when you were a little boy."

"And still am." Vader frowned. "Perhaps I should assign you some extra protection, as well. Particularly given what happened with that moff."

"What happened?" Leia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Another story for another time," Padmé broke in, gently. "I'll tell you about it later."

Mara glared at her newly acquired pack of hindrances, her small store of patience fully exhausted. She paced the room, fingering her lightsaber hilt, and trying to think of ways to… dispose of them. She whirled to face her master, who had been watching her with amusement. "Master, you promised you'd teach me some of those techniques you used before. I'm sure we could pick up some… volunteers," she waved a hand around the room, encompassingly.

Atrox turned to one of the guardsmen, "Captain, have several troopers brought here, I don't care where from." He paused, turning back to his apprentice. "Very well."

She gave him a dark look, annoyed, as the guard began issuing orders into his comlink. _You think all this is funny, don't you, __**master**_

Atrox smirked. _I got to hand it to you my __**apprentice**__, clever trying to dispatch your bodyguards. But, as I am sure you already know, they are more than just troopers for target practice._

Mara eyed him, not at all amused. _They're __stormtroopers__ with inflated egos and __specialized__ training. And I'm sure nobody would miss them if they sort of gradually disappeared…_

"A stormtrooper unit is on their way, milord," the guard reported, oblivious to their conversation.

Atrox looked her in the eyes, then glanced at the guard. "Good."

She scowled. _But troopers are so easy… they'll just stand there while everything else gets killed around them._

There was a rap on the door, and the voice of one of the guards broke in. "Milord, the stormtroopers you requested have arrived."

Atrox turned towards the Royal Guard, "Send in the troopers one at a time."

The first trooper entered the room, and stopped before the dark lord. "Lord Atrox," he saluted, smartly.

Atrox nodded to the trooper and turned to his apprentice. _Your first lesson, my apprentice, is to embrace the dark side of the Force. You have used Force lightning before; now for a more… demonstrative use of it, raise him into the air —_with a twist of his hand, the trooper was lifted off the ground— _and then unleash your rage and hate._ He blasted a wave of lightning at the squirming trooper, smashing him into the wall with the force of it and snuffing out his life almost instantly.

Mara could feel, in tune as she was to her master, how he coordinated his power. Atrox signaled for another stormtrooper to be sent in, and turned to observe her. She frowned in concentration, and began lifting the man into the air. He wobbled, slightly, and dropped an inch as she almost lost hold of him. Her frown deepened, and she tried to shift her focus from holding him to releasing the Force lightning. The moment she let go of her concentration on lifting him, though, he began to fall, and she was forced to catch him again and hold him in place.

_Here._Atrox broke into her concentration, almost causing her to drop the trooper again. _Hold him steady in front of you. Keep an eye on him, but also visualize him in your mind, hovering like that._

She picked up on what he had in mind quickly, as she usually did, implementing the control technique in her methodical way. _Thank you, master._ She began again, running through the new lesson in the back of her mind while transferring her main focus to the new task. She could feel the man's fear, but pushed it from her mind as she released a burst of Force lightning at him, shakily at first, then with more strength and confidence.

Atrox watched his apprentice, pleased. _Well done, my apprentice. Now, increase your power by feeding on his fear, let the dark side flow through you._

_Y-yes, master._ Her eyes narrowed as she tapped into the dark side, using the trooper's fear to make her stronger. The lightning increased in intensity as she drew more of the dark side to her, the trooper's screams rising higher and louder until with a final spasm, he fell silent, and Mara lowered him to the ground. She turned to look up at her master, questioningly, flecks of yellow in her eyes.

Atrox's face formed a dark smile as he watched his apprentice embrace the dark side of the Force, listening to the trooper's screams, relishing them. _Excellent work, my apprentice, you have done well. You shall be rewarded later._ He turned to the Royal Guard. "Send in the next trooper," he commanded.

The guard's expression could not be seen behind his helmet, but both Atrox and his apprentice could feel his apprehension. He left the room, and shortly afterwards raised voices could be heard outside.

"What do they want me for? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's none of my concern, trooper. I'm sure Lord Atrox will tell you himself."

The man was roughly shoved into the room, and the door sealed shut behind him. The suspicion was rolling off of him in waves. Atrox looked at the trooper from under his hood and smiled, taking in his fear, waiting for his apprentice to do the same. _Observe, apprentice._

_Yes, master._ Mara followed his example, obediently letting the man's fear strengthen her as she watched to see what her master would do next.

Atrox suddenly forced his way into the man's mind, manipulating his memories and forcing him to relive the worst moments of his life. Even as he did so, he slammed the man into the wall, then lifted him up and smashed him into the ceiling, hurling him from one end of the room to the other, drinking in his increasingly desperate screams. When it seemed his agony could grow no more intense, Atrox began crushing his chest, bones cracking and splintering. Mara flinched at the sound, but dared not look away, as her master crushed the life out of him.

Atrox nodded to the guard, ordering him to bring in yet another trooper. "This is the last one for now, Captain. Send the others back to their posts. Choose which ever trooper you wish to… carefully. Feel free to pick on someone you don't like. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

"Y-yes, milord." The guard captain left the room, and didn't return for several moments. When he did, he pushed the hapless trooper towards Atrox with the butt of his rifle.

Atrox looked at the trooper sensing his terror. He looked at his apprentice, _He is all yours, apprentice._

Mara looked at her master, doubtfully. _I- I'll try._ She entered the man's mind, pushing past his fear, and searched for the stimulus Atrox had used on the other one. He had made it seem so easy…

She felt Atrox's presence alongside her, guiding her to the right place. _In time you will know instinctively where to look._

She applied pressure to it, and was almost thrown out of his mind by the recoil of pain and suffering that blasted through him. She tried again, more carefully this time, able to ply his mental stimulus without causing him to freeze up. She eased her concentration out of his mind enough to slam him up against the wall using the Force, beating his body against the surfaces roughly. She started to divert her focus toward crushing him, but the combination proved too much for her to handle at once, and he was blasted headfirst into the opposite wall, snapping his neck.

"Very good, my apprentice. You have done exceptionally well, I will be sure to reward you. Come with me." Atrox said, leading her into his bed room, closing the door behind him.

Leia sat with her mother in silence, thinking about Atrox, and Mara. She knew her brother would probably never trust her again, or even listen to what she had to say. There was a good chance he would kill her before she could save him. Part of her felt that she had betrayed the Jedi by returning to Coruscant, and yet, she knew she couldn't simply hide on a planet in the Outer Rim and hope that the Rebellion would succeed without her.

Padmé touched her arm, gently. "Don't worry. It takes a lot of time to earn their trust, but… but your father seems to have given you his, such as it is."

"I know." She sighed. "I just… I wish they didn't treat me like I'm some kind of a pestilence to be avoided, or cured, or stamped out."

"Give them time." Padmé squeezed her shoulder, sympathetically. Then she asked, "What do you think about… about Mara, and the child?"

"I'm happy for them, but… I worry about them, too. Father's vision scares me. How can we protect her, if we don't know who the assassin is? And how can I help, if I'm not even allowed to leave this room?"

Padmé brushed a strand of hair back from Leia's face. "You will find a way. The Force is strong in you as well as your brother. Have faith."

Leia shook her head, wearily. "I guess I'll meditate on it some more. Maybe it will at least help me organize my thoughts."

Vader entered in time to hear Leia's last words. "I'll join you." He sat down at his daughter's side, and they began meditating. Leia cleared her thoughts, increasing her connection to the Force, while Vader immersed himself in darkness.

_Leia__ entered the room, going to stand at her brother's side, quietly. "L- __Atrox__, I'm so sorry. I know what you must be—"_

_He turned on her, his eyes blazing hollowly. "No. You have __**no**__ idea. But you will. I will __**make**__ you understand." He closed his eyes a moment, in thought, __then__ opened them again. Moments later, Admiral Solo stood in the doorway behind __Leia_

_"You summoned me, Lord __Atrox__?" he asked._

_She whirled around, looking as though she'd seen a ghost. "Han!"_

_He looked at her, blankly. "Do I know you, miss?"_

_She stared back at him, hopelessly, seeing the lack of recognition in his eyes. "Han… what happened to you…"_

_"Emperor __Palpatine__ happened, __Leia__." __Atrox__ said, coldly. He walked up to __Solo__, and placed a hand on his forehead. A moment's __concentration,__ and he had torn apart the barriers suppressing Han's memories._

_Han's eyes widened, once the pain had subsided. "…__Leia__?"_

_"Han." She took a step towards him, only to find a blaster pressed into her hands._

_"Kill him." __Atrox__ ordered, his eyes gleaming darkly._

_"No!" She tried to back away, but couldn't; it was as if she were rooted to the spot. _

_Han was thrown to the ground at her feet, forcibly. __Atrox__ stood over him, arms crossed, his expression carved of stone. "Do it."_

_"No… no, I can't. Please, no…" A pleading note entered her voice, terrified by his tone._

_ "DO IT!" He smashed through her mental defenses, torturing her with images of Han's breaking. Her eyes closed tightly against them, but couldn't keep them out._

_**Do it.**__ The words echoed through her head, inexorably, and with a sob, she pulled the trigger, almost involuntarily. A laser blast exploded from the mouth of the blaster, and Han crumpled, silently. She tore away from __Atrox__, cradling his head in her arms._

_Han reached up to touch her cheek, and she whispered, brokenly, "I love you."_

_He smiled at her, crookedly. "I know." Then he was gone. She buried her face in his chest, her grief too great for tears. _

_Atrox__ nodded, once, and his __lightsaber__ ignited as he brought it down to meet her._

Vader's eyes snapped open, startling Leia out of her meditation. "What is it? What happened?" she asked, sensing his tension.

"Another vision," he said, in a low voice. He wiped sweat from his brow, and drew a long breath. "How do you know Han Solo?"

She turned pale, and stammered, "He… he's a former smuggler, hero of the Rebellion, and saved my life on several occasions. W- why?"

Vader met her eyes, gravely. "Because I saw Atrox force you to kill him, right before he killed you."

Leia stiffened, his words causing her blood to run cold. "N-no, he would never, I would never—"

Vader cut her off, sharply. "He would, he could, and he will, unless we can find a way to save Mara Jade."

Leia raised her head to look at him, a strange determination in her eyes. "Let me talk to him."

Leia knocked on the door, hoping he would let her in. Atrox slid the door open, and glared at her, coldly. She bit back her pride, and asked him, "May I talk to you?"

Atrox's glare deepened as Mara Jade stepped behind him, glaring at Leia as well. _Leave her__, apprentice._ He told her through the Force, before returning his attention to Leia. "What is it?" he asked her coldly, his burning eyes staring into her very soul.

Mara's eyes narrowed, trying to determine if he was being overprotective of her or not. Finally, she replied, _As__ you wish, master._

She sighed, and knelt at his feet. "I… I came to tell you that I won't fight you anymore. I… swear that I will not bear arms against the Empire, and be loyal to… to my family."

Atrox slowly lifted one of his arms up and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "That will do, sister." He paused, and continued, "You may rise."

She looked up at him, surprised, and rose when he asked her to. Again to her surprise, Atrox stepped back, opening the way into his quarters. She followed him into the room, briefly meeting eyes with Mara, who looked at her critically, though with slightly less animosity than at first.

Atrox motioned for Leia to sit down on a chair as he and Mara sat on an adjoining couch. "What is it that you wished to talk about?" he asked in a kinder voice.

"I wanted to… apologize for the way I treated you before, and to- to tell you I forgive you for the way you treated me."

"You _deserved_ your… treatment for your betrayal of him!" Mara snapped, eyes flashing.

Atrox turned towards Mara for moment and then brought his attention back to his sister. He could not find it in him to forgive Leia for betraying him on the Star Destroyer, but after her… pledge, he could at least _tolerate_ her presence. "She can be… tolerated, as long as she owns up to her oath to me and our family. However, if she betrays us again…" he trailed off, sensing that Mara got his point.

"Yes, master," Mara replied, knowingly.

Leia was silent, trying not to feel hurt by his words, but knowing that he _was_ beginning to accept her, in his way. "Father said you and Mara are expecting. My sincerest congratulations to you," she said, in an attempt to change the subject.

Atrox nodded. "We are. We only just sensed our child a day or so ago."

She smiled, forgetting Vader's vision for a moment. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"I bet you are," Mara muttered under her breath.

Leia chose not to say anything to that, and instead asked, "Mara, tell me about yourself. What did you do for… for the Emperor?"

Mara's eyes narrowed, then a touch of amusement colored her sense. "I was Emperor Palpatine's personal assassin," she replied, matter-of-factly.

Leia's eyes widened in surprise, then quickly regained her composure. "You must have made a lot of enemies with a position like that," she said, carefully.

She shrugged, carelessly. "Not really. I doubt any of them had any idea who I was. Well," she paused, considering. "Very few, anyway. I'm not on file anywhere in the galaxy."

"I see," Leia said. None of them said anything for a few moments, then Leia said, "Well, father will be expecting me back. He didn't give me permission to be out long. I'm… I'm glad we talked… Lord Atrox." The name came uncomfortably to her, but she knew it would please him better than his former name.

Atrox got up out of his seat and looked at Leia with his own burning eyes. "I sense that you wish to further your training in the Force, Leia. Myself or my master are the only ones left that could further your skills in the Force. If you think that you have come here on some self-fulfilling quest to attempt to turn me and my master back, you better leave now. Neither of us _want_ to be turned back. Remember that."

She met his gaze, evenly. "I know you don't. I do believe that the Force had a reason for bringing me here, however. I may not know what that is, yet, but we shall see." She paused. "I thank you for your offer of training. If I feel the need for more intensive training than I can do on my own, I will of course seek you out." She gave him a small bow, and turned to leave the room.

Leia stepped back into her parents' apartment, and found them conversing quietly between them. Both looked up as she entered. "You're still alive," Vader remarked, a sardonic note to his voice.

"Yes," Leia confirmed, dryly. "I _apologized_, among other things, so apparently my presence can now be tolerated, though both of them were still… guarded, and suspicious of me."

"You were gone for some time," Padmé observed.

She nodded. "They let me talk to them for awhile. I was able to ask Mara if she had any enemies she knew of. Sounds like most of her targets are either… taken care of, or had no idea who she was. Or both. Did anyone at court know who she really was?" she asked her father.

"Very few, if any. I knew, of course, but there were precious few among the mob of fools who frequented the court. Most often she passed as a dancer."

Leia frowned. "If she _doesn't_ have any enemies, perhaps her assassin is someone she will meet in the future?"

Vader considered that suggestion. "It's possible. She seemed familiar, though, as if I should know her…"

"Focus on that during your meditation," Leia advised. "Maybe it will give you a clearer sense of who she is, or at least, where you remember her from."

"Perhaps," Vader said, doubtfully. There was a pause, then he said, "Leia, I want to talk to your mother about something. Do you—"

"Of course," Leia said at once, heading to her own room.

Padmé, who had been listening to their conversation silently, said, "I'm glad they're on speaking terms again."

"Yes…" He felt her watching him, expectantly. "I had another vision when I was meditating with Leia. This one, of him torturing Leia. What he did was… horrible." He seemed almost unwilling to admit it.

She rested a hand on his arm, gently. "Tell me?"

He ran a hand through his hair, wearily. "Apparently our daughter has… feelings… for Admiral Solo."

Padmé's eyebrows shot up. "Han Solo?"

He nodded. "Yes. He—"

"Does he return her feelings?" Padmé asked, distracted.

"I believe that any feelings he may have had have been suppressed by the Emperor when he… recruited Solo. Be that as it may, our son forced Leia to kill Solo, then… then he killed her."

"Ani, that's awful!" Padmé's hand flew to her mouth, horrified. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Padmé was silent for awhile, then asked, "Is there any way for Han's… memory to be repaired?"

Vader shook his head. "I haven't examined him. The Emperor seemed to have done a very thorough job, however, in my vision, Atrox was able to repair it."

She thought about this for a moment. "I think it would make Leia very happy if she could have him back."

Vader stood in thought for a moment, then responded, "From what I have seen of Admiral Solo's mind, he does not take sides in a fight. If we restore his memories, he would leave Imperial service and maybe even return to the Rebellion. I can't allow that to happen, Padmé. Perhaps once Leia gains Lord Atrox's trust, if she gains his trust, he would be willing to restore only his feelings for her."

"I… I see," Padmé said, slowly.

Vader rose. "It occurs to me that I need to speak with her about something. I'll be back shortly."

Leia looked up as he entered. "Father. Do you need me for something?"

"No, I just wondered how your training is going." Vader replied, coming to sit down next to her.

"It's going fine," she said, a bit defensively. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought perhaps you'd enjoy the opportunity to spar a bit. Your brother is an excellent swordsman."

Leia looked taken aback. "Duel? With Lord Atrox? You've got to be joking."

He met her gaze, evenly. "No, I wasn't. I believe it would be beneficial to both of you. You can hone your saber skills…" he paused. "And my apprentice can learn control."

She still looked doubtful. "I don't know… and I think he would object to me bearing a weapon. Toleration of presence does not imply trust, as he informed me in no uncertain terms."

Vader suddenly became colder, and the temperature in the room dropped. "He _will_ do his master's will or be severely punished for his defiance."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Vader sat in his throne, with Leia at his side. Reaching out to his apprentice in the Force, he said, _Come to the throne room, apprentice._

Atrox sat in the middle of the sitting room in his quarters meditating, when he heard his master's call. He got up slowly and responded through their bond, _Yes__, master_, before stalking down the corridors to the throne room.

Leia and Vader both turned to look at him as he entered, and Vader said, "I believe it would be beneficial to both of you to spar together." He lifted Leia's lightsaber from his lap, and fingered it, absently.

Atrox smirked at Leia as he unhooked his saber staff from his belt and ignited one of its crimson blades while he opened himself to the dark side of the Force. He broke into a sprint, running towards Leia with his blade poised for attack.

Leia called her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it, its blue blade coming up to counter Atrox's assault. She wouldn't allow herself to think about the fact that this was the first time she had come up against another person with a lightsaber; she couldn't, or he would crush her.

Atrox pressed her ruthlessly, a stab here, a slash there, wielding his blade with the raw power he'd always possessed. Vader reached out to her, gently intertwining his voice into her concentration so as not to startle her into making a mistake. _Let the Force guide you… feel, don't think; use your instincts. The reflexes will come._

She allowed herself to merely react, and gradually, the prickle of danger sense she'd been developing slowly began to strengthen, like a whisper in her ear warning her of his next attack. He aimed a thrust at her chest, and she batted it aside, just enough so it missed her. He smirked, and twisted the blade around to catch her blade into a lock. She stared into his burning eyes for a moment before letting the saber lock break, leaping backwards out of the path of his blade.

Vader spoke to her again, quietly. _If you would use the anger inside you as a tool, you would have more power. You're not strong enough to defeat him on your own._

Leia thrust her blade downward, blocking a slash, and snapped, _No!_ Her concentration broke, and she found herself on the ground, with Atrox's lightsaber quivering at her throat.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Leia dropped her gaze. "I yield."

Atrox held her gaze for a moment with a cold, impassive stare and then deactivated his blade and turned towards his master.

Vader nodded, once, not surprised by the outcome. "You are learning. Your potential is limited, however, by the restraints you have created for yourself."

She picked herself up off the ground, Atrox's coldness leaving her ill at ease, and turned to face Vader. "I must be allowed to choose my own path, father."

Atrox spun around to face his sister. "You do, however, need to be able to properly defend yourself. What makes you think you would be able to defeat another Force user if you are unable to defeat me, not to mention able to land a single hit on me!" Atrox said coldly, looking her in the eyes.

She turned a little pale, but responded steadily, "I accept your… your training, but not the dark side."

"You will never be powerful enough if you don't," Vader warned. "It could be years before you're skilled enough to defeat an opponent. Years which you may not have."

Leia simply looked at him. "Then I will have to train harder."

Atrox shot his master an uncertain look. "What is that supposed to mean, master?"

"That she may be in a life-or-death situation before she is ready," Vader responded, coolly.

Atrox glared at his master. "No. You are referring to something that you are hiding… something that you _fear_," he said boldly.

Vader's glare intensified sharply, and he blasted his apprentice with Force lightning, driving him to his knees. "If there is anything you need to know, I will tell you when it is appropriate, my _apprentice_, and not before. Who are you to question my judgment?" He hit Atrox with another blast, stronger than the first.

Leia winced as she sensed her brother's nerve endings screaming with pain, and yet, also, he was becoming stronger for it.

Atrox forced himself to lock eyes with his master and glared at him, accepting his punishment, knowing that it was making him more powerful. "Then it _must _be true. What is it master? Does mother die again… or does Leia actually join the Jedi and kill us all?" Atrox asked, bracing himself for further punishment.

Nor was he disappointed. "Leia, wait for me outside the door," Vader commanded. She nodded, and left the room quickly.

Vader controlled the lightning so it fell just short of knocking Atrox unconscious, but it was still far more intense than he had experienced before. His screams echoed down the hall outside the throne room, ringing in Leia's ears. "It is _not_ your place to question me, nor are your _assumptions_ correct in any way. If I wanted to tell you, I _WOULD HAVE!_"

The moment Mara felt Atrox being punished, she ran to the throne room, hoping desperately that she could help him somehow, or at least be there for him. She met Leia at the door, and glared at her, fiercely. "What is he doing to him?" she demanded.

Leia bowed her head. "Lord Atrox questioned Lord Vader's judgment."

Mara glared at the door, and pushed past Leia towards it. "Be caref—" Leia began, but Mara cut her off.

"I don't need _you_ telling me what to do, Jedi scum," she snapped, and shoved the door open.

Atrox collapsed onto the floor and continued to fuel his power from his pain. His body cringed from the lightning that was coursing through him, as Mara stormed toward Vader, eyes blazing. "_Stop it!"_ she shouted at him, furiously. "Get _away_ from him!"

Vader stopped the lightning, and turned. "You will _not_ interfere with disciplining my apprentice, Mara Jade," he said, coldly. As she continued towards him, he dipped into the Force, and held her there, out of range of the lightning, and out of reach of Atrox. She glared at him, furiously, as he resumed blasting Atrox with lightning. "Not even the woman you love has the power to save you from the punishment you deserve." Mara glared at Vader, fiercely, straining every muscle in her body to break free and get at him.

Leia stared at the scene through a crack in the door, horrified, further convinced of the corruption of the dark side. _It twists everything. It… it destroys families. How could they…_

Atrox felt Mara's presence enter the room, hearing her voice. When he heard his father's voice again, talking about Mara, he shot a deadly glare at him, his teeth clenched, his anger shooting at his father as he forced himself to get up off of the floor even though his master's lightning was still pouring into him.

Leia couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in the other room. "He's so… angry," she whispered to herself.

Vader shoved Atrox to the ground with the Force, close to completely losing control of his wrath. "Do not resist, or it may go ill with your apprentice," he warned, coldly.

Atrox looked towards Mara for a long moment and turned back towards his master, "Continue with your punishment, my master," he said in a dark tone through gritted teeth.

Vader gazed at his apprentice, considering, then forced his way into Atrox's mind. He began exposing his son's most private thoughts and memories, taking no pains to make the procedure gentler.

Leia covered her mouth with a hand, in horror, and fled the scene. Perhaps her mother could stop the violence, for she knew with a certainty that if she tried to interfere, Vader would not think twice about harming her, or worse.

If anything, the agony Atrox was in was more intense than the lightning. Forced to feel his master dig through things he never wished to reveal, and close to losing consciousness from the pain, he did his best to shield Mara from what he was feeling.

Moments later, Padmé rushed into the room, stopping just short of where they were. "Anakin, what are you doing?" she gasped, fear in her voice.

Vader continued probing his son's thoughts, but released Mara enough for her to speak. Mara at once began shouting at Vader, vehemently, forcing herself to fight past the pain she felt washing off of Atrox.

"Mara, what happened?" Padmé asked her, urgently.

Mara paused long enough to glance at Padmé. "That- that _monster_ is torturing my lord for asking simple questions!" she snarled.

"Questions? What questions?" Padmé asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Vader released his son, letting him collapse onto the floor, and turned to face his wife. "He wanted to know if Leia was going to join the Jedi and destroy us, or… or if I was to kill you again." His voice was dispassionate, drained of emotion. His eyes flicked to Mara, and he snapped, "_Don't_ interfere," and then released her.

She knelt down at Atrox's side immediately, turning him over and running her fingers through his hair. _Are… are you alright?_

Atrox remained crumpled on the floor, though he wrapped an arm around Mara. "I will obey my master," he whispered. "Your loyalty to me… will be rewarded in time."

Mara held him tighter, wanting nothing more than to get him to a medbay, but knew that neither of them could leave until Vader released them. Another rush of anger ran through her as she thought of what Vader had done to him.

Atrox looked up to his master and met his eyes. "I will never challenge your will again… my master. I live to serve your will, and the Empire… forgive me."

Vader took a few steps toward his son, but stopped when he saw the dangerous look on Mara's face.

Atrox glanced up at her, and murmured, "He may approach."

Mara lowered her eyes submissively. "Yes master."

Vader bent down and helped his son to stand. "You are forgiven, my apprentice."

Atrox looked at his father and retracted his arm, his yellow eyes narrowed at Vader and a glare present on his face. He stormed out of the throne room, not paying any attention to either Padmé or Leia, and headed for his quarters.

Mara turned to follow him, when she was halted by Vader's voice. "You tread a dangerous line, Mara Jade. Do not assume that your new status gives you the right to flaunt my commands."

Her eyes narrowed, but she replied, "Yes, Lord Vader," and left the room, seeking her master.

Padmé and Leia watched them leave, stunned by the cruelty and harshness that was an indelible part of the Sith.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

"So you didn't tell him," Padmé said, softly.

Vader turned. "No, I didn't. If he had asked for the information, then perhaps… perhaps not. But I will _not_ give in to demands, or threats."

She nodded. "I know you won't. You never have."

Mara found Atrox in his quarters, and could feel the anger still pouring off him. She came up behind him, and touched his shoulder gently. "Come, my lord. I need to get you patched up."

Atrox did not respond to Mara and continued to stare off into space, arms folded, allowing his anger towards his master fuel his connection to the dark side of the Force.

Mara pulled on the sleeve of his robe more insistently, abandoning what little formality she had adopted. "C'mon, Skywalker. You're injured, and I need to make sure you're okay. To say nothing of the fact that you look like you've been processed in a power plant," she added under her breath, looking over his singed robes.

"My pain will give me strength, apprentice," he said absently, continuing to immerse himself with the dark side of the Force, feeding on his pain and anger.

Her eyes narrowed, and she took his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "_No_, I think you've had _enough_ of that for one day. You're coming with me, whether I have to lock you in a bacta tank for a week or not."

Atrox smirked at his apprentice's boldness. "No mere bacta tank will be able to hold me." He paused, stubbornly. "Very well, you will proceed, apprentice."

"Good. Come on." She gave him a cursory inspection, then led him down the halls to the Emperor's medical wing, knowing he needed more care than she could provide. She dialed a control panel in the wall, activating a Too-Onebee medical droid.

"What do you require?" the droid asked, calmly.

"He needs treatment for severe electrical damage," Mara said, firmly, giving Atrox a glance.

"Bring him here immediately," Too-Onebee said, at once businesslike. Mara steered Atrox over to the examination table, despite his protests, so the droid could assess the damage. After completing the preliminary scans, the droid announced, "He is suffering from severe internal and external burns, as well as trace fractures in his skeleton. To be honest, I'm surprised he's still conscious. I recommend from two to several sessions in a bacta tank to bring him back to full health."

Atrox locked eyes with his apprentice. _The power of the dark side of the Force gives you strength that you would not normally have. You would do well to remember this._

Mara met his gaze. _I will remember, master._ She flicked a glance towards the droid, and said in an even voice, "If any harm befalls him under your care, you'll be lucky if you wind up as scrap metal."

Atrox's mouth formed a dark smile at his apprentice's protectiveness. Too-Onebee seemed a trifle affronted when he said, "Lady Mara, I assure you, I provide only the best and most complete care to my patients."

Mara nodded, shortly. The 2-1B series of droids had never given her cause for concern in the past; he was right, they generally provided the best care possible. But nevertheless, she felt the need to ensure that her master would be safe, after so much pain and punishment. "See that you do."

Leia and Padmé were talking, quietly, about what had happened. Both were in general agreement that the whole situation was terrible, but differed on which side was justified.

Vader listened to them, for awhile, still angry, though he was calmer now. Suddenly he flinched, startled. His son's presence was gone, like he had fallen unconscious somehow. His eyes narrowed, and he left the room abruptly, needing to know what had happened.

Mara looked up as Vader entered the wing, and a scowl clouded her expression. "What do you want?" she asked, darkly.

"I came because I sensed that my apprentice is no longer conscious," Vader snapped in response.

Mara's eyes flashed, angrily, and she snarled, "He's in _medical_ because _you_ almost killed him!"

The temperature seemed to plummet as Vader said, coldly, "I do not brook insubordination from _anyone_. Not my son, and certainly not from _you_. Take me to him at once."

"No." Mara said flatly. "I'm not letting you interfere with his treatment." Her hand tightened around her lightsaber hilt.

"You are not in a position to _let_ me do anything!" Vader thundered, towering over her. He moved to pass her, and her magenta blade ignited with a hiss.

Vader's blade met hers, crackling on impact. Mara disengaged and swung at his hip, which he parried easily. She struck again, harder this time, her anger fueling the power of her blows. He countered that one, as well, and sneered, "Fool girl, you really think you can stop me from seeing my apprentice?"

She forced back his assault, and snarled, "_You_ certainly don't seem to think so."

Vader glared at the young woman battling him furiously. Even if she couldn't actually strike him physically, her verbal barbs could be just as deadly. He pushed her harder, forcing her to give ground, but was unable to knock her off balance.

She managed to fend off his blows, and even return some of them, but was slowly tiring. Dueling Vader forced her to give every ounce of herself trying to stay one step ahead, for if she fell behind, she was lost. She brought her blade around to block his attack, but his blade was not there. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! A feint!_ She cursed herself mentally even as she was thrown backwards with the Force. She glared up at Vader, furiously, as he brought the tip of his saber to rest at her throat.

He glared down at her, his blade shaking as he tried to control his anger. She looked up at him, an accusing glint in her eye. "Going to kill your grandchild, Lord Vader?" she asked, filled with barely restrained emotion.

Vader stared at her, her words freezing him in his tracks. He reached out, tentatively, towards her, seeking… he knew not what. He felt her presence, like a fiery flame in the Force. He probed deeper, more delicately, and felt… a tiny presence, barely identifiable as separate from Mara herself. So fragile, so… innocent. He touched it, gently, and could feel the barest movement of its heartbeat. Shaken to the core, he withdrew, shutting off his lightsaber as he did so. He turned and left the room, moving deeper into the facility to where his son was.

Vader stood with his back to the door, arms folded across his chest, as he watched his son floating in the bacta tank, oblivious to his surroundings. Mara entered the room behind him, guardedly, still untrusting, and still emotional. She didn't want to even be in the same room with Vader, but she was even more unwilling to leave him alone with Atrox.

Vader observed his son, noting the burns covering his body. After a moment, he asked, "How severe are his injuries?"

Mara glared at him, darkly. "He has severe external _and_ internal burns, not to mention numerous skeletal fractures. He was barely holding it together after _you_ were finished with him."

"He _deserved_ his punishment. He is a Sith apprentice; he defied the will of the Dark Lord of the Sith." Mara started to interrupt, and he cut her off. "Our former master did punish us when either of us defied or failed him. My apprentice will not get special treatment... he has been punished for the same act multiple times and this time was the last I would have of it… he has learned his lesson."

Mara simply glared. There was nothing she could say to deny the truth of his words, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging that he was right. "And if you had lost control and he had died?" she muttered, resentfully.

Vader glared back, tired of her questioning him. "I was in control the entire time. It only seems that I was not to _you_ because you have feelings for him." He changed the subject, remembering his visions. "Where is your security detail?" he demanded.

Her scowl deepened. "I don't know. I was too busy trying to save my master from _you_ to bother with them. I agreed to tolerate their presence, not to babysit them or wait around for them to show up."

Atrox awakened slowly, first noticing Mara's presence, then his master's. His anger returned in a rush, and he lifted his yellow eyes to lock with his master's, an angry glare on his face.

Too-Onebee finished running the post-bacta scans, then queried, "My scanner reports your skin and eye colors as being abnormal. How long has this been occurring?"

Atrox slowly turned his head to face Too-Onebee as he Force pushed him into the wall, though not hard enough to destroy him. "That is none of your concern, droid," he said coldly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"As you command, Lord Atrox." the droid said simply.

Mara looked him over, appraisingly. His hair seemed an odd tint, maybe slightly whiter than its normal sun-bleached blonde. She handed him a fresh set of robes, and laid a pair of black leather gloves on the bed. "Your boots are down here," she jerked a thumb in the direction of the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Vader eyed the two of them, and left the room, leaving behind an unspoken promise that he would return soon. Atrox pulled on the robe, and lifted the hood over his head, covering most of his face. "Well enough to ensure that you are rewarded for your loyalty to me, my apprentice," he said, as he bent down to pull on his boots. He sensed the dark side was stronger with her than when she had brought him into the medical bay. "The dark side is stronger with you now than it was before, my apprentice. You have learned to embrace your anger, and will not hesitate to use it. You have taken your first step to becoming a Sith Lord," he said as finished putting on his boots, looking into her eyes, noting that they were flecked with gold.

Mara gazed back at him, her eyes captivated by his. "Thank you, master." She could feel he was still in some pain from his injuries, some of which were not completely healed, but he was better. She passed him a glove, and he pulled it on.

At that moment, Vader entered the room, casting a cursory glance over his son as he did so. Atrox was completely clad in black, hiding his so changed features, but Vader could feel his apprentice's complete embrace of the dark side. Atrox pulled on his second glove, and rose, taking a few short steps forward to kneel at his master's feet. "You seem to have recovered well, my apprentice."

At that moment, Vader entered the room, casting a cursory glance over his son as he did so. Atrox was completely clad in black, hiding his so changed features, but Vader could feel his apprentice's complete embrace of the dark side. Atrox pulled on his second glove, and rose, taking a few short steps forward to kneel at his master's feet. "You seem to have recovered well, my apprentice."

Atrox looked up to meet his master's eyes, a cold expression on his face. "Yes, my master," he said in a hoarse voice.

Vader nodded, satisfied with his apprentice's submission. Mara eyed him, darkly. "He needs at least one more bacta session before he's through."

Vader spared her a glance. "He will have time for that before his next assignment." He looked down at his apprentice. "There is a mission I need you, your apprentice, and Admiral Solo to carry out."

"As you wish, master… we will leave immediately after my next treatment." Atrox replied.

"Very well. I will brief you about it before you leave." Vader gave him a nod, and departed, needing to make certain necessary arrangements for the upcoming mission.

Atrox rose, and he and Mara returned to his quarters, having gathered his remaining possessions from the medbay. Mara watched him, critically, for any signs that he was in pain, and asked him, "What do you think our assignment is?"

Atrox turned around and met her gaze. "I'm sure it has something to do with the _Rebellion_." He said the word with absolute disgust, the room's temperature dropping as he said it.

Mara nodded, silently. Her former master had been obsessed with rooting out the Rebel Alliance; far more so than she felt was justified. True, they managed in the end to destroy the Death Star, but the hero of _that_ battle was present in the room with her.

Atrox took several steps forward and embraced Mara, sending his love for her through their bond. _Thank you, my love._ He paused, reaching out to their child, sensing its Force presence had grown and had a… heartbeat now. _Our child is growing, I can sense its heartbeat, and its Force presence is stronger._

She slipped a hand down to rest over her womb, reaching out with him to feel her child. _Our child…_ She felt safe in Atrox's embrace, safer than she had in some time, particularly given their recent confrontations with Vader.

Atrox sensed his apprentice's thoughts and pulled her chin up gently with the Force so that he looked her in the eye. "What happened to you while I was out? You are… troubled by something."

She hesitated, not wanting to ruin his unusually tender mood, but knowing better than to lie to him. "I… your master and I had a… philosophical disagreement."

Atrox continued to look at her, not satisfied with her answer. "What is that that supposed to mean? Elaborate."

She looked away, fearing the anger she knew would come. "He came into the medical wing while you were out, and demanded to see you. I wouldn't let him, I didn't… I didn't want him to hurt you again. We had… words, and he tried to force his way past me. I- I fought him, and… he would have killed me if it hadn't been for the baby." Her voice broke a little, as she thought about how their child had nearly died, because she wasn't strong enough to protect it. She was fiercely protective of her loved ones, and she would willingly sacrifice her life to protect them, but now she felt torn.

Once Atrox had heard Mara mention his master he became instantly enraged, and pulled her closer to him, holding her protectively. "I will make sure he never harms our child again." Atrox muttered.

She took comfort in his strong embrace, and knew that he would do everything in his considerable power to ensure their child's safety. "What will you do?" she asked, softly.

Atrox looked at her, determination in his eyes. "For now… my master's will... but I will not stand for my master harming you, or our child."

Mara rested her head against him, her fears assuaged somewhat. "I know you won't." She closed her eyes, content only to feel his tight embrace, his determination, and the love they shared. After a moment, she asked, "How are you doing? Your injuries aren't bothering you, are they?"

Atrox met her eyes. "No, they are not affecting me. I don't see why you think I need another round of bacta, I will be fine."

"I- I don't know what Lord Vader has planned for us, but I want you to be completely healed, just in case something… something happens." She looked away, unsettled by the mix of feelings swirling within her, but unable to voice them to him.

"I will heal myself, _apprentice_." Atrox hissed, not wanting to go back to the med bay.

Mara glared back at him, stubbornly. "Then be sure you do it, _master_. I don't want to find you neglecting your injuries just because you have things you'd rather be doing than spend a few more hours in a bacta tank, no matter how bad it tastes."

Atrox glared back at her for moment, and motioned for her to follow him. _Let us see what my master has in store for us… I want your __**full**__ guard detachment with you._

Her scowl deepened, and she muttered under her breath, "If they don't have the sense to follow me of their own accord, you sure can't expect them to be much use as protection." Nevertheless, she followed her master from the room, shooting a glare at the guards, as if defying them to stay or come.

The guards accompanied her, silently, as they left for the throne room. Mara walked a step behind her master, her irritation simmering inside her.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

Vader was waiting for Atrox and Mara when they arrived, with Solo at his side. "Apprentice," he greeted Atrox, coldly. "I was just beginning to brief the admiral on the nature of your mission."

Atrox walked up to his master and knelt before him. "Master, I have prepared for my mission. What is it that you would have me do?"

"You will discover the new location of the Rebel base, and acquire whatever information you deem useful. Take whatever prisoners you see fit, do what you will with them. I will leave you to plan the details of the mission. Admiral Solo and your apprentice are to provide whatever aid you require."

Atrox was stunned that his master was giving him this mission. "T- thank you, father. I am honored to be given a mission of this importance," he said looking Vader in the eyes, feeling a great sense of pride. He would discuss Mara's situation with him later.

Vader waved his thanks aside. "Who else could I trust to complete this mission? We've been trying to trace the Rebels for years, with little success. I believe your training is now sufficient for you to accomplish this goal. When do you want to leave?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you first, master." Atrox said, adding through the Force, _in private… it is not for the ears of the others, father._

_Very well.__ Come._ Vader rose, and led his son into an adjoining chamber of the throne room. "Now, what was it you needed to discuss, my son?"

Atrox's face became cold and hard as he let his anger at his father vent into the Force, feeling the rush of additional power as he did so. "Just _when_ were you planning to tell me that _you_ attacked my apprentice and _threatened the life of __**my**__ child!_"

Vader eyed his son. "It was unnecessary for you to be told. No harm came to either of them, and it was an apt test for her skill with a lightsaber. She is improving, learning to use her anger in battle."

"THIS I KNOW!" Atrox screamed, objects in the room beginning to hover high above their heads, beginning to shoot around the room in various directions. The back of Atrox's cloak was flapping around with the breeze caused by the objects' motion. "You… put… _my_… _child_… at… risk! Would… you… have… exposed… my… mother… to… that… kind… of… **RISK!**"

Vader's voice thundered over Atrox's, silencing him. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T _KNOW_ WHAT I DID? IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO BELIEVE THAT I MIGHT _REGRET_ DOING IT? HOW _DARE_ YOU IMPLY THAT I WOULD KNOWINGLY RISK THE LIFE OF YOUR FIRSTBORN CHILD!" He lowered his voice slightly. "Do not tell me that you have never done something in the rage of the moment that you later regretted."

Atrox regained control of the Force and the objects hovering above them slowly were put back where they originally were. "Forgive me, father. I… I didn't know."

Vader took a step towards his son, and embraced him. "You are a very worthy apprentice, and I'm very proud of you. I would do anything to ensure your happiness. However… there _are_ times when your training is more important than the happiness of the moment."

Atrox returned Vader's embrace and smiled. "I… understand, father. I will continue to make you proud of me, as your apprentice." Atrox said with every amount of his dedication to his father, to the Sith, and his teachings.

"I am certain that you will." Vader responded. "I trust you will demonstrate your dedication by completing your mission."

Atrox's smile grew dark and twisted as he continued to stare his father in the eyes. "I will take great pleasure in… showing them what I am capable of, not to mention… training my apprentice."

Han noticed that Mara seemed… stiffer than usual, and wondered about the guards surrounding her. Some of them had split off, guarding the entrances, but the majority of them remained in defensive positions around her. He walked over to her, intending to make conversation, only to find the guards close around her, protectively. She scowled even more fiercely, and snapped, "Back off, he's an Imperial officer!"

They stepped aside, accordingly, and Mara glanced at Solo. "Sorry, they have no brains about them whatsoever."

Solo nodded, then asked, "Why do you have them following you around?"

She shrugged. "Ask Vader. It was his idea."

At that moment, Vader and his apprentice reentered the room. Mara shot a glance at Atrox, and touched him through the Force. _Master, what happened? I sensed a change in you._

Atrox glanced at her but followed his master. _You will see, apprentice._

Vader turned his eyes in her direction. "Jade, a word, if you will." He glanced around the room at the others. _"Alone_." After Solo and the guards had left the room, he looked down at Mara. "It was never my intent to risk the life of my grandchild. Though, I must say, your abilities are improving. Your master has taught you well."

She looked confused for an instant, but her expression quickly smoothed over. "Yes, Lord Vader."

Atrox looked at Mara and allowed a smile to cross his face. "Your training is progressing quickly, my apprentice. You have made me proud."

A glow of contentment filled her at his praise. "Thank you, master."

Vader walked towards her, and she took a step back, apprehensively. Then Atrox was near, and she felt his protective gaze. Vader reached out, tentatively, to feel the spark of life growing within her, and was again awed by its fragility, and yet, _presence_.

Mara looked up and found herself staring into his eyes. She saw great caring for his family there, and began to think, perhaps, that he truly wanted to protect his grandchild.

"I _am_ happy for both of you," he admitted, quietly, stepping back from them. He turned away, trying to hide the emotion brushing the surface. "Give me reports on the status of your mission when you can."

Atrox turned towards his master and nodded, "Yes, master." He bowed, and then turned to leave the throne room.

Mara followed him, flicking one last glance at Vader, uncertainly. She fell into step beside Atrox, full of questions. "What happened in there?" she asked, in a low tone. "You and Lord Vader both came out… changed."

Atrox glanced at his apprentice and touched her mind with the Force. _This is not a discussion for others to hear._

_Forgive me, master._ A flash of annoyance crossed her face. _I forgot about that blasted entourage._ She glared, resentfully, at the guards following behind her.

_You better get used to them quickly, apprentice. Soon we will be sharing a ship with them._ Atrox said, a smirk present on his face. After a moment he turned towards Admiral Solo. "Admiral, the Emperor briefed you on our mission, did he not?"

"Yes, milord. I'm prepared to serve in whatever capacity you need." Solo replied. He hoped this assignment would get him into some action. He felt restless running a desk job like this admiralty business had been so far.

"You will not be disappointed, Admiral. Of this I assure you." Atrox said, picking up on Solo's thoughts.

"Thanks, milord. I'm sure I won't be," he responded. "What do you need me to do to prepare for the mission?"

"Prepare a ship that will accommodate my apprentice and myself, as well as her guards. You will pilot the shuttle." His face became cold and threatening. "And Admiral… failure will not be tolerated." Atrox added, the threat evident in his voice.

Solo shivered at the cold warning. "I understand, milord. I'll take care of it at once." He saluted the young Sith Lord, and excused himself to carry out his assignment.

Mara glared at her master. _This mission is going to be difficult enough without a bunch of red-robed maniacs following me around. They wouldn't even let Solo __**talk**__ to me a few minutes ago. And they stick out like a __Wookiee__ in a 'trooper barracks._

Atrox chuckled. "Return to your quarters, my apprentice. Prepare for our mission. Be ready in thirty minutes." Atrox looked at the royal guards, "Come with me."

He felt her relief at being released from her 'captors', if only for a short time. _Yes, master_, she responded, _I'll be ready._

The guards hesitated on being asked to leave their charge, then reluctantly, the captain said, "As you command, Lord Atrox."

Another few moments passed and Atrox entered his quarters. "All of you get in here, now." He stated coldly. They filed into the room, standing formally in formation before him, waiting to hear what instructions he had for them.

"You all overheard the details of my mission. You all are coming with my apprentice and myself." He stated coldly, looking at each of them, sensing their expressions through the helmets. "You are all to return to your barracks and gather whatever you could use to disguise yourselves as civilians looking to sign up with the Rebels. Your primary goal remains the same, guarding my apprentice. Not all of you will come with her to infiltrate them, but you _all_ will come prepared to." He paused, his expression darkening. "Failure will not be tolerated. If you are discovered, I assure you, you will be dying a slow, painful death by my hand before the Rebels can even put you in a cell. You now have twenty minutes to meet me and my apprentice in the hanger, and you will remain in full uniform until I tell you otherwise." Atrox said with a deadly chill to his voice.

The guard captain responded, "Lord Atrox, death by your hand is preferable to living with failure." They bowed, as one, and departed to execute his commands.

Atrox began to gather some of his old clothing which he wore before he had turned to the dark side of the Force, and placed it into a pack. After making sure he had what he needed, he set off to the hanger to meet with Admiral Solo.

Solo strode down a boarding ramp just as Atrox entered the hangar. "Lord Atrox," he greeted him. "I think I've got just the thing. It'll take some effort to pull off, but if we can manage it, we can fly right under their radar. I was just about to get your approval, and then make the necessary arrangements."

"Show me." Atrox commanded, amused by Solo's enthusiasm. He accompanied the admiral into the vessel, which appeared to be a requisitioned Corellian gunship. As he toured the decks, he mentally noted what else they would need to effect their deception, and where his own quarters would be.

"Those guards of Lady Mara's are going to have to pass as crewers," Solo observed, more doubtfully. "Can we get them some datapads or simulators to at least familiarize them with what it takes to run a ship this size? We need gunners, crewers, some techs…" he ticked them off absently. "Fortunately, a few of the guns have already been decommissioned, so there's no need to worry about that."

Atrox looked towards the Admiral and said, "We are also going to need to set up a rather large brig as well." He paused, thinking what he could do the Rebels once they were captured. "Have a scan grid or two installed as well. I want some of them to… experience what it means to defy the Empire."

"Of- of course, milord." Solo felt cold inside at the thought of what Atrox intended to do. He couldn't place it, but something about those scan grids gave him a bad feeling. "Is there anything else you wish to see, or shall I finish getting the gear together?"

Atrox touched Solo's mind and whispered, _I can sense __your__… fear, Admiral. Know that as long as you are loyal to me, you need not worry. The scan grids will be for any of my former friends who have betrayed me._ After a moment, he spoke aloud, "That will be all for now. Use whatever personnel you need, this is your top priority."

"Y-yes, milord. I'll get on it immediately." Solo left the ship, not entirely sure where he was going to get the materials they needed, but knew Atrox would want them soon. A thought struck him, and he hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was worth the risk, then reluctantly headed for the throne room.

Vader turned as he entered, and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need, Admiral?"

Han looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh, there are some things Lord Atrox is gonna need for the mission, and I wasn't sure where to get ahold of them. I'm pretty sure you don't want word of this getting out…" he trailed off.

Vader nodded. "Of course. What is it you need?" Solo handed him a datapad, and after scanning it briefly, Vader pulled out his comlink. "Get me Imperial Intelligence." He listened, briefly, then plugged the comlink into the datapad, uploading the list of supplies. "I want them in Hangar 12 within the hour." He clipped the comlink back to his belt, and handed Solo back his datapad. "Let me know if you require anything further, Admiral. This mission is of utmost importance, and you did right by coming to me."

"Thank you, sir," Solo said, relieved. "I better get back there and make sure there's nothing else that needs to be done."

Mara stood in her quarters, looking thoughtfully around the room. It was plain and unadorned, containing only the bare necessities in the way of comforts, as befitted the Emperor's personal assassin. She had few personal possessions, if any, but boundless resources at her fingertips for use in the service of the Empire. She had tossed a grey combat suit into her old satchel, along with something more formal as well as a few concealment devices she had used to great effect time and again. There was little else she would require, and yet she lingered.

On the surface, it was quite ordinary, though in reality the palace was riddled with passages and elevators concealed within the walls, ceilings and floors. Her room was strategically placed so as to be available to almost anywhere in the palace she might be called to, and she could reach those places quicker than most. She'd spent little time there in the weeks since she had returned from the Emperor's final assignment, and now, she was leaving again, once more on assignment from an Emperor. In that short span, however, her whole world had changed. On the surface, it was as it had been, but it was colored in a different light than it had been before. She slung the satchel over her shoulder, surveyed the room one final time, and headed for the hangar, knowing her master would be waiting.

Nor was she mistaken. She followed his presence in the Force to Hangar 12, and eyed warily the beat-up ship they were to take. _Master?_ she called, cautiously, not seeing him.

Atrox sensed his apprentice's call and touched her mind through the Force. _I am in my quarters. They are near the ship's bridge._

_I'm on my way,_ she told him, already entering the ship's interior. It didn't take her long to find the bridge, and with Atrox's presence so close by, finding his quarters was simple. The door slid open before her, and she stepped into the room, turning to face him. "Ready, as you commanded, master," she said, her eyes taking in their surroundings carefully.

Atrox turned and walked up to her, embracing her as he did so. "Very good, apprentice. You may stay here with me."

Mara's expression brightened gladly. "Thank you, my lord," she murmured, as he held her close.

A few minutes later, Atrox's comlink chimed. "Lord Atrox, we're ready. Where do you want us?"

Atrox slowly pulled away from Mara and picked up the comlink. "Meet me in the lounge located by the Crew Quarters, Captain."

Mara glared at the comlink. "Knowing them, they're going to need a _map_ to find it," she muttered under her breath.

"We're on our way, Lord Atrox," the Captain said. "We'll meet you there momentarily."

Atrox deactivated the comlink and put it back on his belt, under his cloak. While doing so, he turned to look at Mara. "Since you feel that they need some sort of guide to find the lounge, apprentice, why don't you go and lead them to it." Atrox said with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him, darkly. "If they _need_ help then they aren't much use as bodyguards," she countered.

Atrox returned her glare with his own dark glare. "Indeed you _are_ right, my apprentice. Right now they do not have a body _to_ guard. Why don't you go give them one."

"Well, if you _want_ to get rid of me, just say so, _master_." She snapped, as she headed for the door.

Atrox crossed his arms as he watched his apprentice leave the room. As the door shut he turned and walked over to an empty section of his quarters and sat down in a meditative position. He let the dark side flow into him as he reflected over the past several moments. His apprentice had learned her lessons well, though she had yet to learn the proper time and place for applying them. Perhaps… perhaps her pregnancy was contributing to her increasingly unstable emotional state. Regardless, he would reward her when she returned, as he knew she would. Their feelings for each other were too strong for them to wish to be separated for long, he thought with a smile.

Mara met her guards near the entrance ramp, and with a dark scowl, she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Come on." They followed her into the interior of the vessel as she led them to the crew's lounge. "I'm sure Lord Atrox will be in to see you shortly," she said, stiffly, and turned to go, still angry and not wanting to see him right then.

The guard captain held up a hand. "I'm sorry, milady, but our orders are to protect you, and we've neglected that duty enough. I'm going to have to ask that you remain here with us."

She glared at the man. "Are you telling me what to do?" she said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"No, milady, but we're under orders from Lord Vader, and he won't be pleased if we disobey him."

Her expression darkened further. She knew that there was no way she could convince them to disobey direct orders from the Emperor, short of killing them, and she was unwilling to place her child in further danger. She seated herself in a chair, arms crossed, as far from the door as possible, and waited for her master to arrive.

Solo looked over the newly improvised brig, critically. The equipment and force cages were assembled and in a state of readiness in one of the areas. It wasn't perfect, but he figured that Atrox would be satisfied with it. The instructional and simulation disks had been left in the crew's lounge, for the guards to run through. He frowned, trying to think if there was anything else they needed. _Lady Mara's guard ought to be here by now,_ he thought to himself. Not seeing anything else he could do to be useful, he sought out the young Sith Lord to report to him.

He reached Atrox's new quarters, and knocked on the door, wondering if he was inside. The door slid open, and he entered, tentatively. "This better be important, Admiral. You are disrupting my meditations." Atrox said to him, darkly.

"Uh… I got your brig ready, milord. We can leave whenever you're ready."

Atrox's eyes shot open at his words. "Show me your work, Admiral." Atrox said as he got up and turned towards him.

"Er, yessir." Solo led Atrox to the storage area on the first deck that he'd converted into a brig. "I set up the scan grids like you wanted, and the force cages are ready to be enabled whenever you need them."


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

Vader sensed that the preparations were in order, and went down to the hangar to see his son once more before he left. _Lord Atrox_, he called as he arrived.

Atrox heard his father's call as he walked through the ship to the entrance ramp, _Yes, Master?_

Vader surveyed the ship with distaste, but simply asked, _Is there anything further you require? Or are you ready to depart?_

Atrox's eyes glittered as he thought about setting out on his mission. _We are ready to depart, master. Would you like to inspect Solo's work on our… improvised brig?_

_Let me see what he has accomplished,_ Vader replied. He followed his son up to the storeroom-turned-detention facility, and began surveying it, critically. _I assume these components have not been tested?_

Atrox turned towards Vader and smirked. _Let's find out._ He reached out and touched Solo's mind and said, _Solo, come to the brig immediately._

Solo immediately left what he was working on and returned to the brig. "You needed me, sir?"

"Have these facilities been tested?" Vader put in, coldly.

Han hesitated. "Er… no they haven't, your highness. I basically had to rewire half of it for it to even fit in here, but it'll get the job done."

Vader drew out a comlink, and thumbed it on. "Send one of the political prisoners to Hangar 12 immediately," he ordered, and replaced it on his belt. Reaching out with the Force, he switched the force cages on, watching them power up.

Atrox watched as the force cages powered on, the hum of the energy they used filling the room. His eyes slowly turned to the two scan grids in the room. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he began to think about what he would do to some of the Rebels. How he would use the scan grids to break them, if not just to cause them agony. A dark smile formed on his face as his thoughts continued.

Vader's comlink chimed, and the metallic voice of a stormtrooper stated, "Lord Vader, the prisoner you requested has arrived."

Vader turned to Solo. "Escort the prisoner up here, Admiral."

"Yes sir," Solo said, and immediately went down to carry out Vader's orders. At the foot of the entrance ramp, he was met by Mara, accompanied by two of her guards, and looking extremely annoyed. "Where is Lord Atrox?" she asked him.

Solo waved a hand up the ramp. "He and Lord Vader are inspecting the brig. They want a test subject, so I'm down here picking up a prisoner."

"I'll join you," Mara said, as the trooper escorted the prisoner up to them. Mara's eyes widened with surprise. The man was an Imperial Moff she was personally responsible for taking into custody during her time as Emperor's Hand. She could tell he recognized her, too, and remarked dryly, "Always nice to see a familiar face." She and Solo brought the man up to the brig, where Atrox and Vader were waiting.

Atrox turned to both Admiral Solo and his apprentice. A dark smile formed on his face. "Prepare him, my apprentice."

"Yes, master," she replied, not meeting his eyes. She seized the prisoner's shoulder and pulled him forward, roughly, towards the waiting scan grid. His eyes widened with fear, but she shoved him onto it, pulling a strap over him and locking it in place. Now the terror set in, and he began to struggle, striking out at Mara and anything else close by in his attempt to break free. She managed to block a kick at her stomach, her danger sense screaming a warning at her a split-second before.

Atrox sensed the danger to their baby and immediately gathered all of his anger and began to feed it into the dark side of the Force. He slammed the Moff down with such a force that he was knocked unconscious.

Mara stared down at the prisoner, one hand protectively placed over her womb, her heart racing with anger and reflexive fear for her child.

Atrox stared at Mara and sent through the Force, _Come back here, Mara._

She went to him, still shaken by the unexpected danger their child had been in. _F-forgive me, master._

Atrox walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _There is nothing to forgive, Mara._ Atrox then directed his attention to the unconscious Moff. He used the Force to engage the rest of the restraints on the scan grid, then touched his mind, forcing him to regain consciousness. Atrox slowly walked up in front of the Moff and locked his eyes with his.

The Moff stared into Atrox's burning yellow eyes, fear and horror written across his face.

Atrox made it so that his face was mere centimeters from the Moff's. "I will make sure that you die a slow, painful death for threatening my apprentice's child." He said, his voice a deadly whisper.

The Moff opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a frightened whimper.

Mara glared at him, fiercely. "My master _will_ make you suffer for endangering his child, _coward_."

He managed to choke out a few incoherent words, but no more, his eyes riveted to Atrox's compassionless gaze.

Atrox took a step back and looked over to his apprentice. "Begin on level six... slowly increase it up to maximum." He said with a dark smile, his voice matching the darkness of his smile.

Mara stepped up to the controls, cautiously. "Yes, master." She powered on the scan grid, and it began to move toward the prisoner, slowly. She dialed up the power to the sixth setting, and stood back, well clear of the machine, still unsettled.

Han, too, was uneasy. He didn't know what it was, but something about that scan grid _bothered_ him. He had a very, very, bad feeling about it, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the room. He suspected, however, that Atrox would not allow him to leave, and so kept quiet, and did his best not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

Atrox looked at Han and remembered about Han's reward. "You are dismissed, Admiral Solo. We will depart when we are finished here."

Han looked up, relieved. "Thank you, sir," he said, gratefully, then left the room as quickly as he dared. Knowing that Atrox would want to leave the moment they were finished in there, he headed for the bridge, to see what could be done about getting the ship launched. He frowned as he took a look around. They would need a crew of at least 10 if they ever wanted her to get off the ground. A scream echoed down the passageways, and he winced. The sounds continued for several minutes, then fell silent.

Atrox walked up to the scan grid and turned the dial from ten back down to the deactivated position. He turned back towards Vader. "It works, master."

"Indeed it does, my apprentice. I trust you will make full use of its capabilities." He glanced at the machine in disgust. "Have someone clean that up before you depart."

"Yes, master." Atrox said then motioned two of the guards toward the scan grid. They unstrapped the body, silently, and carried it away.

Mara watched them go, contemplating what she had just seen. "He deserved it," she whispered, vehemently.

Atrox turned around, walked up to his apprentice and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. He did."

Vader raised an eyebrow at them, but simply said, "Well, apprentice, it seems you have everything you require for your mission. I have full confidence that you will complete it successfully."

Atrox nodded. "Yes, master. I will not fail you, or the Empire." He said coldly.

"I know you will not," Vader replied, and with that, they went their separate ways; Atrox and Mara to the bridge, and Vader back to the Imperial Palace to resume putting the Empire back in order.

Han had more or less sorted out what they would need to operate the ship. As Atrox and Mara entered, he said, "We're going to need at least ten experienced crew if we're ever going to get this ship off the ground."

Atrox looked at Solo, a cold look in his hard, judging eyes. "First off, congratulations on the success of your improvised brig, Admiral; secondly, contact my master about personnel, he will want to approve them for this assignment, to ensure the integrity of this mission."

"Yessir, I'll contact him immediately," Solo answered. He turned away to attempt to raise the dark lord on his comlink.

"_Vader__. What is the problem?_"

"Uh, for this ship to operate, we need an experienced crew of at least ten." Han told him, uneasily.

"_You will have ten Imperial Officers within the hour._" Vader said into the comlink, then shut it off, placing it back on his belt. He frowned, thinking. He noticed an Imperial aide slip down a side corridor, and followed him, wondering what he was up to.

The aid paused, as if sensing he was not alone, and Vader accosted him. "Stop there," he ordered, harshly.

The man turned, apparently calm. "Can I help you sir?"

"Come here!" Vader demanded, his tone cold and threatening.

He came towards him, slightly uneasily. Once the aide was directly in front of Vader, he entered his mind. "What are you hiding from me?"

"N- nothing, sir!" the man choked out, painfully.

Vader knew that the aide was lying and dug even deeper in to his mind, not caring about how much pain he was causing. _**You lie!**_ Vader boomed inside his mind, sending dark energy into the pain centers of his brain. The man crumpled to the floor, in agony, clutching his head instinctively to protect it. Vader was surprised by the strength of the man's mental barriers, but they merely took more effort to break through. Within moments, he had shattered them, and soon after had the information he desired. He looked at the form of the broken man lying at his feet, entering his mind once more, forcing him to regain consciousness. "So… you are a Rebel spy. You are foolish for even coming here and even more so for attempting to deceive a Sith Lord."

"If it weren't for you, Skywalker, I wouldn't have had to try," he ground out past the pain.

Vader couldn't help but laugh at the Rebel's implication. "Indeed. If it were not for me, the traitorous Jedi and their vaunted Order along with the _pathetic_ Republic they served would still be in power." He chuckled. "But it really wouldn't matter; my former master was their chancellor… until he became the late Emperor." He knelt down so that he was eye level with the Rebel, "No… I believe the one you are looking for is my apprentice, Darth Atrox," he said, a smirk present on his face.

A faintly perplexed look crossed the spy's face. "Darth…" his eyes narrowed, and he asked, shallowly, "Who are you?"

Before Vader could respond, he sensed Padmé behind him. "A- Lord Vader? What happened?"

Vader glanced at Padmé, then returned his attention towards the Rebel spy in front of him. "I caught this Rebel spy infiltrating our ranks." He chuckled for a moment. "Not only that, this pathetic excuse of a Rebel is attempting to give me credit for my apprentice's wise decision in taking up his rightful place at my side."

Padmé's face held an indecipherable expression. "I… I see."

A look of wonder mixed with fear and horror appeared on the Rebel's face. "Vader…"

Vader laughed at the figure before him. "It is not me whom you should truly fear, Rebel. The information which you hold will greatly aid my apprentice. I'm sure he will enjoy extracting it from you." Vader said as he pulled out his comlink and contacted the _Executor_, "Admiral Piett."

The rebel could only shiver at the tone of Vader's voice, and the meaning behind his words. Piett's voice crackled through the comlink. _"Yes, Lord Vader?"_

"I am temporarily reassigning you, and ten others whom you believe have the most experience on board. Meet me in my throne room within thirty minutes." Vader said, savoring the fear he felt from the man lying at his feet.

_"I'll be there, Lord Vader. Is there anything else you need?"_

"No, that is all Admiral." Vader said into the comlink, then cut the transmission. After a moment's thought, he keyed in Atrox's code, and when it connected, he said, "I have a… gift for you, my apprentice. I believe you will find it _most_ entertaining."

The spy, who until now had held on to consciousness, barely, collapsed to the floor again.

Atrox's surprise was evident on his face. "I will be there momentarily, master," he said, touching Mara's mind with the Force. _My master has something for us. Would you like to come with me to get it?_

Mara seemed to hesitate. _Yes, master. I would, if you so will it._

_Very well. Meet me at the entrance ramp of the ship._ Atrox replied, heading for the ship's exit.

She met him at the ramp, falling into step behind him quietly. "What do you think it is?"

"I am unsure, I am... curious to see what it is."

She nodded, silently, and accompanied him to the throne room. Vader stood there, waiting for them. The captive spy hung suspended in midair behind him, still unconscious. "Apprentice. I found _this_ lurking in the halls, and I thought it might amuse you to have it." He waved a hand at the Rebel.

Atrox turned around and looked up at the man hanging in midair and formed a dark smile on his face. "Impressive." Atrox paused, "How _foolish_ of the Rebels to _think_ that they could send a spy here with two Sith Lords." he sneered.

Vader chuckled. "The Rebels think they can get away with anything… especially since the destruction of Tarkin's technological terror. Do what you will with him; he may have information you can use."

Atrox's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the Rebel hanging before him. "The Rebel Alliance is _nothing_ without me. It truly shows how _pathet__ic_ they truly are. I can't believe that I used to actually be one of them." Atrox said in disgust, turning to face his master once again. "He knows the location of the Rebel Fleet, doesn't he?"

Vader shrugged. "I'll leave that for you to discover. Personally, however, I doubt it. He may have a lead for you to follow, perhaps his contact knows more."

Atrox's dark smile grew as he thought about ways he could… motivate his prisoner. "I will _enjoy_ extracting the information from him. Thank you, my master."

Vader nodded. "And on a related note, Admiral Piett should be waiting for you at the ship along with ten of his best men. I'm sure that the admirals could learn much from each other. Now, is there anything else you will require for this mission?"

Atrox locked eyes with his Vader, "Not that I know of, master. As soon as Piett arrives we will depart." His sickly yellow eyes narrowed as he added through the Force, _And I will begin to… play with my gift._

_Very well._ Vader responded. _May the Force serve you well, my apprentice._

_I will not fail you, master._ Atrox said through the Force, letting his determination seep through. With that, he turned towards the exit to the throne room, reaching out and dragging the Rebel spy behind him with the Force.

By the time they arrived at the hangar, Piett and his men had landed. The admiral approached the young Sith Lord, and bowed formally. "Lord Atrox, it is an honor to serve under your command. Lord Vader speaks very highly of you."

Atrox stopped directly in front of Admiral Piett, a cold, judging look on his face, hidden under the darkness of his black cloak's hood. He reached out and began to skim over the admiral's memories, thoughts, and personality, being gentler than he would normally be, not wanting to cause the admiral who his master spoke so highly of any pain. After several moments passed, Atrox nodded. "He also has spoken very highly of you as well, Admiral. You will be in command on this assignment. Admiral Solo is new to his rank and I feel that he may benefit from your leadership."

"As you wish, my lord." Piett responded. He met Atrox's gaze evenly, though it seemed to give him a… disconcerting sensation. Not painful, quite, but… He could tell why Vader set such great store in the younger man; the similarities between them were striking. Very striking, in fact… "What are your orders?"

Atrox chuckled when he picked up on the Admiral's thoughts. "Prepare the ship for departure. I want to leave within the hour." He paused, and his tone grew cold, the threat evident in his voice. "If Admiral Solo gives you any trouble about my orders… tell him they were my direct orders and if he wishes to take them up with me, he is certainly welcome to risk it."

"As you wish, my lord." Sensing that he had been dismissed, Piett bowed once more and departed, once again struck by how like this former Rebel was to his new master.

Upon his arrival at the bridge, he approached Solo, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Admiral Solo? Firmus Piett. Lord Atrox ordered me to serve as commanding officer under him on board this vessel."

Han started to open his mouth to object, when Piett continued. "It's not my intent to supersede your authority, Admiral. I'm just following orders. You can take it up with Lord Atrox if you wish; he felt that we would both be able to learn from each other, though I am the senior officer on this mission."

After a moment's hesitation, Solo nodded. "The bridge is yours, Admiral. Any orders?"

"Contact Lord Atrox and ask him if he has any destination in mind. If so, calculate the shortest route there. If not, then take us someplace quiet in the Mid-rim, where we can lie low until we have more information."

"Yessir. I'm on it." Han saluted, stiffly, before turning away to contact Atrox on his comlink.

Mara accompanied Atrox to the brig, where he was taking his new prisoner. Her eyes followed him, allowing her thoughts to turn over the enigma of her love for him. There were times when he was so like his father it scared her, and yet, at other times he was so different. "I'm surprised the rebels were able to even smuggle a spy in here," she admitted. "The security here is the best the Emperor could obtain."

Atrox turned towards her as he used the Force to secure his gift into one of the cells in the newly created brig. "I will be sure to extract that information as well during his interrogation. It will also provide us an excellent chance to further your training," he said coldly.

She bowed her head. "As you wish, master."

Atrox's comlink beeped, quietly, and he flicked it on. Solo's voice could be heard, faintly, as he said, "Er, sir, Admiral Piett ordered me to ask you what course you wanted set."

Atrox turned and looked at the Rebel. "I have not determined that yet. Have him lie low for now… somewhere in the Mid-Rim away from any other ships."

"Yessir. I'll get on it. Solo out."

Mara looked down at the Rebel slumped to the floor of the cage. "Looks like it wouldn't take much more to kill him."

Atrox reached out with the Force, sensing that his apprentice was correct. "Then we will have to modify… how we interrogate him." He paused. "Wake him."

She obediently reached out towards him, touching the Rebel's mind just enough to cause him to awaken. The man blinked, groggily, as he struggled to sort out his surroundings. His eyes widened as he looked up at the Sith Lord standing over him. "_Skywalker_…" he whispered, raggedly.

Atrox locked his eyes with the Rebel before him and glared. "_Skywalker_ is dead, I am Darth Atrox." He said coldly.

The man chuckled, dryly. "If I were the traitor, I'd probably want to change my name too." His head felt like it was split in a thousand fragments, each in intense pain. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with. I don't have what you want to know."

Atrox began to send large amounts of dark energy into the pain centers of the Rebel's brain, knowing that anything else he did might kill his new... plaything. As he continued to send the dark energy, he growled "Oh, I don't think I will kill you… yet. My master gave you to me as a gift and I will _not_ spoil it so quickly." Once he finished his sentence, he intensified the amount of dark energy he was sending into the Rebel, enjoying watching the agony he was in.

The Rebel's face creased in sheer agony, gasping out ragged screams as Atrox tormented him. The knowledge that he was not going to be killed only served to further his grim despair.

After several minutes, Atrox tripled the amount of dark energy he was sending into the Rebel, a dark smile on his face which only kept growing as he continued to watch him. _Apprentice, use your anger from earlier and release it all on him. This is one of the proper places for your anger and rage to be __**freely**__ unleashed. However, do not kill him, I want him alive._

_Yes, master._ Mara summoned the anger she still harbored, and released it, blasting the Rebel's mind and pushing him to the edge of endurance. Her eyes began to become more flecked with gold as she poured out her frustration and rage into him, until suddenly, the man crashed to the ground, unconscious, knocking her abruptly from his mind. Her eyes widened with surprise, and reverted to their normal green. "Forgive me, master. I- I didn't mean to take it that far." She gazed down at the Rebel, anxiously, and noted with relief that he was still alive, only… knocked out.

Atrox was thrust from the Rebel's mind as well and turned towards his apprentice, a smile present on his face. "You did well, my apprentice. Come, let us see how Admiral Piett and Admiral Solo are doing on the bridge. We will come to extract the information we require later."

"Yes, master." She followed him down to the bridge, and Solo looked up from the navicomputer as they entered.

"I've got coordinates patched in for the Zonju system. It's fairly out-of-the-way, I think it's controlled by the Hutts, but as long as we don't provoke them or look like we have anything they would want, we should be left alone."

"Very good, Admiral," Piett responded. He turned to the rest of the crew on the bridge. "Take her up." The men began powering on systems, and Piett strode over to where Atrox and Mara were observing. "I wanted to confirm our destination with you, sir. Admiral Solo has the Zonju system ready in the navicomputer, I've got the crew assembled and the ship is operational. The information Lord Vader gave me indicated that this was a covert mission, so I ordered them to pack accordingly. There wasn't time for them to change ahead of time, but I can have them in civilian gear as soon as we make lightspeed."

Atrox turned to look at Admiral Piett. "Proceed, Admiral. However, remain in uniform until I say otherwise."

"As you wish, milord." Piett watched as the crew busily brought the ship out of the hangar.

"Imperial Center Control, this is the _Tardon_, requesting permission to leave atmosphere."

_"Tardon, this is __Imperial__Center__ Control. You have permission to depart."_

The ship cleared the city, and soon was free of the planet's atmosphere. "The bridge is yours, sir," Piett said to Atrox, quietly. "Your orders?"

"Make the jump to hyperspace. You have the bridge, Admiral Piett." Atrox said coolly as he turned around and walked out of the bridge.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

When Atrox and Mara entered the brig, their prisoner was fully awake, though his mind was still raw from his previous torture. He didn't say anything; he merely watched them, a look of hatred burning in his eyes.

Atrox could not help but to laugh at his prisoner and also draw his hatred to himself, feeding his power. "Amusing. You realize that you are feeding my power with your hatred." He did not speak again until he was right next to the force cage. "You will tell me where the Rebel fleet is, or I will extract it from you." He said coldly.

The Rebel fought to control his hate, and muttered, "Do what you will. I don't have what you're looking for."

Atrox's face formed a twisted, dark smile. "Very well." He turned to his apprentice. "Find the Rebel Fleet. Release your aggressive feelings while you tear his mind inside out. Do not kill him, apprentice. I will be most displeased if you do."

"Y-yes, master." Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. The man gasped in pain as she entered his already-raw mind and began digging through his memories, searching for the information her master required.

"You- you don't have to do this," he whispered. "Can't… you see how evil he is? You don't have to join him."

Mara's eyes flashed, angrily. "You know _nothing_ of which you speak, fool," she hissed, and tore into his mind even harder, trying to cause him even more pain as she did so. She hunted his thoughts, seeking everything he knew about the Rebellion. A few minutes later, she released him, letting him crumple to the deck. "He… spoke the truth, master. He does not know the location of the Rebel base."

Atrox turned towards her, an angry glare on his face. "Find out what he does know then." He said, turning back towards the Rebel.

After a few moments' silence, she replied, "He has a contact to whom he transmits information every month. He doesn't meet with him in person, though. The information is transmitted via a special frequency over the Holonet, one that changes each month. The next transmission is due…" she paused. "One week."

_Discover how he communicates with his contact... and begin to prepare a message to be sent in place of his original message. Be sure that it helps us in our efforts to locate the Rebels, apprentice. _Atrox said through the Force to his apprentice, then stormed out of the room, heading for his quarters.

_Yes, master._ Mara glared at the Rebel. "I hope you know that _you_ will be responsible for the downfall of the Rebellion," she spat at him, wanting to cause him pain for angering her master. He didn't reply, and she tore into his thoughts in retaliation, determined to rip the information from his head if she needed to.

She had carried out interrogations before, when necessary, and had a certain idea of what to look for. A string of numbers, or letters and numbers, which could be inputted to a comlink or some other transmitter…

There. She tore through a well-hidden barrier in his mind, not minding the agony she caused. There was the data she needed, and the algorithm for determining the frequency code. She committed the numbers to memory, and blasted him unconscious with the Force. Now… to put together something to fool his contact… then maybe Atrox wouldn't be angry with her anymore.

An hour later, she had composed what seemed to be a fairly reasonable transmission.

_Can't say much---think I'm being watched. Have urgent information regarding traitor. Need to meet in person._

She looked it over, satisfied, and stored it in her datapad to show her master. She then sought him out, knowing he would want her to report on her progress.

She found him in his quarters, meditating, and waited for him to acknowledge her. _Master, I have completed the task you assigned me._

Atrox did not move from his meditative posture. "Show me, apprentice."

She knelt down by his side and drew out the datapad. "I was able to determine the frequency to transmit it with, and I put together a message to send when it's time. If the contact takes the bait, you'll get him, as well. With any luck, he'll know more about the location of the Rebel base."

With this new information, Atrox's eyes opened and turned towards his apprentice, taking the datapad as he did so. After looking it over his face formed a dark smile, "Excellent work, my apprentice. You have done well. Meditate with me."

"Yes, master." She closed her eyes, withdrawing into herself. She could feel her master's dark presence beside her, overwhelming in its power.

Atrox resumed his meditations and reached out to his apprentice with the Force. _Embrace your aggressive feelings, my apprentice. Let them flow through you; know the power of the dark side._

_Y-yes, master_. She drew on her dormant anger, infusing it into the Force. She felt the rush of dark energy as she did so, and allowed it to flow through her as he ordered. She hesitated, then reached out to Atrox, wanting to feel him, be a part of him again.

Atrox felt his apprentice completely embracing her more aggressive emotions and felt the surge of power coursing through her. Then he sensed her embrace him completely as well. Reaching out to her, Atrox completely embraced her, merging the two minds into one, feeling the extreme surge of power as he did so.

Mara let out a quiet gasp as they became one, suddenly knowing and feeling everything about him, and knowing with equal certainty that she lay as open to him.

The effect rippled throughout the ship, causing even the crew to feel that something was… _off._

Leia awoke, abruptly. At first, she couldn't place what had awakened her, then it washed over her again. The… whatever it was, was so… dark. And very, very powerful. She rose at once, and left her room. She met Vader in the adjoining room, apparently awakened as well. "Father, what—"

"Someone threatened the safety of Mara's child," Vader informed her, shortly.

Leia's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

"For the moment… I would say she is perfectly fine," he said, dryly.

The concern gradually faded from her face. "Thank the Force," she murmured.

Vader studied his daughter. "If you wish, you may meditate with me. I doubt either of us will be able to sleep again tonight."

She paused, considering. "I… I would like that." He beckoned, and she sat down next to him, seeking inside herself to find her calm center. It was growing increasingly difficult to find; everything was changing and happening so quickly. At times she couldn't even think about it, it was too much to grasp. Vader as her father, Luke her brother, and as if that weren't enough, fallen to the dark side as well. And her mother was alive. And yet… it was sometimes hard for her to think of the new Vader as the same one who ordered the destruction of her home, of Alderaan; who had held her back as Tarkin gave the order; who had tortured her for information, tortured Han, and turned Luke to the dark side. She knew that side of him still existed, yet he seemed different with his wife and children. More gentle, sometimes. And so she found her measure of peace, come to terms with her father, and also hope, knowing that change was possible.

Padmé awoke alone. Concerned, she slipped out of bed and quietly opened the door of their bedroom. A small smile crossed her face as she saw her husband and daughter meditating together, and she closed the door once more.

Mara awakened to herself, slowly. She felt… she couldn't describe it, even to herself. Her bond with Atrox had deepened considerably, but it was more than that. She felt the power of the Force opened to her in a way it had never been before. Her eyes opened as she felt Atrox awake beside her, and she looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

Atrox slowly opened his eyes, locking them instantly with Mara's. One of the first things he noticed was that she had truly opened herself to the dark side of the Force, and finally was beginning to realize her full potential. Then he noticed that her eyes also showed this change, the eyes he had locked with were no longer emerald, but were a sickly yellow. He chuckled. "Very good, my apprentice. You are learning well. Rely on your passions, your… darker feelings, and the Force, and you will become more powerful than any Jedi."

"Yes, master." His praise warmed her, filling her with happiness to have won his approval. She could still feel his thoughts, his feelings, almost as strongly as her own. _What in blazes was that?_ she wondered to herself.

_In our meditation, we both deeply strengthened our bond. It is now to the point where we will sense each other's thoughts as though they are our own. _He sent through their bond, observing her, noting how well her Sith robes suit her now, as well as keeping her slim figure, he added, smirking at her.

She sensed his thoughts about her and retorted, _Enjoy it while it lasts. It won't be long before everyone will be able to tell I'm with child._ Her hand strayed to her stomach, as if to emphasize her point.

Atrox reached his own hand out to her stomach, placing it next to hers. _Our child, and one day we will both teach it our knowledge of the Force, if it does not pick up some… abilities from us as it grows._ He then leaned into her and kissed her with a fiery passion.

Engulfed in the hurricane of their passion, she slowly deepened their kiss, no longer able to tell which were her feelings and which were his. Her arms tightened around him, as if she would never let go, not wanting to lose him.

_You will never lose me, apprentice. _Atrox sent through their bond as he gave into their kiss, his gloved hands caressing her face.

There was a knock on the door, shattering the moment. Mara's eyes snapped open, pulling back from Atrox slightly. She glared at the door, furiously, observing, _It's one of Piett's men._

"Lord Atrox? Forgive me for disturbing you, but—"

Darth Atrox never gave the man a chance to finish his sentence. He could feel the dark side flowing freely into him as began to draw it into himself with his rage.

Mara's anger was only fueled by her master's rage, and both of them rose at once. The door hissed open, and the man was hurled down the corridor and smashed into the blast doors.

Atrox slowly walked towards the fool of an officer, his arms outstretched as he once again gathered the dark side of the Force into himself, his pure rage further fueling the dark side's power.

The officer lay slumped on the ground, peering up at the two dark figures as they advanced. Their eyes burned with rage, and Mara could feel the dark side singing through her veins, urging her to draw on it to make the fool suffer.

Atrox extended a hand towards the man, lightning crackling at his fingertips. A blast sizzled through the hapless officer, causing a jolt of agony where it touched.

"P-please, my lord! F-f-forgive me…" he begged, his face screwed into a tortured expression.

Mara reached her master's side, her hand coming up alongside his to send her own cruel lances of pain through the man, disgusted and incensed by his groveling.

After several moments, Atrox stopped the lightning emanating from his fingertips, glaring at the form in front of him. "What pathetic information do you have for us that you find more important than my apprentice's training?" Atrox said with a deadly chill to his voice.

"A-admiral Piett sent me to inform you that… that we've dropped out of hyperspace. Your… your comlink was shut off, so... so he couldn't reach you," the officer whispered, raggedly. Mara noted that he seemed very young.

Atrox locked his cold eyes with the young officer at his feet. "And you never thought that might indicate that I was _busy_." Atrox said, his voice becoming deeper as his anger fueled the dark power at his disposal.

"F-f-forgive me, my lord," he stammered, crushed beneath the Sith Lord's gaze. "It will never happen again."

Atrox's cold expression turned into a dark, twisted smile. "Very well." He said coldly, as he once again raised both of his arms, pointing them in the direction of the broken man, releasing an even more powerful blast of lightning than the first time. Mara joined him, and for perhaps the first time she began to enjoy the rush of power they felt through causing him to suffer. When it seemed he could take no more abuse, they released him, and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Atrox turned on his heel and stalked off towards the bridge. _How much longer until you need to send the message, apprentice?_ he demanded through their bond.

_Four days, master,_ she told him. _If we deviate much from standard protocol, he could get suspicious._

Atrox's eyes began to burn with an inner fire, his skin leeched of all color. The dark side had likewise bleached his hair nearly white. A nearby bulkhead exploded, causing klaxons to go off throughout the ship. _Go perfect your training, apprentice._ Atrox said through their bond coolly as he continued for the bridge.

Mara bowed her head, submitting to his displeasure. _As you wish, master._ She turned in the opposite direction, heading for the brig. The rebel was awake, and glared at her as she entered. She sealed the door, and with a flick of her hand deactivated the force cage. "I don't suppose you've had much in the way of recent news, have you?"

He didn't respond, his jaws clenched tightly together. She smirked, and moved closer. "I assume you _did_ hear of that rebel woman… what was her name? Mothma?"

"_Mon Mothma_," he ground out, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Ah, he speaks," she mocked. "Yes, _Mon Mothma_. You heard how she died?" He gave her a sullen look. "No? Oh, you've got to hear it," her eyes danced fiendishly. "My master took control of another person's mind… in fact, your own Leia Organa. _Princess_ Leia," she spat scornfully. "He used her to torture and kill your precious leader, and your pathetic Alliance _let her go_."

Something snapped inside the Rebel, and he lunged for her, his eyes wild. Almost without thinking she drew the dark side into herself, seizing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Her arm remained steady; the dark side seemed to enhance her physical strength as well as her strength in the Force. She held his gaze, deathly cold. "You sad, sad fool," she said in a low voice. "My master has taught me too well for that." Helpless in her viselike grip, he merely glared at her dully. "You _will_ be broken, and the Alliance _will_ fall, and _you_ are responsible. And you will live with that knowledge for the rest of your pitiful existence." She released the rebel, allowing him to fall to the floor of the force cage as she reactivated it. She turned and left the brig, the dark side still storming inside her.

She returned to their quarters, only to find Atrox there already, meditating. He opened his eyes, briefly, as she entered, a mere reddish gleam beneath the shadow of his hood. She paused, hesitating, then knelt down a respectful distance away from him. She opened herself completely as she dipped into the Force, ready to respond in a moment's notice should he need her.

Atrox continued to meditate in the shadows of his quarters for several more minutes before speaking to his apprentice. Touching her mind, he said, _I could sense your… conversation with the Rebel._

_Y-yes, master,_ she replied uncertainly, not sure if he was angry with her again.

_You are learning your lessons well, _he continued, slowly opening his eyes again, revealing their sickly yellow color once more.

She relaxed somewhat, recognizing that his anger had subsided for the moment. _Thank you, master._ She looked up, meeting his eyes from across the room.

_You have begun the process of eroding the Rebel's will... a process which we will see through to the end._ He motioned for her to join him in the shadows of his quarters.

She rose, and went to his side, glad to be near him again. _He's stubborn, it will take time. But when we succeed… he could be valuable when we approach his contact._

_My point exactly, my apprentice._ Atrox replied, reaching out with one of his gloved hands, caressing Mara's face even though he could not see it through the darkness of the shadows, letting the Force guide his hand to her.

Her body trembled under his touch, her feelings tumbling out through their bond. She remained intensely still, though her breath was shallow and her heartbeat quickened.

Atrox smirked, enjoying the power that he had over her. He slowly began to reach out with his other gloved hand and caressed the other side of her face, using the Force to send a tiny amount of lightning into her face, causing her no harm.

She sensed his thoughts through their bond, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. _Two can play at that game_. She moved a little closer to him, and began to run her hands across his back, softly at first, but with growing intensity.

Atrox shivered involuntarily at Mara's touch. After several moments, a smirk formed on his face. _Perhaps I should assign you another guard detail... we don't want any... accidents, now do we, my apprentice?_

Her nails dug into his back, and he felt her scowl despite the darkness. _If I didn't know better, __**master**__, I'd say you didn't trust me. _

Atrox's smile grew even more as he felt her nails digging into his back. _Or... perhaps, my apprentice, I could order them to give you more... space. However, if you would like more guards... I can certainly arrange it... apprentice._

_Oh… I think you already know what I would like… master. _Her nails tore deeper into his back. _As well as what I __**wouldn't**__ like._ Her fingers tightened on his cloak, slowly pulling it away, and the tunic soon followed. She drew him closer, the passion he had been stirring in her too much to withstand any longer.

Atrox reached out and strengthened their connection to each other. _I think we have... more than enough time, my apprentice_ he sent through their bond, as he used the Force to remove her outer cloak, and then reached out to remove her tunic, his gloved hands trailing her slim figure, teasingly.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

Vader reached out to his son in the Force. It had been five days since they had departed, and he was curious about their progress. _Lord Atrox, what is the status of your mission?_

Mara heard Vader's words in Atrox's head, and her eyes snapped open, annoyed. She sensed Atrox's irritation, also, as he began to reply. He looked up, a deadly look on his face. _We are proceeding to make contact with the Rebel's contact, master._ Atrox snarled through the Force, coldly.

Vader frowned. His son's behavior was… odd, given the simplicity of the question. He began probing deeper, seeking the cause of his rage.

Atrox sensed his father's probe and began to strengthen his mental barriers. _Stay... out... of... my... head..._ he boomed, his pure rage clear.

Mara's eyes narrowed as she sensed Vader's attempt to infiltrate Atrox's mind. She shivered at the unrestrained rage she felt pouring off of him.

Vader ripped through the barriers Atrox tried to raise around his mind, determined to have the truth and know what his apprentice was concealing.

Atrox's rage intensified with each passing second as he continued to attempt to shove his father out of his mind, gritting his teeth as he did so. As his father's invasion continued, he drew the dark side into himself, causing his eyes to once again burn as red as fire. He began to use the dark side against his father, attempting to force him out even more.

Vader's own anger began to assert itself, and he coldly began breaking through Mara's own defenses, always less strong than her master's. She fought it, but was unable to stop him, and could only bite back a cry of pain as he invaded her mind. He immediately began exploiting her bond with Atrox, using it against him.

Atrox's mental shields began to falter as he saw his apprentice in pain. Reaching out to try to comfort her, Atrox unknowingly opened even more of his mind to his father.

Vader immediately seized the opening, forcing his way into his son's mind and establishing a foothold, starting to dig through his thoughts for answers.

Atrox submissively allowed Vader through his thoughts and memories, allowing him into the very core of his being.

Within moments, he had the information he was looking for, and withdrew slightly, surprised by what he found. His son certainly had… unique ways of training his apprentice. Finally, he told them, _You… have done well in finding a link to the Rebellion. Be sure to keep me updated with your progress. However… see to it that you do __**not**__ conceal information from me again, lest you wish it to constitute a betrayal._

Atrox sensed the threat and immediately replied through the Force, _Yes, master. It will not happen again, forgive me._

_You are forgiven, apprentice… but this is the last time I will overlook such disobedience,_ Vader informed him, coldly.

_Thank you, master. I will contact you when we send the message... not to mention, capture the informant._ Atrox replied just as coolly.

_See that you do._ Vader broke contact, leaving them alone once more.

After a moment, they both rose, and began dressing. Mara fastened the belt around her tunic, and cast a glance at her master, cautiously. "That was… amazing," she admitted, both of them knowing what she was referring to.

Atrox finished pulling his cloak over himself and glanced at his apprentice. "Indeed... it was. One body... one mind. There is no other way to... describe it." He said softly.

"No… there isn't," she agreed, quietly. She drew on her own cloak, and glanced at the chrono. A smirk crossed her face. "Master, do you know what I'm thinking?"

As Atrox pulled his hood over his head, he nodded. "It is time to send the message to the Rebel contact," he said coldly, excitedly, as he headed for the exit of his quarters.

She nodded, and followed him out, knowing how much he had been anticipating getting back into action. "If this works… we could have an opening into the Rebel base. If not… well, there must be someone he contacts with the information."

Atrox's eyes flashed as he turned towards her. "Either way, the informant will _pay_. More so if he does not have any opening to the Rebel base," he said coldly, his power in the dark side emanating from his voice.

"Of course, master," she said obediently, knowing all too well that any Rebel Atrox got his hands on would be lucky if he was merely killed. "Whenever you command, we can send the message. I think I can bounce its signal so that it still looks like it's from Imperial Center."

Atrox followed her over to a terminal on the bridge and looked over her shoulder. "Proceed, apprentice."

She sliced into the terminal without too much difficulty; her training as Emperor's Hand had given her the best espionage training in the galaxy, and her slices were nearly foolproof. She recalled the message she had composed, and entered it in, scrambling it with the code she'd extracted from the rebel spy's head. Finally, she looked up at her master. "Message away."

It started as an ordinary day for Melcus Beron. His assignment was fairly simple, anyway. Receive the message, transmit it on to headquarters. Meanwhile, he had to look inconspicuous and ordinary. Not hard at all. But today's message was different. The contact had something important, too important to be safely sent over Holonet. Information about Luke Skywalker—the Jedi who had betrayed them to the Empire. Now the assignment was more complicated. He would have to get permission from his job to take an off-planet trip, inform the Alliance, and then take the necessary precautions. The Alliance was still in the process of implementing the new equipment, so it wouldn't be available for him to use. It probably wasn't anything dangerous anyway. Nevertheless, caution was certainly warranted.

Later that night, he transmitted back through the scrambled channels. _Nar Shaddaa. Three days from now. The Rimmer's Rest._

"Alright, we're in business," Mara announced as she entered their quarters, where Atrox was meditating. "He set up a meeting at Nar Shaddaa, three days from now."

Atrox opened his eyes, smiling darkly. "Goooooood, my apprentice. Inform the Admiral; set course so that we arrive on time." He sent through the Force, _I will ensure that you are rewarded, apprentice._

She gave him a small smile. _Thank you, master._ She returned to the bridge, and told both Piett and Solo, "Set course for Nar Shaddaa. It is _imperative_ that we arrive within the next two days."

"Of course, milady," Piett replied. He nodded to Solo, who immediately began calculating the shortest route. She watched them for a moment, then, satisfied, she returned to her master.

This time, Atrox did not look up from his meditations. Instead, he reached out through the Force, _Come and meditate with me, apprentice, it is time to begin your next stage of training._

_Yes, master._ She knelt down by his side, and closed her eyes, opening herself to the Force.

_Feel your anger, your hatred of those who oppose us, my apprentice. Allow it to fuel the dark side of the Force, allow it to fuel your power_, he said once he felt her begin her meditations.

She began to follow his instructions, allowing her anger and hatred to flow through her, strengthening her connection to the dark side. She could feel the rush of power as she drew it into her.

Atrox smirked as he felt his apprentice's power grow instantly. _Good, my apprentice, very good. Now, release it, feel the power flow through you._

She began to release the power building up inside her in a sudden wave. The bulkhead near them was crushed in, the pent-up energy slamming against it. Her eyes flew open, and she glanced at it. _Oops,_ she said, softly.

Atrox's smile grew when he felt her release all the pent-up energy. _Do not worry about it, apprentice. You have learned this lesson well. I could feel your enjoyment of the power you possess now. Nothing is beyond your reach, you can do anything, and your power will only grow._

_Yes, master. Thank you._ She returned his smile, feeling the warmth of his praise. _Can we… practice? The rebel hasn't had much exercise lately._

Atrox's smile grew darker as he thought about his apprentice and the Rebel going at it again. "Yes, my apprentice, come with me, I will observe your next session with him. You have my permission to excuse your guards from the room during our... training." He hissed, turning towards her.

"Thank you, master," she said, pleased at the opportunity to avoid the guards who had been haunting her footsteps the past weeks. She led the way up to the brig and sealed the door behind her and her master. With a touch of the Force, she lowered the energy field around the spy, and began taunting him, a cruel smile dancing across her face. "We made contact with your friend. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that we're on our way to see him."

He merely glared at her, hatred pouring off of him. She smirked even more, and leaned in closer. "He fell for it… hook, line, and sinker. In three days, we'll have him. Perhaps my master will even let you watch… if you have not expended your usefulness."

At that, he snapped, his voice cracking from disuse. "Your _master_," he sneered. "The _traitor_, the _coward_, running off to hide after the defeat at Hoth, only to run straight into the arms of the Empire, and _joining_ them—"

He found himself slammed against the back wall of the room by an unseen hand, Mara advancing slowly, trembling with rage. "You have no right to speak of him that way… especially when you yourself are responsible for the downfall of the Rebel Alliance."

Atrox chuckled and began to advance on the Rebel. "You are _pathetic_, Rebel. You are the prisoner of a Sith Lord, and will never be let go." He pointed one of his arms out at the Rebel, gathering the dark side of the Force to him.

Mara could feel the darkness welling up inside him, and moved to safety behind him, keeping the Rebel securely pinned to the wall.

Once his apprentice was behind him, Atrox smiled darkly, locking his cold, yellow eyes with the Rebel's, and released a blast of Force lightning at him, enjoying his suffering.

The Rebel couldn't tear his eyes away from the Sith Lord's burning gaze, even as his body cried out in agony. Atrox steadily increased the strength of the lightning, increasing his torment, until gradually the pain began to fade as his senses became dulled to it.

Atrox stopped the lightning, lowering his arm, and continued to smile darkly at his prisoner. Mara chuckled dryly. "If only all Rebels could experience the full power of the Sith."

"Soon they shall, my apprentice, by our hands." Atrox added coldly.

Mara released the Rebel, letting him crumple to the floor at their feet. Knowing he couldn't take much more physical pain, she went back to psychological torture, knowing full well how potent it could be. He'd been subjected to repeated torture and taunting for days; he was close to breaking, she could feel it. "It would spare so many lives if you helped us. Think of all your friends in the Alliance who will lose their lives in the upcoming assault on the Rebel base. Wouldn't you like to see them go home to their children? To have homes to go _back_ to?" She paused, letting that sink in. "It would be so simple. Stop the warmongering leaders, and everyone could go home. There would be peace."

The Rebel shook his head, slowly. "N-no…" he muttered. "No, there wouldn't. I've heard the stories. I know what you did to Alderaan, Caamas, the Jedi. There would be no peace, only oppression."

Atrox's eyes flashed as he used the Force to slam the Rebel into the wall, locking his eyes with his own. "I AM NOT DARTH SIDIOUS!" He shouted, his voice almost inhuman.

"It's… his Empire… you're fighting for…" the Rebel whispered, his gaze sliding in and out of focus. "His Empire… built on blood… innocent blood." His head dropped to his chest, unconscious.

Atrox forced his way into the man's mind and implanted his thoughts into his head. _It is my __**father**__**'**__**s**__ Empire I fight for, not Sidious__'__. When you awaken, you will choose to either serve us, or live a life of complete agony__. N__ot to mention... I can control __your pathetic mind with my power;__ how could __yo__u live with the memories of being helpless as I use you to infiltrate the Rebel Base__ Decide._

After an hour, Mara touched his mind, awakening him. The Rebel's whole body ached, covered with electrical burns; his muscles stiffened after the abuse he had suffered. Sensing that her master wished to be left alone with the Rebel, she went down to the bridge to check on the status of their arrival.

Atrox still sat with his back to the Rebel, his head bowed as if in sleep. The Rebel glared at him, weighing his options. He cursed himself, knowing he could never hope to defeat Atrox in his current condition, sleeping or no. Not without a weapon… a blaster or some such thing. But even so, he'd seen Skywalker's laser sword.

Skywalker's weapon. It hung at his side on a hook, he'd seen it earlier. If he could stop Atrox… if he could pay the traitor back for his betrayal… he knew there was no hope of escape for him, no matter what, and if he could perform this last service to the Alliance…

After a moment of consideration, he summoned all his remaining strength and inched forward. The moment he did so, the faintest smirk curved Atrox's mouth.

Mara paused outside the door on her way back from the bridge. She could feel Atrox's amusement, and it didn't take her long to determine the cause. She waited, listening, the smirk on her face matching her master's.

The Rebel continued to inch forward, every muscle in his body screaming out in protest, yet he kept going. Just a little further, and it would be in reach… he could see the activation switch…

Suddenly, the lightsaber on Atrox's belt flew to his own hand, igniting its crimson blade, all the while Atrox using the Force to jump into a standing position. He slowly turned towards the Rebel, who had fallen back onto the deck. "You should not play with things that do not belong to you." He hissed, pointing the blade towards the Rebel's throat. "Have you made your decision?" He added in a whisper.

"That decision was made long ago, _traitor_," the Rebel spat with as much fire as he could muster. "I will _never_ serve you or your Force-cursed Empire."

Atrox smirk grew. "We are not so different from each other. You were willing to kill me in order to advance your cause, just as I am prepared to kill those who are in my way. I would allow your friends to live if you joined us," he said, heavily using the Force to influence the Rebel's mind, almost completely taking it over.

His expression shifted constantly as Atrox's influence warred with his own determined will. "NO!" he burst out suddenly, his expression clearing. "No. I would die rather than become a traitor like you, no matter how far I've fallen from the ideals of the Alliance. Your promises are worth nothing."

Atrox chuckled. "Perhaps... another form of persuasion will persuade you to see differently. I'm surprised that you would not claim to join us... even to try to get insider information... you truly are a fool... or smart knowing that I would know instantly." Atrox said coldly, using the Force to shove him into his force cage and activating it. He turned and left the room, heading down to the bridge.

Mara shot a glance inside, then followed him, silently. _I can't believe he actually thought he would be able to get away with that,_ she remarked.

Atrox chuckled. _He was a fool. A broken fool._

She nodded in agreement. _I suppose you weren't able to get anything useful out of him?_

Atrox exhaled deeply. _Aside from threats, no. He will be more cooperative when he sees his comrades' suffering, or even in the brig, waiting to see the Emperor._

They reached the bridge, where Piett reported that they were making excellent time to Nar Shaddaa. Satisfied, Atrox returned to the brig with Mara, ready to put the next stage of his plan into action.

Atrox began to draw extreme amounts of the Force into himself, projecting a different appearance of himself into the Rebel's head as he entered, changing it to appear as if he were an Imperial Captain with completely different facial structure and skin tone than his own.

Mara refrained from smirking as she saw the look on the Rebel's face. His look was one of shock mixed with disbelief. "N-no… Father, no, you're dead," he muttered, hoarsely.

"No. That is only what your mother told you because she did not approve my fighting for the Empire. I saved you both, and how am I repaid? You fighting in the Alliance. You are lucky Lord Atrox recognized you as my son, if not, you would be dead. Not to mention that foolish stunt you attempted. Did you honestly think you could take a powerful Force user's weapon?" The Imperial Captain shot back.

The Rebel glared back at him, confusion and anger in his eyes. "My wife and little girl died on Alderaan. You think I could ever live peacefully under the Empire after that? They were _murdered_!"

"And the man who was in here earlier, destroyed the weapon which caused that disaster, not to mention the new Emperor does not believe in those kinds of weapons. You are being given a chance to live, my son. Do not pass that up; it is Lord Atrox himself who is giving me a chance to spare you from death. Do not... please, my son, do not give up a chance to live."The Imperial Captain replied.

"What do I have to live for?" he asked bitterly. "Everyone I loved burned with Alderaan. Destroying that weapon won't bring them back, nothing will. All I have left is to destroy the power that would condone the killing of civilians to prove a _point_. Your Emperor allowed it to happen, he was _there_. I don't want to hear about his _beliefs_. He's not above using them if it suits his purposes."

"That Emperor and his government were destroyed. Do you see Atrox and Vader attacking innocent worlds? BLOWING THEM TO PIECES!" He paused, recomposing himself. "Besides, if you get on Lord Atrox's good side, he can bring back your loved ones, I miss my wife as well, my son, I intend to ask him to bring her back to us."

The Rebel laughed, harshly. "It was your Vader I was talking about. I heard Princess Leia's report on it, all of us survivors did. He did _nothing_ to stop Alderaan from being _blown to pieces_! Don't talk to _me_ about your Vader _or_ your 'new government'. They haven't changed anything, nor will they."

"Your princess... is living with her father now... Darth Vader, so is his son."

The Rebel paled just noticeably, but continued doggedly. "I'll believe _that_ when I hear it from the Princess herself."

The Captain gave Mara a nod, and asked, "My lady, could you contact Princess Leia Skywalker for me?"

She raised an eyebrow, but said smoothly, "Of course, Captain." She walked over to the nearby terminal, and patched in a call to Imperial Center. After a few redirects, Leia's tired face appeared on the screen. "What is it?"

The Captain bowed, "Can you confirm your parentage for us, milady?"

Leia frowned, confused. She could see Atrox and Mara had some sort of a prisoner, and she quickly deduced that it must be a Rebel they were breaking. "I was born to Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I was adopted and raised by Viceroy Bail Organa."

Atrox narrowed his eyes at her. "What of your father now, what happened to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker?"

Leia bowed her head. "He was consumed by the dark side of the Force, and lives under the identity of Darth Vader."

"Thank you, milady. You have been most helpful in this manner." Atrox replied, bowing as he turned back to the rebel before him.

She gave him another suspicious look, before signing off. The Rebel stared at his father, dispassionately. "Do you think this changes anything? I won't join your Empire, not after what they've done to my family. And to hers, by the looks of it," he added, absently.

"Very well... if it takes your mother to show you... then that is what I will do." Atrox growled, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"My mother would never have supported your band of murderers!" he shouted after him, angrily.

Mara remained in the room, looking over him coldly. "You talk up the loss of your family so much, yet given the chance to be reunited with your father, you cast your Alliance in his face."

He merely glared at her, sullenly, without replying.

She pressed further. "What would you do if the Alliance told you to kill your father because he was an Imperial? Would you do it? Would their ideals be more important than your family? Or would you put your family first? Your father feels badly about what he has done... he is offering you a chance to forgive him and start a new family... are you going to put your Alliance first?"

"The Alliance doesn't believe in killing people just because of their faction!" the Rebel snapped. "If my father was truly sorry for his actions, he would say so, and not try to force me into serving the Empire. As for a new family… when the galaxy is safe for me to raise a family in, only then would I even think about it. To do otherwise would be dishonoring my little girl's memory." His voice shook slightly with suppressed emotion.

She took a step towards him. "If you truly wish it... you could see her again... all you have to do is ask Lord Atrox…"

He glared at her. "You can take your Sithspawn lies! I don't even have my daughter's body. Even that was denied me. You should kill me now, rather than waste your time further trying to lure me to your cause."

Mara gave him one last look, then left the room. Atrox had already returned to his quarters, so she went there to make her report. "Master, he refuses even to listen to anything I say." She hesitated. "His hate blinds him to the truth. Perhaps… if given time, he will cool off enough to consider the options he's been given."

Atrox turned to look his apprentice in the eyes. "Very well. Ensure that our arrival is not delayed, apprentice. I will be meditating, and prefer not to be disturbed," he said with a cold calmness.

"Yes, master." She bowed once, and left him alone as he desired.

Atrox knelt down and began his meditation, meditating on recent events, and the upcoming meeting with the Rebel informant.

Mara went to the bridge to check on the status of the jump, and to give orders that Atrox was to be disturbed under no circumstances. After a few words with Admiral Piett, she wandered over to where Solo was working near the viewport, staring out into the swirl of hyperspace.

Han studied her out of the corner of his eye. She was an imposing woman, when she chose to be. At other times, like now, with her face in shadow, she seemed to simply be a beautiful girl, though not his type, he decided. Dark-haired women were more interesting to him.

It was almost as if she picked up on his train of thought, for she turned on him with a frosty look in her eye. "Are we on course, Admiral?" she asked, coldly.

He double-checked the readings, just to be sure. "Yes, milady. We're right on schedule."

She nodded, curtly, and moved on to another part of the bridge.

Vader had seldom remembered feeling so peaceful during his meditations in a long time. His wife sat close beside him, reading something, and her presence was as soothing as it had ever been. He gradually slipped deeper into his meditation as his calmness grew, almost to the point of actual sleep. As he succumbed to the Force, images began to flash across his vision.

_His son glared at him, his apparent dispassion swiftly building to a towering rage fueled by the deadness of grief inside him. Vader knew well the feeling. It was like he himself had felt when he believed his precious angel and the baby were gone. Like, and yet, unlike. Vader had been responsible for the loss of his happiness, but the bond Atrox had shared with Mara had been more powerful than almost any other Vader had ever seen. Somehow, impossibly, he found himself beaten steadily back; Atrox was an unstoppable force, he fought like he cared nothing whether he lived or died. Perhaps that was true; but Vader found himself faced with the most perplexing dilemma he'd yet faced: to kill his son, whom he had grown to love, or to face death himself. He caught a glimpse of Padmé's still form on the ground where Atrox had thrown her, and knew with certainty that he could not go through this again, the death of his wife and child. Meeting his son's eyes once more, he found there merely empty pits of despair; not even a glimmer of life remained. The man who was his son was already dead; in his place stood a stranger, given over completely to darkness. With a hiss, Vader shut off his blade, and the last thing he saw before darkness took him were the dead eyes of the new Dark Lord of the Sith, who now held the galaxy at the mercy of his whim._

Vader awakened with a start, a cold sweat broken out on his brow, and Padmé shaking him, her pleading voice ringing in his ears.

"Anakin! Ani, wake up!" He looked up at her, her worried eyes meeting his haunted ones. "What was it?"

"Another dream." His voice was hoarse with emotion, and he was too shaken to elaborate. He held her to him, tightly, and she wrapped her arms around him, ready to wait as long as it took for him to tell her.

Finally, he said in a low voice, "Our son. If… if my dreams come to pass, he will kill all of us and go on to take up the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith." He buried his face in her hair, and whispered, "His eyes, Padmé! He wasn't our son anymore. It killed him."

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a small voice.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Leia glanced into the room, cautiously. "Father? Is something wrong? I sensed…"

"I'll discuss it with you shortly, Leia. Until then…"

"Yes, of course, Father," she broke in, understandingly. She backed out of the room, wondering what had happened.

"Leia always seems so attuned to your feelings," Padmé observed, quietly.

Vader gave her a small smile. "She has your empathy."

"And you gave her the Force," she added, running a hand through his hair. "We'll get through this. You and Leia will find a way."

"Perhaps." He paused. "Atrox would be just as attuned, if Leia and I were not concealing our feelings from him. It… is possible that that could be contributing to these… dreams. He will not be pleased."

Padmé met his eyes, searchingly. "Do you want to tell him?"

"It would serve no purpose now. When he comes back from his mission… perhaps."

"That might be better," she admitted. She nestled her head on his shoulder, sensing his fear and trying to comfort him in ways words could not. "Don't let what happened in the past influence you, Ani. Things are different now."

Vader gently patted his wife's arm and sighed. "I am going to go see Leia in her quarters. I will return shortly, my love." He said softly.

Leia sat alone in her room. She could tell something terrible had happened to her father, another vision or something of the kind. She sighed, part of her wishing things could go back to being simpler, when there was just the Rebellion and the Empire. Just her, Luke, Han and the others… _Han_. She sighed. She hadn't seen him in so long. Where was he? Was he a prisoner?

She looked up as Vader entered the room. "Father. What's going on?"

Vader walked into his daughter's quarters and sat down on her bed. "I had another vision." He said softly, looking at the floor.

She hesitated a moment, then reached out and touched his arm, trying to provide some sort of support for the pain that she could feel in him. "What was it?" she asked gravely.

Vader reached out to touch her mind, sharing his memory of it with her. For a long while, she was silent. At last, she murmured, "He looked so… lost."

After a moment, Vader finally spoke again. "He truly was lost. Consumed by darkness and grief, no longer did he care about his family; he wanted to get rid of the pain."

She studied her father, thoughtfully. Deciding not to pursue the subject now, she instead asked, "Do you have any more thoughts on the assassin?"

Vader turned his head, looking away. "Would you like to spar with me, Leia?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

She hesitated, uncertainly. Could she trust her father not to try to turn her to the dark side again? She could sense his reluctance to discuss the topic further, so she agreed. "I could certainly use the practice, father."

Relieved, Vader led her to a training room nearby. He drew his lightsaber, allowing its crimson blade to spring to life. She drew her own saber, its blue contrasting sharply with his. She waited, warily, for him to make the first move, her senses alert for any shift in the Force. Suddenly, he lunged, his blade arcing towards her dangerously. She deflected it, but was unprepared for his change of direction, twisting the blade around to slice at her neck. She threw herself to the side, just managing to avoid it, and snaked her blade out towards his feet, trying to trip him. He flipped over her, easily, but when he had regained his battle stance she was on her feet again. "Your stance is weak," he noticed. "Here."

She imitated his steps, carefully, and immediately noticed a difference. She surprised him with a sudden stab towards his arm, and he deflected it, taking an involuntary step backwards. "Better," he said, approvingly. She smiled, but couldn't respond further, as he began pressing her again, blows falling on all sides. She didn't have time to attack, simply blocking his strikes. _Up, left, right, up, down, back…_ The brief time she had spent under Yoda's tutelage had paid off, her footwork quick enough to keep up as they continued. She slowly slipped into a pattern of action and reaction, simply defending and giving ground. Suddenly she gasped as she hit the ground, the breath knocked out of her. She stared up at her father, confused, and he smirked. "Don't let your senses be dulled to possibilities," he cautioned. "There is always the chance that your opponent will use the Force against you, and if you're in a life-or-death battle, then I guarantee that he will."

She nodded, chagrined. "Sorry. I won't forget again."

He nodded, simply, and they continued. Shortly thereafter, Padmé was drawn by the sound of sabers clashing, and peeked through the door of the training room. After a brief flash of alarm, she smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter doing something together. In the time Atrox had been gone, they had already grown closer, despite the differences that still lay between them. She rested her head against the doorway, watching as they continued the deadly dance that was lightsaber combat.

Leia warded off his strikes, but was more cautious this time, not wanting to be caught off guard again. After a few minutes, Vader told her, "Try to use the Force against me while we fight. Don't warn me, just do it."

She frowned as she tried to gradually ease enough of her concentration away from stopping his attacks to summon the Force. He suddenly caught her blade in a saber lock, and almost instinctively, she shoved forwards with the Force, managing to knock him back a few steps.

"Good!" he smiled, and she reluctantly smiled back. He suddenly spotted Padmé over Leia's shoulder, and their eyes met.

She waved him back, a twinkle in her eye. "Keep going, don't mind me."

He nodded, and had his attention promptly returned to Leia, who took advantage of his distraction to use the Force to pull his lightsaber from his hands. He regained hold of it, however, and grinned. "Nice try." Their blades met with a crackle and sprang away again.

Leia was becoming more comfortable with her blade, getting used to the way it felt and moved. Her movements were growing quicker and more confident, and her blows surer. She was able to get an occasional attack in, instead of just defending. Vader pushed her back with the Force, though he wasn't able to knock her down this time. She came forward again, determined to show her father she wasn't going to give up, even if she wasn't as skilled as her brother.

Vader easily deflected her stab, and was mildly surprised when she used the Force in an attempt to knock him off balance. "Good try," he said approvingly, even as he twisted his blade around to slash her shoulder. She blocked it, and was forced to give ground as he pressed her harder. Suddenly she found herself backed into a wall, and met his gaze, determinedly. He could see that she was beginning to tire, and shut off his lightsaber. "You have improved a great deal," he told her. "But not yet sufficiently for what lies ahead."

She sighed. "I know. I'm doing the best I can."

He nodded. "At is a start."

She gave him a small smile, then left him to go meditate. She felt like she needed to clear her head, and allow what she had learned to sink in. As she opened herself up to the Force, she faintly sensed her brother through the bond they shared. He radiated the darkness that pervaded him, and his determination filled her with a sense of foreboding. She suspected that his mission involved the Alliance; since his fall, he had made it his personal task to eliminate the Rebellion. But there was nothing she could do for them now; the Force seemed to indicate that her place was with her family.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

Mara could feel her master as she meditated. His power was so great it was almost tangible; even now she could feel it, barely contained within him. A tremor shook the deck beneath her, and her eyes opened. They must have dropped out of hyperspace.

Atrox suddenly stormed onto the bridge when he sensed when they had dropped out of hyperspace. He stalked over to Admiral Piett and loomed over him. "Status," he demanded in a cold, unforgiving voice.

"We have just entered the Y'Toub system, my lord," Piett replied, unfazed by Atrox's coldness. "What are your orders?"

"Prepare a landing party, led by my apprentice. Secure the contact and bring him to me... alive." Atrox said just as coldly.

"It shall be taken care of at once, my lord." Piett responded.

Marcus Beron sipped a Ruby Bliel, his eyes taking in the dimly-lit cantina. So far, the spy hadn't shown, though that wasn't necessarily surprising in itself. Any number of things could have held him up in a place like Nar Shaddaa. But he didn't really mind waiting. He had nothing better to do, and besides, the drinks were good.

A young woman staggered over to the booth where he sat, a dead look in her eyes. "Not m' fault," she slurred. She slid in next to Beron, and slammed her glass down on the table, almost spilling it. "He thinksh he can treat me like that… he better think again," she muttered, darkly.

Beron eyed her, cautiously. He didn't need to end up in a mess because of some drunken wench. "Ah, miss, I'm sorry, but I need this table," he began.

Suddenly the woman's emerald eyes narrowed, and he felt the cool muzzle of a tiny blaster up against the back of his neck. "No," she whispered, "I don't think you'll be needing this table anymore." She pressed the blaster harder against his neck. "Get up, slowly. And keep your hands where I can see them."

He felt his blaster plucked from his side, and he stood up, slowly, acutely aware of the way she clung to him, still in the manner of a drunk, yet never allowing the blaster to waver. Certain others in the room began moving towards the door as well, and with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he realized that it had been a trap.

"Who do you work for?" he asked as she pushed him along, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. She ignored him, amused by his feeble attempts. "Where are you taking me?" Her silence was unnerving, more so than anything she could have told him. His mind raced, trying to come up with possibilities for escape, even as they reached the docking bay. The men already had the shuttle prepped, and she shoved him into a seat across from her, the blaster never letting him out of its sights. His panic mounted as they approached the larger vessel, and his confrontation with whoever had sent the woman and her men.

Atrox stormed to the docking bay as the shuttle docked, crossing his arms as he watched as his apprentice walked down the platform. _You have done well, apprentice._

_Thank you, master_. She smirked as she shoved the captured Rebel onto his knees at Atrox's feet. _He's all yours._

Atrox smirked as he looked down at the Rebel in front of him. "Pitiful. You are a pathetic excuse for the Rebellion. You will be broken by my hand, this I have foreseen." Atrox hissed at the Rebel, enjoying the amount of fear that he sensed from him.

Beron's eyes widened with horror as he stared up at the Sith Lord. "Y-you're Skywalker! The _hero_ who betrayed us!"

In a flash, Atrox picked up the Rebel by the throat and was lifting him above his own head, tightening his grip. "Luke Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Atrox." He said coldly, then used the Force to throw the Rebel across the hangar.

Beron crumpled to the deck, unconscious, a cut across his brow. Mara bent over him and awakened him with a touch. "I don't think my master was finished with you yet," she murmured, her eyes glittering maliciously.

He groaned and sat up, wiping a trace of blood from his eye. "What's… what's a pretty girl like you doing with a traitor like him?"

At once Mara's expression darkened, and her hand strayed towards the lightsaber now visible at her belt. "It is _not_ your place to question me, fool. If my master didn't need you I would kill you where you lie."

Atrox did not move from where he stood, but reached out and touched his apprentice's mind. _If you kill him, you will take his place during my interrogation… apprentice__. Then you will deal with my master for your failure,_ he warned her.

Yes, master. I won't forget. But I **won't** put up with these blasted Rebels questioning my loyalty to you. Before Beron could so much as blink, her blade was ignited, and his hand was severed at the wrist. Beron's face went white, and he clutched his arm to his chest, a moan of pain escaping him as she dragged him to his feet, an invisible hand gripping his throat. She hurled him down at Atrox's feet and crossed her arms, barely controlled anger rolling off of her.

Atrox stopped the sliding Rebel with the sole of his boot and placed it squarely on the Rebel's arm. "You would do well to heed her warning, scum." He snarled, then looked up at his apprentice. "Take him to the detention block and prepare him."

"Yes, master." She lifted him with the Force once again and carried him up to the brig, grim amusement filling her as she thought of what Atrox had in store for him. She suddenly recalled their other prisoner, and ensured that he was no longer conscious by the time they reached the brig. Once there, she began strapping the Rebel to the scan grid, using violent force when necessary.

When she was finished, she reached out to touch Atrox's thoughts. Master, he's ready for you.

Atrox entered the room as soon as his apprentice notified him. _Good work, apprentice. _He walked up until he was standing right next to the Rebel. "Where is the Rebel base?" He hissed.

Beron's face was white and strained, yet he managed to choke out, "You'll learn… nothing from me… _traitor_."

Atrox smiled. "Oh, we will see about that." He nodded to his apprentice. "Level 3," he said softly.

"Yes, master." She ratcheted the dial to the appropriate level, watching in satisfaction as the red-hot metal began searing the man's skin. He cried out in pain, and after a few moments, she jerked the dial up to six.

At once he began screaming, and finally managed to form words. "N-n-no… please… stop… anything…"

Atrox did not make any motion for the scan grid to be shut off. "Tell me where the rebel base is." He said coldly, dispassionately.

Beron's screams awakened the other prisoner, whose eyes widened in horror. Despair settled over him. The Sith had spoken the truth; they had the other contact, and would find the Rebel base. He could only pray that the Alliance could evacuate in time.

"I-I'll give you… the coordinates… t-t-that's all I know… please…" He was dangerously close to unconsciousness as the machine inexorably burned deeper, and the shock of his injury threatened to overwhelm him.

Atrox used the Force to turn the machine down a couple of levels, but left it active nonetheless. "I will only stop the pain if you join us, otherwise, I am sure that my apprentice will be more than willing to accommodate a slow, painful death for you."

"A-anything…" his voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper from the agony and screaming, his eyes dull with pain.

Atrox nodded to his apprentice, signaling her to stop the scan grid. _Test his loyalty, ensure that he is truly broken, my apprentice._

She shut down the scan grid, and forced her way into Beron's mind, searching for any indication of deception. All she could find, however, was pain, and despair. She looked up and met Atrox's eyes. _He is broken, master._

"Good." Atrox replied. _Take him to the bridge. Then have him input the coordinates and set a course, maximum velocity._

She eyed the shaking figure strapped to the machine. _If he lasts that long._ She half carried him down to the bridge, and Admiral Solo helped him set the coordinates and confirmed their accuracy. "Maximum velocity, Admiral Piett," she ordered.

Beron was barely holding it together. He leaned heavily on the bulkhead, every movement sheer agony. A single word of Atrox's pierced through the daze pervading his mind. _Sleep_. Without another thought, he willingly gave into the command, sinking down to the deck unconscious.

Atrox noted several of the royal guards passing him as he walked up to the bridge. "You two, there is an unconscious man in the corridor, take him to the barracks. Get those burns treated; leave the hand."

"Yes, sir." One of them said in reply, and they quickly went to do as he commanded.

Atrox stormed onto the bridge and walked immediately up to Admiral Solo. "Where are we heading, Admiral?"

Solo checked the coordinates, briefly. "Myrkr System, sir. Primary orbital body, planet Myrkr."

Without another word, Atrox retreated back to his quarters and knelt on a communications pad, contacting his master.

Vader's image appeared on the screen. "What do you have to report, apprentice?"

Atrox looked up into his master's eyes, his voice cold when he spoke. "I have turned the rebel informant, master. He willingly gave us the location of the Rebel base. They are located in the Myrkr System, master."

Vader raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Myrkr? The Rebellion is bolder and more intelligent than I thought." He crossed his arms, deep in thought. "What do you intend to do?"

Atrox thought for a moment before answering. "With your permission, I was going to send a squad of the Royal Guards out of uniform, along with the informant and my apprentice, undercover and secretly bring back senior Rebel leaders."

A frown crossed Vader's face. "I would think carefully before doing so. Particularly with your apprentice as part of the team. Myrkr can be particularly treacherous."

"Yes master. I will have her remain on board with me then. Do you have any suggestions as to handle the rebels? I doubt many of them would recognize 'Anakin Skywalker'," he said with a smirk.

Vader returned the smirk. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." He glanced at the chrono on the wall above the projector, mentally calculating the amount of time it would take for him to reach Myrkr. "I could be there in three days. Meanwhile, use extreme caution. I have not been there personally in some time, but I'll send you what information we have on the planet."

"As you wish, master." Came Atrox's reply.

"You have done very well, apprentice. Inform me at once if anything changes." The transmission ended.

Vader rose and sought out his wife. Padmé was reading in the sitting area of their quarters, and looked up when he entered. "Ani," she greeted him with a smile.

He returned her smile, then said, "I need to go to Myrkr. Our son has located the Rebel base, and it is going to be difficult to draw them out. You are welcome to come if you wish."

Padmé's smile faded slightly. "What about Leia?"

"She may also come, if she chooses, provided she does not get in the way of our operations."

"You know she devoted her life to the Alliance. Many of her friends are there."

Vader's expression darkened. "Don't remind me." He turned away. "You may both come, or stay, as you desire. But if you wish to come, decide within the next hour." He left the room to arrange for his departure.

"They _what_?!?"

"Yes," Padmé responded, knowing Leia's reaction was only natural. "You don't have to go. In fact, perhaps it's better if you didn't, under the circumstances."

Leia glared at her mother. "Do you know what he does to his prisoners?" she asked, harshly. "I was imprisoned by… by _Darth Vader_ on his Death Star, and '_interrogated__'_ for days while they tried to learn the location of the Rebel Base. It wasn't just a question and answer session either, no it was the whole nine yards—interrogation droid, injections, everything. And then, of course, the final insult… holding the fate of Alderaan in the balance. Not that it mattered," she added, bitterly. "They intended to destroy it no matter what I told them. My _father_ died! The man who raised me since I was born!" She didn't cry then, and she didn't cry now, though her voice shook. "He was my father in all but blood, and when he and the rest of my childhood died, I swore to destroy the Empire and all it stood for. And yet here I am, and he has the nerve to ask if I want to go with him, to see my only friends tortured as I was? Killed like Bail Organa?" Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

Halfway down the hall, she nearly ran straight into Vader. He laid a hand on her arm to stop her, and she pulled away furiously. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

Vader placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "I can sense your anger, daughter. Know that I am your father, not Organa. You will show me the respect any child will show their parents."

Her eyes flashed, angrily. "Respect?!? _Respect??_ You lost all claim to _that_ when you destroyed my home, my _family_the man I loved as a father, who was a parent to me when YOU WEREN'T, and you HELD ME BACK WHILE YOU DID IT!"

"THAT WAS TARKIN AND YOU KNOW IT!" Vader shouted back in her face as several nearby bulkheads shattered into pieces. "THE EMPEROR HAD ME UNDER HIS COMMAND!" He paused, "And you still have yet to accept me as your father. Since I am not your 'father', you will be sent to one of the Imperial prison colonies on Kessel," he said, the hurt slightly evident in his tone.

She lowered her eyes. "Perhaps it was Tarkin as you claim." She was silent for a long moment, then said, "Ever since that day I've had the same dream, of running through the corridors of the Death Star, trying to find the key, the switch, _something_, to turn it off before it fires. I never make it." She turned away, surprised for having opened this part of her to him like that. "But you yourself are not unfamiliar with dreams, if I'm not mistaken." After a moment, she said, "I'll be in my room. You can send your men there to take me to the ship."

Vader gave orders for her to be locked in the storage hold of the shuttle he was taking to Myrkr, and resumed preparations for departure.

Padmé came up behind him and touched his arm, cautiously. "I could hear you shouting. What happened?"

"According to my own daughter, I'm dead." Vader answered vaguely.

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned him gently to look up into his eyes. "What happened?"

"She refuses to acknowledge me as her father. _Organa_ taught her to _hate_ me. That hate could be a great tool in her training, but I do not want that for her." He spat the name as he replied.

"Oh Ani…" she embraced him, realizing how much that must have hurt him. After a moment, she said softly, "Leia is more like you than either of you know. She _does_ know you're her father, and deep down, I know she loves you, in her way. But you are also correct, in some ways. She grew up as Bail's daughter, and she's spent her life fighting against the Empire. Many of her friends are with the Rebel Alliance, and she fears for their safety, especially with the mission you and L- and our son are embarking on." Her eyes pleaded with him, trying to help him understand. "I know you're angry, but give her time to calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said."

Vader locked eyes with her. "I can be... merciful, all she need do is ask. However, I do still intend to punish her for considering me dead," he said bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him quietly.

"Wait and see if she can apologize and even conceive of asking me to give them my mercy." He said quietly.

Padmé was silent for a time. Suddenly, she said, "I'm going with you." She gave him a small smile. "I know you and your 'aggressive negotiations'. Maybe I can help you."

"You do know your way with a blaster, that was clear during the Clone Wars... especially on Geonosis." Vader said, smirking.

She smiled, wistfully. "Things were simpler then. But you know I'd rather start with peaceful negotiations." She gave him her 'senator's face' that he used to tease her about long ago.

Vader poked his wife playfully. "Are you telling me you want to help out with political issues again?"

She laughed. "Isn't that my job?"

Vader laughed as well. "We will talk more about it on the way to Myrkr, let's get ready to depart. Leia should already be in a holding cell on our shuttle."

She nodded. "Do you want me to pack you anything?"

Vader nodded, "Anything you think will be useful, my love. Myrkr is a harsh planet, almost jungle. Inhabited by smugglers, bounty hunters, and other low-life scum."

"I'll get on it, then," she said. "I know you want to leave as soon as possible." They parted, he to oversee the final preparations for their ship, she to pack clothes and other supplies they would need.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

Beron awoke to a dull ache in his hand, and a general ache everywhere else. He opened his eyes, blearily, and found himself staring into a pair of glaring emerald eyes, tinged with gold. Wide awake now, he tried to sit up, slowly taking in the form of Atrox's apprentice standing over him. He tried to prop himself up with his hands, only to remember, all too sharply, the loss of his hand to this same woman. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from his ordeal. "I gave you all the information I had…"

She didn't answer as she continued to stare at him coldly. Something about the man was nauseating, and she felt her stomach twinge in spite of herself. _Maybe there's a complication… an infection in his wound I'm picking up on,_ she thought to herself, absently. It was still early in the morning, and most of the other crew members were still asleep. The feelings didn't lessen as the minutes passed, and she found herself hoping Atrox would come soon.

A moment later Atrox walked into the room, a hard expression on his face. He stormed up to the newly christened Imperial and stared into his eyes, staring into the depths of his soul.

Beron quailed under his piercing gaze, feeling like his mind was laid bare before him. A touch of fear shook his heart, as he realized he had no more information to offer, and that he could be of no further use to the Sith Lord.

Atrox muttered a single phrase as he placed a gloved hand on Beron's wounded arm and began to heal it using the Force, as he had done before to himself and his father. "Remain still."

Panic began to set in as his wrist seared with pain. After a few moments, it subsided, and he opened his eyes, cautiously. Awed, he flexed his new hand, tentatively, and lifted his gaze up to meet Atrox's. "I… I don't know what to say, sir," he murmured.

"You're welcome, Ensign. Leave us."

He stood, as steadily as he could, and hastened out. Mara eyed him as he left, her expression grim as the nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

"What's wrong, apprentice?" Atrox said, his voice gentler as he walked towards her and supported her.

She frowned, not trusting herself to speak. _I… I don't know. I… I thought it was his wound that was affecting me, but…_ It took all of her willpower not to run for the refresher.

"Come with me." Atrox said quietly, leading her towards the fresher. _Could it be the pregnancy?_

A spasm of fear crossed her face, almost causing her to lose control. _The baby… you don't think something's wrong, do you?_

_Don't worry for now, we will consult the doctor and my father as well._

She tried to do as he asked, but could not completely quell the fear building up inside her. They reached the fresher, and she rushed inside, her twisting stomach refusing to be stilled.

The final preparations in order, Vader guided the shuttle up, his wife in the copilot's seat beside him. Suddenly he frowned. He sensed… worry… through the bond he shared with his son. Immediately he reached out and touched his mind. _What has happened?_

_Mara has become ill, father. _Came Atrox' reply.

Vader paused, startled. _Ill? How? What are her symptoms?_

_She just now threw up._

He frowned again. _The child has not been harmed, has it?_

_Not that I can tell, but Mara is worried._

_I will consult your mother in the matter,_ Vader said at last. _She has some experience in this area._

Padmé was watching him, as he hadn't moved the ship for several minutes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Vader glanced at her. "Mara appears to be suffering from… vomiting, perhaps other things, and they are both worried about the child."

Padmé smiled knowingly. "Oh, she's got morning sickness. I had that with the twins, it was awful."

"You mean this is… normal?"

She laughed. "Very normal. You were gone while I had it, and it was over before you returned. But it's a good sign that the pregnancy is going well."

Vader nodded. "I'll pass that along to them, then. Hopefully it will reassure them." He touched his link with Atrox again. _Your mother said that it is a normal stage of pregnancy and that she experienced this… morning sickness… while she was expecting you and your sister._

_You tell Mara Jade that she is sick because of her child and see how she takes it._ Atrox sent back bitterly, knowing his apprentice's reaction would not be pleasant.

Vader hid his amusement from his son, and replied,_ Would you rather have her believe there is something wrong?_

_No, father._

Vader paused. _Your mother said it is only for a short period of time early on in the pregnancy. Perhaps you could consult a doctor to give you some advice on how to curb its effects._

Atrox turned towards Mara and opened his mind to her, showing her the information his father had just relayed to him.

She was still pale, but visibly relieved that her symptoms were normal. _How long is this supposed to go on?_

_To be honest, I do not know. I believe it will depend on if we are having twins or not. _Atrox sent through the Force. _If you are feeling up to it, and would like to vent… you may wish to pay the Rebel a visit with_ _his former comrade and perform an interrogation just for the sake of testing our new Ensign. _He added as a side thought, _Leia is coming with my master._

She considered his suggestion briefly, then cringed. _Perhaps… another time, master._ A trace of a frown crossed her face. _Your sister is coming? Why?_

_I presume she asked to, or is being forced to by my master, attempting to test her true loyalties._

_I'm sure you're right, master._ She paused, thinking for a moment, then asked, _What are your orders, master? Is there something I need to do to prepare for the mission?_

_Your orders are to remain here, on the ship, my apprentice. Tend to the rebels as you see fit._

She frowned. _I don't understand, master. I was under the impression I was to lead the team infiltrating the Rebel base._

_You were to, my apprentice. I want you to; however, my master has ordered that you will remain here, no exceptions._ Atrox explained.

_I… see, master._ A slight frown crossed Mara's face as she pushed aside the nausea to focus on the mission. _Who will be leading the team instead?_

"My master." Came the whispered reply.

There was nothing she could say to that, so she simply said, "Then with your permission, master, I'll go check on our friend in the brig." She went to find their latest recruit, knowing it would be amusing to bring him with her.

Atrox nodded, and left for the bridge.

Ensign Beron nervously followed Mara back up to the brig, wondering what she wanted with him. As soon as they entered, the former spy began shouting at them, railing uselessly against the force cage despite the electrical burns it caused. "You traitor! You'll be sorry before this is over!"

"Shut up!" Mara snapped, suddenly not feeling well enough to put up with this pointless bickering. She turned her glare toward Beron. "Prepare him for interrogation," she said flatly.

Cringing under her stare, he quickly went to do as she asked. As soon as the force field was lowered, the Rebel lunged at him, but Mara used the Force to ensure he was motionless while Beron secured him. Once he was ready, Mara instructed, "Find out everything he knows about the Rebellion. Information about the base, their codes, everything. Oh, and start at level two. Each time he refuses to cooperate, raise it a level."

Beron grudgingly did as she commanded, and forced out the first question. "Tell me what you know about the Rebel Alliance."

"You won't get anything from me," he shouted. "You're all traitors!"

Feeling Mara's eyes boring into his back, he reluctantly raised the machine up another level. "Don't do this, Graston. If… if you tell them what they want to know, they can be merciful. Lord Atrox fixed my hand. And if you don't, they'll make you suffer. You already know that."

"Go to hell, Beron," Graston spat. "You're just another traitor now, brainwashed into their cause. I'll die before I tell you anything."

Satisfied with the ensign's performance and wearied with the Rebel's ranting, Mara knocked him unconscious. "You'll do. Put him away, ensign. After that you're dismissed."

Beron hastily locked the Rebel back in his cage and fled Mara's presence, relieved that the uncomfortable assignment was over.

Admiral Solo joined Atrox at the viewport and said tentatively, "If all goes well we should be arriving at Myrkr the day after tomorrow, sir."

"Very good, Admiral. I will reward you greatly for your excellent work, as well as Admiral Piett. You have shown great leadership on this mission." Atrox praised.

"Uh… thank you, sir." Solo replied, a bit disconcerted by the Sith Lord's unusual good mood.

"If you wish it, Solo. There is a new addition to the crew here, see that he is up to date on Imperial Regulations, after your shift on the Bridge. I will be sure to make it worth your while." Atrox said quietly.

"Yessir, I'll get on it as soon as I'm done here," Solo promised.

"Good, see me when you are done, and I shall present you with your reward." Atrox said.

"I'll do that, sir. Thank you." Solo said, and resumed his duties on the bridge for the remainder of his shift.

A few minutes later, Admiral Piett entered the bridge, relieving Solo of his responsibilities. Solo left to carry out Atrox's orders, and Piett began checking on the ship's status.

Leia sensed the shuttle enter hyperspace, as well as her father's presence on board, and, briefly, Atrox's sense. She frowned. Was Vader going to drop her at a prison colony on the way to Myrkr? Regardless, she knew they had to talk before they reached their destination. Hesitantly, remembering his anger, she reached out to him. _Father?_

_Prisoner._

She bit back an angry retort, knowing it would not help her any. _I wished to apologize for the things I said before. It was wrong of me to accuse you of things over which you had no control, and I was wrong to deny you the respect you are due. The only excuse I can offer is that I was concerned for the safety of my friends; however, it would have been better if I had spoken with you about it civilly rather than lose my temper. For that, too, I apologize. _

_I do not want excuses. _Vader replied harshly. _You are still to be disciplined for your actions, and the hurt you have caused me. You can either remain in the brig on Lord Atrox's ship, or assist us on the surface below. Respect this one decision I am permitting you for the moment, if you were anyone else, you would not be living at the moment._

Leia was silent, knowing that he meant what he said. _I will accompany you, Lord Vader_, she said at last, using his title in response to his previous words.

_As you wish, my daughter._ Vader replied silently, using the Force to release her from her cell.

She rose, and joined them in the cockpit; apprehension filling her more than ever. Padmé looked up and gave her a small smile, waving her towards a seat next to them.

Vader noted that his daughter entered the cockpit, but gave no acknowledgment of her whatsoever. Instead, he ignored her presence and continued piloting the shuttle.

Sensing the tension between them, Padmé broke the silence. "When will we be arriving at Myrkr?"

Vader looked towards his wife and quietly answered, "Within two to three days."

She nodded, and fell silent, knowing there was little she could do to repair the damage done to her husband and daughter's relationship. At last, she stood, and went to the sleeping quarters, leaving them alone to talk together, if they chose.

Vader continued to pilot. _At least I still have a son._

She stared at him for a moment, then regained control of her temper and said icily, _Is he a son, or is he an apprentice?_

Vader immediately turned and slapped his daughter on the cheek, hard. "You _will_ respect me and your brother, girl," he said, locking eyes with her.

She glared back at him, ignoring the pain from where he struck her. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've sacrificed by being here, with my _family_? Could you turn your back on your precious Empire tomorrow, if that's what it took to be with my mother and me? Would you?" She held his gaze for a moment, then turned away and muttered, "Maybe if you showed me a little respect and consideration you'd see some in return."

Vader's glare penetrated Leia's very soul, "I would do _anything_ for my wife, my son. However, as of late, that would not be true for you, given your recent attitude towards me. You would do well to heed this warning before we arrive on your brother's ship... he has no doubt sensed the pain you have caused me, and will want to... speak to you about it. Did you ever consider that my son would actually care for me? You however... don't, I can tell."

She turned her head and stared straight into his eyes. "You are my father. You are the reason I'm _alive_. It would be a lie for me to say that I have always cared about you, but a lot of things have changed since then. I know that you are capable of great evil, and I've seen you commit such acts, but you are also a good man, and… I love you." She rose and began to leave, not sure she wanted to face his reaction.

Vader reached out with the Force, stopping Leia before she could leave the cockpit. "You are my daughter, young one. Have you wondered why I have not forcibly begun training you in the ways of the Sith?" Vader muttered quietly.

She turned back to face him. "I… had wondered that," she admitted.

Vader looked her in the eyes, "I could have trained you, you know. You would have made just as good a Sith as your brother. You are so like me in so many ways, like your brother, but you are so like your mother as well. I could not destroy that. Also, I felt that... I owed you for... what happened in our past." When he finished, he turned away, the pain all too evident.

She closed the gap between them, and bent down and embraced him, tightly, traces of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Vader reached down and returned his daughter's tight embrace, a tear in his own eye. "I love you, Leia. I hope you can forgive our past."

"I forgive you, father. I… I hope you can forgive me for the things I said."

Padmé heard the sudden quiet, and peeked in the door to the cockpit, cautiously. She smiled when she saw them embracing each other, and quietly slipped out again, unwilling to spoil the moment.

"You are forgiven, my daughter." Vader whispered, enjoying the moment with his daughter, feeling her genuine love for him. "I understand if you do not want me to train you in the Force, but if you want to, I would mean a lot to me to be able to train you at least in some things... when I am not training your brother."

Leia lifted her head to look into his eyes, seriously. "I trust you, father. You are welcome to teach me anything you feel I should know."

Vader smiled, and filled himself with his daughter's love and trust, sending her his own love. He reached up and placed his palm where he had struck her earlier and used the Force to heal the damage that he had done. "I am so sorry for this, Leia," he said, a tear running down his cheek.

She took his hand in hers, and said softly, "I have forgiven you, father. It's in the past now."

Vader was left speechless at his daughter's statement. "I love you Leia, so much. It is hard to imagine that a month ago we were enemies, seeking to destroy each other."

Leia smiled, wistfully. "I certainly couldn't have predicted that all of this would happen. Least of all that you would be my father. But you're not the monster I thought you were."

Vader looked at Leia. "Knowing what you do now, would you have done anything differently when you were still in the Alliance?"

She looked away, uncertainly. "I… I don't know. I still feel that the Empire has infringed upon the rights of its citizens, and committed atrocities against them. I know you were a part of that, but I also know that Palpatine had you in his power. But I could not have just stood by and let him do the things he did. I… I tried to solve things diplomatically, I served in the Imperial Senate until I was captured and it was dissolved. Perhaps… I could have had more compassion for you, if I'd known…" she trailed off.

He continued to look at Leia. "You know that you are the Emperor's daughter, you could ask him and also give him input. But there are times when more... aggressive negotiations are needed." Vader said softly.

She frowned. "That was why the Alliance was founded, because Palpatine was not open to more peaceful means. You and mother would know more about dealing with him directly than I. By the time I was old enough to make a difference, civil war was about to break loose." Her expression softened a little. "But if you were willing to discuss things… even change some things… perhaps 'aggressive negotiations', as you call them, would not be needed."

"Unfortunately, in this case, there is really no option. It is out of my hands. Your brother wants to punish those who betrayed his friendship. He will not kill them. He, like me, does not tolerate betrayal. Even though I am his master and he is submissive to my will, he will not let this go. He will find a way to accomplish his goals." Vader said quietly.

She looked into his eyes, searchingly. "Isn't there something you can do? They're… they're good people, who want their families to have a safe galaxy to live in, without fear of oppression or extermination." She looked away, disquieted. "They're going to feel like _I_ betrayed them."

Vader pulled her head back so she was looking him in the eyes. "No. They won't. I will see to that," he said coolly. "You know your brother; he is just as stubborn as I am, more so even. He will find one way or another to do this."

She sighed. "I know." She shook her head. "I hardly know him anymore; he's not the same person who saved my life aboard the Death Star. And he won't let me get close enough to even try to figure out why he feels the way he does."

"He feels betrayed by you, at best, severely hurt. You fled when he was attempting to tell you of your heritage, and continued to flee after he told you through the Force."

Her eyes hardened, briefly, then she shut it out of her thoughts. "Perhaps he and I will need to talk when we get there. About a number of things."

"Your diplomatic skills will come in handy there I bet." Vader nudged her with his elbow playfully. On a more serious note he added, "Just be careful when you do it."

She made a wry face. "I'll try not to get myself electrocuted in the process."


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

Admiral Solo made his way to Atrox's quarters and knocked on the door, cautiously. The door slid open to reveal the young Sith Lord meditating in darkness. "Uh… you wanted to see me, sir?" Solo asked.

Atrox did not move from his position. "Enter, Solo."

He took a few steps into the room, wondering what it was Atrox had in mind for him. "I informed the… recruit about the necessary regulations, as per your orders, sir."

"Good work, Admiral." Atrox said vaguely, standing while he did so. He turned towards the Admiral. "Kneel before me." He demanded coldly. Solo complied immediately, again wondering what all this was about. "Open your mind to me," he commanded softly.

Han did not resist as Atrox inserted his will into his mind, but recoiled as a sharp pain pierced his head. Through the pain he heard Atrox's voice. _Calm yourself; I'm not trying to harm you._ Atrox finished altering the barriers that Palpatine had erected around Han's memories, restoring everything but his history with Chewbacca, and his hatred of the Empire. Having finished, he withdrew from Han's mind, allowing him to sink to the floor unconscious.

After a moment, he nudged Solo's mind with the Force, causing him to awaken. Han sat up, a crushing headache temporarily pushing out any rational thought. "Wha… what happened?" he muttered thickly.

"Remember." Atrox muttered.

Memories began tumbling into place, particularly his encounter with Emperor Palpatine. "Leia!" he exclaimed. "Where is she?" His thoughts were still jumbled around in his head, and he was severely disoriented, but he had to know.

Atrox chuckled. "With her father."

Han frowned. "With her… with Lord Vader?" He ran a hand through his hair, overwhelmed by the confusion in his mind. "She was captured? When did that happen?"

"She was not captured, Solo. She gave herself to us, and in doing so, was reunited with her father." Atrox replied coldly.

Han shook his head. "I don't understand… sir," he added, almost as an afterthought. "Why didn't I know about this? Why does my head feel like it was ripped off by a Gundark?"

"Because your reward was for me to repair your memories which the Late Emperor took away. If you are unsatisfied with it... I am sure I can remove them again if you wish." Atrox replied

"Uh… no sir, thank you sir." Han said hastily.

"Are you going to remain loyal to me, Solo? Or will the brig be... needed?" Atrox asked, gazing into Solo's eyes.

"I'm still your man, sir, I just…" he hesitated. "I'd like to see Leia when she arrives, if there's an opportunity."

"Smart choice, Solo. I will allow it... after I have spoken with her." Atrox said. "Consider it part of your reward."

"Thanks again, sir. For everything." Han said, gratefully. "Uh… if there's nothing else, sir, I'd like to take the rest of my time off-duty to get some sleep, try and clear my head before my next shift on the bridge."

"Dismissed."

Leia sat with her parents in the cockpit, passing time until they reached Myrkr. She was quiet, lost in thought while her parents chatted. She was astonished to have reconciled so well with her father, and immensely glad that he was so understanding. If only her brother would be as willing to listen.

Padmé turned to smile at her daughter. "You know, your father always insisted our child would be a girl. I was convinced it would be a boy." She laughed. "I guess we were both right."

Vader continued to pilot the shuttle, engaging in the conversation while he did so. "We will be arriving soon."

Leia felt a little anxious as she sensed the approaching meeting with her brother. She suspected he would not be pleased to see her.

Atrox suddenly sensed his master and sister approaching and set off for the hanger to greet them. He waited in the shadows of the hanger, nobody noticing his presence. He reached out to Mara. _Come, apprentice._

Mara reached his side a few minutes later. _Lord Vader is arriving?_ she asked quietly.

_Yes,_ he replied.

Minutes later, Vader's shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, and was pulled in by the larger vessel. Soon after it set down, Vader swept down the ramp, accompanied by his wife and daughter.

Once the shuttle had touched down, Atrox moved out from the shadows and knelt in front of the boarding ramp, waiting to be acknowledged by his father and master.

"Rise, my son," Vader said, summoning him to join them.

The young Sith apprentice did as he was ordered and accompanied them, following just behind Vader. Mara silently fell into step by his side.

As they passed the crew's mess hall, the new ensign emerged. Vader frowned. "He is not one of the men I sent with you."

Atrox stopped in his tracks, meeting the ensign's eyes. "I... persuaded him to join the Empire. I have shown him that we can be... merciful." He said, opening his mind to his father, allowing him to see just what exactly had happened.

Beron's eyes widened as he caught sight of Leia behind them. _Princess Leia…_ He shifted his gaze away from them, suddenly uncomfortable.

Amused, Atrox reached out to the ensign's mind. _You better get used to her presence... __e__nsign. She is my sister. If you tell anyone, I will personally end you._

Beron raised his eyes to meet Atrox's, allowing him to see that he understood. He gave them a nervous salute, and left to continue carrying out his duties.

Atrox turned back towards Vader to see what his reaction would be to his turning of the ensign would be.

Vader raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. Well done, apprentice."

Atrox shot Leia a glance from beneath his hood, smirking. She returned his gaze evenly, vowing he would _not_ cause her to become angry, not yet. He broke their gaze and continued on down the corridor.

Leia touched her father's mind, gently. _When would it be acceptable for me to speak with him, father?_

_I will dismiss him in a few moments. _Vader replied.

She nodded her acceptance, and continued to follow her father up to the bridge. Vader paused a short way down the corridor, and opened one of the doors. "These will be our temporary quarters while we're here," he told Padmé. "I'll return shortly, after I finish with my apprentice on the bridge."

Padmé nodded, and Vader and Atrox left. Padmé began arranging their quarters, but Leia was restless, and slipped away, her mind still dwelling on what she would say to Atrox when they talked. Unnoticed by the others, Mara hung back from Atrox and Vader, staying hidden in the shadows, but never allowing Leia out of her line of sight. She sensed the direction of Leia's thoughts, and remained guarded, but poised to strike if Leia tried anything.

Unaware of this, Leia wandered back down the corridor, her eyes downcast, and bumped straight into one of Atrox's officers. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't loo—"

"Leia?"

Darth Vader and his apprentice reached the bridge. Vader took a cursory glance around the room, and commented, "You seem to have put your time and energy to good use, apprentice. Breaking the Rebel agent was an impressive feat."

Atrox gazed out the window, "Thank you, master. It was satisfying to finally turn the scum to our cause. He has even attempted to break his former colleague to our will, but without success."

Vader shook his head. "Spies often receive in-depth training against being broken. It's unlikely that you will be able to convert him, if he hasn't already."

"Then he will suffer." Atrox said coldly.

"Indeed." Vader replied. "I am sure your apprentice will be visiting him while we are gone on the surface." He paused. "Before we leave on this mission, we will need to further your training. You have not experienced anything like what we will face down there."

"Yes, master." Atrox replied. "I do not know much about this... planet. Is there anything of note that I should be aware of?"

"The planet is home to indigenous wildlife, much of it hostile, particularly to Force-sensitives such as us. Myrkr is unique in my experience, in that its native creatures use the Force as a vital part of their ecosystem. The dominant predator, the vornskr, hunts using the Force to sense its prey. In a response to this, the ysalamiri developed the ability to create bubbles around themselves, wherein the Force does not exist. When we make our approach to the planet, you will be unable to touch the Force. Hence the brilliance of the Rebellion in hiding from us on this planet. In the past, other criminals such as bounty hunters and smugglers made Myrkr their base, as the Jedi Order avoided the planet like the Candorian Plague." He shrugged. "Such is what I was able to discover from Palpatine's archives."

"If I were to guess, my upcoming training will... deal with this." Atrox said bitterly. He clenched his fists in anger at the fact.

Vader chuckled. "Very good, apprentice. Yes, you will need to learn how to cope without the Force as your tool. Otherwise, you may as well remain here with your apprentice."

Atrox's eyes flashed as he locked eyes with his master. "Never. The rebels must _pay_ for their betrayal; my former friends will _beg_ me for mercy, mercy which I will not give them."

Vader merely nodded, unsurprised by Atrox's vehemence. "Then you will simply have to excel at your new training. You won't live long enough to exact your vengeance otherwise."

"Yes, master. I will not fail." Atrox said.

"I know you will not," Vader responded. "Now, as regards other aspects of the mission. How goes your progress on that count?"

"I have been thinking it over, master." Atrox said. "It will be complete by the time we are ready to depart."

"Han?" she asked, her voice hushed.

"Leia, I…" he paused, suddenly at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking him over carefully and taking in his Imperial uniform.

"I'm an admiral in the Imperial fleet. Under Lord Atrox's command." he said carefully.

She nodded, a flicker of pain crossing her face as she remembered how her brother had claimed Han's allegiance.

"Aren't you needed on the bridge, Admiral?"

They both turned sharply, startled by the unexpected voice. Mara Jade stood there, eyes narrowed coldly.

"Sorry, milady," Han muttered. His eyes moved to Leia, and he said softly, "We'll talk later."

She nodded, and Han hurried away.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, _princess_?" Mara stated without emotion.

Leia met her stare, calmly. "I was not aware that I am needed elsewhere."

Vader, having concluded his discussion with his apprentice, left the bridge and came upon the two women, facing each other down. "Mara Jade, come with me," he said, coldly.

Mara gave Leia one last look, and then followed the Dark Lord.

Leia watched them leave, and turned away. She braced herself, knowing the upcoming confrontation was not going to be pleasant, but it had to be done. She reached out with the Force, seeking her brother's presence, and finding it, dark and filled with barely contained rage. With a sigh, she followed the sense to its source, Atrox's quarters. She knocked on the door, steeling herself for whatever his response would be.

Using the Force during his meditations, Atrox opened the door to his quarters, allowing Leia to enter, and then slamming it closed as soon as she was clear. He did not acknowledge her presence in the room; instead he continued to meditate, waiting for her to begin speaking to him.

She hesitated, then began. "It has been some time since we last met, brother."

Atrox finally looked up at her, ending his meditations. He met her eyes with his own. "Are you here to kill me? Are you going to turn on me and father to rid the galaxy of the Sith?"

She stared at him. "I can't kill my own father. Or my brother. Even if I was powerful enough to do so."

Atrox stared at her, truly shocked by her words. After a moment, he rose, opening himself to her. "Yoda would be greatly disappointed in you, sister." Atrox said, smirking afterwards.

She merely looked at him. "Then I suppose we have something in common now, don't we?"

"Indeed we do, Leia." Atrox said, his voice no longer cold, but inviting.

Leia met his eyes, genuinely surprised that he was being… friendly towards her. She paused, not sure what to say.

Atrox took several steps forward towards Leia, closing the gap between them. "You are my sister, my father's blood, I cannot destroy you." He said quietly.

Tentatively, she drew him into a hug. "Perhaps we can both give each other a second chance," she said softly.

Atrox hesitated, but returned the hug. "Perhaps. But not until you explain to me why you hurt my master earlier." He replied.

She sighed, regret clear in her voice. "We had a misunderstanding, and exchanged words that we both regretted. However, we were able to sort out our differences on the trip here."

"Very well." Atrox replied, stepping back as he did so. "Tell me what you know of this planet." He said, turning towards his viewport.

She frowned. "Almost nothing. I believe father said it was the Alliance's new base, but I don't know anything about it besides that."

'Very astute, I discovered that information from the prisoner in the brig, and from our new Ensign." Atrox replied bitterly. "What are you planning to do during my mission?" he asked, curious.

She shrugged. "You'll have to ask father that. It was his idea for me to come."

"As you wish." He turned towards her, "How is mother?"

"She is well." She paused. "I can see how happy she is to be with father again. You… didn't see her before she returned, but I could feel the pain she carried."

Atrox nodded. "I will see her before I check in with father for my next training session. I have a feeling that if you are attending this mission as well... you will want to come too."

She returned the nod. "Father mentioned something about training on the way here, though he didn't specify. I guess I'll see you then."

"Count on it." Atrox replied. "It's... good to see you again, sister."

"It's good to see you, as well, brother." Leia gave him a small smile, and left him to his meditations. She then headed for the crew's mess, to wait for Han Solo.

Mara followed Vader to an empty room of the ship, wondering what Vader wanted with her. She could feel a touch of nausea rise up, and promptly quelled it again.

Vader eyed her, then ignited his lightsaber.

She glared at him, her own saber lit as well. "Why are you incessantly drawn to placing my child in danger?" she accused.

"I know what I'm doing, Jade. Why would I place my own grandchild in danger?" he snapped as he approached.

"I can't pretend to be able to explain how your twisted mind works," she snarled, lunging forward suddenly. Vader parried it, and countered with a slash towards her face. She deflected the blow, barely, and pushed him away using the Force.

Vader scowled, pleased by her use of the Force, but angered by her sharp comment. He closed the distance between them, twisting his blade around hers to flick it out of her hands. She tensed, instinctively reaching into the Force to blast him with lightning. Vader caught the blast on his lightsaber, dispersing it, and smirked. "I see that Lord Atrox has been training you well, you have improved since our last… duel." He sneered, calling her lightsaber to his free hand.

She glared at him, ripping her lightsaber from his hand with the Force. She ignited it again, and snapped, "You mean your last _assassination_ attempt."

"Your former_ master_ is no longer here to protect you, Jade. Watch your tongue." He aimed a slash at her, forcing her back onto the defensive. She blocked the sudden flurry of blows he rained down on her, quickly becoming more difficult for her to defend against. A sudden wave of nausea hit her, causing her to break concentration, and her saber was knocked out of her hand.

Atrox knelt back down in a meditative position just after his sister left his presence. Instantly, he became just as cold and cruel as he was before she had walked into the room, his dark presence being felt throughout the ship by those who could sense it. He continued to meditate for several more minutes before finally getting up and leaving his quarters, his dark cloak billowing behind him. Crew members attempted to remain as far away as possible when passing him in the corridor and dared not interrupt him from what he was doing. He finally arrived outside the temporary quarters where his mother was staying and used the Force to activate the door chime, glaring at passing crewmembers as he did so.

Padmé left her unpacking and went to answer the door, surprised to see her son standing there. "Luke," she greeted him with a smile. "Come in."

Atrox smiled in return, walking into their quarters. "It is good to see you again, mother," he said.

"What brings you here?" she asked, laying away what she had been doing and turning to survey him. She was a little taken aback by his features, ravaged as they were by the dark side of the Force. Nevertheless, she maintained a pleasant expression on her face as she beckoned him to sit down.

Atrox sat down next to Padmé, picking up on her thoughts, but not pursuing them. "How was the journey here?"

"Uneventful, fortunately," she said. "We made very good time getting here, thanks to your father's piloting skills."

Atrox chuckled. "I'm sure. However... I sensed… pain coming from father. Why?"

A shadow crossed her face. "He and Leia… exchanged harsh words. Leia has found it difficult to let go of the past, lately. However, they were able to forgive each other during the trip."

Atrox nodded. "We had our own exchange as well... it was resolved." He replied, vaguely.

Her eyes narrowed. "Resolved how?"

Atrox met her eyes, staring into them. "We… talked. We no longer see each other as Jedi and Sith… but brother and sister, father's blood, as well as yours." He answered quietly.

She smiled at him, relieved. "I'm glad. Our family has been divided for too long."

"Indeed. Kenobi did not help with that, and got what he deserved." He said bitterly.

She frowned. "Obi-wan did the best he could under impossible circumstances, and was a great help to me when I had nobody else to turn to."

"Then he stabbed you in the back, separated me and my sister from our mother, and had attempted to destroy my father beforehand." Atrox interrupted.

"He was trying to protect you both from Palpatine."

"He was trying to keep me from my _father_." Atrox interrupted again.

"Your _father_—" she broke off. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. You have _no_ idea what any of us were going through then. I tried to do what I could to keep you safe. It… none of this was what I wanted for you."

Atrox was about to respond to his mother when he sensed Mara in danger from Vader. "Mara is in trouble." He said, then walked out, his lightsaber drawn and ignited, its red glow causing Padmé to take a step back, intimidated by his dangerous demeanor. After a moment, she told him, "Be careful."

"As you wish." He said coldly while walking out of the room and into the hallway heading for Vader's presence in the Force.

Mara glared at Vader, her back against the wall. She felt another wave of nausea rise up, and tried to fight it down while never taking her eyes away from the menacing figure coming towards her. She pushed at him with the Force, desperately, only able to knock him back a few steps. He was halted for an instant, then continued towards her.

She braced herself for another confrontation, when another wave of nausea hit her, and collapsed.

"Get up," Vader snapped, coldly. "I'm not done with you yet."

Suddenly, the doors to the room exploded open, revealing Darth Atrox. A split second passed before Atrox lunged towards Vader, attacking him furiously. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared, infusing the Force with his raw fury.

Vader turned at the last moment, startled by the deadly attack. He deflected the blow, attempting to drive Atrox away, but was unable to gain an offensive because of the sheer power of Atrox's rage. Atrox sensed Mara's desperation and knocked Vader back, pinning him against the wall with the Force. After making sure Vader was secure with enough force, Atrox rushed over and knelt down next to Mara. "I'm here, love. What's wrong?"

Mara retched, doubled over and shaking. Vader's wrath cooled suddenly as he realized what had happened. Atrox released Vader, and he took a few steps towards them, only to be physically thrown across the room.

Leia sensed Atrox's turmoil through the bond they shared, and sought out her mother. "They need you," she told her, seriously. Padmé hurried away, anxiously, wondering what new disaster had befallen them.

When she arrived, Vader was pacing at the far end of the room. He started towards his wife, only to be repulsed again as he neared Atrox and Mara. Padmé knelt down by Mara, and asked, gently, "What happened?"

Atrox did not look up to meet Padmé's eyes, "Ask him." He said coldly, anger evident towards Vader.

Padmé turned to Vader, questioningly. Vader began to move towards them, but was thrown back again. "Just wait until later, _apprentice._ You'll regret your defiance." Vader seethed.

"What happened?" Padmé asked her husband.

Vader continued to glare at Atrox, his anger growing within him. "I was assessing her training." He answered shortly, coldly.

Padmé gently helped Mara into a sitting position. "You're feeling nauseous?" she asked quietly. Mara nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Ani, how could you do that to a woman in her condition?" she scolded him.

Vader glared in return. "Her training is adequate, apprentice. She has learned to rely on her aggressive emotions, and does not hesitate. Continue training her in the ways of the Sith." After another moment he addressed Padmé. "It needed to be done, she wishes to go on our mission. She proved that she is not up for the challenge. She will tend to the prisoner while Lord Atrox, myself, the guards, and any other personnel, including Leia if she so chooses, tend to the Rebels below."

"What!?" Mara glared at Vader, and tried to rise. "I will _not_ just sit here while the rest of you are planetside."

"Are you challenging me, Jade?" Vader demanded darkly. _You fear me harming my own grandchild… yet you wish to put it in danger yourself by going to Myrkr._ Vader's presence flooded her mind, using the Force to compel her to obey him.

She continued to glare at him, furiously. _If you are so 'powerful' __**Lord Vader**__, surely you and your apprentice can provide adequate protection should it be required._

Lord Atrox's presence stormed into Mara's mind, knocking Vader's out as he did so. _**You will remain here, apprentice. You are not placing our child at risk. **_Atrox bellowed inside her mind.___Give into your rage, Mara__, let it flow through you__. Release it upon the priso__ner in the cell block. Continue to improve your training. When we return you will have more than an ample chance to make the Rebels pay for their betrayal._

Mara bowed her head submissively, quelling her resentment. _Forgive me, master. I will do as you command._

Watching the exchange between the two, Vader was thoroughly impressed with Atrox's control over his apprentice. "Impressive, most impressive. You have managed to tame her."

Mara's head shot up, and she glared at Vader. Her fingertips crackled, and suddenly shot a blast of lightning towards Vader.

Vader's lightsaber almost instantly was ignited and raised, blocking the lightning, deflecting the energy somewhere else in the room. After several moments, Atrox touched his apprentice's mind once again. _Save your rage, apprentice, this is not helping our assignment._

She turned her glare on him, anger in her eyes. _Apparently I am more of a hindrance than a help regardless._

Atrox locked his eyes with her. _You __**know**__ that is not true apprentice. I do __**not**__ want our child placed in any unnecessary danger… nor do I want you in unnecessary danger in your current condition._

_What makes you think I will be safer here than by your side?_ She retorted bitterly. _I don't have to leave the ship for our child to be placed in unnecessary danger. Your master has seen to that._

_And I __came,__ didn't I. Tell me… would you be able to protect yourself __**without **__the Force… on a planet where you would be __**hunted**__ by creatures who prey on Force users? You would be put more at risk… currently you have two Force presences._ Atrox warned.

_My former master taught me how to survive. I am not defenseless, even without the Force._ She snapped.

"No." Vader said suddenly, walking towards them. "We need to tell you something… something important." Vader said.

Padmé rose and walked over to Vader, putting her arm around him supportively. "For the past month, I have been experiencing visions…" he said. "Visions of the future." He looked at Mara. "You will be killed in childbirth by an unknown assassin, and the baby will be lost." He turned towards Atrox, looking him dead in the eye. "The loss will drive you to destroy everyone around you, including everyone you have feelings for, in an attempt to deaden the pain."His voice conveyed the seriousness of his words.

Atrox and Mara looked at each other, shock in their eyes. Neither could speak for a moment, then at last, Mara exclaimed, "You mean you've been having these visions for a month and you've only just now bothered to tell us?!?"

"When they began, you had only just learned of your pregnancy, and we didn't have the heart to tell you," Padmé broke in, gently. "After that… well, things have been busy."

"Who else knows?" Atrox asked, his eyes moving to Vader as a dark, powerful rage began burning inside of him.

"We have only told Leia." Vader said quietly, understanding his son's anger.

"Show me." Atrox demanded, anger in his voice with a deadly chill.

Vader hesitated, but opened his memory to his son, allowing him to see the events that transpired in the vision. When Atrox had finished, Vader withdrew from his mind again, unwilling to reveal the emotions invoked within him.

Atrox stormed away, violently using the Force to shove the doors out of his way, causing them to be ripped from the wall and thrown into the adjoining bulkhead, rupturing it, causing klaxons to go off throughout the entire ship. Any crew member which passed him in the hallway got shoved into bulkheads as well, knocking them unconscious. Once he reached his quarters, his eyes were burning red from his pure rage, and he assumed a meditative position, sinking into a deep meditative trance, the dark side flowing through him like blood.

Mara got up and followed Atrox from the room, her eyes taking in the destruction left in his wake. She came upon Leia a little ways down the hall from Atrox's quarters, more or less unharmed, but stunned by the violence of her brother's wrath.

Leia remained sitting down, leaning against the damaged bulkhead and looked up into Mara's emerald eyes, entwined with yellow. "He knows… doesn't he?" She managed to whisper between breaths.

"He knows." Mara responded shortly, confirming Leia's suspicion, then continued to walk down the hallway and entering Atrox's quarters when she reached it. Once inside, she stood observing her master from inside the door. Once it was closed, she used the Force to lock it. She walked over to him, silently, kneeling down by his side. She reached out to touch his mind, tentatively. _Are you alright?_ she asked, knowing that he wasn't.

Atrox did not respond to Mara's call within his mind. In reality, he did not even know she was there. He deepened his meditations further, the dark side continuing course through him with an immense power which others could not hope to comprehend.

Traces of worry appeared in her eyes as she sensed him retreating deeper into the darkness churning around him like a hurricane. She carefully wrapped the spark of life inside herself in an impenetrable shield of the Force, guarding it from the overwhelming power of the dark side. Satisfied that their child would be safe, she forced her way through Atrox's meditation, joining herself alongside him. She immediately felt a surge of the same power he felt, flowing through her like quicksilver.

Darth Atrox felt Mara Jade's distinct presence enter his mind, his meditations. _What are you doing here, Mara?_ He asked, gently, the pain evident in his voice.

_I want to help you, if you'll let me,_ she told him, his pain tearing at her heart. _I won't let you bear this burden alone._

_How can you help me if you or our child dies, Mara?_ _I swear__ we will make the Rebels __**pay**__ for this. We will __**personally **__make them __**suffer**_ He paused. _You have not seen what I become when you die… We must double your training immediately… in order to insure your survival._ Atrox raged, finally figuring out what his father was hiding from him all this time, which only increased his pure rage.

She hesitated. _Show me what you saw_. She asked him._ Maybe I can help._

Atrox opened his memory, allowing Mara to access the visions his father showed him, reliving them as she witnessed them.

Once she finished, she was silent, at a loss for words, horrified by the destruction wrought upon Atrox. Gradually, as she recovered, she began replaying the vision of her death, analyzing it as she had been taught. She paused over the assassin, straining for whatever the vision had to offer._ I sense… incredible hatred towards you. __Strange…__ I did not detect it before she attacked, did you?_

Atrox thought over the question, letting the dark side of the Force guide his thoughts, eventually clearing any doubt he had over the matter. _I did not._

_Strange._She probed the question, seeking an answer._ If someone was to use a stealth generator, could they still be sensed with the Force? _she asked him.

_Yes._ Came his reply. _What are you getting at?_

_Emotion that strong can't just be shut off_. She said, still running scenarios in her head. _Could the assassin be able to use the Force?_

_Most likely._ He answered. _B__ut they are trained extremely well in the arts of hiding themselves... just like you are._ He mused to himself, allowing Mara to hear his thoughts.

Mara frowned. _But who are they, and why do they show up now, and why are they targeting you? I've seldom felt such hatred._

_Hatred is of the __d__ark __s__ide of the Force, my apprentice. You know this already, the answer is self evident._ Atrox stated. C_ould there be someone else__... trained by the late Emperor?_

She shook her head._The Emperor made a point of eliminating any threats to his power. He had an apprentice, and a Hand. His only other interest was you, as __far as I'm aware._


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

Padmé and Vader parted ways, she to seek out their son, and he to check on the structural integrity of the ship after Atrox's explosion. Padmé made her way through the passageways to Atrox's quarters, sobered by the chaos he had left behind. Leia had risen to her feet, and joined her mother as they reached his quarters.

She stopped outside the door, however, the emotions pouring from her brother through the Force causing her to hesitate. Bracing herself, she followed her mother into the room.

Atrox sensed their presence, and ended his meditation. Padmé went over to him, a compassionate look in her eyes. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry." She said gently.

Atrox looked up into his mother's eyes, his own eyes continuing to burn bright red. "The assassin is a force user." He said coldly.

"A Force user?" she echoed, shocked. "What are you going to do?"

"Find them." He paused, then continued, his voice entwined with the dark side. "Then show him a piece of my mind."

Leia and Padmé were both silent, stunned by the rage burning red in his eyes. _I've never seen him like_ _that_, Leia thought to herself, uneasily. Gradually, his eyes faded back to yellow as he regained control of his emotions.

_Apprentice, come to the bridge._ Atrox heard his master say in his mind. "I need to go to the bridge, my master has summoned me. Something is wrong." Atrox said shortly, turning around and stalking off to the bridge.

When he reached it, he was immediately aware of the tension and panic radiating from the crew on duty. Everyone was busy with something, as Vader stalked around, looming over them menacingly to ensure they worked at maximum efficiency. Han had a hydrospanner in one hand, and was expertly repairing some circuits.

Atrox stormed up to Vader. "What is the status, master?"

Vader turned on him, annoyed. "You appear to have nearly ripped the walls off the ship in your anger. Anger and hatred is good, but unless you can learn to control it, it will control you, and that is intolerable." More klaxons sounded in another part of the ship, sending two of the crew rushing out.

"Forgive me, master. It will not happen again" Atrox said submissively, with a new found resolve, then stormed over to Admiral Piett. "Status," he demanded.

"Life support systems at minimum capacity, sir." Piett reported. "Three bulkheads are locked down due to damage to the hull, and several others are in critical condition." He winced at the sound of the 

klaxons. "Four bulkheads, by the sound of it. We're going to have to send men out in environment suits to repair them."

Atrox noted a crew member standing around, not doing anything and picked him up with the force and threw him towards the entrance to the bridge. "Make yourself useful or report to the brig." Atrox roared.

Mara stepped over the man, carefully, as she and the other two women entered. "You certainly know how to motivate them, master," she smirked.

_Indeed_. Atrox sent through the Force. "Go and motivate the crew to complete the repairs before the ship falls apart. If you deem them incompetent… throw them in the brig." Atrox said coldly, his yellow eyes locking with hers.

"As you wish, master." She said, her gaze turning down towards the crewman Atrox had cast to the floor. He hastily got to his feet, and half walked, half ran down the hall towards the sound of the alarms. She followed him, and began monitoring the repairs, noting their progress. The men were keenly aware of her eyes boring into their backs, and nervously tried to work harder.

She eyed one in particular, who was repairing some wiring for the life support systems that had been damaged. He accidentally clipped a wire, and suddenly the lighting in the hallway flickered out.

Mara was on him in an instant. "We have no need of men who don't know what they're doing. Come with me." She ordered in a cold voice. The young man winced, but had no choice but to allow her to escort him to the brig, where she locked him in a force cage and returned to her post.

Vader and Atrox were on the bridge supervising repairs there when the alarms sounded. "Warning: life support systems offline." The lights flickered out, replaced by flashing warning lights. "Admiral Piett!" Vader rumbled. "What happened?"

Piett scanned what few systems were still active. "Looks like someone cut power to the life support systems, milord," he reported. "Shall I send someone to look into it?"

"I shall deal with it myself." Vader responded. "Where are the life support systems located?"

"There's an access passage near this corridor," Piett said, indicating on the locator the area Mara was in.

Vader swept out of the bridge without another word, leaving his apprentice temporarily in charge. He quickly arrived at the site of the accident, and picked up the hydrospanner lying abandoned on the deck. He immediately set to work, knowing that if they did not get the life support systems online soon, everyone could die. A few minutes later, the lights came back on, and the computer fell silent, a small hiss indicating that the air filtration systems were functioning again. Satisfied, he continued the repairs; he had always loved fixing things, especially ships and other transportation devices. He found he was able to forget his fears and worries while he worked, able to relax in a way he could not otherwise.



Mara watched him, expressionless, as he worked, oblivious to her. Finally, she asked, "Would you and Lord Atrox like to speak to the one responsible for this, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Jade. Bring him to the bridge, I will be along shortly."

"As you wish, Lord Vader." She went up and brought the officer down to the bridge. Vader arrived soon after, his work on the life support systems complete.

Atrox felt Mara and, just before hand, his master approaching the bridge. "Master." He greeted as he walked over to his side. Just as he was about to continue, his apprentice and an Imperial Officer who looked terrified out of his mind entered the bridge. Atrox chuckled at this, and turned with his master to look them in the eyes. "Apprentice." He greeted, "What's this?"

"The cause of the blackout," Mara informed him as she forced the officer to his knees. "The fool had no idea what he was doing, and was messing around with the life support system."

Atrox's gaze turned hard. "Fool… wait until my master is finished with you." Atrox sneered, a dark smile present on his face.

Vader's hand tightened into a fist, and the young man clutched his throat, unable to breathe. Just as he was about to die, Vader released him. "If we did not need every man on this ship, you would not be living, a fact which may still change if you cannot prove your worth."

"F-forgive me, my lord," the officer choked out, gasping for breath.

"Get out of our sight." Atrox said darkly, extending his hands towards the officer and blasting him towards the entrance of the bridge with Force lightning.

"Resume your duties, lieutenant." Vader said. He raised his voice so the rest of the bridge could hear. "Let this be a reminder to you of what will happen if you tamper with things you don't understand."

Padmé and Leia watched them, shocked by their injustice. Neither said anything, not wanting to start an argument in front of the crew.

Atrox stalked over to Admiral Piett. "What is the status of the repairs, admiral?" He demanded.

"The life support systems are back to capacity, milord. The other repairs are being effected at maximum speed." Piett replied.

"Good. I want to be underway again within six hours." Atrox replied, turning back towards his master and walking up to him. "We should be underway within six hours, master."

"Very good, apprentice." Vader replied.

Padmé approached the two of them, and said quietly, "There was a better way to handle it."



Atrox glared back at her, coldly. "He placed you and Mara in danger, and that is unacceptable." He said just as coldly.

"But the danger was passed. There was no need for such violence," she said firmly.

"He needed to be taught a lesson he will not forget." Atrox replied, just as firmly.

"But that kind of action is just why the Rebel Alliance was founded. You cannot hope to end the rebellion if you persist in the very reasons to rebel."

Atrox glared at both of them, using the Force to push them out of his way. "I may be a failure in your eyes, but not in my master's." Atrox growled, storming off the bridge, heading to his quarters. Once inside, he began meditating on the upcoming mission, and his master's visions.

Mara shot Padmé a glare, and followed her master to his quarters. She opened the door, quietly, and knelt down beside him, trying to determine if he was alright. "Master?" she asked, tentatively.

Atrox opened his eyes, looking at Mara. "She does not understand, apprentice. She does not understand our ways, I doubt she ever will. My master has done everything he has for her and she has yet to see that… if she has, she is hiding it." He said, his tone showing his determination as he said, "I will _not_ lose you, apprentice."

She met his eyes. "We will find a way. When we get back to Imperial Center we can search for Palpatine's private records, to see if your suspicions are correct."

Padmé gazed in the direction Atrox had gone, stunned that he had attacked her. Leia glared at the doorway, angrily. _He has no right to touch our mother!_

Vader stormed out of the room, towards Atrox's quarters. When he reached them, he slammed the door open, and hurled Atrox across the room with a blast of Force lightning.

Padmé entered the room just as Vader lifted Atrox up, choking the breath from him. "Ani, no! Let him go!" She exclaimed, her memory flashing back painfully to a similar situation years ago.

Vader released him, allowing Atrox to fall to his knees. Padmé knelt down by his side and put her arms around him, embracing him. "I'm sorry. I was trying to explain what it means to be the Emperor's son… from a political perspective… I wasn't trying to judge you, or hurt you," she told him softly.

Atrox's eyes locked with Padmé's, searching for any kind of deception, finding none. After hesitating… he returned his mother's embrace, sending a thought of forgiveness into her mind.

Leia watched from the doorway, mixed feelings flowing through her. She felt like Atrox deserved to be punished, for venting his wrath on their mother, and on her. Suddenly she stopped, realizing her vengeful thoughts were of the dark side. Shaken, she turned and left the room, wanting to meditate to sort out her feelings.



Padmé smiled, relieved that he had forgiven their misunderstanding. They had all been through so much, each one alone and cut off from the other, and she was grateful for this chance to be together, as they should have been.

Anakin watched them, guardedly, the tender moment between mother and son giving him window through which to see them, untainted. For a moment, he felt a supreme sense of peace, knowing that the evil Palpatine had done to their family was slowly being righted.

Leia looked up from her meditation, startled by what she sensed from her father. For a moment, she felt the light in him, no longer cut off by the dark side.

Then the dark side felt it, and Vader reasserted himself, locking away that part of him that was Anakin Skywalker. He reached out to his children with the Force, and said coldly, _We need to begin your training for the mission immediately. Come to the cargo hold at once._

_Yes, master_. Atrox replied submissively, slowly moving back from his mother. "I need to prepare for my mission, mother. I will return later."

Padmé squeezed his shoulder gently. "Go. I'll see you soon."

_I'm on my way, father. _Leia told him, mentally reminding herself to talk to her father later in private. She hurried to the cargo hold, where she found Atrox and Vader already waiting for her. She looked at her father, curiously, wondering what had happened.

Vader locked eyes with Leia, ignoring her stare. Instead, he suddenly reached out into the Force and cut both of the twins off from it.

Leia's first reaction was panic. It felt as if a heavy blanket had been thrown over her, muffling her senses, stifling her. She could no longer sense her brother, or her father. She couldn't sense _anything_.

Atrox was instantly enraged. He had known what was coming, but not what to expect. It wasn't so much the dulling of the senses, the slowing of movements, as it was the overpowering feeling of helplessness. The power that coursed through him constantly was gone, leaving him empty inside. His features seemed to revert to their normal appearance, free of the corrupting influence of the dark side.

"This is what it is like without the Force, my children. You will now learn to adapt to it, in doing so you will become stronger as well." Vader said, coolly, watching his apprentice's appearance transition back to normal.

Mara froze, confused. She couldn't feel her master through their bond. It was like he was unconscious, or dead, but she had felt nothing from him. Worried, she sought Vader's presence in the Force and followed it, knowing that Atrox had been with him.

When she reached the cargo hold, she stopped in the doorway, startled. Vader and Atrox were engaged in a duel, which Atrox seemed to be losing badly. Vader seemed to be almost toying with him, but that 

was not the most shocking thing. Atrox's appearance had changed; he looked like he had when she had first seen him, and the contrast was startling.

Atrox had a furious expression on his face, rage coursing through him at his loss of the Force, his inability to even land a blow on his master. "How can I be expected to best you without the Force?" Atrox raged, charging towards Vader with blind fury.

Vader sidestepped Atrox's attack, responding coldly, "You are not _thinking_! You let your rage block out your training, even in front of your own _apprentice._"

Mara continued to watch them, shocked. _He may look like Luke Skywalker, but he's still the Sith Lord inside, _she thought to herself.

"My _apprentice_ has use of the Force." Atrox growled. He took a couple of moments, recomposing himself, fury still evident in his eyes. "Forgive me, master, I… am unsure how to approach this situation."

"You shall have to relearn how to defend yourself without the Force," Vader responded, the chill still in his voice. He drew out his comlink, and spoke into it. "Captain, come to the cargo hold at once."

"_As you wish, my lord._"

He then turned to Leia, calmly. "Let us see how your abilities hold up."

She frowned. "With a lightsaber? I can barely use that even with the Force."

"Then use a vibrosword." He waved at a locker in the cargo hold, and she drew out the blade and activated it. Vader advanced, saber ignited, and their blades met. She slashed at his chest, and he blocked it, barely, only a whisper of danger warning him beforehand. She blocked his next strike, and they continued. Vader had the advantage of years of experience, but Leia was holding her own.

Atrox looked on Vader and his sister dueling, a dark sneer forming on his face. Jealousy towards his sister coursed through him. _How she can fight without the Force when I cannot?_

Mara watched him, surprised by the snarl of rage crossing his face. Vader felt the change in her emotions, and caught sight of Atrox's expression out of the corner of his eye.

Vader smirked. "So jealous over her skills are you, Lord Atrox? She is not as far in her training as you are, nor has she been aware of her... abilities, despite being Leia Skywalker."

At that moment, the Royal Guard captain arrived. Vader twisted his blade, knocking the vibrosword out of Leia's hands, ending their duel. "Captain, you are to train Lord Atrox in combat techniques such as you and your men use."

Atrox remembered the captain and glared at him through narrowed eyes as his master ordered the training.



The guard merely nodded, impassively. "As you wish, my lord." He eyed Atrox, puzzled by his change in appearance.

Atrox ignited and threw his lightsaber towards the Captain. "You are here to train me, apparently, not look at me." Atrox growled.

The captain watched as the lightsaber clattered to the ground, unguided by the Force. "With all due respect, Lord Atrox, if I don't watch you, I won't know whether you're doing the technique properly or not."

"Watch yourself when my master gives me use of the Force back, _Guard_." Atrox snarled. "If you continue to waste my time, I will be sure to give you something to worry about."

Mara stormed over, pushing the guard captain aside. "I am not only more qualified than the captain to train Lord Atrox, I am more efficient. I know how his mind works. The _captain_ can step in _if_ necessary," she snapped, glaring at Vader defiantly.

"Very well, Jade." Vader sneered. "I will be here to monitor your progress and if I feel that you are not as expedient... the captain will take over." He said coldly, pointing at her as he explained.

She nodded, coldly, and turned her head. Almost before Atrox could react, she had a small holdout blaster in her hand, and shot him. Atrox was thrown backwards, unconscious for a few seconds, then slowly awakened, a slight ache in his head.

"What happened to those reflexes, farmboy?" Mara's voice broke through his daze. "Surely it wasn't all the Force."

Atrox rose slowly, glaring at her. It took him several more moments to regain his composure without the use of the Force.

She closed the distance between them, punching him hard in the stomach while he was still recovering. "An enemy would not wait until you're feeling better, _farmboy_, and neither will I. Even some of those _Rebels_ can recover faster than you."

She made a move to strike him again as he was doubled over, bringing her knee up to hit his stomach again. Atrox caught sight of her motion out of the corner of his eye, and took a step back, throwing a low block out to stop her knee. "Nor will I allow you to just stand there and beat me, _apprentice_." Atrox growled in return as he got back up to his full height. He summoned the Captain to him and forcibly took a vibrosword and assumed an aggressive posture... waiting to make his attack.

Mara called another sword to her hand, and held it in a guard position. Suddenly Atrox lunged, stabbing at her shoulder. Mara parried it, and returned a thrust in his direction. "Better," she told him, as he deflected the blow.

"Ironic... apprentice." Atrox sneered. "We have gotten so... close and you still blame my master for what happened to the _late_ emperor. You are blaming the wrong man." He paused, allowing her to think over 

this information. "You should be blaming me. I ended his pathetic existence; his _power_... was added to my own." He said softly, smirking.

She pressed Atrox harder, eyes flashing in anger. "It was _Vader _who… who forced _me_ to end him, and you know it. You were there." Her voice shook with repressed rage and self-loathing as she swung her blade at his head.

"That was after I drained his Force energy into myself... making myself stronger. Ensuring he would _never_ come back." He smirked, parrying her attack.

Mara snapped. She stretched out a hand and blasted him with Force lightning, anger and hatred pouring off of her. "STOP IT!"

Atrox screamed in pain as the lightning tore through him, unable to block it with the Force. When she finally released him, he gasped out between breaths, "You're… beautiful… when you're… angry… Mara Jade."

Mara looked down at him, the anger fading from her eyes. Her fingertips crackled again, and she directed a burst of Force lightning towards him, though it was more of a caress than painful. "And you look terrible, farmboy," she retorted, quietly. Regaining a bit of composure, she said, calmly, "You _are_ improving, that's for sure."

"Indeed," Vader agreed. "You are learning to employ an ancient Sith technique known as Dun Möch to taunt and distract your opponents, even when the Force is not available to you."

Mara turned to Vader, reluctantly. "My lord, would you object to training Lord Atrox with blasters? I… can't, in my… condition."

"Very well." Vader replied, then used the Force and tore a blaster from the Captain. Mara tossed a blaster to Atrox, and as he caught it, Vader opened fire. She fled the room as stray shots ricocheted around, with Leia and the guard captain close behind her.

As soon as Atrox caught the blaster, he began raining blaster shots towards Vader. "Is that the best you have, Master?" Atrox sneered. The next stun blast caught him full in the chest.

Vader advanced, coldly, his blaster still on the lowest setting, but no longer on stun. He began systematically firing off shots at Atrox, stinging him each time they found their mark. "You are not the master yet, _apprentice_."

Atrox gritted his teeth through the pain of each blast. However, he continued to force his right arm to point the blaster towards Vader, aiming for his own chest. As Vader made his remark, he used his free hand, fighting the pain coursing through him, to take his own blaster off stun and moved it up to a mid setting. He fired, aiming directly for Vader's chest.

Vader threw out a hand directly into the line of fire, catching the shot and absorbing its energy with the Force. "Your tolerance for pain is growing, if nothing else."



Atrox glared towards him. "I can destroy my master when I am ready to challenge him... it is the way of the Sith, you taught me that." He paused... locking his eyes with his master. "However, I will not destroy my father... I will not break our family up after being apart for so long." Atrox whispered.

Vader paused, impressed by the loyalty of his apprentice. "I would have found you earlier, had I known of your existence. But _Obi-wan_" he spat the name with venom, "was careful in his deception. You are becoming one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time, make no mistake about that. Your training is progressing quicker than even I could have imagined. Think how much greater you will become with this training without the Force… a lesson few have had the privilege to learn."

Vader opened fire again, forcing Atrox back onto the offensive. He used the Force to turn up the setting on the blaster, to give Atrox a taste of what he would have to endure if it came down to a fight on Myrkr.

A shot struck Atrox in the shoulder, and he collapsed, agony tearing through him. "Get up," Vader said coldly.

Atrox shut his eyes in pain, gritting his teeth as he slowly stumbled to his feet. When he opened his eyes, he locked them with Vader's. After another moment, Atrox used the free hand to turn up the setting on his blaster to its maximum setting. After another slow moment, Atrox began to rain fire aimed at Vader, rage coursing through his body, but unable to use it to his own advantage with the Force.

Vader nodded approvingly, noting Atrox's determination. He lowered his blaster, indicating that Atrox do the same. "You have done well, apprentice."

Atrox lowered his blaster, the warmth of his master's approval coursing through him. "Thank you, master."

Vader released the unseen bonds severing Atrox from the Force, allowing him full access to it once more. "This lesson is complete, apprentice… though it can be enhanced in the future."

Atrox's eyes immediately shut as he felt the Force rushing back to him... the dark side once again coursing throughout his entire being. His appearance immediately reverted back to what it had been before when he used the Force, and he felt even more powerful. Atrox's eyes slowly opened after he savored the rush of power he felt again, revealing cold, sickly yellow eyes. "Thank you, my master. I will return to my quarters to mediate." Atrox said just before he left the room, heading for his quarters.

Mara felt the explosion of dark energy that heralded Atrox's return to the Force, overwhelmed by its potency. Both she and Leia turned when the door burst open and Atrox strode past, his features fully returned to their former state. Leia stared after him, startled by his appearance, still unable to sense him due to her own Force-blindness.

Mara followed him, quietly, wanting to know about his fight with Vader and sensing he had been hurt.



Atrox continued to walk towards his quarters. While doing so, he entered Mara's mind through their powerful bond to each other, and opened his to her as well. _You did well back there, apprentice._ Atrox sent, then paused. _How is our child?_

Mara paused, reaching down to rest a hand on her stomach, gently. _Its presence is still faint, but I can feel it growing stronger each day. That is,_ she added dryly, _when I'm not too sick to feel anything else._

_It will pass in time, apprentice. Until it does, use the pain to your advantage... let it fuel your connection to the dark side of the Force._ Atrox said softly into her mind. _I have an assignment which I think you will find... entertaining when I return from the surface... one which will allow you to... test your own training._ Atrox added as he entered his quarters, Mara following him in.

_Yes master._ Mara replied. _I look forward to it._ She frowned, irritated that they would be going without her, but knowing they were right to leave her behind. _Master… you should have that burn looked at,_ she said softly.

Atrox turned towards her, allowing the dark side of the Force to flood through him, begging to do his bidding. He began to command the dark side to completely heal all of his wounds from his training with Vader.

Mara could feel his wounds closing over as he healed them, as flawless as if they had never been. She nodded, satisfied, and scolded teasingly,_ If I didn't remind you to heal them you would literally forget they exist._ She sent a playful shock of lightning at him, not strong enough to do him harm.

Atrox looked Mara in the eyes. "Meditate with me," he whispered.

"Yes, master," she said softly, kneeling by his side. Their minds joined, becoming one as they meditated in the darkness of the room. Atrox focused his thoughts on the upcoming mission, plotting his revenge.

Mara thought about the assignment her master had planned for her upon his return, and about the vengeance she would exact upon the traitorous Rebels. Gradually, however, her thoughts wandered again to her child, and her expression softened, wondering what it would be like, what they would call him or her.

Leia reentered the cargo hold where her father was waiting. "Your brother has passed his training, as you saw," Vader told her. "He can survive the mission."

She nodded, then asked, "Is there anything else you want to train me in?"

"How well do you know the Rebel leaders?" Vader asked coldly.

She turned a little pale. "They were my closest friends during my time with the Alliance, as well as when I was a child," she said quietly.



"How well do they know you, Leia?" He asked, pausing for a moment. "Do they know of your parentage… your true parentage?"

"They know," she answered, gravely. "It is to their credit that they did not hold it against me when they learned of it."

"That surprises me." Vader muttered. "Do they know who my former self used to be?" He demanded.

"I'm… not sure," she admitted. "Were you very well known as a Jedi?"

Vader turned towards her, memories which he blocked out coming back into his mind. "I was Anakin Skywalker... the 'Hero With No Fear'. Some will recognize me... none know that I have become Darth Vader." He replied, distantly.

"Could they guess it from Luke's name?" she asked, hesitantly.

"They could guess that I am Anakin Skywalker... however, it is not likely that they can guess that I am Darth Vader. They could guess I am turning my own son over to them... but not the truth." Vader said, thinking it over.

She frowned. "They know that my father and Luke's is Darth Vader. If they see you, it wouldn't take them long to put two and two together."

"They have been associating Vader with that _suit_ which _OBI-WAN_," he spat the name with pure rage, "put me in!" Vader roared. "He put me through more physical pain then you will ever comprehend, girl. I only have my son to thank for me being restored to my full self again, restoring me to my full potential." Vader said coldly, but proudly.

She took a step back, startled by his sudden change in mood. "I wasn't trying to anger you, I was trying to help you! I'll never be able to live up to what Atrox did for you, or make up for what Obi-wan did to you. You're right, I don't know what you went through, and I never will unless you tell me!"

Vader advanced towards Leia, reopening her connection to the Force, and stopped when he was just centimeters from her. "Very well," he said as he placed a hand on her forehead, joining their minds through the Force, sending her every memory from that tragic day. His duel with Obi-wan... the pain he felt when he was burning alive... when he found out that Padmé had died and he lost his child. He did not shield anything from her... he wanted her to know exactly what he had gone through.

Leia felt as if she was dying inside, living her father's memories as if they had been her own. When it ended, she was shaken and damp with sweat, physically and mentally exhausted. She sensed that she had been changed somehow by what she had experienced through her father, and needed to meditate to determine what had happened.

Not meeting Vader's eyes, she turned and left the room, heading for her own quarters adjoining her parents'. She seated herself in one corner of the room and shut out everything else, drawing the Force into herself to try to regain her inner peace, and understand what had happened. After what felt like 

ages, she was still unable to center herself, unable to regain her inner peace. She rose and strode towards the entrance to her quarters, deciding to ask Atrox what he knew about their father's past. She reached his quarters, and tapped on the door, hesitantly, unsure if he was still angry.

Atrox sensed Leia's presence outside his door from within his meditations. Extending the darkness out to her, he whispered a single thought into her mind. _Enter. What is on your mind… sister?_

Leia suddenly felt another presence enter her mind… a presence which was… extremely annoyed to say the least. _This had better be good for interrupting our meditations, __**Jedi Organa**_ Mara Jade suddenly snapped inside her mind… the threat clearly behind the word Jedi.

Leia flinched, sensing Mara's animosity. _Perhaps I should come back at a better time,_ she said quietly.

Atrox turned sharply towards his apprentice, his burning yellow eyes peering into her. "Apprentice." He growled coldly, his annoyance clear. He slowly turned back towards his sister and indicated a spot next to him for her to kneel and meditate with him. "Join us, sister." Atrox said guardedly, unsure of what Leia was here for.

She knelt down at her brother's side, suddenly at a loss for how to explain. "I… after our father completed my training, he showed me his memories of the day… the day he thought mother died. Do you… know anything about what happened?"

Atrox looked her in the eyes. "I do not know much about it. I know that he mentioned once that _Obi-Wan_" he growled the name with pure rage, "left him for dead. Other than that… I do not know . What did you see-"

Darth Vader had remained behind in the cargo hold, thinking over the recent events which had transpired, Atrox's training, and the upcoming mission. He was about to leave the room when he suddenly felt Atrox's and Leia's conversation and stormed into their minds. _Daughter! Say another word…_ he boomed inside her mind, the threat clear. _Come to me, apprentice… now._ He said coldly into Atrox's mind.

Atrox sharply got up from his meditative position. _Yes, master_, he sent back through the Force submissively. As he left the room, he touched his sister's mind. _I will return later._ Afterwards, he touched Mara's mind. _My master has summoned me._

For one of the first times since rejoining her family, Leia did not recoil from her brother's dark touch on her mind… however, she was unsettled by her father's coldness towards her. _I will be with mother_, she sent back through the Force, following Atrox out of the room, leaving Mara to her meditations.

Several moments later, Atrox entered the cargo hold, where Vader was waiting for him. Vader stormed up to Atrox and pinned him against a bulkhead with the Force. "You wish to know what landed me in that… _suit_," Vader spat the word as he growled, not giving Atrox a chance to reply before he forced his 

hand onto his forehead, forcing him to relive everything he felt that day, enhancing the pain so that he could heighten Atrox's tolerance for pain.

To Atrox, the pain was blinding, so much so that he nearly lost consciousness during the memory of his father's immolation and later reconstruction. Had the pain been any more powerful, it might have killed him, but as with his father before him, his sheer will to survive kept him conscious. As he watched Obi-wan stand there after cutting his father down, his pain was forged into pure hate, white-hot in its intensity.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

Padmé looked up as Leia entered the room, a burned-out look in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"How much do you know about what happened between Obi-wan and our father?" she asked.

Padmé looked away, the memories from that day still too painful. "Not much, Leia. Your father... attacked me when he noticed Obi-Wan... he tried to kill me because he thought I betrayed him... after that... I was unconscious."

Suddenly, behind Leia, a new voice entered the room. "Vader is not your father."

She turned, startled. "Obi-wan?"

"Anakin Skywalker is your father... not the man in the cargo hold." Obi-Wan said calmly. "Nor is Darth Atrox your brother. Luke Skywalker was consumed by Darth Atrox... just as Anakin was consumed by Darth Vader. The good men they once were are all but destroyed."

"No, you're wrong," Leia said, defensively. "I felt the good in my father, strongly. I don't know what brought it out, but I could feel it."

"And the man who turned on you in anger, despite your attempts to be of help?" Obi-wan asked shrewdly.

Leia glared back towards Obi-Wan. "Just because he betrayed you doesn't mean he will destroy his own family. He cares about us... you are too narrow-minded to see that. And Atrox, despite what you might think, _is_ my brother. He has not been wholly consumed yet… he _loves_ Mara Jade… he _loves_ his unborn _child_!" Leia responded hotly.

Obi-wan shook his head, wearily. "That's what I thought, at first. Until I saw the holos of Anakin… _murdering_ younglings, younger than he was when I first saw him. And then when he began choking Padmé, choking _you_," he turned to Padmé, "I knew then that he was gone. He was like a brother to me, my dearest friend, and my greatest failure."

"He has a right to be angry for what you did to him! I _felt_ everything he felt when he showed me what happened that day." Leia shouted back, blind to the irony that she was defending the man who was once her enemy.

"Not a day has gone by that I have not questioned my actions that day," Obi-wan said quietly. "Whether there was anything I could have done, anything I could have said, that would have made a difference. I don't know whether it would have mattered, whether anything would have changed. But once…" he faltered. "Once the fight was over, I knew I had to get your mother off the planet, and quickly. The Emperor was on his way, and the least I could do for Anakin was to protect his loved ones. As it was, Padmé barely survived." He met Padmé's eyes for a moment, then looked back at Leia.



"Tell him that yourself." Leia muttered under her breath.

When Vader ended the memory of that painful day, Atrox was seething in a pure rage that he had never felt before, rage directed towards Obi-wan. His eyes flashed red as his rage became uncontrolled, but quickly returned yellow as he forced his emotions to obey him. "He got off too easy." Atrox muttered darkly. He was about to address his master again when he suddenly felt his sister become annoyed… very annoyed.

"Master, something is wrong with Leia." He said as he began to storm off towards Leia's quarters.

Vader followed his son to their quarters, and they burst through the door, nearly identical glares on their faces. The room's occupants turned, startled, when they entered, and everyone froze.

Vader and Atrox were speechless with shock and rage as they looked on their enemy, who gazed back at them, gravely. Leia and Padmé watched, quietly, both with mixed feelings about the encounter.

Atrox locked eyes with Obi-wan, their sickly yellow color locking with the Jedi's eyes. "If you were not already dead, I would kill you with my bare hands... after I make you pay for what you did!" Atrox roared, the dark side of the Force making his voice deeper, unhuman.

Obi-wan returned his gaze, sadness in his eyes. Addressing Vader, he said quietly, "Must you turn him down this path as well, Darth? Shall he suffer the same fate as you and the ones you loved?"

"You had no right to take my family away from me!" Vader snarled. "My son belongs at my side... as does the rest of my _family_." He shouted back.

"He respects my decision not to be trained in the dark side," Leia put in, trying to defend her father and prove he wasn't the monster he had been.

Obi-wan sighed, sadly, and looked at Vader. "You lost them yourself, Anakin, when you tried to choke the life out of Padmé there on the landing platform. The Force has granted you a second chance, incredible as it may seem. I pray you don't waste it."

_I have no intention to... but the Force seems to have a different opinion about that._ Anakin Skywalker thought to himself, under all of Vader's layers of mental shields, the thought slipping through into Darth Vader. _I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!_ Vader remarked to an imprisoned Anakin, locked behind Vader's hold on him. _I will bend the Force to my will, as every Dark Lord has done before me, and our family will be safe for ever, and the Rebellion will be crushed... with my apprentice at my side!_ Vader thought coldly.

Anakin attempted to reach out to his master and friend, desperate to break free of Vader's grasp on him, but was immediately subdued by Vader's iron grip before he was even able to penetrate his hold on him. _Weakling. You are no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith. You are nothing compared to what I have become... I am more powerful than you __**ever**__ would have been!_ Vader snarled mentally at Anakin, refocusing his attention on his former master.



Leia watched her father, sensing conflict within him, and almost without recognizing it, heard the slightest whisper in her head, in her father's voice, yet unlike the tone she was used to. There was an urgency to it.

_Leia, h—_

The voice was cut off, abruptly, and she felt the darkness descend around her father again. She frowned, troubled by what she had sensed.

Obi-wan turned his head, sharply, as if sensing what had occurred. After a moment, he said, quietly, "Perhaps there is more here than meets the eye, as you believe, Leia. Be vigilant."

"Everyone in this room knows that there is more going on here, Obi-Wan. You have just been too self-centered to ask us what it is... do you even care or are you trying to destroy the family we just got back?" Padmé said to Obi-Wan sternly, before turning to Atrox, her eyes full of sympathy.

At that moment, the door slid open. Mara Jade stood in the doorway, lightsaber ignited. Her blade hissed closed as she took in the scene before her. She glared at the shimmering image of the aged Jedi, realizing the cause of her master's wrath. A snarl curled her lip. "What are you doing here, _Jedi_?"

Obi-wan's eyes flicked from Atrox to the young woman, sensing the tiny life force growing inside her. "What has happened?" he asked Padmé, his voice revealing the concern he genuinely felt.

After a moment, Padmé slowly turned her head back towards Obi-wan. "She is with child," Padmé whispered, pausing for a moment. "The Emperor has been having visions from the Force about the... future for them." She added even softer, the pain of what her husband had described to her echoed in her voice.

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed. "What kind of visions? Like… the ones he had before?"

Padmé nodded, quietly. "Worse." She sighed. "If these visions come to pass, the galaxy will be utterly lost, as well as Luke and the rest of our family."

Atrox's face was etched even further with rage, rage toward Obi-Wan, and toward whoever would assassinate his apprentice. He turned around and stalked out of the room. "Like the ghost of someone who has lied to me for my entire life will be of any help. If he were living, I would love the pleasure of killing him with my bare hands." Atrox growled coldly as he left the room and headed for his own quarters.

Mara shot Obi-wan a dark look, and followed her master, leaving Vader, Padmé and Leia alone with the aged Jedi Master.

"He's been like that ever since he found out," Leia muttered under her breath, eyeing Atrox as he left.

Obi-wan shook his head, sadly, and turned back to Padmé. "Tell me about these visions," he said gently.



As Padmé was about to speak, she was interrupted by Vader. "Leave my wife out of this, _Kenobi_," he spat, glaring at Obi-Wan.

He turned his eyes towards Vader, mildly. "Then describe what you experienced to me." He paused. "I'm trying to help you, Anakin, and your family."

"The same way you 'helped' my family the last time you intervened?" Vader snarled, eyeing the ghost before him coldly from under his hood.

"Yes," Obi-wan said calmly. "If I had not led Padmé to your daughter, she would still be stranded aboard her ship outside of known space." He did not add that her ship had been sabotaged during the Sith's attack on Dagobah.

Vader turned to look at his wife, a questioning look on his face.

She nodded. "It's the truth."

"Tell him, father," Leia put in suddenly. "If he has _anything_ that could help us, we should at least give him the chance."

Vader turned his hard gaze over to Leia, glaring at her for several moments. "We don't need his help," he said coldly.

She glared back at him. "Unless _you've_ come up with anything, I suggest you give him a chance. At the very least, it can't hurt anything, and if there's even a chance that he could help save them, don't you think we should consider it?"

Vader stared at her for several moments, his cold gaze boring into her. "Very well," he sneered, turning towards Obi-wan. "An assassin is going to murder Mara Jade in childbirth, killing both her and their child. My apprentice will react as I did, and will destroy the rest of our family in an attempt to deaden the pain, including myself, before taking his place as ruler of the Empire."

Obi-wan was silent, turning over the information in his head. At last, he said, "That's… horrible. I'm so sorry." He frowned. "This… assassin, have you been able to determine anything about him from the vision?"

Vader stared at him in annoyance. "I think _he_ is a _she_, and she seemed familiar to me somehow."

It was Obi-wan's turn to stare for a moment, taken aback by his retort. "Well, then… I suppose for her to make it that far without your sensing something was wrong, she would need to be Force-sensitive, probably with at least some training. Are you aware of any you have had contact with in recent memory?"

"No," Vader replied. "Well…" he paused. "There was a girl I was… instructing. She had some skill with the Force, I was going to present her to Palpatine once she had proved herself. Once I had my son, however, I abandoned her training. I suppose she is with Imperial Intelligence now."



"Find out what became of her," Obi-wan advised. "Even if she is not the one, it is a start."


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

Atrox sat in the center of the darkened room that made up his quarters, the dark side swirling around him like a hurricane as he fueled his hatred against those who would destroy Mara and their child.

Mara was on the other side of the room, arms crossed and scowling at him in annoyance. "Stop being an idiot, farmboy. I'm _not_ going to die, and neither is our child."

Atrox did not look up from his meditations. "You don't know that," he said bitterly.

"Skywalker—" she warned, summoning all her willpower to prevent herself from smashing something with the Force. Her exasperation rippled through the Force, flooding their bond as she stormed towards him. "Blast it, Skywalker, you're the Dark Lord of the Sith! You should be _beyond_ fear by now."

Atrox's voice turned cold. "I'm not _scared_, I'm _angry_." he growled.

"You're _afraid_ of losing our child!" she accused, jabbing a finger out at him. "I'm inside your head, don't even bother trying to deny it." Her emerald eyes glittered, dangerously, as she glared down at him, though he still refused to meet her eyes.

Atrox continued to avert his eyes from Mara's. Unable to deny his fear of losing his child, he began to mutter various Huttese curses, both out loud and into the Force as well.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Keep that up, farmboy, and you'll find yourself without a tongue," she warned. "Pouting here in the dark isn't going to help anything."

"Very well." Atrox said softly as he started to get up. However his thoughts in the Force were very different. _E chu ta_, he muttered.

The next thing he knew, he was slammed up against the wall, Mara's fists clenched around the neck of his robes. Mara's glare was murderous, as she whispered softly into his ear, "Say that again, Skywalker, and I will _personally_ make your existence a living hell."

Both Vader and Leia felt his words through the Force, and the wave of anger that accompanied them. Padmé stared at the two of them; Vader was amused and Leia looked appalled. In answer to her look, Vader told her quietly what Atrox had said. Padmé's expression mirrored Leia's, and Vader left to discover what had caused this outburst in his son.

He stormed into the room, and found Mara still forcing Atrox against the wall, fury radiating off of her. She did not turn around to acknowledge Vader, but said fiercely, "If your son cannot keep that… that _filth_ out of his mouth when he speaks to me, I won't be responsible for what happens to him."

Vader locked eyes with Atrox, an amused expression on his face. _Don't expect me to help you here, son. You dug yourself into this, and now you need to face not only your mother, myself, but also Mara Jade. _Vader spoke to Atrox through their bond in the Force coldly.



A few moments later, Padmé entered. Momentarily taken aback by the sight before her, she reached her husband's side, watching the two by the wall.

Mara raised Atrox another inch or two, keeping his gaze locked with hers. "Are we clear, _Skywalker_?" she asked softly, but with an edge in her voice.

Atrox's burning eyes never left Mara's. A smirk forming on his face, he drank in their emerald depths, even as they glared back at him. "Perfectly." he said sternly, leaving no room for question. Through the Force, he whispered, _You are truly beautiful, even when you are angry._

She blushed, furiously, trying to hide it behind annoyance, yet not displeased. Padmé marched up to him, the expression on her face severe. "Mara, do you mind keeping him for a moment?" Padmé said, more of a command than a request. Mara complied, allowing Padmé to have full view of his face.

"Do you have _any_ idea what the repercussions would be if you said something like that in a public place?" she demanded. "You are the Emperor's son. Every time you go out into the public stage, you're going to be hounded by people from the Holonet trying to get something on you. You _cannot_ afford to discredit your father's position, or yours. Anything you do or say to any of them will have serious consequences for you and the Empire. If you lose your temper like you did just now, you will lose respect throughout the galaxy, which may well cause more planets to rebel. Is that what you want?"

Vader stormed up next to Padmé, mentally communicating with his apprentice. _If you bring down the Empire I have worked so hard to build... I WILL be sure to make your life... painful._ Vader sneered through the Force, locking his own burning eyes onto Atrox's, peering into the very depths of his soul.

Atrox averted his eyes, looking down towards Mara. "Forgive me," he whispered both to his mother out loud, and to his master through the Force.

Mara released him and stepped back, allowing him to face his parents. Padmé reached out to touch her son on the arm, gently. "I forgive you, Luke." She paused. "You know I'm trying to help you. Political affairs can be difficult to navigate, at best, especially for newcomers."

Atrox looked at his mother and nodded. "I know," he said softly, turning his gaze back towards his master, waiting for him to acknowledge him.

Vader fixed his eyes on Atrox, intent upon determining his sincerity. "Apology accepted," Vader replied at last, with a nod.

After a moment or two, Padmé broke the silence by saying, "How are you and the baby, Mara?"

"The baby's fine, I think," she said, a trifle uncertainly. She touched her stomach, casting a glance down at it. "I haven't felt anything was wrong, or endangering it, anyway."

Padmé smiled at her. "Don't worry, when we get back to Imperial Center we'll be able to look into a doctor to make sure everything is healthy."



"We should begin our preparations for the mission," Vader remarked. "Although the necessary training has been completed, we are still far from ready to depart."

Atrox looked up at his parents and nodded. "We will be meditating here, my master."

Vader and Padmé returned to the privacy of their own quarters, and Padmé for the first time realized how late it was. With a tired sigh she prepared for bed, and within moments she was asleep.

Vader settled next to her, and opened his mind to the Force, unable to sleep but allowing himself to drift into meditation. He attempted to tap into the events of the future, looking for insight into their mission.

"_Just a little more, Mara. You're almost there," Atrox told her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Mara's expression twisted with pain and concentration, and suddenly there was a cry from the foot of the bed. Padmé lovingly cradled the child handed to her by the med droid, turning toward the bed to bring him to his parents. There was a flash, and Padmé staggered, almost dropping the baby. Leia caught him, swiftly._

_Vader caught his wife as she fell, holding her close, shock flooding him. He could sense the gaping hole in her back, sucking the life from her body fast, too fast. "Padmé…" he whispered, numbly, unbelieving. _

_She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, weakly. "Anakin… I love you…"_

_Despair filled him. "NO! I won't let you go, Padmé. Not again." Atrox and Leia had reached his side, horror mirrored in both their faces._

"_Luke… Leia…" Padmé whispered, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "Good…bye." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking up into Anakin's eyes lovingly as her life-force flickered, and went out._

Vader sat up with a start, cold sweat dripping from his brow. Padmé was still sleeping lightly by his side. Shaken to the core by what he had witnessed, he rose, trying not to wake her. He drew on his dark tunic, and was pulling on his boots when he heard a sleepy voice behind him.

"Ani?"

He paused, turning his head swiftly to look at her. "It's nothing, Padmé. Go back to sleep."

She came awake in earnest then, and sat up. "What happened? Anakin, what's wrong?"

He turned away, not trusting his emotions. "I had another vision. Different from the others."

She rose and came to his side. "What happened?" she asked again, softly.

He didn't reply at once. "At first, it is the same as before, with Mara in childbirth, but you and Leia are there. The child… is born, and as you take it into your arms to bring it to Mara, you take the shot that was meant for her."



"You mean…" Padmé left the words unspoken between them.

"Yes."

She reached a hand up to his shoulder and turned him, gently. Traces of fear and sorrow were in her eyes, but also resignation. "If that is what it takes to keep my family safe, you know I would not back down from it. But these dreams have changed before; they may change again."

"Perhaps." Vader's tone was bleak.

Atrox was shaken out of his meditation by the grief that arced through the bond he shared with his father. He stood, abruptly, startling Mara, who had been meditating by his side. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed that they had been disturbed.

Atrox locked eyes with her. "Father is in pain... he has had another vision," he said softly.

Mara's expression became unreadable, though he could feel her apprehension. "Go to him, then."

Atrox extended a hand. "Come with me," he asked her softly.

Surprised by his request, she allowed her annoyance to fade, and took his hand. He helped her rise, and she followed him down to his parents' quarters.

Atrox reached out through the Force, touching Vader's mind. _Father_.

_What is it?_ Vader asked harshly.

Atrox's anger and hurt from his father's words radiated through the Force. _I sensed your... pain. I was going to come to see what was wrong. I regret doing so now._ Atrox sent back hotly, storming off back towards his own quarters, mentally noting not to come to his father's aid when his instincts said otherwise.

Mara's temper flared, and she stormed into Vader's quarters, eyes burning dangerously. "How _dare _you?" she hissed, as angry as she'd been in some time. "I don't _care_ what nightmares frightened you last night; he is your only son, and he does NOT deserve to be attacked when he's trying to help you! You don't even _begin _to deserve his loyalty and concern! _How dare you?_"

Padmé frowned, confused by Mara's hostility. "Mara, what happened?" she asked gently.

Mara whirled on her, furious. "What _happened_? _What happened_?" she repeated, her tone soft. "_YOUR PRECIOUS HUSBAND JUST DROVE HIS SON AWAY WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO EXPRESS HIS CONCERN!_" Her voice thundered through the room, infused through the Force with her fury.

Padmé turned to Vader, questioningly. "Anakin?"



Vader turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. Mara glared at him, eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Anakin, just because you're upset doesn't mean you should treat him that way. He was worried about you," Padmé said, distressed.

"Not anymore," Mara muttered, still feeling Atrox's hurt through their bond.

Padmé flinched at her words, knowing Atrox must have been hurt by whatever his father had said. She sighed, tiredly, and looked at Mara. "I'll try to talk to him about it. Try and help Luke, I'm sure he needs you."

She nodded, curtly, and stormed out of the room, shooting another dark look at Vader as she went.

"Now," Padmé said quietly, walking over to him. "What happened?"

He didn't respond, arms folded inexorably across his chest. She suppressed a sigh, and tried again, determined to get him to talk to her. "Anakin, he's your son, and he wanted to help you as much as I did, but you pushed him away. Do you want him to turn against you?"

Vader finally turned around and looked Padmé in the eyes, his expression cold and unreadable. "What makes you think at this point he won't? He is not only my son, but a Sith Lord." He paused, looking down at his feet, feeling a part of his former self trying to come out. "What makes you think he won't turn against me now... after I have pushed him away?"

She took a step closer him, looking up into his face. "_Go_ to him, tell him you're sorry. Let him help you, tell him what happened." She paused, and said softer than he could hear, "And then decide if you truly want your son to be a Sith Lord."

Vader locked his eyes on Padmé's face, his expression unreadable. "It does not matter... he is already a Sith Lord. He has already been given a Sith name, as I have, and has embraced it," he said, just as softly.

It was Padmé's turn to look away. "You speak as if that is something that can never change. Have you ever wanted it to change, Anakin? Have you ever tried?"

"Yes!" The word burst out suddenly, as if he hadn't intended to say it, and she thought she saw a hint of blue in his eyes when he met hers. But his expression hardened almost instantly, his eyes returning to their sickly yellow state. "I only wish that you had been sensible in the first place, taking your rightful place at my side on... that day. Everything I have done has been for you Padmé, to protect you. We could have raised our children together," Vader said coolly, turning away from her with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Well maybe I didn't want your 'protection'!" she snapped suddenly. "Especially if your idea of _protection_ involves trying to strangle me or punishing our children because you're hurting inside! Neither of them knows what to think of the way you've treated them. _I_ don't know what to think. I begged you to come away with me, so we could raise our children _together_, but you rejected that in 

favor of power. You continue to reject it, pushing all the rest of us away from you when we're trying to help you the most." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she looked away. "If you won't let me help you, why should I stay?" She turned and fled the room, unable to control her emotions anymore.

Vader turned, sharply, as soon as she left the room, his own emotions spiraling out of control. Anger, pain, bitterness, fear, regret, all of which had been building inside him now exploded outward, breaking through the barriers he had built to hold them in. A datapad on the table shattered, crushed by the Force storm created by his loss of control, as other items were hurled around the room.

Atrox felt the massive surge of dark energy from his master... and all of the emotions that came with it. _He is getting what he deserves,_ Atrox thought bitterly, still angry and hurt from his earlier encounter with him.

Leia's uneasy sleep was shattered by the explosion of pain and darkness from the next room. Apprehensive, she slid the door separating the rooms open a crack, trying to find out what was going on. She was hit by another wave of overwhelming emotion, and she was filled with compassion for the tortured man before her. Opening the door wider, she stepped into the room, still cautious, surveying the chaos inside. "Father?" she asked, gently.

Vader did not turn around to acknowledge his daughter, the emotions inside him still uncontrolled. "Why are you still here?" he said bitterly.

The question confused her; she still had no idea what had happened. "Because you're my father, and I love you." She said simply.

Vader continued to face away from Leia. "You do not love me." He said coldly. "You love the man I used to be."

"Anakin Skywalker was, is, and will always be, a part of who you are." Leia responded softly. "But I told you before that I have come to love and trust _you_, the man you are at this moment. My father. That's still true."

Leia's words startled Darth Vader to the very core. He had not expected this, not at all. He finally turned around, the hurt from earlier still evident on his face. "I love you too, my daughter," he said softly as his face softened a little. "I always will," he added after a few moments.

She came closer and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly for a moment before pulling away. "Why are you so upset?" she asked quietly, looking up into his face with concern.

Vader gently opened his mind to his daughter, vividly showing her exactly what had happened both during the vision, and afterwards.

Once he had finished, Leia was silent, taking a moment to recover her composure after what she had witnessed. At last, she said, "The dream was… horrible. Frightening. I can see why you were shaken." She paused, willing the images to leave her mind as she tried to focus. Her thoughts finally in order, she 

began hesitantly. "Father... after knowing... your former master for as long as you have... do you think he would have allowed Padmé to remain with you... or would he have..." She broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

Vader thought over this, remembering the years he spent under Palpatine's lies and manipulation. His former master no doubt knew how much he loved his wife, not to mention his unborn child, and would not hesitate to use her to manipulate him. The thought ignited a rage within Vader towards his former master, a rage that more powerful than he had ever felt before.

Leia took a step back, a little frightened by his sudden anger. She looked up at his face, darkened with hatred, and was once more reminded that despite his changes, he was still Darth Vader. At last, she said, "I think it would mean a great deal to mother if you apologized to her. She loves you so much, I can feel it through her pain."

Vader slowly regained control of his anger, and nodded, agreeing with her. After a few moments, he took a step forward and embraced his daughter, feeling her love for him through their bond, finding her presence just as soothing as Padmé's. "I will." He said softly, his pained eyes locking with her own.

She returned his embrace, the look in his eyes causing her heart to ache. "Do you want me to try to find her?" she asked him, her voice gentle.

Vader's frown deepened as he sensed Atrox's thoughts towards him. His hurt expression further deepened when he felt Atrox completely sealed off their bond. _What have you done to her this time! Stay away from her! _was the final thought sent through their bond, Atrox's voice roaring inside his mind. After a few moments, Vader finally addressed his daughter. "Your brother is going to her." He whispered.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61:**

Mara stormed through the door of Atrox's quarters, eyes searching for him in the darkness. She found him in the center of the veritable dark hurricane of pain and fury swirling around the room, pacing. Various items were hurled across the room by the force of his anguish, and she had to carefully pick her way through the maelstrom to reach him. "My lord?" she asked gently, feeling his pain as her own.

Atrox stopped pacing and turned towards Mara, his expression mirroring the atmosphere in the room. He said nothing as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

The sight of him tore at her heart, and she pulled him into her arms, holding him close with a fierce protectiveness. She poured her love into their bond, wishing desperately to drown out the damage that Vader's cruelty had done.

Atrox returned Mara's fierce embrace, feeling her love for him flowing through their bond as he did so. Gradually, his pain was pushed back, still potent, but suppressed. Mara could feel the raging storm around him begin to calm, a little, as he contained it.

Suddenly there was a new explosion of dark energy from another part of the ship; Vader's sense almost mirrored that of his son a few moments ago. Mara could feel Atrox's bitter thoughts as the emotion washed over them. _He is getting what he deserves._ Atrox allowed himself a smirk.

Mara shared his feelings, hatred mixed with satisfaction coursing through her. _He is indeed, master._

Atrox was distracted by another sensation, that of overwhelming grief, coming from his mother. Mara stiffened as she felt it. _She was going to try to talk some sense into Lord Vader,_ she told Atrox, quietly.

A terrible rage filled him at the thought that Vader had done something to hurt his mother, compounded by the realization that he was about to seek her out again. He immediately began cutting off his bond with his father, roaring, _What have you done to her this time! Stay away from her!_ He stormed out of the room, heading in the direction of his mother's presence, Mara in his wake.

It took Atrox several minutes before he was able to get himself onto the same deck as his mother was on. After winding through a few more corridors, he finally made it to the hanger, his mother's presence coming from his parent's shuttle. Cautiously, he made his way inside, finding Padmé still crying on the row of chairs inside the lounge area of the shuttle. "Mother?" Atrox asked gently, slowly walking up to her.

She raised her tear-stained eyes to look at him, surprised to see him there. She struggled to regain her composure, but was unwilling to throw up her barriers against her son. "Luke… what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice only trembling slightly.

Atrox stepped forward and embraced his mother. "I felt... what happened," he said softly, yet bitterly. "I can feel your pain... just as you can understand my own."



She stiffened, just for an instant, not expecting such a display of affection from her son, then returned his embrace. "I wish he would understand," she whispered, feeling the tears beginning to fill her eyes again.

Atrox did not know what to say to this in return that would help his mother feel any better. "I love you, mother," he said softly as his own emotions threatened to once again overpower him.

"I love you, Luke," she said even softer, a part of her relieved to have him there, taking comfort in his presence, and trying to comfort him in return.

Mara stole a glance at them, silently, from the doorway, still keeping her senses on high alert for anyone's approach. A faint smile crossed her face at the sight, knowing how much both of them needed this.

Atrox's thoughts began to drift. "Did... _he_ tell you what he saw in his last vision?" he asked quietly.

She was silent for a moment, hesitant about revealing the nature of the vision. "Yes… he did," she said, softly. With a sigh, she began to tell him, bracing herself for his reaction. "It was during the final moments of Mara's labor, as it usually is. But this time she gave birth… to a son, I think he said," she almost smiled. "I took the child to bring him to the two of you… and moved straight into the path of the shot." She paused for a moment, then continued. "There was nothing any of you could do. It all happened too fast, I suppose…" her voice trailed away into silence.

Atrox was silent for awhile, disbelief on his face, adding to his pain. Several minutes passed while Atrox continued to look his mother in the eyes, memorizing her very soul. "I _won't_ let that happen!" he said with a new determination, his fear of losing his mother fueling the dark side of the Force.

She sighed. "Luke… if my sacrifice is what it takes to keep you and our family safe, then it's a small price for me to pay." She gave him a small smile. "Besides, it may not happen that way. These visions have changed before."

Atrox continued to firmly lock eyes with his mother, his face mirroring his determination. "It _won't_ happen. I _won't_ allow it!" he said sternly.

Leia approached the shuttle cautiously, making her way towards Atrox and her mother. She was blocked by Mara, who shoved her down the ramp and out of earshot of Padmé and Atrox. "Vader sent you, didn't he?" she challenged, her hand resting on the hilt of her lightsaber.

"I came because I need to see them, Mara. Please let me through," Leia replied, her demeanor carefully neutral.

"Not until I receive orders from Lord Atrox to the contrary," Mara replied flatly. "I seriously doubt he wants to be disturbed by _anyone_ just now."

Leia crossed her arms. "_Lord Atrox_ is my _brother_. It's _very_ important that I see him. Please Mara, step aside." She strode forward purposefully.



Mara ignited her lightsaber, eyes glittering dangerously. Leia sighed, unwilling to resort to violence. "_Please_, Mara. Just let me talk to them." She noted the saber staff still hanging from Mara's belt.

"No." Mara didn't waver. "They have been through enough pain. They don't need _you_ to bring them anymore."

"But I'm not trying to bring pain, I'm trying to bring them healing." She met Mara's eyes, sincerely.

"No." Mara said fiercely, moving her blade into an offensive posture. "A mother and her son are bonding for the first time. You will _not_ disrupt it."

"They can bond while we're on the mission," Leia said, the first hint of impatience showing in her voice. "I don't want to fight you, Mara. Let me through."

"What makes you think Lady Padmé is going?" Mara challenged. "I can't speak for _Vader_," she spat the name out, "but I doubt Lord Atrox will allow his mother to be put in danger."

"My mother is perfectly capable of taking care of _herself_, as she's done her entire life," Leia snapped. "And you have no right to keep me from seeing her if I need to."

"Lord Atrox is my lord and master," Mara countered, "And it is my duty to carry out his will in all things." The tip of her lightsaber pointed in Leia's direction. "Why don't you go back to your precious _father_ and leave them in peace?"

Atrox sensed the on-going brawl between Mara and Leia. His anger towards his sister for wanting to interrupt this moment he had with his mother surged into Leia's mind. _Leave us._ He snarled.

Leia suddenly Force-pushed Mara out of her path, and stormed into the room, glaring at Atrox. _You WILL hear what I have to say. You owe me that much, as your sister. I came here to comfort mother, and you. I heard what happened, and I knew you were both upset. But you and your __**apprentice**__ wouldn't even TALK to me, much less let me see either of you. Am I a part of this family, or just another lackey?_

Atrox's glare towards his sister was murderous. Sealing off his other bonds, he directed his full attention towards Leia through the Force. _You're __**wrong**__, e chu ta._ Atrox cursed, _**I'm**_ _the_ _**lackey**_ _in father's eyes!_ _**You**_ _are_ _**family**_ _to him... __**not**__**me**_ Atrox shouted through their bond, poring all of his pain and fear into her.

Leia flinched beneath the weight of her brother's emotional agony, but somehow managed to remain on her feet. _You have __**no**__ idea,_ she snapped. _One reason I came here was to tell you how horrible father felt about how he treated you and mother, and how he wanted to apologize, but he knew you would be angry and hurt, and rightly so. But you are his only son, following in his footsteps like I never can, and he loves you more than you know._

Atrox's burning eyes stared into Leia's. _He has a funny way of showing it_... he said coldly.

_So do you_, she countered, meeting his gaze evenly.

_You say that to someone who is about to lose their mother after only bonding for the first time today._ He shot back. _Not to mention... possibly their child._

_She's my mother too, believe it or not. I haven't even seen her since I found out._ Her gaze flicked over to Padmé, who was watching them, looking troubled and confused by their silent glares.

Atrox looked down towards his mother and then back towards Leia. _If he wishes to take his life into his own hands by coming to see both of us to apologize... it's his choice... whether or not he is... injured or not afterwards... is up to me._ Atrox said coolly.

_I will relay that information to him, then,_ she returned just as coldly. "I'll be back a little later, mother," she said to Padmé, her expression softening. "Forgive me for interrupting."

Atrox's gaze followed Leia as she was about to leave the room_. I do care about you Leia, despite what you might think._ Atrox said softly through their bond.

At that moment, Mara stormed into the room, livid with rage and lightsaber ignited. "You little _shutta_," she snarled, heading straight for Leia.

Leia ignited her lightsaber, reflexively, dropping into a defensive position. Mara's Force push knocked her across the room, and before she had a chance to rise, Mara's blade was at her throat.

"Mara!" Padmé exclaimed, shocked. "Let her up, she wasn't harming anyone."

Mara ignored her, her gaze filled with venom as she glared down at Leia.Atrox turned towards the two, shocked as well, waiting for his apprentice to explain herself.

Mara refused to acknowledge the unspoken question, instead hissing at Leia, furiously, "How _dare_ you put my child at risk!"

"I would never risk your life, or your baby. You—" Leia grimaced as the tip of Mara's blade hovered even closer to her neck.

The power of the dark side rushed through Mara as she began to fully embrace its fury, but she instinctively shielded the fragile life inside herself from its intensity. "_Give… me… __**one**__ reason… why I should spare your __**pathetic**__ existence, __**Jedi**_." she ground out, shaking with rage.

"Lord Vader and his son would not be pleased if you destroyed a member of their family… our family," she added after a moment, her eyes meeting her brother's.

Atrox reopened the bond he shared with his apprentice, ensuring she could feel the full implications of the warning.

Mara maintained her stance for a moment, then reluctantly lowered her blade, fury still coursing through her. "_Get out_," she growled, hate dripping from her voice.



Leia got to her feet, and communicated her wordless thanks to Atrox as she quickly left the room. She came into her father's quarters, and found him as she had left him. She hesitated. "Father… Darth Atrox said that… if you want to take your life into your own hands by coming to see them to apologize, it's your choice." She paused, then continued in a low voice. "Whether or not you are injured afterwards is up to him."

Vader looked up, sharply, a flash of anger in his eyes at his apprentice's open threat. It faded abruptly as he began to realize how much he had hurt his son.

Leia reached out to touch her father's arm, gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered, letting him feel her sympathy.

He looked at her, a hint of Anakin in his eyes. "It is not enough," he said quietly, and left the room.

Mara had resumed her position in the doorway of the shuttle, anger still burning within her. She stretched her senses out, making sure no one approached. Part of her kept an eye on Atrox and Padmé, sensing that it was quiet inside.

Darth Atrox was once again embracing his mother, trying to comfort her, and trying to forget the pain his master caused him. Suddenly, he tensed, his mood darkening visibly as his yellow eyes narrowed.

Padmé looked up into his face, concerned. "Luke, what is it?"

"_He_... is coming." Atrox spat darkly.

A look of anxiety and sorrow crossed her face. "Anakin…"

Outside the door, Mara stiffened. She could feel Vader's presence coming closer, and her grip tightened on the hilt of her lightsaber, instinctively.

Vader entered the small docking bay, and he and Mara eyed each other, guardedly. Mara ignited her lightsaber, eyes blazing with hatred. "Get out of here," she warned, "if you don't want Lord Atrox to deal with whatever's left after I finish with you."

Vader looked at her with regret. "I'm here to… apologize, Mara Jade. Stand aside."

She didn't move. "What makes you think they _want_ your apology?"

Anakin met her eyes, his own momentarily turning bright blue before turning back to their yellow state. "They need to hear it. They don't need to accept it... and I am prepared to meet whatever fate my apprentice... my son... has in store for me."

Reluctantly, she stepped back, allowing him through. "If you give me cause to regret this, I _will_ give you cause to regret it," she muttered. She followed him in, never taking her eyes off him. Vader could feel the temperature in the room plummet under Atrox's gaze.



He turned to his wife, reluctant to meet her eyes as his own brightened into blue. "Padmé, I'm… I'm sorry I said those terrible things. Leia… helped me to realize that it was Palpatine who was responsible for what happened to our family. It was never your fault, and it was wrong of me to cast blame on you."

Padmé nodded, mutely, her gaze fixed on something in her lap. Atrox glowered at him, fingering his saber staff, daring him to say anything further to cause his mother pain.

Vader turned to look at his son, feeling anger stir within him at his defiance. He forced himself to remember why he was there, and he realized how much he must have hurt his son, albeit unintentionally, for Atrox to rebel against him so openly. "I also owe you an apology, my son. It was never my intention to hurt you. I realize you will not accept any explanation I may offer, but I was… deeply disturbed by what I had seen, and concerned for your mother. That, of course, does not excuse my actions, and you have my regret."

"Fine, you've said you were sorry, now get out." Mara cut in, still fuming.

Vader locked his eyes onto his son. "I will not leave until my son... reacts, Jade. If he wishes me dead, so be it," he said gravely.

Atrox glanced down towards his mother, reaching out to touch her mind with the Force. _Do you accept... or believe his apology?_

She didn't look up. _I haven't heard that tone in his voice since… before you were born. It… it was not a sound I thought I would hear again._ She simply left her thoughts open in her mind, trusting that he would hear them. _I… I believe him._

Atrox nodded, looking back up towards his master. He extended one of his hands, and fired a very quick burst of lightning into him. After a moment, he walked up to Vader. _The only reason you are not dead is because you are my father... and I still love you._ He muttered through the Force. "Apology accepted," he said aloud before turning to leave the shuttle. As he left, he reached out to touch his mother's mind once more. _If you have any problems... or feel threatened..._ He trailed off, the point of his message clear.

_I understand_. Padmé continued to look down at her lap, fingering something she had in her hands. Vader looked at her for a moment, then turned toward the door, accepting her silence as a rejection of his apology.

"Anakin."

He paused, turning back to her. She finally lifted her gaze to meet his, and the look in his eyes shocked her. It was a look she hadn't seen in years; his eyes were blue, and filled with sadness, and regret. She rose, and came towards him, stopping right in front of him to look up into his face. "I forgive you," she said softly, sensing the conflict behind his eyes.



Anakin reached out and embraced his wife, holding her in the exact same way he had back on Naboo many years earlier. "I love you Padmé. I truly am sorry... for everything that I have caused," he whispered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

In the back of his mind, a part of him screamed that he was a Sith, and should not be feeling this way, but Anakin ignored it, focused solely on Padmé, and the forgiveness she gave him, even though he knew he did not deserve it after what he had done.

For the first time in years Padmé truly felt safe, at peace, as she rested her head against Anakin's chest, sensing somehow that this was the man she had married, and not the Sith Lord who had taken his place for so long. "I love you," she whispered, her embrace tightening around him, almost afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

Anakin continued to hold her. "You won't lose me again, Padmé. We can finally be a family together... a proper family. I have taken my first steps towards redemption, but it will be a... bumpy road between here and there. Your help is how I know I will get through it in the end," he said softly.

"You will always have my help, and my love," she murmured, tears in her eyes. "You have always had it." She drew back slightly, and opened her hand, revealing the japor snippet she held.

Upon seeing this, Anakin was truly shocked. He placed his hand in Padmé's. "I can't believe you kept this... after everything I have done." He looked away, his emotions overwhelming him.

Padmé's expression grew wistful. "It was all I had to remind me of you… Luke and Leia were gone, you were lost… there were some difficult times. The news on the Holonet was grim, at best. But at least I knew you were still alive… somewhere."

Anakin turned around again, facing his wife. "Our son... has become powerful in the Force. Just after I had met him... and he joined me, he was able to completely heal me," he said softly, embracing his wife once more.

"I'm glad he did," she said, even softer.

Mara frowned, hitherto forgotten by the other occupants of the room. "Not to interrupt or anything," she remarked, suddenly, "but we're departing for Myrkr in four hours, and I don't believe the team is assembled, nor are supplies sufficiently prepared."

Padmé broke away, startled. Anakin looked up, a flash of anger running through him at being disturbed in their private moment.As Anakin began to repress his anger, Darth Vader used it to force himself back in control, once again confining Anakin. His face twisted with pain as he felt himself losing control; the last thing he was able to tell his wife before Vader took complete control again was, "I love you, Padmé... I'm sorry I... I'm not strong enough to fight... myself."

She nodded, quietly, withdrawing into herself. She locked her grief deep inside herself until she could mourn in private, away from all other eyes.



Vader looked down at her, an inscrutable expression on his face. "I will never do anything to hurt you again, Padmé, you have my word."

"I know." The words came almost automatically, as did the ones that followed. "I'm sure you have much to do to prepare for your mission. If there's nothing else, I will retire." She allowed a small smile to cross her face. "None of us had much sleep last night."

Mara snorted. "Understatement of the century," she muttered.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

Vader stormed towards Atrox's quarters, rapidly rebuilding the mental barriers surrounding that part of him that was Anakin Skywalker. His fury was mounting rapidly as he approached.

Darth Atrox turned towards the entrance to his quarters as he once again sensed Darth Vader approaching instead of the man he had felt earlier. Just as the door slammed open from Vader's fury, Atrox knelt in the center of the room. "It is good to see you again master. For a moment I actually believed that you had turned back to your _Jedi_ ways."

Vader's response was a blast of Force lightning, hurling Atrox across the room and slamming him into the wall. Vader advanced until he stood over his son, and reached down and dragged him by the throat to eye level. "I am the Dark Lord of the Sith." Vader snapped, coldly. "The Jedi and their feeble arts no longer have any hold over me. Nor is it your place to question my _methods_, apprentice."

Atrox immediately started to look down, away from his master's eyes. "Forgive me, master," he whispered.

Vader held him there for a moment, as if judging whether his apprentice was appropriately contrite, then released him, allowing him to sink back to his knees. "Is everything in place for the mission, Lord Atrox? As Jade so kindly reminded me a few moments ago, we depart in less than four hours."

Atrox again averted his eyes. "Not yet, master. I was... _trying_ to help you earlier... before..." He trailed off, the hurt his master caused still painful for him.

"Compassion for each other is all that is keeping our family together right now," Vader said, allowing a touch of warmth to seep into his demeanor. "However… under no circumstances should you show that same compassion to our enemies."

Mara stormed through the door at that moment, furious and suspicious both at once. She glared at Vader, distrustful after what she had witnessed, and angry at him for causing her master further pain.

Vader eyed her, briefly, then looked Atrox in the eye. "Do not fail me, apprentice. I expect the team to be assembled for briefing on the mission in two hours."

Atrox locked eyes with his master. "As you wish, master," Atrox said coldly, yet softly.

Vader nodded, once, allowing a hint of pride and approval into his eyes, then turned on his heel and left the room.

Mara at once approached her master, anger giving way to concern. "Are you alright? I felt your… confrontation."

Atrox's burning eyes met Mara's own as he began to flood her with his love through their bond. "At least my beliefs are solid... as is my will... it seems that my master's is not as... concrete as my own." Atrox muttered softly.



She embraced him, tightly, reflecting her own love through him. "What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I will not betray my father." Atrox said sternly, pride radiating off of him. "No matter how much he hurts me," he added softly, returning her embrace just as tightly. "For right now I am going to spend some time with the love of my life... as well as my child."

Mara smiled, and kissed him, pushing away her concerns for the future as well as her anger towards anyone who would hurt her lord and master.

Atrox returned her kiss, deepening it, completely enveloping her with his presence, his love for her. _I love you, Mara Jade..._

Vader paused amid his preparations for the mission, annoyance and disgust filling him as he sensed the emotions emanating from his son. _Apprentice… _he growled through the Force, the simple word ringing through his mind in warning.

Atrox ignored his master's warning for a few more moments as he continued to kiss Mara, then hesitantly ended it. He could already sense her annoyance with Vader and smiled, teasing her. "We will have more time after we complete the preparations, my love," he said with a smirk on his face.

She scowled. "After the preparations, there's the mission, and after the mission, there's interrogations and executions, and after that, who knows what else that belligerent turncoat will cook up," she muttered, resentment simmering inside her. Acting on impulse, she forced contact with Vader's thoughts, issuing a warning of her own. _You __**will**__ give me time with him before you leave, or I will make time __**myself,**__ and you will not like it, I assure you._

Vader flooded her presence. _You are approaching treason... Jade,_ he snapped icily.

Her eyes narrowed. _You're one to talk, Vader… or should I say Anakin Skywalker? Your son would find your talk of redemption most disturbing._

Vader's fury at Mara's remark was unmistakable. _If you were not pregnant with my son's child, I would kill you myself, and make the vision come true on my own!_ Vader roared inside her mind.

Vader's words filled her with a cold rage. _You don't even bother to think about what you're saying,_ she snarled. _Lord Atrox would consume you, and everyone else he loves, and the galaxy itself would die. If the Emperor taught me nothing, it was to weigh carefully one's actions and their consequences. You do neither._

Vader cast aside all pretense of control, enraged by Mara's condescension and the comparison to Palpatine. Her warning resonated deep inside him, however, and the cracks in his self-control allowed Anakin to assert a measure of restraint over the storm raging inside.

_You are not worthy of his love,_ she accused, her tone permeated with hatred as she turned the words he had so often used against her back upon him.

_But I have it anyway._ Vader responded coldly.

_For now_, she sneered. _He has already been far more patient than you deserve._ She cut off contact with him, pushing it from her mind completely, and turned back to Atrox, who had been watching her, sensing her confrontation with Vader. "The preparations can wait," she said firmly. "We've been interrupted enough."

"Indeed, we have," he said softly, embracing her. "How is the baby?" he asked.

Her hand dropped to rest on her stomach as she gently reached out to touch their child's presence in the Force. There had not been a quiet moment to check on their baby in some time, or indeed for their family to spend any time at all together, and though she was always dimly aware of its presence, it was still so faint that it often seemed to blend with her own. Tentatively, she caressed the new life inside her, and stiffened, shock and confusion rippling through her.

Atrox's arms tightened around her, worry coursing through him. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away. Finally, she said in a low voice, "N-nothing. They… they're fine." She looked up at him, her eyes guarded. "They're fine."

Atrox's tone softened, but was still puzzled. "What do you mean... they're?"

She looked away again, a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice. "We have… twins."

Atrox smiled. "That's wonderful news, Mara," he said as he tightened his embrace.

She forced herself to relax in his arms, pushing down her worry and fear until later.

Atrox kissed Mara's forehead. "If you are nervous... you could always talk to my mother. I'm sure she could give you some... tips. Or there is always the rebel in captivity if you need to vent on someone, my apprentice." He chuckled as he thought of someone under Mara Jade's anger.

She swiped at him, playfully, a little of the fire coming back into her eyes. "That's your solution to everything, isn't it, Skywalker," she retorted.

"If I were in a good mood... I could... let you... practice your skills on one of the guardsmen... if you wanted," he said, smirking in return.

"And are you in a good mood?" she asked softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

Atrox looked into her eyes, teasingly. "I just found out that we are going to have _twins_... of course I am in a good mood." He paused. "However... you need to convince one of them to do something that would warrant the punishment..." he chuckled.

Her eyes glittered mischievously. "I'm sure I'll think of something… later." She reached up to touch his face, gently. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."



He reached back in return to touch her face. "Nor am I ready to leave," he said softly.

She looked up at him, burning his features into her memory, feeling even more keenly the fact that she was forced to remain behind when her place was by his side. "Promise me you'll be careful," she whispered.

"This is for the better, apprentice. You are with _twins_, I will not put them, or yourself into danger... let alone something either of you can accomplish on your own." Atrox said sternly as he burnt her features into his own memory. "Besides, I am always careful."

She snorted, softly. "The day you're careful is the day I hang up my lightsaber," she retorted, pushing aside her concerns for the moment.

"If losing my life means that you get to live another day, then I would gladly lose it... to protect you." Atrox muttered softly, not realizing he was saying it.

"What kind of life would it be without you?" she demanded, eyes flashing angrily. "What makes you think I would _want_ to live another day, if it meant I would never see you again?" She pulled away from him, tears springing unbidden to her eyes as she fought to force them back. "What kind of life is it with only half your soul?"

"Yo- you're right. I- I'm sorry I said it in the first place, Mara." Atrox said softly, turning away and starting to walk out of the room and into the fresher, closing the door with the Force as he did so.

Mara caught his sleeve, stopping him from closing the door on her. "Skywalker, wait." She hesitated, suddenly reluctant to admit her feelings. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that. But I… I love you, and I'm afraid, afraid of losing you, and not knowing if you're alive or dead."

"You would know... you would _feel_ it in the Force," Atrox said softly, before turning around to meet her gaze. "I love you too, Mara... more than anything," he continued, embracing her.

She held him tightly, tears glistening in her eyes. "But if you're down on that planet, I won't be able to feel you," she whispered. "I won't know if you're safe."

"I'll keep an open comm link for you," he said with a smirk, teasing her, but was also being serious.

"And have the Rebels find it?" she retorted, matching his tone.

"By the time they do... I would have changed the frequency... and would have the Rebel near me in my clutches," he said darkly.

She shook her head, but chose not to argue with him. "Just… come back to me… come back to us," she said softly. "We need you."

"I will... I assure you, my love," he swore. "Now... what do you intend to do about your one... guardsman?"



A smirk slowly formed on her face. "I think I have an idea. But it can wait till after you leave."

"Very well." Atrox said with a chuckle. "Perhaps... you can vent your... worry into him."

She cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "Perhaps… but you owe us more time when you make it back safely. _Without_ interruptions," she added, darkly.

"Plan on it," he replied, matching her tone.

Leia sought out her mother, sensing her emotional turmoil and also that she was alone. She found Padmé still in the shuttle, weeping softly as though her heart would break. Leia sat down beside her mother and wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

After a while Padmé's sobs subsided, and she murmured, "At least I know he's there somewhere. Even if I can't see it."

Leia sighed, sharing the pain her mother felt. "He's fighting, mother. I can sense it... we all can sense it. He will be redeemed... although Atrox could be a problem."

Padmé winced. "Luke. Perhaps… perhaps seeing his child will change him… if my sacrifice does not," she added, under her breath.

"Don't say that!" Leia said fiercely. "Our family will crumble without you as surely as it will be destroyed with Mara's loss. You are all that has held us together over the past month, and you're key to saving father from destruction. You… you saw what happened to him when he thought you were gone." She faltered, unable to continue.

"I know." Padmé's voice was quiet, grave with the responsibility she bore. "Perhaps things will change again. That is all we can hope for."


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

Vader meditated, his thoughts buried deep in the dark side of the Force. He thought over the recent occurrences, particularly his confrontation with Mara Jade. He was determined not to let her words disturb him; he was Dark Lord of the Sith, and her impertinence knew no bounds, now more than ever. But he would deal with her later, or ensure that his apprentice dealt with her appropriately.

And the vision. He told himself he would not contemplate the vision any longer, but even as he thought it, the images sprang into his mind once more.

"_NO! Padmé…" Despair and helplessness filled him as he literally watched the life drained from her. Then Atrox was at their side, a grim determination in his eyes. Opening himself completely to the raw energy of the Force, he poured it into Padmé's failing body, fighting to bring her back from over the edge of death. Vader watched them both with growing shock and alarm, fearing to lose both his wife and his son as he felt the power burning through Atrox faster than he could release it._

_With a gasp, Padmé sat up, her brown eyes clear and bright once more. Hope surged through him as he caught her into his arms, then horror returned even stronger as Atrox collapsed, utterly consumed by the power it had taken to bring Padmé back from death._

"_Luke!" Padmé cried, pulling away from Vader to cradle her son's head in her lap. _

_He looked up at her, dazedly. "Mother… forgive me..." his voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. "Tell Mara… I love… you all…" A trace of a smirk crossed his face. "Does this… redeem me?"_

_Padmé nodded, brokenly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Luke… no…"_

_Leia took her brother's hand and squeezed it gently, her numbed mind barely registering the fact that it was Luke Skywalker there now; Darth Atrox was finally no more._

_Mara reached them a moment later, her expression almost as tortured and ragged as Luke's was. She almost tore him away from Padmé, gently turning his head so she could look into his eyes one last time. "Mara…" he breathed the word, almost too faint to make out. "I… love…"_

"_No…" she whispered, fiercely. "I will not let you go… I love you…"_

_Somehow he summoned his last strength to touch her cheek, and even as he did so his hand fell to his side again, and the light died from his bright blue eyes._

Vader awoke with a terrible start, cold sweat beading on his brow. He tried to dispel the images of his son crumpled on the ground, dead, but could not. The Anakin in him recoiled in horror, stunned by the turn of events. He stumbled to the door, seeking, _needing_ his Angel, his lifeline, to pull him together.

The door slid open and he nearly ran into Padmé, who had finally returned to their quarters. She stared at him, concerned. "A-Ani? What happened? You look…"



He pulled her into his arms, wordlessly. She embraced him, sensing that something terrible had happened, and that he needed her. "Anakin…" she said softly, looking up at him with compassion in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Vader hesitated for several moments, unable to tell her about what had just happened because of the shock he was still in. "I- I can't tell you, Padmé," he said softly, tightening their embrace. Several more moments passed, before he looked her in the eyes, shock still evident in his own. "I can show you... if you're willing to go through my most recent... vision."

Padmé wavered, knowing how frightening his visions could be, then nodded, accepting. "Show me."

He gently opened his mind into hers, pouring his memory of the vision across her sight.

"_NO! Padmé…"_

"_Mother… forgive me..."_

"_I will not let you go…"_

"_I love you…"_

As the images faded, Padmé collapsed into his arms, sobbing quietly. "Oh, Ani… we… we _can't_ let that happen. It _can't_."

He held her tightly against her grief, and said softly, "Do you still doubt his love for you?"

"No," she said in a small voice. A sudden determination lit her eyes. "I need to see him." She hesitated. "Will you be all right until I come back?" At his nod, she kissed his cheek, softly, and left the room.

At the knock on the door, Mara glowered, but sensed that it was Padmé, and let her in. She communicated to her master her intention to… _motivate_ the crew, and departed, allowing mother and son to be alone.

Padmé was silent, suddenly hesitant, feeling Atrox's eyes on her. Finally, she burst out, "Would you truly sacrifice your life to save mine?"

Darth Atrox watched silently from beneath his cowl, his yellow eyes bewildered, as she walked up to him, clearly distraught. "What are you talking about, mother?" Then he sensed it... his father had another vision. He tossed her question around in his mind for several moments. Finally, he spoke up, his voice a whisper as he nodded. "For a member of my family, someone I truly love, in a heartbeat."

His words stunned her, both confirming her fears and wiping away her doubts. When she was able to gain control of her emotions once more, she murmured, "Forgive me… I'm sure you must have thought my question strange."

Atrox nodded in return, sensing her thoughts. "You... wondered if I loved you? Why? What happened?" he asked.



Her face creased in pain. "I… it's too terrible. I-I can't..."

Atrox came towards her and embraced her, gently. She accepted his support, wordlessly, tears coming to her eyes once more at her son's unusual compassion. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't expect you to care for any of us so strongly."

Atrox took a slight step back from his mother, gently using the Force to lift her face up to look at his own. He closed his eyes, focusing on himself, focusing on temporarily restoring his normal appearance. It took several moments as he strained with concentration and sheer will. Finally, he opened his eyes again, this time shining bright blue along with his normal tanned appearance. He forced himself to smile at his mother through the strain he was under and tried to hold his normal appearance for as long as he could before becoming too drained from it.

Padmé's eyes met his, and she simply stared, stunned and touched by his gift to her. Unable to speak, she took in her son's natural appearance, temporarily unravaged by the dark side. "Luke…" she murmured wistfully, reaching out to touch his arm. "My precious son… t-thank you."

Padmé's touch was enough to distract Atrox from the difficult task he was attempting to accomplish. Almost instantly, his appearance had completely reverted to the way it was a few moments earlier. He stepped forward once again and continued their embrace. "I love you, mother," he whispered softly.

"I love you, my son," she said softly in reply.

Leia wandered back towards her quarters slower than her mother, taking the time to reflect on what had happened. Lost in thought, she struck someone in the passage, which promptly shook her out of her reverie. "I'm so sorry, I—father?" She broke off, seeing that it was him. "Are you all right? You look terrible."

"Another vision." Vader's voice was hoarse, strained, and she could feel that he was barely holding himself together.

"Will you show it to me?" she asked, softly.

He opened his mind to her, replaying the disturbing images for her to see. When they finished, she was silent, stunned by what had happened.

"Father, that… that's terrible," she said at last. Hesitating a moment, she reached up and embraced him, tightly.

He returned his daughter's embrace, sensing her love and concern.

Mara glared at the crew as they completed the preparations for departure, lashing out at them with the dark side of the Force when they did not operate up to her standards.



The men eyed her, resentful of her abuse but not daring to say anything. "Since when did that turncoat start keeping trained nexu on his leash?" one of the younger, brasher men muttered under his breath.

Almost before the words were out of his mouth, he felt an invisible hand on his throat, cutting off his breath and slamming him into the bulkhead. Mara's eyes were cold, menacing. "What… did you say?" she growled, daring him to repeat it.

The man gasped for air, his face slowly turning grey from asphyxiation. "N-n-nothing, m-my l-lady!" he choked out desperately.

She held him a moment longer, eyes narrowed, then hurled him down the corridor, slamming him into the blast door at the end of it. He groaned, and tried to sit up as Mara stormed towards him, eyes burning. "_No one_ speaks about Lord Atrox that way in my presence. _Ever._ _Am_ I _clear?_" She punctuated each word with a blast of Force lightning, lancing through the unfortunate crewman, ignoring his screams. One of the man's comrades broke rank and ran towards her, exclaiming "Stop!" With a single thought, she sent him flying down against the bulkhead at the opposite end of the corridor, just as she ended his friend with a final blast of lightning. "Back to work! All of you!" she snapped, turning on the others. "We leave in less than an hour, and I will _not_ have Lord Atrox find things unprepared."

Without a word, they went back to their tasks with new fear and motivation, realizing that, like Lord Vader and Lord Atrox, Mara Jade was not to be crossed.

Padmé left her son to prepare himself for his mission; it was unlikely there would be an opportunity for hot showers where they were going. She found herself wandering the ship looking for Mara, wanting to warn her about the vision. She found her belaboring the rest of the crew, making the final preparations for her master to depart. "Mara…" she hesitated. "May I have a word? In private," she added, with a glance at the men.

Mara eyed her, suspiciously, but sensed nothing malicious from her. Drawing her into a side room, she turned on her. "What is it?"

"I thought you should know what An… what Lord Vader's most recent vision involved," Padmé said, gravely.

"I already know about the one where you're killed," Mara cut her off, brusquely.

"There's another," Padmé replied sorrowfully. "In… in this vision, Luke… uses his power to save my life… at the cost of his own." She softly related to Mara the details of what had happened, as best she could.

Mara turned deathly pale, then her expression darkened, turning from shock to anger and fear. Without another word to Padmé she stormed out of the room, straight for her master's quarters.

She slammed the door open, and stood in the doorway, glaring. Atrox glanced up at her as he was dressing, then paused when he saw the look on her face. Before he could ask what had happened, she 

hurled him across the room, slamming him against the bulkhead. "_How… dare… you…"_ she ground out, shaking with rage. Lightning crackled at her fingertips, and she unleashed all her fear and anger and frustration on him, almost past caring whether it hurt him or not. "How _dare_ you leave me alone with the children?! Don't you _care_ what happens to us?" She didn't give him a chance to reply before increasing the power of her attacks, wanting desperately to punish him, to make him understand. Tears began forming in her eyes, blurring her vision, unable to see the changes taking place in Atrox's appearance as he began instinctively to use the pain to fuel his power. "Don't we matter to you at all?" she asked, her voice hoarse and broken from emotion and shouting. She continued to assail him with wave after wave of the deadly bolts, before she finally slammed him into the wall again.

She walked towards him, slowly, suddenly feeling cold and empty inside. Her hand went out, and she lifted him into the air by the throat, bringing him up to look him in the eye. She held his gaze a long moment, then said, her voice quiet, "I thought I meant something more to you than that. Or if not me, then our baby, our _children_!" She released him, and turned away, still numb, devoid of feeling, though the tears continued to flow silently down her cheeks.

Darth Atrox completely cut off contact with everyone in the Force, completely closing off his bond with his apprentice.

The last contact Mara Jade received through her bond with her master was a single thought from him. _If you were any other person, I would kill you where you stand._

He slowly got up and limped out of their quarters, his eyes now glowing a sickly blood-red. He stalked off slowly, painfully, towards the shuttle where he had found his mother earlier. He assumed a meditative posture in the middle of the shuttle's now pitch-black lounge, completely embracing his pain and the darkness around him.

Mara sank down in the middle of the now-empty room, despair welling up inside her and spilling over into bitter tears. Numbly, she sensed a change in the tiny presences inside her, and the small part of her mind that was unhampered by grief wondered if they were reacting to their father's disappearance.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64:**

A voice echoed tremulously into the darkness of the shuttle, disturbing Atrox's meditations. "Lord Atrox? Admiral Piett sent me to inform you that the preparations are complete." An officer stood in the doorway, looking extremely nervous, even more so when he caught a glimpse of the Sith Lord's expression.

Darth Atrox opened his glowing blood-red eyes, locking them onto the officer. In an instant he was standing, his crimson lightsaber ignited. Using the Force, he violently pulled the officer towards him. When the officer was in range, Atrox cut off one of his arms and then made several slashes on his back. When he spoke, his voice was a deep, unnatural rumble, filled with the Dark Side of the Force. "Next time you interrupt my meditations, _I_ will kill you… _slowly_… _painfully_."

The man crumpled to the floor without a word, the agony of his wounds quickly driving him to unconsciousness.

Vader sensed the terrible conflict that had taken place between Mara and his son, and then Atrox vanished from the Force. He strode purposefully towards the quarters that Atrox and Mara shared, and Padmé followed. When they reached it, they could hear Mara's quiet sobs through the door, and Padmé slid it open, gently.

Mara turned her head sharply as the door opened, and glared at them both through tearstained eyes. "Leave me," she snapped, pulling her emotions tightly inside herself.

Vader said nothing, studying her and trying to piece together what was going on. Padmé approached her, slowly, and said, "Mara, what happened?"

Mara ignored her, walls going up inside her mind to keep everyone out.

"Where is our son?" Vader demanded, suddenly, his voice brooking no argument.

"Gone," she snapped, bitterly. Suddenly horrific screams echoed throughout the ship, and both Padmé and Vader glanced in the direction of the hangar. Vader immediately left the room, going to seek his son.

"I'll be back to check on you soon," Padmé promised Mara, firmly, before following her husband. Mara didn't respond, and soon was alone again.

Vader and Padmé entered the shuttle, and Padmé let out a little gasp as she saw the brutally mangled officer lying on the floor. Vader strode forward, moving between Atrox and his wife. He stopped in his tracks a moment later, stunned by the burns covering his son, visible from the still-activated crimson lightsaber.



Atrox turned towards his parents, his glowing red eyes observing them while an extreme expression of immense hurt and pain was on his own face. When he spoke, his voice had not changed from before. "Why would she have done this to me? What have I done?"

Padmé approached him, timidly, her heart going out to him. As she approached, the oppressive sensations grew stronger, making her feel nauseous, but her concern for him drove her forward. "Tell us what happened, Luke," Padmé pleaded, gently.

Atrox opened his mind to only his mother and father, showing every detail of what just happened, not holding anything back from them, including the pain he felt.

Vader's fists clenched with fury, only sheer willpower keeping him from going and giving Mara the punishment she deserved.

Padmé flinched, horrified by what he showed them. A sudden realization struck her. "She was angry because of what happened in the vision," she said to her husband, softly.

"What vision?!" Atrox demanded, his voice unchanged.

Vader opened his mind in turn to his son, showing him the latest vision he had experienced. Padmé watched him with concern, her eyes never leaving his.

Atrox's eyes stared into his mother's, understanding finally dawning on him. "Is that why you came to me earlier?" he asked, his voice still embedded in the dark side of the Force.

She nodded. "Yes." The word sounded small, even in her own ears. Tears threatened to spill out once more as she remembered her son's still form.

Anger still clenched at Vader's heart, and he brushed aside Mara's mental barriers, his words grating against her thoughts. _Jade, get in here, __**now**_ It was not a request, it was a threat.

A few minutes later Mara stood in the doorway, her face a mask. As she met her master's eyes, however, the mask was instantly stripped away by the torment she saw written across his face. She turned pale, consumed by guilt and self-loathing as she realized that it was she who had hurt him so terribly, body and soul. She sank to her knees, averting her gaze from his, the words he had spoken before coming back to haunt her. _If you were any other person, I would kill you where you stand._

Vader could not resist the urge to taunt her, punish her further for what she had done. "How dare you? After everything he has done for you, how DARE you use what he taught you to hurt him?! Is this how you repay him?"

She trembled under Atrox's burning gaze, feeling those terrible eyes upon her even though she could not feel his intentions; even his emotions were cut off from her. A single hot tear rolled down her cheek, borne of her shame and remorse. "Forgive me…" she whispered, too softly to be heard. She knew she deserved neither mercy nor forgiveness, and expected none from the Dark Lords of the Sith.



Atrox glared, fully opening his bond again to Mara, allowing his physical pain and mental anguish to completely flood into her, opening his soul once again to her, almost daring her to hurt him again.

She doubled over under the horrific weight of the pain he carried, utterly overwhelmed by it. She instinctively tried to shield her children from it, encasing them in a durasteel-strong barrier of the Force. She hated herself even more as she fully understood what she had done to him. _I- I- I'm sorry… I didn't know… _She wanted to die, had sworn she would die before she let him be harmed like this again. And yet the person to strike the most deadly blow had been her. Vader had been right, he had been right all along. She was unworthy of his love, his teachings, his protection. It would have been better had she died defending her first lord and master rather than this.

Vader's voice broke through her torment. "Fool girl. Your every action proves what a mistake it was to allow you to live, to be trained by a Sith Lord. You used him to gain power, but you could not even control it. I've never seen something so pathetic."

Suddenly, Atrox lifted a hand and without any effort, used his new amount of power to violently send Vader flying backwards, flying out of the shuttle's hatch, into the hanger, and through a pair of sealed blast doors. _YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY! _Atrox roared inside his mind._ SHE IS __**MY**__ APPRENTICE… I WILL DEAL WITH HER HOW __**I**__ SEE FIT!_

Mara somehow found the strength to make it to her feet, feeling raw inside and out from both Atrox's pain and her own. She knelt at his feet, head bowed, unable to meet his eyes. "Master," she whispered, shame and guilt in her voice. "I- I'm sorry. My actions are unforgivable, as are my words. I… I can never take them back, no matter how much I want to." Her voice broke slightly. "I only hope my punishment eases your pain, if only slightly. If… if I could, I would bear it all in your place. I deserve it, not you."

Atrox made a gesture towards his apprentice to rise. "I will forgive you if you heal me… my **love**." He said, his eyes returning yellow. "You are not to lose yourself in self-pity either." He paused, his mood darkening. "If you ever do that again, **apprentice**, I will kill you." He said darkly, his eyes once again glowing blood-red.

"I- I understand, master." Slowly she rose, and reached out to him, willing the Force to heal his burns, and her love to heal his heart. His love and forgiveness awed her, it was something she had neither seen nor experienced in her lifetime, especially among the Sith. _I love you_, she whispered. _I'm so sorry…_

_I love you as well, Mara,_ he replied through the Force, his eyes turning yellow once more. _How are the twins?_

She touched her stomach, gently. _They're fine. I think… I think they missed you. _

Padmé slipped out of the room, worried about her husband. She picked her way through the wreckage in the corridor, and knelt down by Vader's side. "Ani?"

He forced himself upright, rage coursing through him, ignoring the lacerations in his back and arms. Brushing past her, he stormed back into the shuttle, one fist clenched tightly, tightening the Force 

around his apprentice's windpipe. With his other hand he shoved Mara aside, and blasted Atrox with lightning. "Who are you to give me commands, _apprentice_?!" he growled, his voice guttural with rage. "Many freedoms I have given you, perhaps too many. Perhaps you should stay here with your _apprentice_ while your _sister_ and I deal with the Rebel base. Is that what you want?" He increased the intensity of the lightning, ensuring that his apprentice was listening.

Atrox met Vader's eyes, his expression unchanging as the lightning coursed through him. He smirked as his eyes once again turned blood-red. _You are only increasing my power_.

Vader's eyes narrowed, and with a ripping sensation he severed Atrox's connection to the Force. The Force lightning continued to increase in power, despite the apprentice's inability to combat it.

Atrox's screams could be heard throughout the entire ship. His shining, cold blue eyes darted to his apprentice, and his two unborn children. Just before he passed out from the attack, the only thought in his mind was _Mara, I love you…_ Then everything went black.

Mara immediately felt a shift inside herself, as if her children were reacting to their father's absence. She rushed to his side, and cradled his head in her lap, trying to control the turbulent emotions building within her. Seeing him collapse like that, his eyes on her, reminded her too sharply of the images she had gleaned from the vision of his death. She embraced his still form tightly, angry tears brimming in her eyes.

Padmé rushed into the room, hearing his screams, and stopped in the doorway, horrified. She ran towards them, but stopped at Vader's side when Mara glared at her. "Anakin, what happened?" she asked, her voice steady and not betraying any emotion.

"It is time my _apprentice_ learned his place." Vader replied, flatly, his tone brooking no argument. "When he knows proper respect that is when I will restore the Force to him, and not before." He turned on his heel and strode out of the shuttle, coldness personified.

Mara glared at his retreating figure, hatred burning in her eyes. Only when she was certain he was well out of sight and earshot did she relax fractionally. Her expression softened as she stroked Atrox's hair, studying his quiet features for a moment. "We're expecting twins," she said suddenly, turning to look Padmé in the eye.

Padmé just stared at her for a moment, stunned, then exclaimed, "Oh, that's wonderful, Mara! Does…" she hesitated. "Does Luke know?"

"Yes." She looked back down at him, then met the older woman's eyes, her gaze hard. "Do _not_ tell Vader, do you understand? I respect you, but if you tell him, you _will_ suffer, I promise you."

"I… I understand," Padmé said at last, a trace of sadness in her eyes. "Let me know if I can help in any way. I truly am happy for both of you," she added softly.

"Thank you. Perhaps… perhaps we can talk more later. I do have questions for you." Mara admitted.



"Whenever you wish," Padmé said graciously, and left them alone.

In the passage she ran into Leia, who had come looking for her brother. In hushed tones Padmé told her what had happened. Leia was silent for a moment, thoughtful. "I'll try to help them," she said at last, heading for the shuttle. Upon reaching it, she stopped in the doorway as Mara glared at her.

"What do you want?" Mara almost snarled at her.

"I came to see if my brother needed help," Leia replied, attempting to remain calm.

"I'm taking care of it," Mara responded flatly.

Leia sighed. "Are you sure you don't need help? He's my brother, and…"

"…and he doesn't need the help of a _Jedi_ like you" Mara snapped. "Now get out."

Leia frowned, suddenly tired of being treated like the black sheep of the family, and retorted, "He may not need the help of a Jedi, but he does need his sister's help. You can't do everything for him by yourself. We're a _family_, and if you want to be a part of it you're going to have to learn to accept our help when we offer it and stop pushing us away."

Mara glared at her, annoyed. "You Skywalkers are all going to get yourselves killed with your obstinacy one of these days," she muttered under her breath. With a sigh, she stood up, and said louder, "Come on. We need to get him to his quarters. He'll be able to recover better there."

Leia nodded, and helped her lift Atrox with the Force, as they didn't have a stretcher.

Once they reached the quarters she shared with Atrox, Mara reflected that it was much easier with Leia's help than it would have been on her own. "Thank you," she said at last, a trifle grudgingly. "I appreciate the help. I'm sure he will, too, once he wakes."

"It was no problem, I was happy to do it," Leia assured her. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"I'll do that," Mara said, her tone indicating the matter was closed.

Once Leia had left, Mara collapsed into a chair beside the bed, more tired than she'd been willing to let the other woman see. She gazed tenderly down at Atrox's calm face, determined to wait out his unconsciousness, no matter how long it took. _I love you, Skywalker_, she thought to him, knowing he could not hear her.

Perhaps in a few hours she would begin trying to heal him, once she had a chance to rest.

Padmé finally found her husband, who had just finished putting the crew on standby until further notice, as well as ordering the cleanup and repair of the two blast doors that had been damaged.



"Anakin, we have to talk," she began, as she followed him down the passage toward the hangar. He ignored her, pointedly, until they arrived back at the hangar, where he drew out a hydrospanner and began working on one of the blast doors with a studied calmness.

"Anakin, listen to me!" She pulled on the sleeve of his robe, angrily. "You almost killed our son! I know what he did was wrong, and he hurt you, but—"

"He is _my_ apprentice, to discipline as _I_ see fit," Vader snapped icily, turning on her. "He still lives, unless Jade has killed him with overprotectiveness."

"Is that how you rationalize it?" Padmé demanded, her voice shaking with emotion. "Just because he didn't die this time, no harm was done? You're _killing_ his love for you, and once that is gone, there's nothing stopping him from… from the scenes in your vision." She faltered, then tried again. "Why can't you respect him and his decisions? Maybe then he would respect yours in return."

Vader turned back to the blast door, attacking it with newfound intensity. "He is not supposed to love or respect me… I am his master… that is all."

Padmé watched him, silently, for a moment. "Then I'm going to lose you again… both of you." She turned and walked away, fighting the tears of grief that suddenly sprang to her eyes.


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65:**

Mara was jolted awake by her danger sense going off. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but that was quickly pushed from her mind by instinctively blocking Atrox's fist flying towards her. He was… the only word for it was _convulsing;_ he was still unconscious, but struggling and twitching uncontrollably. She tried to still his flailing limbs, but his enormous strength made him almost impossible to control. If he still had command of the Force, he would be a serious danger indeed. As it was, Mara knew the situation was dire, and fast spiraling out of her control. The fact that he was convulsing meant that his injuries were far more serious than she had previously thought, and they should have been treated immediately. She winced as she ducked another blow; she couldn't do this on her own. _Leia, get in here. I need your help!_

_I'm on my way._ Leia sensed the urgency in Mara's tone, and ran to Atrox's quarters, knowing what it must have cost Mara to ask her for help. She burst into the room, and immediately saw the cause of Mara's panic. She joined Mara at the bed, and quickly diagnosed the situation. "Muscular seizures, more powerful than you usually see in the field."

"I've never seen such a powerful use of Force lightning," Mara said in strained tones as she struggled to calm him. "A moment longer would have killed him. I… I don't think anyone else has been exposed to such levels and survived."

"He needs medical help as soon as possible." Leia stated. "Father forgot about equipping this vessel with a proper medbay when you were outfitted. Can you heal him?"

"Whether I can or not appears to be irrelevant," Mara said tightly. "No one else can do it." She flinched as one of his arms was torn from her grip. "Can you try to keep him still? I can't do both."

"I've got it." Leia took over the battle as Mara concentrated, sinking into a meditative trance. She could 'see' the calcification of his bones, and tried to correct it with a surge of purifying Force energy, redistributing the minerals back into his bloodstream. She was only partially successful; she wasn't strong enough to repair all of it at one time. Once she finished, however, she felt drained but strangely cleansed. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Atrox was calmer, and only twitched now and then. A bacta session could take care of that, as well as more bed rest. He would feel terrible once he awakened, though.

Padmé stood in the doorway, having followed Leia to the room. "How is he?" she asked softly.

Mara sank back down into the chair, wearily. "Better than he was. He needs a bacta session, but I don't think we have a tank on board." She sighed. "He's not going to be happy to be on bed rest."

Padmé gave her a wry smile. "No, I don't imagine he will." She paused a moment, then gently asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Mara's voice was brittle.



Padmé tried again, her tone still gentle. "You need more rest and nutrients when you're pregnant, Mara. You're taking care of three lives now, and you simply can't function on what you used to. It's not healthy."

"I'm _fine_!" Mara snapped. "I'm just a little tired from healing him, that's all."

Padmé sighed, and shook her head, but made no further comment. Perhaps she could mention it to her son later.

"Do you want me to watch him while you get some rest?" Leia offered, quietly.

"No, I can handle it," Mara asserted, then hesitated, suddenly remembering how she had fallen asleep before. "Though you're welcome to watch with me, if you choose. I… I don't want him left alone while he's hurt, and without the Force."

Leia started to respond, then paused as she remembered her original intent. "I would be glad to, but… I have something to take care of first. I'm sure mother will stay with you while I'm gone."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?"

Leia didn't respond right away, her back to them as she faced the door. Then, her voice grim, she said, "To see my father."

Vader was still repairing the blast doors. He didn't trust their bumbling crew to do the job properly, and as long as he was repairing something, he wasn't blowing something apart. Or someone.

Leia approached him warily, not knowing what frame of mind he was in. "Father?"

"What is it?" he snapped, not looking up from his work.

"This has got to stop." Not waiting for him to respond, she continued. "I love you, very much, father, but I won't let our family be ripped apart. Not for you, not for your pride, and certainly not for your expectation of what a master-apprentice relationship is all about. Luke came to you because he _wanted a father._ Not because he wanted to turn to the dark side, or have a master. He had a master, a good one. He had a side, a strong one. He didn't have a father, and that's what he wanted from you. And for you to try to crush that, to stamp it out as you hide behind your Sith ways, is almost beyond belief. It must end now, one way or another. But it has to start with you."

"Darth Atrox has sworn his obedience to me as his master, and well he knows it." Vader said coldly. "He will carry out my commands, or he will suffer. That is the way it must be."

Leia looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Then I'm sorry. I didn't want it to come to this." She drew her lightsaber, so like to Anakin's. Vader spun around to face her, tensed to move if she attacked. But even as his hand went for his lightsaber, she pressed her saber's emitter to her chest, her thumb on the activation pad. "I love you father," she said, the slightest tremor in her voice. "Tell… tell mother and 

Luke that I love them. I hope… I hope one day you'll understand…" Tears shone in her eyes unshed. "Our family needs you, and Luke, and mother… Mara too, and the children she will bear. You don't need me, except perhaps to finally bring you together into a family, a real one. I had that growing up, and I know how important it is. I want Luke to have it, too. He needs you and mother; he's always craved the love of a mother and father. I… I get the feeling his childhood was a lonely one. And… and if your vision does come to pass, at least he won't be alone when he… becomes one with the Force. Please, don't push him away anymore. I… I'm sorry," her voice had faded to a whisper. "I hope you can forgive me…"

While she was speaking, Anakin had been fighting his way through the barriers Vader had held him in, desperate to regain control in time to save his daughter. With a cry, he knocked the hilt from her hands, even as her finger tightened on the activation pad. The brilliant sapphire blade whipped between them, narrowly missing Leia's head before it clattered to the ground, deactivated. She watched him, eyes narrowed but still filled with a soft sorrow.

He stared at her, stunned by what she had come so close to doing. "Leia…" he trailed off, helplessly, words utterly failing him.

Her dark eyes met his crystal clear blue ones, searchingly. "Why can't you fight it, father? Mother and I will fight for you with all our strength, all our being. But without you to lead the battle, we are powerless."

"You don't know the power of the dark side, Leia. Once you have tasted it, it is hard to ignore… always in the back of your mind, begging you to give in to its _power_… to unleash its _fury_." Anakin said softly.

"But you're stronger than it is!" she cried. "Don't _let_ it rule your life. It's… it's what Palpatine wanted. Let me help you," she pleaded. "If not for yourself, then for our family."

To that Anakin said nothing. Frustrated beyond belief, Leia called her lightsaber back to her hand, only to find her father's hand closing over her own as she caught it. "Would you have done it if I had not stopped you?" he asked, gravely.

She looked away, her gaze falling to the hilt they both held. "Yes. I'm not afraid to die for my cause. And if it would have made you see…" she trailed off.

He gently lifted his daughter's chin to look into her eyes. "Never, _ever_, do that again. You are not expendable, no matter what you might think about me, or my… actions. Without you, and your mother, I would be lost indeed." He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "_You_ are the light in the darkness that holds me. Please don't extinguish it, if not for yourself, then for our family."

She frowned, even as her expression began to soften. "I will do whatever it takes to save you, and Luke, from yourselves. I don't care what the cost is."

"But I do." His voice held a solemnity she had seldom heard before. "I don't want you to suffer the same fate as your brother and I. You are… pure, untainted by darkness. You don't have to carry the burden your brother and I will bear the rest of our lives. And so I would have it remain."



"I will bear it if I must, and gladly. Because I love you, father, and I want you to be happy. And I will give my life if that's what it takes." Leia retorted. "Though I must say, if you let me _help_ you for a change it will be far easier than if I have to do it alone."

Anakin sighed. "I don't deserve your devotion. I can't promise you anything; I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on."

"Use me!" Leia pleaded. "Let me be your anchor. I can help you…"

"I won't risk dragging you down with me!" he said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"The risk is mine to take," she countered. "And far less certain than the _other_ option you shot down."

Reluctantly, Anakin began to open his mind to her, against his better judgment. Immediately she could feel the darkness that sought to claim his soul, and drove her will against it, trying to flood the dark with light. She could feel Vader, like a caged demon seeking release, and a spark of fear touched her heart in spite of herself. As if waiting for that moment, Vader pounced on the grain of fear, and followed it through to the dark seed she sealed so tight even she no longer knew it was there. Revenge. Vengeance against those who had destroyed her home, her people, her family. Vengeance against the Empire which had twisted peace and justice into a mockery of what it had been. And Vader used that vengeance to crack the wall of light that held the dark side at bay. Leia recoiled, her soul exposed to the full power of the dark side as her defenses were cast aside. With a strangled cry, she collapsed, completely withdrawing into her mind in a last attempt to shield herself.

Vader straightened, drawing the hood of his cloak over his head once more. He glanced down at his daughter, unconscious on the ground. Scooping her into his arms, he took her back to her quarters and laid her in her bed. "All too easy," he muttered as he looked down at her still form. It would be of great interest to see how she was when she awakened.

His mind made up, he cloaked himself in the dark side of the Force, invisibly, and made his way to his apprentice's quarters. Mara sat in the chair by the bed, her head resting at Atrox's side; exhaustion had lulled her to sleep once more.

Padmé sat in the corner of the room, watching while Mara slept. Her eyes never left her son's quiet features, so much like Anakin's, and yet so different.

Something stirred within him at Mara's devotion to his son. For a moment, just a moment, Anakin slipped through. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, "I hope you can forgive me… I never meant to cause him this much harm… much like yourself."

Mara stirred, and lifted her head, an echo of his words lingering in her ears. She glanced around, eyes narrowed, but not as alert as she should be. Not seeing anything, she slid her chair a little closer to the bed, smoothing the sheets around her love. Worry creased her brow, as she wondered when he was going to awaken. _If only I knew more about healing, I could have done more for him._ Even as the 

thoughts passed through her mind, she knew how futile they were. She wasn't a healer, she was a killer, but those skills were useless to her now.

"They say that when the student is ready, the teacher will appear," a voice said softly behind her.

She whirled, at the same time leaping to her feat and igniting her lightsaber. Vader stood in the doorway, but he seemed strangely muted, and the hostile aura was absent from his demeanor. "What do you want?" she snapped, guardedly.

He spread his arms in a non-threatening manner. "To give you an opportunity to learn something that may be of use to you. Are you interested?"

She eyed him, suspiciously. "What are you going to teach me?"

His answer was simple. "The technique is most effective at healing electrical damage. I know from experience," he added, dryly.

Mara hesitated only briefly before accepting. She wasn't sure what had brought about Vader's sudden change towards them, but if he could help her to heal Atrox, it would be worth it. She reluctantly deactivated her lightsaber and allowed him to approach.

He came to stand beside her near the bed, and looked down at his unconscious son. "The best way, of course, is if you use the technique on yourself, but that doesn't appear to be an option in this case. Regardless," he turned to her, "his condition is a result of the sudden, rapid deposition of minerals in the bloodstream onto his bones. The experts call it calcification of the skeletal structure, but I managed to uncover the Basic version." He flashed her a wry smile before continuing. "Anyway, the trick is for the minerals to be replenished, which usually means bed rest or bacta immersion. However, with the Force, that process can often be eliminated, or at least shortened." He looked his son over again. "You seem to have already begun, although you haven't been taught the proper technique. Most impressive."

She simply stared at him, unsure how to respond to his sudden loquacity. The Vader she knew had been taciturn to the extreme, and certainly not one for making jokes, or for issuing compliments. She settled for giving him a curt nod.

Seemingly unperturbed, he continued, finally getting to the heart of the lesson. "Ideally, as I said, you would perform this on yourself, but it can be done on others. The trick is to let the Force flow through you like a current, restoring the lost minerals to the bloodstream and incidentally repairing any other damage done. It can be a challenge when you're trying to work with another person, but considering the bond between you, I think it can be done."

"There's just one thing," Mara interjected. "You have to give him back the Force for our bond to be of use."



"Ah." He seemed to hesitate, then nodded, as if he had forgotten this fact. "Of course." She felt a surge of energy as Atrox's presence rushed through her again, and his appearance abruptly regained the ravages of the dark side.

Satisfied, she drew the Force into herself and let it channel through their bond, flowing between them and through them freely.

Vader paused, as if weighing his words carefully, then murmured, "It works best if you do not draw on the dark side when you channel the Force."

She looked at him, sharply, suspicion in her eyes. However, she accepted his logic, and found that he was correct. By the time she finished, she could feel the heaviness in her limbs from exhaustion, but could not sense any more damage in Atrox's body.

"Rest," she heard him say softly, and almost didn't feel him help her back into her chair. "You have done well. Your master will be proud."

Once he felt her fall asleep, he turned and began to leave the room. "Anakin." Padmé's voice stopped him in his tracks, and he turned, having forgotten she was there. She joined him at the door, and said in a low tone, "Thank you." She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

He looked away. "There's no need to thank me. I owed it to them." He hesitated. "Go check on Leia. There was an… incident. Make sure she's alright." He strode away, leaving her standing there, confused, but with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Leia awoke slowly, a dull ache throbbing in the back of her head. She sat up, and the memory of what had occurred came crashing down upon her. She rubbed her forehead, as if to dispel the shadows in her mind and felt a flash of anger run through her at the thought. _How could he?_

She wrestled the anger down almost as soon as it rose within her. Anakin had warned her, and she had not listened. She had expected the darkness inside him to be powerful, but what she had not expected was the darkness within herself, nor how easily Vader had found it and used it against her. A shiver of fear rolled through her, and she knew she would have to meditate a great deal before she could be at peace again. She felt tainted, as though her soul were stained inside and out. She hated the feeling.

"Leia?"

Her mother's voice broke into her self-examination, and her eyes flew open, startled. "Mother? What are you doing here? What about Mara?"

"They're fine, they're both fine," Padmé soothed her. "Your father came and helped her to heal Luke, they're both resting now. Your father sent me to check on you, he said something had happened."

"I'm fine." Leia said, shortly, not wanting to discuss it.



Padmé didn't look convinced, but wisely refrained from pressing her further. Leia stood, and surveyed the room, a grim expression on her face. "Well, since it seems I've got a little time, I may as well finish packing for the Myrkr mission." She would confront her father later, once her mental state was a little clearer.


End file.
